La Perfidie De Lydecker
by intstebri
Summary: Exploration des possibilités si Max avait eu connaissance des photographies que Lydecker a fait remettre à Logan dans l'épisode Pollo Loco. MAX et LOGAN
1. La tension

**Disclaimer**: Dark Angel Appartient à Charles Eglee, James Cameron et Fox: Je ne réalise aucun profit avec cette fiction.

**A/N**: Finalement, après des semaines de tentatives pour parvenir à "Uploader" ma première fiction, voici enfin l'heure arrivée de pouvoir la 'poster'.

**Résumé**: Ma fiction se situe pendant l'épisode "I and I Am A Camera". Débutant juste après le départ de Max suite au refus de Logan de lui offrir un dîner le soir même. Je voulais explorer plus en profondeur la réaction de Logan vis à vis les photographies que Lydecker lui a fait parvenir (Épisode Pollo Loco). Je poursuivrai l'action au long de cet épisode, et je voudrais la terminer au début de l'épisode quivant: "Meow"... Espérant pouvoir me contrôler...

**A/N**: Ceci est ma première fiction sur Dark Angel que j'ai 'rencontré' en décembre dernier.

**Remerciement**: Je tiens à remercier Mari83 qui m'a convaicu de 'poster' la version Française de mon essais.

**Avertissement**: Je me sens presque obligée de m'excuser, cette fiction est un fiction 100 pure M/L !

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 1 : La tension**

La porte se referma lentement derrière Max, son départ libéra l'appartement de toute la tension qui l'avait envahi. Logan put enfin expirer ; il avait retenu son souffle depuis qu'il avait décliné son offre. Elle avait quitté aussitôt, sans ajouter un mot, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était pour le mieux. Comment pourrait-il passer la soirée avec elle, comme si les choses n'avaient pas brusquement pris cet aspect si particulier. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à sa présence, alors que ses idées demeuraient toujours aussi inextricablement confuses et qu'il n'arrivait pas à les ordonner de façon suffisamment cohérentes pour lui permettre d'atteindre la lucidité requise afin de pouvoir analyser correctement ses propres sentiments.

Une fois de plus, il avait perdu le compte depuis la veille, il jeta un coup d'œil à la photographie en repliant les premières pages vierges - soulignant son inefficacité à demeurer concentré à ses recherches – de sa tablette. Comment pourrait-il donner un nom à _ça_? Que devait-il penser de tout _ça _? Le flot ininterrompu de pensées dévastant inéluctablement son cerveau à chaque nouveau regard resurgit promptement.

« _Le portrait de la victoire_ ?»

« _Le reflet du succès de Lydecker_ ?»

«_ L'évidente démonstration de 'machine à tuer génétiquement modifiée '_ ?»

« _La preuve irréfutable des qualifications de Max_ ?»

À travers toutes ces pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête résonnait, inoubliables, les allégations qu'il avait entendu: …_de sang-froid… avec efficacité… et avec plaisir _letourmentant encore plus, si possible, enveloppés de la doucereuse, froide et persuasive voix de Lydecker.

Terrassé, Logan se sentit plonger dans les ténèbres, ravalant difficilement la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge, essayant de combattre sa dernière conclusion

_« Le victorieux regard d'une… tueuse? »_

Respirant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, dans un vain effort de chasser ses pensées, il essaya de recouvrer son calme avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Une fois de plus, il détailla intensément les photographies, explorant le regard hanté, la lividité cadavérique du jeune visage, la raideur des épaules et, encore, la traînée de sang. Pas le sien… Comment ne pas comprendre toute l'horrifiante signification de ces moments immortalisés sur pellicule?

N'était-il pas temps d'enfin la percevoir lucidement? N'était-il pas enfin temps qu'il s'éveille de ses rêves désespérés?

Une voix s'éleva soudainement en lui, intercédant à la faveur de Max : _C'était un enfant, elle n'a pas connu une enfance normale, elle n'a connu que cet incessant et inexorable entraînement imposé par un myriade de commandants déterminés à atteindre leurs objectif _… Mais Le Veilleur intervint alors sans pitié: _Elle aurait dû savoir._

Logan se massa la nuque, fermant les yeux et grimaça douloureusement en fronçant les sourcils. Il ressentait une telle angoisse, sans en connaître vraiment la cause absolue.

Et soudainement, la tension fût de retour.

_« Max! »_

Dernière lui, si près…

Une toute nouvelle série d'inquiétantes réflexions le traversèrent alors et il perdit à l'instant toute la confiance qu'il avait jamais placé en Max. Ressentant un besoin implacable de faire face à ce qui était désormais devenu… une menace, il déclencha ses freins et se retourna frénétiquement.

Max n'était ... pas là.

Au moment même où il leva les yeux vers son visage et qu'il vît son regard, indubitablement capturé par le cliché, il compris qu'elle _là-bas_. Logan put voir les émotions submerger son visage, il suivi le mouvement fébrile de ses pupilles semblant se déplacer aléatoirement alors qu'elle était harponnée par ce passé, par ces photos. Logan retint son souffle dans l'espoir de ne pas attirer son attention et la continua de la fixer intensément, à l'affût d'un indice, n'importe lequel qui pourrait alléger la situation, ne serait-ce qu'imperceptiblement.

Max sembla immergé de son cauchemar et se pencha lentement pour saisir les instantanés mais le faible sursaut instinctif que Logan ne put réprimer la figea sur place, attirant son regard encore voilé, quasi absent, vers lui. Elle se redressa précautionneusement, prenant enfin la pleine mesure de son anxiété. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait vu danser sur son visage semblèrent se désintégrer alors qu'elle luttait ardemment pour se réfugier sous sa carapace.

« J'avais espéré que ça n'arriverait jamais, c'était rêver en couleur, non? »

Sa faible voix s'éleva légèrement alors qu'elle se força à croiser son regard pénétrant « Tu avais réussit à oublier la partie 'machine à tuer' du 'génétiquement modifiée', n'est-ce pas? Mais ça viens de rebondir en un éclair, n'est-ce-pas? » Max se mordit la lève et détourna le regard « Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me vois comme ça, » continua Max presque suppliante et secouant la tête, puis elle plissa les yeux avant de poursuivre en le regardant dans les yeux « j'aurais jamais voulu que tu me regardes comme un monstre. » et prenant un profond soupir tremblant elle ajouta « Je suis désolée Logan… tellement désolée. » Sa voix se brisa et elle recula, toujours extrêmement lentement afin de ne pas le faire sursauter, jusqu'à l'extrémité de la pièce « C'est assez loin pour que tu te sentes en sûreté? » Termina-t-elle d'un ton maintenant plus corrosif.

« Max… » Articula Logan, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre, mais déterminé à trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour réfuter l'accusation, enjambant mentalement ses plus hautes défenses pour se retrancher aussi derrière ses barricades . « _Combien de fois a-t-elle mentionné que démontrer toute émotion était une faille_»

Max l'examina attentivement alors qu'il supprimait toute expression de son visage et, pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, marcha vers la porte. « _Je ne peux pas me battre contre ça, pas quand il s'enferre dans son obstination. Pas comme si j'avais la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais dire. Je n'ai jamais arrivé à percer ses défenses, de toute façons._ »

Arrivée devant l'ascenseur, elle pressa nerveusement sur le bouton d'appel, sans arrêt. Et lorsque les portes finirent par glisser lentement, elle se précipita à l'intérieur pour recommencer son manège sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur la cloison du fond.

Le témoins lumineux suivant la lente descente des paliers s'accorda à chacun des moments où elle avait senti Logan la rejeter auparavant.

La première, bien sûr, avait été devant le miroir de son appartement, alors qu'elle avait succombée à son compliment, son charme et qu'elle avait levé son regard vers lui, espérant pouvoir se perdre dans une douce étreinte. Mais il l'avait abusé, décidé à l'utiliser pour ses fins personnelles, pour l'attirer à prendre part à ses missions, Le Veilleur, la protection des démunis, des orphelins, des gens dans le besoins, des chats errants… Il avait esquivé le baiser, son réel désir uniquement voué à découvrir son code bar, à se conforter dans cette si providentielle découverte. « _Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se jouait de moi, je n'ai pas été affectée, pas vraiment, je savais pas encore… être protégée, soignée… aimée? Hum. Non, la première fois c'est juste mon orgueil qui en a pris un coup _»

Leur premier face à face après son opération, alors qu'elle avait surmonté son embarras de devoir faire les premiers pas, mais incapable de lui avouer qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté depuis que Bruno avait tenté de le faire brûler vif. Il avait été tellement distant, froid et austère. Son attitude l'avait empêché d'exprimer ses regrets, de lui demander pardon de l'avoir laissé tomber. _« La première fois que j'ai eu autant de misère à rester naturelle, c'est là que je me suis mise à faire la dure. Est-ce qu'il s'est jamais rendu compte que j'agissait comme ça juste avec lui? J'ai jamais eu besoin de me cacher avant, j'avais jamais rencontré personne qui m'intimide autant _»

Lorsqu'il avait retrouver Anna, lorsqu'elle avait osée le serrer contre elle quelques instants, alors qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler sa joie d'avoir enfin une piste. Il l'avait alors regardé d'une expression si étrange, sans faire un geste pour lui rendre son étreinte. « _Je me suis senti tellement stupide, l'extraordinaire soldat qui se laisser aller! Il m'a fixé comme si il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. J'ai eu tellement honte! Honte d'avoir réagit comme ça, mais encore plus d'avoir ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti pour la première fois en le touchant, honte d'avoir eu envi que ça se reproduise. Honte… de l'avoir effrayé à l'idée qu'un rat de laboratoire se jette à son coup _»

Le souvenir de cette même journée fit brusquement ressurgir ses dernières paroles « nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation » avait-il objecté alors qu'elle l'avait doucement taquiné sur sa jalousie envers Éric. «_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'oublie toujours ça?! C'est pas comme si j'arrêtais pas de le répéter moi même, à Original Cindy, à Kendra, à tous les autres! Réveilles Max! C'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas été assez clair. Il me considère comme un moyen efficace de parvenir à ses fins, c'est tout, il l'a dit… mais ça veux pas rentrer._ »

Submergée par cette dernière certitude, Max ferma les yeux en s'efforçant de refouler son amertume, sans noter le léger timbre de l'ascenseur indiquant qu'elle avait atteint sa destination.

La frêle silhouette de Max affaissée au fond de la cage d'ascenseur failli couper le souffle à Bling qui se tenait devant les portes. Il n'avait encore jamais assisté à un spectacle aussi criant de désespoir. Max conservait toujours un comportement léger et insouciant. Dans les pires moments, elle se permettait un petit rictus narquois, jamais plus. Bling perdit quelques secondes à tenter de se reconstituer une contenance, et quelques autres à analyser quel pourrait être la meilleur façon de l'aborder, mais avant qu'il ne puisse envisager la meilleur approche, Max repris ses esprits et tenta d'extraire tout signe extérieur de son état interne.

« Comment est-il » fût les seuls mots que Bling puisse prononcer, sachant que la seule chose pouvant atteindre Max si durement devait présentement se ronger les sangs tout en haut des Tours Fogle.

Au premier abord, elle se contenta de le fixer péniblement, comme incapable de parler et encore moins bouger. Puis elle balança brièvement : « Effrayé »

« De quoi? » demanda sèchement Bling, alors que son regard perçant prenait une nouvelle mesure de ce qui l'entourait et qu'il bougea légèrement pour atteindre son point d'équilibre, déjà sur ses gardes, déjà en position de combat.

« De moi »

Max se redressa brusquement et, le contournant, elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard derrière, suivi du regard maintenant aussi stupéfait qu'incrédule de Bling.

**_À SUIVRE..._**

_Et voilà, le premier chapitre. Je promet le second dans quelques jours!_


	2. Une séance particulière

**Disclaimer**: Dark Angel Appartient à Charles Eglee, James Cameron et Fox: Je ne réalise aucun profit avec cette fiction.

**A/N**: Et voici le chapitre 2: Si vous avez de la difficulté à comprendre Bling aujourd'hui, sachez que Logan aussi! Mais le chapitre suivant devrait fournir tous les éclaircissements nécessaires...

**Remerciement**: Merci à Mari83 pour sa magnifique 'review'

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 2 : Une séance particulière**

La légendaire patience de Bling souffrit des longues minutes nécessaires à atteindre le penthouse. L'énigmatique réponse de Max ne le portant à se questionner que davantage sur l'état dans lequel il pourrait trouver Logan. Il quitta l'ascenseur alors que le portes n'avaient pas encore complètement dégagée l'ouverture et tourna immédiatement la poignée de l'appartement.

« Il doit être devant ses ordinateurs » pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la pièce que les cloisons amovibles délimitaient. Aucun signe de Logan à cet endroit, mais les photographies délaissées au milieu du bureau capturèrent immédiatement son regard. Un soupçon de curiosité l'obligea a les examiner rapidement, espérant découvrir une explication au évènements – qui pour l'instant demeuraient incompréhensibles.

Au premier coup d'œil, il cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un autre cas sur lequel Le Veilleur travaillait présentement. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut la grande enveloppe jaune sous les photos - enveloppe qu'il avait lui-même remis à Logan la veille, enveloppe qui provenait de Lydecker - Bling retint son souffle et repassa expéditivement les quelques clichés. L'implication de ces images se fraya prestement un chemin dans son esprit, et il sut que Logan se trouvait maintenant devant l'immense baie vitrée….

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'esprit tentant d'analyser, de sous-peser et de décortiquer chaque instant passé en la présence de Max ces deux dernier jours, Logan se demanda distraitement pourquoi Bling n'était pas encore arrivé à ses côtés, lui enjoignant de se préparer pour son entraînement, mais son attention fût rapidement détournée par minuscule moto qui venait de s'immobiliser sous le second feux de circulation de la longue artère, en direction du point de vérification vers le secteurs 8.

Il senti plus qu'il ne vît réellement Bling approcher et se percher sur le bras du divan, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le saluer, demeurant complètement immobile. Ce n'est qu'après un moment, lorsqu'il entendit son ami prendre une légère inspiration et sachant qu'il s'apprêtait à le questionner, comme chaque fois qu'il se trouvait devant la fenêtre, que Logan se retourna alors vivement.

« Hey! Bling, donnes-moi quelques minutes et je te rejoins dans la salle d'entraînement. » lança-t-il rapidement avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall menant à sa chambre à coucher.

Interloqué, Bling le regarda se propulser à travers l'appartement, puis avec un haussement d'épaules, il se permit un reniflement moqueur : « _Un-zéro Logan, je tiendrai le compte…. _» et il se dirigea lentement vers le panneau coulissant pour préparer la salle. « _Je vais devoir t'apprendre à ne pas utiliser ta thérapie pour éviter les explications… Cela aussi fait parti de ma description de tâches…_ »

Bling tient sa promesse; si habituellement il permettait à Logan de faire ses exercices à son propre rythme, qui suivait généralement son humeur inconstante, cette fois Logan dû utiliser toute sa concentration pour suivre le traitement. Et subir le soudain babillage de son ami qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un homme plutôt laconique et pondéré. La transpiration perlant sur son front – ce que Bling nota et consigna immédiatement « _un-un_ » - au bout de quelques minutes seulement sous la diligence de Bling.

Logan fini par assimiler quelque brides du bavardage.

« … 18 ans la première fois que j'en ai discuter avec ma grand-mère… en novembre… à ce moment-là … décider moi-même de mon avenir... du être un choc pour elle … mes intérêts avaient dû lui sembler étrange…. tellement sûr de moi... atteindre ce niveau … essentiel à ses yeux…. »

Logan fronça les sourcils – et le décompte continua pour Bling « _deux-un_» - impuissant à faire cesser ce déluge d'informations « _Il me raconte sa vie?! » _s'étonna Logan, incapable de cerner ce nouveau comportement et devant déployer la majeure partie de son attention pour ne pas se laisser distraire des mouvements considérablement plus nombreux et rapides qu'à l'usuel. Tandis que le flot ininterrompu continuait de s'imprégner lentement dans son cerveau.

« … l'entraînement a été long, pénible… tellement à apprendre… notions de combat … techniques … pratiques… »

Logan perdit légèrement l'équilibre alors qu'il tenta de chasser les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui lui brûlaient les yeux et se rattrapa vivement au bras que Bling allongea pour le stabiliser. -« _trois-un _» Bling réagît immédiatement- « _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_» se demanda encore Logan.

« …notre première assignation, … dû exploiter ces nouvelles connaissances à leurs pleine mesure… pas compris tout de suite … »

Logan expirait de plus en plus rapidement – ce qui fût instantanément notifié « _quatre-un_ » par un Bling de plus en plus goguenard - toujours incapable de suivre le babillage incessant, mais s'efforçant d'en saisir chaque mots avec l'étrange, et soudaine, impression qu'un questionnaire serré pourrait devenir une conclusion logique à ce déferlement de paroles aussi inattendues qu'inquiétantes.

« …enfin compris…d'un côté comme de l'autre… comme ceux que nous devions arrêter… »

Logan commençait à haleter maintenant, les réminiscences de Bling devenant plus aiguës, elles semblaient entraîner des mouvements encore plus précipités… «_ Il faut que cela cesse _» se dit-il nerveusement. Il compris immédiatement qu'il avait parlé tout haut lorsque son thérapeute stoppa brusquement alors qu'il étirait les muscles de la cuisse de Logan, suspendant le mouvement à peine amorcé – se permettant un sourire intérieur Bling ajouta « _cinq-un_ »

« Oui! » s'exclama alors Bling quittant le ton amorphe qu'il avait affecté depuis le début, réussissant presque à faire sursauter son patient « Et j'ai fini par le comprendre aussi. J'ai fini par comprendre mon erreur. Je suis parti… finalement. » Et Bling termina lentement l'étirement avant de permettre à Logan de reprendre son souffle - se concédant modestement un point final à la vue d'un Logan visiblement reconnaissant vis à vis ce retour à un rythme plus mesuré « _six-un! C'est assez. Maintenant laissons le procéder le tout. _» se dit Bling -

L'évident soulagement de Logan, qui ne se permit judicieusement aucun commentaire, alors que son thérapeute abordait la dernière partie de sa physiothérapie, non seulement silencieux, mais en allégeant considérablement la cadence poussa Bling à s'allouer un dernier point de mérite, douce moquerie à l'égard de celui qui pouvait se targuer de la plus grande ténacité. - « _sept à un, compte final!_»

Et finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de Logan, l'heure avait passée.

Bling se retourna pour approcher le fauteuil roulant et s'affaira à remettre les haltères en place alors que Logan se transférait sur sa chaise, suivant la procédure du coin de l'œil afin de pouvoir intervenir à la moindre difficulté. Mais Logan s'installa sans problème et essuya ses verres avant de les reposer sur son nez et enfin pouvoir examiner son thérapeute étroitement, encore indécis à propos de ce qu'il devait penser de cette séance pour le moins étrange.

Pendant un bref moment, Logan cru qu'il allait enfin pouvoir reprendre le dessus, hors de la porté de Bling, mais n'obtenant aucun indice en scrutant l'expression de son ami, et comme il faisait face à l'expression plus que faussement naturelle et dégagée de Bling, il déclencha abruptement ses freins.

« Merci Bling » lança-t-il ironiquement « Je vais prendre une douche… bien méritée »

Bling étouffa vivement le gloussement provoqué par Logan _le remerciant_ et, surtout, à son commentaire révélant, enfin, qu'il avait plus que constaté ses efforts pour le déstabiliser, et se contenta de lui rappeler qu'il devait aussi s'hydrater, comme il le faisait systématiquement après chaque séances, avant d'aller déposer les serviettes dans la salle de lavage.

« À demain » conclut-il avec un bref regard vers Logan qui lui tournait maintenant le dos dans le couloir, déjà à mi-chemin vers sa chambre.

Logan stoppa ses roues en appuyant les deux mains directement sur le caoutchouc, déstabilisé par l'intention de Bling de le quitter sans autre forme de procès. Le léger frottement le brûla superficiellement et l'obligea à relever les mains avec un léger sursaut, démontrant clairement son ahurissement. Ce qui réjouis Bling qui, pour la première fois puisque Logan lui tournait le dos, pu sourire ouvertement en quittant l'appartement.

« _Réfléchis Logan, réfléchir c'est ton fort, non? _» Fût la dernière pensée de Bling avant de refermer calmement la porte dernière lui, laissant Logan fixer les paumes de ses mains en plein milieu du couloir.


	3. Méditation

**Disclaimer**: Dark Angel Appartient à Charles Eglee, James Cameron et Fox: Je ne réalise aucun profit avec cette fiction.

**A/N**: Voici le chapitre 3; j'espère que vous l'apprécierai!

**Remerciement**: Un gros merci à Mari83 pour ses commentaires.

**Avertissement**: Pour ceux qui suivent la version anglaise de cette histoire, désolée ce ne sera plus possible, la traduction du second chapitre en anglais viens de prendre une toute nouvelle direction, absolument hors de mon contrôle (lol) !

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 3 : Méditation**

Les cheveux en bataille, encore humide de sa récente douche, Logan ouvrit sa boîte de messages afin de vérifier si ses informateurs avaient tenté de le contacter. Aucun nouveau message. Le répondeur n'affichant pas plus d'activités, il vérifia les trois recherches en cours. Toujours en cours. « _Espérons qu'elles arriveront à terme avant la prochaine coupure de courant_ » ironisa faiblement Logan, pianotant doucement sur son clavier avec ses deux pouces, en un tic nerveux qu'il affectait lorsqu'il n'avait rien de concret à ordonner à son ordinateur.

C'était les pires moments, ceux comme celui-ci, ou il devait se contenter d'attendre. Attendre pour la conclusion de ses recherches – sachant que démarrer une quatrième exploration du Net ne servirait qu'à ralentir celles en cours et risquer de subir une panne sans avoir obtenu de résultats entraînant le redémarrage de celles-ci une fois de plus – attendre un courriel de ses informateurs, un appel, une visite… « _Une visite _» soupira-t-il.

Libérant ses freins, Logan abdiqua. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se verser un café et, le posant doucement sur ses cuisses, retourna se poster devant la grande baie vitrée.

« _Une visite! _» se répéta-t-il avec un nouveau soupir.

Comment pouvait-il être si inconséquent? Il avait besoin de temps pour démêler tout cela, il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre, et il venait de refuser, à peine deux heures plus tôt que Max vienne le rejoindre ce soir, pourtant il attendait. Encore.

Frustré, il se gratta furieusement la tête en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Une longue gorgée de café – celui que Bling lui avait procuré – lui remémora immédiatement son étrange début d'après-midi. Lentement, méthodiquement, Logan récolta les brides de la conversation « _Le monologue plutôt_ » se moqua-t-il, de son thérapeute. Et tout aussi lentement et méthodiquement commença à les analyser.

_Il racontait comment il avait décidé de joindre l'armée, comment il en avait discuté avec ses proches, comment il croyais que c'était la meilleur chose à faire._ « pourquoi la meilleur chose à faire? » _il parlait d'atteindre un niveau, que c'était essentiel. Ensuite il a mentionné une première mission… non.. il a d'abord expliqué l'entraînement : les techniques qu'il a appris, les pratiques qu'ils ont effectués. « _Rien d'étrange, pourquoi m'a-t-il raconté tout cela? »_ Ensuite seulement il en est venu à la première mission, il ne l'a pas compris… non, il a précisé qu'ils avaient dû se servir des notions acquises lors de leurs entraînements, puis qu'il n'avait pas _encore_ compris. _Logan se gratta encore la tête dans un effort pour percer la significations des paroles de Bling.

Et la suite lui revint aussi: « _d'un côté ou l'autre… comme ceux que nous devions arrêter »_ qu'il avait dit. Et Logan compris.

Bling avait quitté l'armée car il avait découvert qu'enlever la vie pour défendre, ou pour attaquer, cela demeurait enlever la vie. Nul autre que Bling, avec cette tendance à vouloir aider les gens, les soulager, les réconforter « _comme il le fait avec moi…_ » n'aurait pu quitter ce métier si difficile à acquérir sur cette base.

Logan baissa brusquement la tête _« Pourquoi cette explication, pourquoi aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il essaie de me faire comprendre qu'il ne veut plus être mêlé au travail du Veilleur?_ » cette idée lui arracha une grimace « _Ni même de s'occuper de lui? _» Pendant un instant, Logan ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés il se massa le front du bout des doigts. Puis le lointain écho d'un moteur lancé à toute vitesse le fît se redresser alors qu'il se repassa vivement la chronologie des évènements depuis le départ de Max et l'arrivée de Bling.

À chaque fois que Bling avait semblé agir de façon aussi illogique Max était, de près ou de loin, concernée. Ou du moins, la relation entre Max et lui. « _Bingo! _»

Le premier réflexe de Logan fût de rouler vivement pour attraper le téléphone et composer le numéro de Max et faire confirmer ses soupçons. Mais il avorta le mouvement avant même de l'avoir amorcé : Max. Un autre soupir le secoua et ses épaules s'affaissèrent du même coup. Déposant son café sur ses genoux, il souleva les deux bras au dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer lentement en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il était temps de régler ce problème. Et les éléments de la journées finirent par s'emboîter correctement dans les méandres de son esprit surmené.

« Bling pense que je viens de réaliser que Max a été formée pour tuer » formula Logan à haute voix. «_ Voilà pourquoi il a essayer de me faire comprendre qu'il avait dû le faire, qu'il avait été volontaire pour apprendre et qu'il n'avait pas encore compris _» continua-t-il mentalement poussant plus loin cette toute nouvelle compréhension de l'attitude de son ami, repoussant pour plus tard le soulagement à l'idée que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Le Veilleur. « _Il a voulu me démontrer que s'il avait finalement démissionné, adulte, Max devrais être félicitée d'avoir combattu ce conditionnement si jeune. Oui.. oui_ »Logan se congratulait presque.

Puis une pensée le traversa : Si Bling croyait devoir se porter à la rescousse de Max, alors qu'il n'avait même pas été là pour suivre leur conversation, comment Max pouvait alors se sentir présentement?

Logan ainsi confronté à la réaction en chaîne que son attitude avait provoquée en Bling – sans mentionner Max – parvient enfin à reprendre le contrôle de ses esprits.

Non, il ne pouvait en vouloir à Max d'avoir participé à cette tuerie alors qu'elle n'avait que neuf ou dix ans… peut-être même huit? Il ne ressentait ni frayeur ni répulsion vis-à-vis d'elle.

En fait, il compris immédiatement et clairement l'origine son tourment. Les mots que Lydecker avait si bien su choisir s'inscrivirent en lettres de feux dans son esprit.

Et Logan compris aussi que Max ne pourrait jamais rien y faire.


	4. Intéractivité

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel Appartient à Charles Eglee, James Cameron et Fox: Je ne réalise aucun profit avec cette fiction.

**A/N:** Chapitre 4 enfin revisé et corrigé. Laissez-moi savoir si cela vaut la peine que je corrige et que je mette en forme les suivants.

**Chapitre 4 : Interactivité**

« Bonsoir Bling! » lança l'infirmière en chef en apercevant la haute silhouette du thérapeute se diriger vers la sortie.

« Bonsoir Miriam » répondit celui-ci un peu distraitement, un bref coup d'œil à l'une des nombreuses horloges, partie intégrante de tout centre hospitalier, lui indiqua qu'il devait maintenant se dépêcher.

L'infirmière souleva un sourcil avec incrédulité, Bling venait de croiser quelque membres du personnel sans même prendre le temps de les saluer. Pareil comportement de la part du thérapeute était très loin de son attitude normale. Bling ne quittait jamais l'hôpital sans, au minimum, prendre quelques instant pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le planning du lendemain et ajouter quelques commentaires dans les dossiers de ses patients.

Le coup d'œil de Miriam fût intercepter par le Dr Carr qui croisait alors la haute silhouette du thérapeute. Aussitôt écarté de ses propres inquiétudes au sujet de l'intervention qu'il venait de complété, il arrêta brusquement, tourna les talons et rejoignis Bling.

« Une urgence Bling? » le questionna-t-il, légèrement inquiet alors qu'il senti la réticence de son collègue. « Quelque chose à voir avec Le Veilleur? »

« Non, Sam. Rien d'alarmant de ce côté. » le rassura Bling immédiatement, bien qu'il était difficile pour lui de faire vraiment une distinction entre Logan et son alter ego, mais comprenant que le Dr Carr envisageait de prime abord le côté physique de toutes urgences. « Je dois simplement traiter un cas plutôt difficile le plus rapidement possible. »

« Logan… » interpréta immédiatement le médecin avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-désabusé.

Bling ne put s'empêcher un léger ricanement face à la promptitude du docteur à conclure, avec raison, que Logan devait être la cause de ses inquiétudes. Pendant une brève seconde, Bling se demanda qu'elle serait la réaction de Sam si un jour il venait à découvrir que Logan et Le Veilleur étaient la seule et même personne. Se rappellerait-il les nombreuses fois où il avait démontré autant de sollicitude envers l'un et l'autre? Pourrait-il être affecté du fait que Bling lui avait toujours répondu comme s'il le questionnait vraiment à propos de deux personnes distinctes?

« Je pourrais faire quelque chose? » poursuivit Sam comme Bling ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, considérant qu'il ne montrait aucun signe indiquant qu'il désirait poursuivre son chemin, il tenta cette nouvelle approche.

« Pour l'instant, il me semble que non. Peut-être que si les choses se compliquent d'avantage… » commença Bling d'un air plus sombre « Ce n'est pas vraiment du domaine médical… » il ne termina pas, retenu à la fois par son instinct protecteur pour Logan et parce qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce que le médecin savait déjà ou non sur le sujet.

Mais le docteur Carr, une fois de plus, visa dans le mille.

« Cela concerne Max alors. » et devant le regard aiguë que lui lançait Bling il poursuivit après cette affirmation. « Oui, je m'attendais à quelque chose à son sujet. »

Bling plissa les yeux, légèrement désarçonné par ce commentaire et ne voyant pas comment San Carr pouvait anticiper un problème entre Logan et Max. Le médecin proposa alors de continuer la conversation dans son bureau et Bling accepta lorsqu'il ajouta calmement que c'était un endroit plus discret que les couloirs de l'hôpital. Une fois les deux hommes installés de part et d'autre du bureau surchargé de dossiers en équilibres précaires les uns par dessus les autres, Bling se contenta de fixer le médecin sans dire un mot.

« Max est venue me voir à quelques reprises depuis quelques semaines. » commença aussitôt le Dr Carr « je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à en discuter ouvertement puisqu'elle ne fait pas parti de mes patients. Et même si les sujets que nous avons abordés sont facilement liables à Logan, nous n'avons jamais prononcé son nom lors de nos discutions. Je voulais pourtant t'en faire part bientôt, mais je commence à soupçonner que j'ai peut-être déjà attendu trop longtemps. »

Bling n'était pas vraiment surpris d'apprendre que Max avait contacté le médecin de Logan, il savait à quel point elle avait été affectée par les complications qui avaient suivi l'intervention. Pourtant son instinct, et surtout une petite étincelle dans le regard du docteur Carr lui soufflait qu'il pourrait être instructif de connaître les détails de ses discutions avec le médecin.

« Je me doutais de quelque chose depuis longtemps déjà. Max a toujours un peu tourné aux alentours chaque fois que Logan était ici, et surtout depuis qu'elle lui à sauvé la vie après la chirurgie. C'est quelques jours après la dernière sortie de Logan qu'elle m'a approché un soir alors que je quittais. Elle est plutôt assez éveillée pour son âge, non? Elle dois avoir environ dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans… » Sam releva les yeux du dossier qu'il feignait de consulter cherchant une confirmation sur les traits de Blind, comme celui-ci hocha la tête doucement il poursuivit en ne le quittant plus du regard « Elle avait des questions plus que précises à me demander, concernant les dommages à la moelle épinière, leurs implications et les conséquences. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu à lui apprendre quoi que ce soit qu'elle ne savait déjà, je me suis contenté de lui confirmer que ce qu'elle avait lu était exact.

Un imperceptible sourire fleuri lentement sur les lèves de Bling, Sans vraiment aborder à fond tous les détail, Sam était en train de lui expliquer que Max avait cherché à s'informer sur les _capacités_ de Logan. Bien sûr elle aurait aussi pu en discuter directement avec lui, mais il compris que, pour Max, c'était probablement plus facile avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas nécessairement à côtoyer à chaque jours.

« Je m'attendais à ce genre de comportement aussi » confirma le thérapeute au médecin « donc il n'y a plus aucun risque que leur situation puisse inquiétante. Max est maintenant parfaitement au courant que certaine précautions doivent être respectées? »

Les deux professionnels maintenant assurés qu'ils étaient tous les deux au même niveau de connaissances – et de soupçons – écartèrent alors toutes allusions pour alléger la discussion et, reprenant leurs rôles officiels respectifs, se permirent de vider la question évitant maintenant de colorer leurs discourt d'opinions personnelles.

« En fait c'est beaucoup plus que des interrogations au niveau sexuel et de ce qui est possible ou non dans ce domaine. Cette jeune femme connais vraiment tout les tenants et les aboutissants d'une moelle épinière endommagée. Pas seulement les sensations qu'un patient peut, ou ne peut plus, ressentir. Mais aussi les risques reliés à la température corporelle, les infections possibles, leurs causes et leurs traitement, les réactions que pourrait provoquer un apport sanguin insuffisant ainsi que certain trouble neurologique qui pourrait survenir un jour ou l'autre. Non seulement elle pourrait très bien enseigner ce sujet au niveau universitaire, mais certaines de ses questions m'amène à conclure qu'elle pourrait aussi être un élément à considérer si jamais Logan devait faire face à n'importe quel des problèmes engendré par sa condition. »

La longue explication de Sam ne sembla pas troubler Bling outre mesure. Connaissant Max aussi bien que possible, sachant ce qu'elle était et l'intérêt qu'elle portait à son ami, il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle ait pris tous les moyens possible pour assurer sa sécurité et son bien-être. Une fois de plus il se demanda comment Logan pouvait ne pas se rendre compte de tout cela.

« J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour Max, elle m'a aussi très souvent questionner sur plusieurs des aspects de la paralysie de Logan, notamment concernant les premiers soins à administrer en cas de besoin. Et bien que Logan soit aussi tatillon sur ce sujet, j'ai quand même répondu à la plupart de ses questions. Mais comme tu l'as mentionné, c'était beaucoup des confirmations qu'elle voulait obtenir que de nouvelles informations. »

Bling et Sam remercièrent in petto médecins et personnel enseignant qui veillaient à l'entretien des quelques derniers sites existants sur le Net à ce sujet.

« Autre chose » ajouta plus lentement, presque hésitant maintenant, le jeune médecin « c'est au sujet de la transfusion sanguine et de ses conséquences. » Sam ne poursuivit pas, maintenant incertain que Bling pourrait être au courant de ce dernier détail.

Ce fut comme si une porte se fermait brusquement, tout à coup Bling ne put poursuivre cet entretien qui venait subitement de dévier de leur patient pour se concentrer sur Max, bien que pour Sam Carr il était toujours question de Logan. Le docteur nota l'expression fermée que revêtit immédiatement les traits du thérapeute et, bien qu'aucune phrase supplémentaire ne soit échangée, il obtenu au moins une réponse. « _Ainsi il est au courant de cela aussi _» se dit-il, en se relevant et il tendit la main à l'homme qui venait de se relever devant lui, un sourire entendu étirant ses lèvres manifestant ouvertement qu'il acceptait de ne pas franchir cette barrière. « _Pour l'instant _» ajouta-t-il alors que Bling quittait le bureau sur un dernier salut.

Le thérapeute referma doucement la porte parfaitement conscient que son brusque départ avait justement fourni au Dr Carr la preuve que ses constatations au sujet de Max n'étaient pas inconnu de sa part. Mais Bling n'était pas inquiet à ce propos, ce n'était pas son implication qui le retenait, c'était la masse d'informations qu'il devrait partager au sujet de Max afin de pouvoir répondre au question du médecin. Seul Max ou peut-être Logan pouvait se permettre de prendre une telle décision.

Levant les yeux vers l'horloge la plus près, Bling grimaça en constatant qu'une heure de plus venait de s'écouler. Inutile de se rendre au secteur 9 à cette heure, il allait devoir visiter quelques endroits avant de pouvoir mettre la main sur la personne qu'il voulait voir. « _Autant pour moi, mais c'est informations au moins me permettront une plus grande latitude… _» fût la pensée qui le réconforta devant la longue soirée qui l'attendait.

Cinq heures plus tard, bredouille, Bling fini par se décider à rentrer chez lui et remettre son projet au lendemain. Il avait fait plusieurs trajets entre l'appartement de Max et le club où il l'avait déjà rejoint le soir que Logan avait été - une fois de plus - trompée par son ex-femme, mais Max était restée introuvable, aucun de ses collègues et amis n'avaient pu lui dire où elle se trouvait. Incapable de faire taire la petite voix qui lui répétait continuellement que chaque heure perdue était autant de temps nécessaire pour mener à bien sa mission, il dû faire appel à toute sa concentration pour enfin se détendre et pouvoir profiter des quelques heures restantes avant l'aube. Et juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû, tout compte fait, pousser ses recherches jusqu'aux Tours Fogle…


	5. Analogie

**Disclaimer**: Dark Angel Appartient à Charles Eglee, James Cameron et Fox: Je ne réalise aucun profit avec cette fiction.

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 5 : Analogie**

Ce n'est que le surlendemain que Bling pu enfin se libérer de ses obligations et entreprendre ses démarches pour rencontrer Max. Les dernières 48 heures avaient exigé sa présence quasi constante à l'hôpital alors que l'un de leur patient venait de traverser l'étape la plus difficile de sa thérapie. Travailler au sein du département des handicapés demandait non seulement un stoïcisme à toute épreuve, mais aussi une surveillance de tout instants lorsque les patients devaient faire face à leur avenir sans le support des drogues qui accompagnaient les premiers moments de leur hospitalisation. Bling et tous les membres du personnel n'avaient ménagé aucun efforts, une fois de plus, pour fournir au jeune homme le réconfort et les encouragements nécessaires. Heureusement, à l'instar de Logan, le jeune patient avait été soutenu par ses proches d'une façon exemplaire.

Absorbé par l'idée que Logan lui-même devrait un jour faire face à l'implication irréversible de son état, Bling entra calmement chez Jam Pony et marcha vers la réception, s'immobilisant à quelques pas et jetant un regard à travers l'immense entrepôt à la recherche de Max. Comme il ne la vit nul part, il se retourna vers l'homme qui éleva soudainement la voix.

Normal, les mains chargées d'enveloppes et de colis, tentait une fois de plus s'attirer l'attention de ses nombreux employés. Mais ceux-ci se contentant de passer devant lui sans même un regard, il se mit à lancer quelques colis dans les bras des plus près d'entre eux. Manquant de peu l'homme qui se tenait maintenant à côté de lui.

Bling fronçant les sourcils, se déplaça de quelques pouce pour s'installer directement devant Normal et haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« Bonjour Monsieur, qu'est-ce que Jam Pony, la meilleure agence de livraison, peut faire pour vous ? » Demanda alors Normal, d'un ton maintenant mielleux, tout à fait en contraste avec celui qu'il avait utilisé quelques secondes plutôt alors qu'il apostrophait ses troupes.

« Je cherche Max. » Articula Bling en chassant le faible sourire moqueur devant cette attitude qui venait de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Normal perdit instantanément toute allure engageante et leva les yeux au ciel en un geste dénonçant que la demande de son vis-à-vis l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

« Max ! Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous aider » commença-t-il avec un ton des plus sarcastique « seulement je ne l'ai pas encore aperçu. Mais faites comme chez vous, et si vous arrivez à mettre la main dessus, pourriez-vous lui annoncer en grande primeur que j'ai des tonnes de colis qui n'attendent que son bon plaisir ? »

Normal allait se détourner pour aller distribuer ses colis, mais son regard s'attarda une seconde sur la silhouette musclée de l'homme qui se tenait toujours devant, et avec une certaine hésitation, il poursuivit moins sèchement. « Écoutez, habituellement elle s'installe là-bas » fit-il avec un vague geste de la main vers deux rangées de casiers « ils s'y installent tous, jasant et blaguant, pas trop intéressé à travailler. Je ne sais pas, ils ont toujours l'air d'attendre qu'il finisse par pousser des ailes aux colis, comme cela ils pourraient s'envoler tous seuls vers leurs récipiendaires ! » Termina Normal plus ironique que jamais, les mains relevées chaque côté de ses épaules pour imiter un battement d'ailes frénétique.

Et comme avertis par un sixième sens, il s'étira le coup pour jeter un regard au-dessus d'une épaule de Bling et haussa la voix.

« Max ! Quel merveilleux plaisir ! Je n'en reviens pas de te voir arriver si tôt, je suis inquiet, des problèmes de santé ? »

Bling se retourna pour voir Max figée en plein centre de l'entré, ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui alors que l'anxiété couvrait rapidement ses traits. Bling se rappela immédiatement la dernière fois qu'il avait été la trouver, au Crash, et se dépêcha de la rassurer.

« Rien de grave » murmura-t-il sachant qu'elle l'entendrait.

Aussitôt le regard de Max vola vers Normal alors que son visage n'exprimait maintenant plus que son amusement et un léger soupçon de provocation.

« Normal, je prends une pause » lança-t-elle à son patron.

Bling s'avança à sa rencontre alors qu'elle le dévisageait de nouveau, puis elle se retourna et quitta les lieux, suivit du thérapeute. Quoi qu'il ait à discuter, elle préférait de loin avoir cette conversation le plus loin possible des oreilles indiscrètes de Normal et de ses compagnons de travail. Une fois dehors, elle s'adossa nonchalamment sur le mur extérieur alors que Bling lui faisait face.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose entre toi et Logan » commença immédiatement Bling, pas aussi à son aise qu'il l'avait prévu, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait éviter de se mêler de leurs problèmes « Je me suis dis que nous pourrions en parler, je pourrais probablement aider »

« Pourquoi donc ? » nia-t-elle aussitôt sur la défensive « Il n'y a pas de problème que je sache »

« Max… » insista Bling fermement « Tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence. L'autre jour j'ai presque cru qu'il était arrivé malheur quand je t'ai croisé dans l'ascenseur. »

Le commentaire de Bling faisant resurgir les souvenirs que Max essayait désespérément de garder enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire. En un éclair, elle revît l'expression de Logan alors qu'elle avait réussit à détourner son regard des ces photos qui hantaient ses pensées. La douleur resurgit aussi, d'égale intensité que la première fois.

Bling s'attrista en constatant que son regard frondeur glissait lentement vers la mélancolie.

Max était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Elle revoyait sa dernière rencontre avec Logan. Elle l'avait contacté le matin précédent pour lui demander de l'aide concernant l'ami d'Herbal. Il lui avait demandé de passer et elle avait senti un soulagement l'envahir. Il lui avait semblé si confortable en sa présence qu'elle aurait pu s'être imaginé que rien ne s'était finalement passé. Mais elle avait vite déchanté devant son refus qu'elle l'accompagne chez son oncle, et regrettait encore d'avoir tenté de le confronter en lui balançant qu'elle pourrait tuer l'étrange homme qui la suivait depuis quelques temps. Ce qui devait n'être qu'une provocation pour instaurer le dialogue avait terminé en preuve irréfutable que Logan avait seulement réussit à la confondre par son attitude assurée.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire » jeta-t-elle brusquement à Bling « je l'ai vu hier, il va mieux »

« Je suis soulager » répondit doucement le thérapeute, puis cherchant une confirmation il ajouta « J'ai raison de l'être ? »

Max cilla sous son regard pénétrant et détourna le regard en soufflant :

«À condition de ne pas penser que, maintenant, Le Veilleur vient de se mettre en more recherche »

Bling ne chercha pas à la retenir lorsqu'elle entra vivement chez Jam Pony. Il resta quelques instants immobile, regardant devant lui sans rien voir. Quoi que Max ait voulu dire, il savait que, pour elle, s'était maintenant pire. Il se secoua mentalement et retourna vers son véhicule. Inutile de rattraper Max, son attitude lointaine lui avait fait parfaitement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas encline à le laisser intervenir.

À l'intérieur, Max s'appuya sur le comptoir devant Normal dans une attitude affectée.

« Alors, vous avez du travail pour moi aujourd'hui ou dois-je attendre plus longtemps ? »

Normal inspira brusquement et poussa les quatre colis qui encombraient son comptoir vers elle alors qu'un éclair de rage traversait son regard.

« Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air. Je te retiens pour du temps supplémentaire ce soir et je ne veux pas entendre d'objection. Ce n'est pas un club de rencontre ou un salon de thé ici. Maintenant dégage et dépêches-toi ! » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il resta de longues minutes à regarder la grande porte par laquelle elle avait disparu avant de se calmer et de se retourner vers l'un de ses coursiers pour évacuer sa colère sur le malheureux.

Max pédalait aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait s'en attirer l'attention sur elle. Quel que soient le nombres de courses pour les conditions atmosphériques, son travail à Jam Pony n'arrivait jamais à l'épuiser comme elle le souhaitait souvent. Une enfance bordée mur à mur d'entraînement rigoureux et une capacité physique fabriquée de A à Z faisait en sorte qu'elle ressentait toujours une énergie bourdonner en elle. Pour la première fois depuis de sa vie, elle espérait presque qu'une crise surviendra pour s'abandonner dans un état presque inconscient.

Furieuse devant la tournure de ses pensées, elle accéléra brusquement, coupant un véhicule si rapidement que le chauffeur freina alors qu'elle avait déjà atteint l'autre côté de la voie et eu toutes les peines du monde à croire ce qu'il venait de voir.

Un peu plus tard, sur le retour de son troisième trajet de livraisons, elle ne pensait plus qu'à l'étrange énergumène qui l'avait attiré là pour lui dire que le colis était pour elle. L'homme commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, elle pris la décision de s'occuper de ce cas le soir même, avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. _La meilleures défense c'est l'attaque. _Résonna une fois de plus la voix intransigeante de Lydecker dans sa tête. Et ses pensées retournèrent vers les photos…

La journée passa trop lentement à son goût. Elle venait de compléter sa cinquième ronde de livraisons – au grand bonheur de Normal qui se plaisait à croire qu'il avait enfin réussit à la mater – et elle repartis vers le secteur 2 pour sa dernière sortie. Comme elle avait presque atteint point de vérification entre les deux secteurs, elle ralentit devant la petite église qui longeait un parc avant la barrière du secteur. Les véhicules étaient cordés en ligne attendant impatiemment leur tours pour passer le point de vérification.

Max possédant une passe fournis par Jam Pony savait qu'elle pourrait éviter l'attente – bien qu'aucun coursiers n'ait avoué ce fait à leur patron- mais stoppa plutôt devant le perron de l'église. _Vous êtes des soldats._ Se fit encore la voix de Lydecker. _Ne laissez rien vous atteindre. Ne laisser rien vous abattre._ Après toutes ces années, loin de cet enfer, Max devait toujours se battre contre ce qu'ils avaient réussit à inscrire aussi profondément dans leurs cerveaux. _Bannissez tout sentiment. _

Une fois de plus la vision de Ben lui revient, ses remords traînant à la suite. Une fois de plus elle se demanda ce qu'elle aurait pu apprendre si elle ne l'avait pas tué. Une fois de plus elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait besoin de ses frères et sœurs, combien elle avait besoin de partager avec eux. _Aucune émotions._ Elle en avait des émotions, au détriments de l'endoctrinement. Elle en ressentait. Et elle ne savait qu'en penser. Et Ben n'avait pas su, lui non-plus, les gérer….

Essuyant rageusement une larme qui glissait lentement sur sa joue, elle appuya sa bicyclette sur la paroi longeant l'entrée et envoyant promener les commandements de Lydecker, elle grimpa rapidement les quelques marches pour atteindre la grande porte encore ouverte à cette heure ci.

Son premier coup d'œil a été pour la statue de la Vierge. La Dame en Bleu. L'idole de Ben. Elle s'assit lentement dans la première rangée de bancs, faisant abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne remarqua que brièvement les quelques personnes assises près du confessionnal, par pur instinct – cet instinct qui ne voulait pas mourir en elle, cet instinct de guerrier toujours à l'affût de dangers potentiels.

Lentement les minutes s'écoulaient alors qu'elle repensait à sa dernière visite dans ces lieux. Elle avait plié, elle avait laissé ses émotions non pas seulement l'envahir, mais la submerger. Elle était venue voir le Père Destrey, elle lui avait avoué ses craintes, ses rêves, ses espoirs. Sous le couvert qu'elle lui devait une explication pour le comportement de son frère, sous l'excuse fallacieuse qu'il méritait la vérité, elle avait faillis à son entraînement et contre tous les commandements tant de fois répétés, elle avait cherché réconfort auprès de ce dernier.

Bien sûr cette notion de Dieu éternel, omniprésent et remplis de mansuétude ne voulait pas s'imprégner dans son cerveau pragmatique et réaliste. Le Père Destrey lui avait expliqué que sans une connaissance accrue des œuvres de Dieu, il était impossible d'avoir la foi nécessaire à la croyance aveugle. Mais elle l'avait rapidement détrompé. Ce n'était pas le besoin d'une puissance supérieure qui avait mené ses pas à sa porte, c'était bien plus terre à terre. Et une fois la mise au point effectuée, il l'avait impressionné en acceptant de l'écouter.

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle se présentait ici, l'idée que cette habitude ne pouvait qu'être nocive lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit à quelques reprises, mais le besoin qu'elle ressentait était plus fort que son instinct. Il lui avait donné quelques réponses éclairées sur son identité, lui expliquant clairement qu'aucune manipulations génétiques n'aurait pu faire d'elle autre chose qu'un humain. Il lui avait même démontré que quelques cellules d'ADN animal ne pouvaient suffire à faire autrement. Son Dieu n'avait pas seulement créé l'homme et les animaux, mais aussi la nature et l'univers.

De nombreuses heures avaient été nécessaires pour qu'elle s'autorise à le croire, mais maintenant c'était chose faite et rien ne pouvaient la faire revenir en arrière. Le sentiment profond d'avoir enfin atteint la certitude de sa propre humanité la remplissait d'allégresse… et soulevait une quantité infinie de questions. D'où cette attirance incontrôlable qu'elle devait combattre à chaque instant pour se tenir éloigner de cet endroit. Attirance qui remportait, trop souvent à goût, la victoire.

La place était déserte maintenant, et Max se tourna lentement vers le Père Destrey qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, notant le sourire accueillant qui dansait sur son visage.

« Je suis content de te voir Max » la salua-t-il avec cette douce voix qu'elle avait déjà enregistrée sous l'étiquette Sécurité. Même après avoir entendu son histoire – du moins ce qu'elle s'était permis de lui raconter – il avait conservé cette douceur et se calme qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur.

Elle ne répondis pas, se contenta de le regarder en essayant de s'accaparer une partie de sa sérénité. Le sourire du prête se teinta de chaleur comme il compris ce qu'elle venait chercher et la laissa s'abreuver de tranquillité. Pendant de longues minutes. Puis Max senti la magie s'opérer et elle commença à se détendre pour la première fois depuis les deux dernières longues journées. Si elle devait un jour remercier un dieu, ce serait pour ressentir dans cette petite église la même paix qu'elle trouvait chez Logan.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle après un moment, se sentant son obligée.

« L'homme a besoin d'endroit comme celui-ci exactement pour cette raison Max. Que tu ne puisses avoir confiance en Dieu pour t'apaiser et que tu doives utiliser une présence plus tangible est tout à fait normal. Un jours tu pourras ressentir cela même en mon absence, même hors d'ici, parce que cela vienne de l'intérieur et que tu dois juste apprendre à te laisser atteindre. »

Un sourire moqueur répondis à cette nouvelle attente de la convaincre de ses croyances. Le jeune prête compris qu'une fois de plus que la bataille était perdu d'avance. Certaines personnes n'avaient pas besoin de religions, de croyances, de forces supérieures. Mais il était fermement convaincu que même ces gens étaient sous la protection de Dieu, peut-être même plus étroitement d'ailleurs. Et depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, il l'avait inclus dans chacune de ses prières, séduit.

« Allons mon père, vous essayer encore de prêcher aux chats? » S'amusa Max, malgré le toujours présent souvenir de ses périodes de chaleur qui accompagnait systématiquement cette appellation.

« Qui sait » accepta Père Destrey de conserver l'atmosphère allégée « nul ne connaît vraiment la puissance du cerveau, ni de l'homme, ni du chat »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire complice. Cette soudaine relation amicale que découvrait lentement Max à travers son besoin de réponses et de d'apaisement lui rappelait un peu Herbal, mais le Père Destray, à l'instar de ce dernier, connaissait assez de son passé pour être un peu plus que le jeune collège de travail et de sorties au Crash. Bien que les deux étaient plutôt porté sur le spiritisme, ce que Max partageait avec le jeune prête était bien au-delà.

« Tu voudrais en parler » questionna-t-il gentiment interrompant ses pensées.

Pendant un moment Max s'attarda à réfléchir, elle n'avait pas vraiment hésité à lui parler de Logan pour expliquer sa réaction et surtout comment elle se sentait. Le Père Destray avait compris et surtout – raison probable pour laquelle Max lui faisait confiance – défendu Logan qui avait dû faire face à cette réalité, mais discuter plus à fond pourrais maintenant s'avérer plus compliqué; comment faire comprendre au prête que l'attitude de Logan ne représentait pas vraiment la même menace que celle du Veilleur? Le visage de Max se crispa à cette idée et d'un ton se baladant entre froideur et incertitude qu'elle réussit à répondre.

« C'est… assez compliqué. »

« Ce n'est rien Max » sentit-il le besoin irrépressible de la rassurer immédiatement. « Rien ne t'y oblige, peut-être un jour tu auras besoin d'en parler. Saches seulement que je serai là, et si tu trouves plus facile que cela se passe dans un environnement plus officiel, tu pourrais revenir à la confesse. »

« Oh non, mon Père, je ne retourne pas là-dedans, moi et les espaces clos cela fait deux! Mais, j'y pense, vous avez un prénom, ou il a disparu avec l'avènement de la soutane? »

« Johnathan, et non, les prénoms ne disparaissent pas sous les soutanes. » Se contenta de répondre tranquillement le jeune prête avec un léger hochement de tête adressé à la plaisanterie.

« Bon! » Max se leva « et bien je n'aurais plus l'impression de m'adresser à mon inexistant de père dorénavant, si je peux me permettre bien sûr…. »

« Oui, les enfants m'appellent par mon prénom en général » ne put s'empêcher de narguer le Père Destrey, après tout elle ne détenait aucun brevet de doux sarcasmes.

Max souris franchement par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie. « Bonsoir Père Johnathan » se moqua-t-elle une dernière fois, s'attirant un second hochement de tête mi-réprobateur, mi-rieur.

En chevauchant sa bicyclette, elle se décida à terminer ses livraisons et d'aller rendre une petite visite à l'inconnu qui la harcelait depuis quelques jours.


	6. Dialogue

**Disclaimer**: Dark Angel Appartient à Charles Eglee, James Cameron et Fox: Je ne réalise aucun profit avec cette fiction.

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 6 : Dialogue**

Juchée à l'extrémité du Space Needdle, Max essayait de regagner une certaine paix intérieure. Le mémorial à l'intention de l'ami d'Herbal et les évènements la journée tourbillonnaient encore dans son esprit. La brève mais intense cérémonie pour Snuffy n'avait fait que soulever encore plus de questions au sujet de sa capacité ou plutôt son incapacité, à faire face aux émotions reliées à sa toute nouvelle perception d'elle-même : _humaine_. Bien qu'elle ait cherché depuis longtemps la preuve qu'elle appartenait réellement à cette catégorie, les derniers mois avaient exacerbé ce désir de parvenir en s'en convaincre. _Allez savoir pourquoi_. L'euphorie qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'elle s'était enfin permis d'y croire fondait comme neige au soleil à chaque nouvelle difficulté traversant son quotidien.

Elle venait de quitter ses amis qui terminaient lentement leur bière au Crash, la discussion traînait en longueur, chacun fixant plus ou moins le vide essayant de contrôler leurs émotions. Herbal avait plus que jamais besoin de se sentir entouré et elle le comprenait, mais ce débordement de peine l'avait rendu mal à l'aise et, encore, elle avait choisi la voie la plus simple : la fuite. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire de plus ? Fouillant au plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne trouvait qu'une légère peine diffuse pour son collègue qui venait de perdre son ami à peine revenu depuis quelques jours. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir réagir comme les autres, elle aurait voulu pouvoir pleurer avec Original Cindy ou encore avoir de la difficulté à ravaler la boule d'émotion qui étranglait Sketchy. Mais non. _Insensible _lui lança froidement une voie intérieure, celle de la conscience probablement, maintenant qu'elle en avait une, un autre 'don' accordé à l'humanité par ce miséricordieux 'Père des hommes' dont Jonathan ne cessait de lui parler.

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules moqueur en se rappelant les quelques mots, dépourvu de tout sarcasme, que Normal avait adressé à Herbal pour exprimer sa propre sympathie et qu'elle avait espéré à ce moment pouvoir être aussi compatissante. Mais elle n'avait su que bégayer faiblement qu'elle serait disponible si son collègue voulait discuter de tout cela et avait détallé vers la sortie pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette atmosphère empesé.

Oui, pouvoir enfin se regarder dans un miroir sans douter qu'elle soit humaine avait été l'un de ses désirs le plus ardent, mais elle avait oublié de toujours se méfier de ses propres désirs. La parti la plus effrayante ne consistant pas toujours à atteindre ses buts, mais comme elle le découvrait de jours en jours, de parvenir à y demeurer. Si elle avait été dessinée pour faire face à tout genre de dangers, à toutes sortes de douleurs, à n'importe quelle éginme, devoir dorénavant porter une attention particulière aux diverses émotions lui semblait être la plus haute marche du parcourt.

Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait oser prétendre être presque humaine alors qu'elle ne pouvait laisser aucunes émotions dépassées la barrière que le soldat en elle – et Manticore – avait érigée dans son cerveau. Quel que soit le sentiment qui l'animait, peur, doute, peine ou un simple contentement, sa réaction instinctive se limitait à une fuite fulgurante et définitive alors que son esprit expédiait rapidement émoi vers la section 'analyse et classification' évitant tous détours impromptus vers une hypothétique section 'sensation'.

_Même avec Logan._

Et ce constat pris immédiatement le chemin indiqué alors qu'elle laissa ses pensées se tourner vers les évènements de la journée. Une analyse plus approfondie ne laissant aucune chance à pincement douloureux de la torturer plus longtemps….

Elle s'était décidée à appeler Logan pour lui faire rencontrer Phil, une fois rassurée du fait qu'il n'était pas, selon ses premiers soupçons, responsable de la mort des anciens détenus. Bien qu'il lui apparaisse toujours aussi étrange, elle avait rapidement conclu qu'il ne pourrait représenter qu'une légère menace intellectuelle pour Logan. Aussi elle l'avait appelé à la première heure pour l'aviser qu'elle passerait à l'heure du lunch avec l'étrange individu, sollicitant une fois de plus son opinion avant de fixer la sienne.

Logan lui avait semblé plus détendu encore que la veille et elle sourit légèrement à ce souvenir. Mais il n'avait fallu qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de s'approcher d'un peu plus prêt pour qu'il se sente aussitôt moins assuré. Dès qu'elle avait pris place à ces côtés, elle avait noté le brusque mouvement de ses mains pour se poser sur ses roues et avait eu la certitude que si Phil n'avait pas refait surface de son détour par la salle de bain, il se serait éloigné d'elle. Seul l'incertitude de ce qui pouvait représenter le plus grand danger – entre elle et Phil – avait suspendu son élan.

Pourtant il avait eu gain de cause en décidant de s'installer dans la salle à manger pour tirer les choses au clair, s'assurant de laisser toute la largeur de la grande table entre eux. Elle avait compris qu'il gérait difficilement ses appréhensions comme il lui ordonnait d'aller avec Phil pour les photos. Logan ne lui avait jamais ordonné quoi que ce soit. Il avait toujours considéré Max comme un partenaire, jamais comme un subalterne, cela aussi avait changé.

Impossible de trouver dans quelle section ces analyses pourraient bien se classer, dû au manque d'informations relatives, la seule possibilité qui vint à l'esprit de Max maintenant était l'action. Se relevant brusquement, aux mépris de la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait, elle tourna les talons et quitta les lieux. Manque d'informations signifiait recherche d'informations. Il était temps d'aller mettre un terme à cette situation. Et s'il lui fallait des réponses supplémentaires, un seul homme pouvait les lui fournir : Logan.

La puissante Ninja traversa le secteur 9 à toute vitesse, mais cette fois Max ne pu profiter de randonnée comme à son habitude. Depuis quelques temps, depuis la mort du Dr Vertes en fait, le trajet en direction du penthouse ne s'effectuait plus que rarement dans l'allégresse.

Alors qu'elle approchait des Tours Fogle, Max jeta un regard vers le sommet de l'immeuble et s'étonna de n'y voir aucune lumière. Elle avait quitté Logan à peine quelques heures plus tôt et il n'était pas assez tard pour qu'il soit déjà au lit. Elle se stationna à côté de l'Aztec avec un soupir de soulagement de le savoir chez lui. Bien qu'elle ait déjà décidé de s'installer confortablement pour attendre son retour, dans l'éventualité qu'il était sorti pour quelle raison que ce soit, la nature de la raison de son absence n'avait cessé de tourmenter l'inquiétude désormais familière qui ne lui accordait aucun répits en ce qui concernait Logan. Amusée à la pensé de la réaction de Logan si elle venait à lui interdire que quitter son logement à moins d'être accompagné par Bling – ou mieux par elle-même – elle empochant les clés de sa moto et traversa le lobby en direction de l'ascenseur. Tapotant nerveusement le bouton du penthouse, elle fixa son attention sur la rangé de chiffres au-dessus des portes coulissantes pour éviter de devoir répondre à cette petite voix qui la questionnait sur la raison de ce maternage intensif au sujet d'un homme de plus d'une décennie son aîné.

Arrivée sur le palier, elle s'affaira sur la serrure qui rendit les armes dans les secondes suivantes. Elle pourrait probablement contourner le léger obstacle de ce verrou les yeux fermés maintenant. Poussant la porte silencieusement, elle s'inquiéta une seconde de ne pas avoir appelé avant de se présenter. Elle avait pris cette habitude depuis quelques temps et considérait que, pour l'instant, c'était la meilleure façon de permettre à Logan de se préparer à ses visites. _Pas important_ résonna clairement dans sa tête, alors que l'étrange petite voix soupira en réponse : _Tu pourrais le regretter_.

Secouant la tête comme pour se débarrasser des intrus qui l'occupait – presque à son insu- Max se dirigea tout d'abord vers le bureau, évitant la salle d'exercice à cette heure quand même tardive. Les ordinateurs fermés lui indiquèrent dans l'ombre d'un doute que Logan avait terminé étrangement tôt ce soir là. Puis la désagréable idée que sa décision de porté au nues les informations qu'il avait récoltées au sujet des industries Cales fusa d'un recoin de sa mémoire et retourna illico à sa place, elle s'occuperait de cela plus tard. Peut-être. Poursuivant ses recherches, elles jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre du salon et continua son chemin vers la cuisine. _Perte de temps, à quoi tu joues ?_ Se moqua encore le petit soldat nullement effrayé par ses hochements de têtes exaspérés. _Tout est éteint, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se balader aussi facilement dans le noir que certaine machine génétiquement modifiée._

Max grimaça en se détournant, sans même vérifier dans la cuisine, vers le couloir menant à la chambre de Logan. La porte ouverte et l'absence de bruits en provenance de la salle de bain attenante lui indiqua que Logan ne se trouvait pas non plus à cet endroit. _Tiens ! Il semblerait que certain se trompe !_ Se permit de se moquer Max, à son tour. Mais cette petite joute silencieuse entre elle et… elle-même, disparu au moment où son inquiétude revient en force. Les pieds cloués au plancher dans le cadrage de la chambre des maîtres. _Où peut-il bien être ?_

Le doux roulement des roues de la chaise roulante la fit sursauter et se retourner brusquement.

« Je t'attendais. » Lança Logan alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir devant elle, surprenant son brusque sursaut avec un léger sourire goguenard.

« Logan… » articula Max difficilement « il fait noir. »

Le sourire disparu immédiatement et Max se reprocha aussitôt le commentaire qui avait résonné comme un reproche.

« Oui. » Répondit Logan en tournant pour se diriger vers le salon et contourna le canapé de cuir pour s'installer devant la grande baie vitrée. Max lui emboîta le pas mais s'arrêta à quelques pas lorsqu'il enclencha ses freins après s'être retourné de façon à n'avoir qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour admirer la vue tout en gardant Max dans son angle de vision.

« Assis toi, je prépare du café, il sera prêt dans quelques minutes » expliqua Logan comme elle retirait lentement ses chaussures pour se percher sur le dossier du divan. Logan releva la tête pour la regarder à la lueur de la ville qui planait à travers l'immense fenêtre.

Logan s'amusa intérieurement que la 'nouvelle' Max ait pris la peine de retirer bottes avant de grimper sur le divan. Certain élément dans sa nouvelle façon d'agir comportait au moins certain avantage, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle les garde, au risque d'abîmer ses meubles, si cela avait pu faire en sorte qu'elle puisse redevenir la Max qu'il connaissait. Comme elle tourna la tête vers lui, il revit le même masque inexpressif auquel il faisait face depuis quelques jours à chacune de ses visites. Il se reprocha encore d'être l'instigateur de ce nouveau comportement. Depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris alors qu'il n'avait pas encore complètement résorbé l'effet que lui avait fait les photographies de Lydecker, il devait composer avec cette attitude circonspecte, distante et pondérée.

« Je n'ai pas appelé » s'excusa Max en se laissant caler doucement sur le siège du canapé pour se remettre au niveau de Logan, prenant conscience qu'il devait encore la regarder en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière et désirant lui éviter cet exercice lassant auquel il devait invariablement s'adonner dès qu'il s'adressait aux gens debout autour de lui. Se faisant, elle remarqua les deux bougies sur la table devant elle et elle esquissa un geste vers elles, questionnant Logan du regard.

« Si tu veux. » Accorda-t-il alors que son sourire railleur étira encore le coin de ses lèvres « depuis quand l'obscurité affecte-t-elle la vision génétiquement… » la fin du commentaire mourut soudainement, interrompu par la brusque inspiration de Max.

La main figée au-dessus du carton d'allumette voisinant les petites chandelles, Max releva soudainement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Logan.

« Je suis désolée, Logan » répéta-t-elle en appuyant chacun de ses mots, désirant plus que tout qu'il comprenne l'étendu de son affliction. Puis prenant une seconde goulée d'air, oubliant son besoin de lumière, elle saisit la perche que Logan venait de lui lancer.

« Je ne peux pas me battre contre tout ce que je suis. Je me déteste probablement plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. J'aimerais mieux n'avoir jamais été créée, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus que de vivre avec et espérer qu'un jour cela sera tellement loin derrière moi que je pourrai oublier. Tu sais, un rat de laboratoire n'est pas tout à fait responsable des instincts qu'on lui fait développer. »

Max se tue, espérant qu'il pourrait relever l'allusion comme il l'avait toujours fait, espérant qu'il lui dirait de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout était bien, qu'ils étaient amis, qu'il l'acceptait encore. Mais Logan ne souffla mot ce qu'elle considéra comme un autre rejet. Rejet de ses excuses, de ses explications, de ce qu'elle était. Et malgré les efforts de ce cerveau trafiqué dont elle avait été dotée, pour une fois l'émotion qui l'étouffait ne pris pas immédiatement le chemin des oubliettes et quelques larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux retenus en otage par ceux de Logan.

Logan voulu tendre la main pour la poser doucement sur elle, pour la réconforté, troublé par la douleur qu'il voyait maintenant glisser sur le magnifique visage levé vers lui. Mais une partie de lui le retient fermement, une partie qu'il ne pouvait ignorer, une partie qui lui servait de conscience et de guide. Le Veilleur voulait savoir la vérité, avait besoin de voir ce malaise, cette souffrance, ces remords dans les yeux de Max. Et alors que Logan aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable ou à renier ce qu'elle était, Le Veilleur fonça dans cette brèche inattendue qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que les regrets, aussi sincères puissent-ils être, pourraient apporter à la famille de ces gens sacrifiés au caprice d'humains sans moralité ? » invectiva-t-il sèchement, provoquant le lent glissement d'une larme sur la joue de Max.

Max saisi l'allusion à l'homme qu'ils avaient massacré ce jour lointain et écarquilla les yeux ahurie de l'âpreté de sa voix. Déglutissant laborieusement pour faire redescendre la boule obstruant sa gorge, elle ne put faire autrement que de se rabattre derrière ses défenses. S'achetant quelques minutes pour se remettre, elle alluma enfin les bougies et laissa retomber les allumettes sur la table avec un petit claquement sec qui leur sembla étrange dans le silence enveloppant l'appartement.

Son cerveau bourdonnait d'informations qu'elle avait à peine le temps de saisir au vol, l'une d'elle lui rappelant brusquement cette même réaction que Sketchy avait eut pendant la cérémonie, réaction qu'elle avait espérée pouvoir ressentir plus tôt sur le Space Needle. Réaction que, finalement, elle ne désirait plus éprouver, plus jamais. Puis elle se concentra sur l'accusation à peine voilée qu'elle venait d'entendre et s'y arrêta brusquement.

Logan la regarda se retourner une fois de plus vers lui et constata que le masque était de retour, pendant un instant il crut qu'une fois de plus elle allait simplement se lever et quitter la pièce, peut-être pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Il faillit la supplier de rester, mais n'en eu pas le temps.

« Okay, bon. J'avais espéré parler à Logan, mais s'il faut passer par-là, je vais le faire » annonça-t-elle brusquement « Puis-je avoir une liste exhaustive des charges retenues contre moi ? Nous pourrions ensuite en débattre point par point devant monsieur le juge »

Pris de court par la soudaine colère qui filtrait dans l'intonation de Max, et surtout par son intuition qui l'avait fait s'adresser directement à son alter ego, Logan resta sans voix un moment, puis les pensées qu'il avait mis tant d'efforts à formuler dans son esprit pendant qu'il espérait sa visite jaillirent comme un torrent.

« Vous l'avez battu à mort, Max, vous saviez que vous étiez cent fois plus fort que lui, chacun d'entre vous, mais vous l'avez battu à mort sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Comment avez-vous pu ? » Entendre ses propres paroles et la nuance implacable qui les colorait fit Logan se mordre la langue pour étouffer la suite de ses récriminations.

Max attendit une seconde ou deux, quelque chose dans l'intonation de Logan lui permettait de croire que ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais comme la suite ne vint pas, elle répondit calmement.

« Nous suivions les ordres »

« Non, Max. Non. » Protesta Logan, presque insulté de recevoir cette réponse insipide et surtout inconcevable. Il avait déjà conclu que ses enfants avaient eu besoin de plus qu'un ordre pour en arriver là. Max ne lui avait pas souvent parlé de son enfance à l'intérieur des murs de Manticore, mais le peu qu'elle avait dit, le peu qu'il avait glané de Zack et de leurs conversations à propos des autres lui avait permis de comprendre qu'ils avaient longtemps couvé leur révolte avant le jour de l'évasion. Un ordre, même provenant de la personne qu'ils craignaient le plus au monde, n'avait pas suffit. D'ailleurs Lydecker l'avait lui-même soulevé : ils avaient besoin d'un élément déclencheur.

« Non quoi ? Nous avions reçu l'ordre de le traquer et de l'arrêter » protesta aussi Max sans laisser filtrer aucune émotions, essayant de le leurrer sur ses souvenirs de cette chasse à l'homme. Au moment même où elle laissa échapper le dernier mot, elle sut qu'elle venait de s'enliser profondément dans le piège que Le Veilleur avait mis au point. Et se rendit compte en même temps qu'il avait vraiment pesé ses paroles lorsqu'il l'avait accueillis avec un « je t'attendais »

Le Veilleur s'empara du lapsus sans aucune hésitation.

« Arrêter » Répéta-il lentement en fouillant son regard avec une acuité qui força les défenses de Max.

« Ouais ! … nous l'avons arrêté, aucun doute là-dessus, mission accomplie. » Biaisa Max en détournant les yeux, soudain la fuite redevenant une option des plus envisageable. _J'ai voulu cette confrontation._ Se rappela-t-elle aigrement. _J'ai cru que je pourrais le vaincre et cette hérésie il va me la faire payer. Cher._

Logan assimila correctement la lueur de bête traquée qui avait transpirée dans le regard de Max et il sut qu'il lui fallait frapper prestement et violemment. Il s'y était préparé depuis quelques jours et il avait cru qu'il pourrait y arriver aisément, sachant que c'était pour le mieux, que cela les amèneraient un peu plus loin sur le chemin de la compréhension, pourtant il ne put s'y résoudre qu'au prix d'un effort quasi surhumain.

« Et Ben ? Tu l'as seulement 'arrêté' aussi ? »

Une myriade d'émotions terrassèrent Max à ces mots. Heurtée presque physiquement par la douleur qu'elles engendrèrent sur leur passage, Max ne put en reconnaître qu'une infime partie : Amertume, remords, détresse, tourment, déchirure … la liste s'allongeait à l'infini et la souffrance la pénétrait jusqu'au centre de son épine nerveuse. Toutes les barrières que Monticore leurs avaient fait construire pendant ces années d'entraînement, de conditionnement, les heures passées dans les laboratoires psychologiques à subir ces incessantes propagandes mentales furent pulvérisées en bloc, ne laissant plus rien du merveilleux système de défense qui pouvait la protéger contre ses propres pensées.

Max se courba sur le divan, la tête entre les mains. Si seulement elle avait eu quelques jours de plus, quelques heures peut-être auraient même pu suffire. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire la paix avec elle-même, elle n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de construire un mur assez solide autour de ce qu'elle avait dû se résoudre à faire, elle n'avait pas encore réussit à enterrer soigneusement se souvenir au plus profond de sa conscience. Les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, les sanglots qui la déchiraient étaient encore aussi brûlant que ce jours là et aussi impuissante à la soulager qu'à ce moment là.

Logan contourna rapidement le canapé pour se rendre près d'elle, sa réaction lui brisait le cœur, bien qu'il l'avait anticipé lui-même en pleine connaissance de cause. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à l'intensité que prenait maintenant cette bataille entre eux. Il n'avait pas prévu que Max puisse encore être aussi ébranlée, et une petite voix à l'intérieur lui répéta qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'elle avait pu tuer son frère. Mais la preuve devant lui ne laissait plus aucun doute planer sur cette hypothèse.

_Comment a-t-elle pu faire cela ?_ S'étonna pernicieusement Le Veilleur en lui, mais cette fois Logan le combattis de toutes ses forces. _Cela suffit, inutile de s'acharner. _

Les murs étaient finalement tombés.

Mais c'est Max qui repoussa les dernières limites. Torturée par les images qui tournaient sans relâche dans son esprit, toujours les mêmes, les derniers moments passé avec Ben alors qu'il lui racontait cet endroit loin des Âmes Vides, elle se raccrocha à la seule bouée qu'elle avait pu trouver tout au long de ces dernières dix années d'errances.

« Logan ! » Supplia-t-elle terrifiée.

Et il ne put passer outre l'urgence contenue dans cet appel. Bloquant ses freins, il se transféra sur le divan à ses côtés et la reçue dans ses bras comme elle se précipitait à l'abri, l'impact lui coupant le souffle.

Il l'enserra dans une étreinte farouche.


	7. Dialogue Partie 2

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 6 : Dialogue – partie 2**

_« Logan ! » Supplia-t-elle terrifiée._

_Et il ne put passer outre l'urgence contenue dans cet appel. Bloquant ses freins, il se transféra sur le divan à ses côtés et la reçue dans ses bras comme elle se précipitait à l'abri, l'impact lui coupant le souffle. _

_Il l'enserra dans une étreinte farouche._

Une erreur.

_Une effroyable erreur_. Se répétait Logan, car au fin fond de lui-même, il n'avait pas cru qu'il pourrait l'atteindre vraiment. Au mieux, il aurait pu la mettre en colère ou s'attirer un vague sourire méprisant avant de la voir tourner les talons et le quitter sur un haussement d'épaules indigné. Il avait tellement cru en cette attitude invincible qu'elle projetait. Il avait n'avait pas douté une seconde de la solidité de sa carapace, persuadé qu'elle ne perdrait jamais contenance face à ce qu'il aurait pu trouver à dire pour l'atteindre.

C'était une erreur.

Et Logan n'ayant jamais pensé susciter pareille réaction, n'était pas préparé à y faire face. Il ne pouvait que la serrer contre lui en priant de toutes ses forces qu'il n'ait rien fait d'irréparable. Mais l'état de Max lui criait qu'aucune prière, aucune adjuration ne pourrait rectifier cette ineptie.

Max tressaillait contre lui et il pouvait sentir la brûlure de ses larmes contre sa poitrine. Alors que les sanglots qui la secouaient menacèrent de briser le cercle de ses bras, Logan se pencha doucement de côté pour la traîner lentement sur ses genoux en lui murmurant des mots sans suite et la berçant doucement.

Max transpirait le désespoir par tous les pores de sa peau, mais elle gardait sa souffrance à l'intérieure, comme toujours, comme on le lui avait appris, comme on l'avait forcé à l'apprendre. Une seule image maintenant se répétait à l'infini sous ses paupières pressées l'une contre l'autre. Le vide. L'immense vide de la forêt qui s'entendait devant elle. Et un bruit, presque inaudible, quasi incongru dans l'illusion de paix de cette dernière image.

Le bruit des vertèbres cervicales qui se rompent brusquement. Encore. Et encore.

Logan ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il la berçait contre lui, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps qu'il lui murmurait les mêmes mots dénués de sens n'ayant pour seul but que tenter de réconforter, d'apaiser. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le réconfort ne venait pas, qu'il était incapable de la faire revenir de ce gouffre dans lequel elle s'enfonçait toujours plus loin, toujours plus creux. Il se tut. Il ne crut plus que le son de sa voix pourrait faire une différence, pourrait tracer un chemin pour la ramenée. Il s'immobilisa. Il ne crut plus que le lent balancement pourrait la calmer.

Il dut faire face au résultat de ses décisions. Voilà donc la rançon de sa dernière croisade. Il compris combien il avait été égocentrique, combien il n'avait suivit que son propre intérêt. Il avait suivit le chemin soigneusement tracé par sa sévère probité et avait écarté les quelques ombres de doutes qui l'avaient traversé, au nom de la Morale. Maintenant ces doutes revenaient le frapper en force, plus nombreux et plus puissants qu'ils n'avaient jamais été, changeant de statut pour se présenter comme certitudes.

La vérité de ce que ces pseudo scientifiques avaient accomplis avec ces enfants coula sur lui comme de la lave en ébullition. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'ils leurs avaient fait. Le pourquoi au minimum. Le comment il ne voulait même pas se l'imaginer.

Et il avait voulu abattre ces défenses.

Il resserra encore son étreinte, non plus pour elle maintenant, mais pour lui-même, pour se préparer au choc. Il se crispa un peu plus à l'idée que pour parvenir à ses égoïsmes desseins, il n'avait pas hésité à franchir cette étape.

La briser.

_Mission accomplie._

Il y eut encore des minutes, puis des heures. Max tremblait encore, mais les sanglots s'espaçaient peu à peu. Logan avait depuis longtemps atteint le fond. Il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour s'accuser et condamner. La position précaire qu'il avait adoptée afin de pouvoir attirer Max sur ses genoux exerçait une pression insoutenable dans son dos, mais il supportait la douleur physique presque avec soulagement ; il avait besoin de s'accrocher à la réalité par tout les moyens.

Cette douleur lancinante… et la présence de Max dans ses bras.

Dans _ses_ bras. Qu'elle se soit précipitée dans _ses_ bras le remplis d'humilité.

_La seule personne qui peut vous consoler, c'est celle qui vous a fait souffrir…_

Il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder en face. Aussi sûrement qu'il l'avait brisée, il savait qu'il l'avait perdue. Et cette seule idée le brisa lui aussi. Toute l'horreur de son action lui fit la serrer à lui briser les os.

Max repris conscience, tirée des méandres de son esprit par la douleur physique d'être si fortement enlacée. Un dernier sanglot s'échappa en soubresauts. Il y avait longtemps que les larmes ne roulaient plus sur ses joues, elle n'en avait plus, elle se sentait vidée. Seul son instinct la força à fuir la douleur, à s'enfuir des bras de Logan, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle brisa le cercle de ses bras violemment, insouciante de le blesser. Lorsque la pression cessa soudainement, elle se redressa et ses yeux plongèrent dans le regard hanté de Logan.

Elle n'avait jamais su lire en lui réellement. Pas aussi clairement qu'à cet instant. Elle avait toujours espéré pourvoir y arriver, maintenant elle le pouvait. Dans le brouillard qui accompagne ces débordements d'émotions en embrouillant la mémoire, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. C'est son regard qui lui fourni les réponses, c'est son regard qui lui rappela ce qui venait de se produire. La déchirure qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

Ils ne purent ni l'un ni l'autre retenir une aspiration douloureuse et saccadée. Comme un sanglot silencieux. Il ne purent ni l'un ni l'autre détourner les yeux. Accrochés à même bouée : l'autre.

C'est Logan qui trouva la force de prononcer les premières paroles, tenu de lui démontrer l'étendue de son regret.

« Pardonnes-moi » réussit-il à murmurer, les mots lui déchirant la gorge au passage.

Max le fixa silencieusement alors qu'elle semblait soupeser sa réponse. Les secondes qui passèrent resteraient à jamais les plus longues qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Puis ses traits se détendirent, le masque se reformant lentement, elle se redressa un peu plus et se glissa sur le divan sans le quitter des yeux. Tout près, mais très loin. Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, il savait que sa réponse ne le libèrerait pas.

« Ça va » laissa tomber Max platement.

Logan senti son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pardonnerait pas. Comment le pourrait-elle? Il n'avait aucun droit de l'avoir seulement espéré. _Lui-même ne se pardonnerait jamais_.

« Pourquoi? » Fut la seule question de Max.

Et Logan détourna son regard.

« Je voulais… J'avais besoin de savoir » essaya-t-il de lui répondre, honnêtement, il lui devait la vérité.

« Savoir si je pouvais tomber? » Précisa Max, effrayée à l'idée.

« Non! » Protesta Logan avec feu en levant les yeux vers elle, puis il laissa ses paupières se refermer pour ne plus voir l'accusation dans le profond regard chocolat. « Non » recommença-t-il plus doucement « seulement savoir comment tu… comment vous… »

« Dis-le Logan » coupa Max toujours presque inaudible, mais tranchante, incisive « tu voulais savoir comment on peut tuer sans remords. Comment peut-on devenir des meurtriers sans conscience? »

Logan eu un rictus comme elle énonçait les élucubrations qu'avait forgés son esprit. Les divagations qu'il ne s'était pas autorisées à formuler aussi clairement. Les entendre dans sa bouche lui causa un choc.

« Max » tenta-t-il de l'arrêter, maintenant qu'il avait enfin compris ce qu'elle avait dû endurer.

Mais Max ne s'arrêta pas, une digue avait été forcée. Et comme il avait ouvert l'entrave lui-même, elle ne se sentait plus obligé de l'épargner. Il avait voulu savoir. Il saurait.

« Ils nous ont conditionné Logan. Nous avons dû apprendre, avant même de savoir marcher. Le développement du cerveau est toujours plus rapide pour les fonctions cérébrales que pour les fonctions physionomiques tu sais? Nous avons dû nous protéger. Nous protéger des horreurs qu'ils nous montraient. Je ne sais plus combien d'images de personnes torturées, d'enfants battus, d'animaux sacrifiés que j'ai dû regarder au nom de leur Grand Projet! Je me souviens précisément de tout les registres des cris d'agonie que j'ai été forcée d'entendre. »

Max ramena ses jambes devant elle et les entoura de ses bras, dans cette position minuscule qu'elle prenait souvent, comme pour se faire la plus petite possible pour éviter l'exposition. Elle le fixait maintenant qu'il la regardait de nouveau, mais comme lorsqu'elle avait trouvé les photos, elle n'était pas avec lui, elle était retournée à Manticore.

« Comment on peut entraîner un bébé qui ne sait pas encore se tenir sur ses jambes sinon en travaillant sur le cerveau. Il préféraient la nuit, ces moments où l'obscurité est si dense que le cerveau est plus fragile, moins cartésien, plus émotif. C'était leurs buts, amoindrir chacune de nos émotions. Créer une accoutumance par la fréquence. »

Malgré lui, Logan écoutait passionnément. Voyeur comme ces gens qui s'arrête devant un accident ou un feu captivés par l'horreur de la situation.

« Après plusieurs années, lorsque les encéphalogrammes démontrèrent que nous pouvions supporter toute la gamme de leurs tortures, cela a cessé. Le cerveau est la partie la plus merveilleuse du corps humain, et la plus complexe. Ils ont réussit à nous faire construire des barrières, des endroits hors d'atteinte. Probablement pour nous protéger, mais surtout pour se protéger eux-mêmes, sachant que sous la torture, ou les drogues, même le soldat le plus aguerri pouvait abdiquer. Et lorsque nous avons enfin réussit, ils ont haussé la barre. »

Max pris une profonde inspiration, elle avait réussit à enfouir les prochains souvenirs, presque à les oublier. Mais ils étaient maintenant de retours, et ils faisaient mal.

« Nous étions plusieurs. Plus que cinquante dans notre division. Mais nous n'avions pas tous la même constitution. Certain n'avait pas – et n'aurais jamais eu - l'endurance nécessaire pour suivre l'entraînement. Les plus fragiles, ceux qu'on avait appris à protéger car ils ne le pouvaient pas eux-mêmes, à préférer…

Logan en perdit le souffle, elle avait si souvent ridiculisé sa tendance à défendre la veuve, l'orphelin et les animaux perdus. Et elle lui confiait maintenant qu'elle avait eut ce même réflexe, ce même besoin. Alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

« Ils ont commencé à les utiliser contre nous, _pour_ nous, pour notre conditionnement. Il ont commencé leur expérience avec eux, ils les enfermaient pendant des jours dans des cellules si petites qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas tenir debout. Et nous assistions à toutes leurs expériences. Rien ne leurs a été épargné. La douleur, la faim, le froid, les blessures… »

Logan posa sa main sur elle, doucement, comme s'il croyait qu'elle pourrait en prendre ombrage, mais Max se blotti contre cette chaleur, lui offrant encore cette émotion douce-amère. Ce qui avait commencé comme un châtiment à son égard était devenu, peu à peu, une délivrance pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cet aspect de Manticore avec personne. Jamais.

« Puis il y a eu les premières crises. Encore une fois, c'est ce sont eux qui les ont eut en premier. Ce sont eux qu'ils venaient chercher dans la nuit. Au début nous ne savions pas où ils les amenaient, puis Zack a été le premier à les voir en disséquer un comme un rat. »

Logan senti le long frisson qui la parcouru alors qu'elle revivait sa propre première vision du traitement qui était réservé à ceux atteint de ces troubles.

« Je l'ai vu aussi, j'ai vu les médecins utiliser une scie pour ouvrir le thorax d'un de mes frères. J'ai vu Lydecker qui regardait ces bouchers à l'œuvre sans le moindre signe d'émotion. Il buvait calmement son café, seule la colère le faisait froncer les sourcils. »

Max senti la main de Logan monter et descendre le long de son bras, dans un autre de ces petits gestes que lui seul ne lui avait jamais prodigués. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait caressé le front lorsqu'elle avait eu une crise chez lui quelques mois plus tôt. Et ce même sentiment de sécurité revint lui donner la force de poursuivre. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela, même pas avec Zack. Même pas avec Ben.

_Ben._

« Ben faisait parti de ceux qui avaient constamment besoin d'être protégés. Et chaque fois que l'un d'eux disparaissait, chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions dans les classes, chaque fois qu'on nous accueillais en nous félicitant d'être encore là, de ne pas faire parti de ceux qui ne revenaient pas, qu'on ne revoyait plus jamais, je devais me contrôler pour ne pas lui jeter un coup d'œil. Chaque jour, je me demandais s'il survivait au lendemain. »

Avec un regard suppliant, Max se rapprocha de Logan qui senti son cœur arrêter brusquement pour repartir de plus belle. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle cherchait encore protection auprès de lui. Mais il n'eut même pas besoin d'y réfléchir et c'est presque reconnaissant qu'il lui ouvrit les bras. Mais elle se rejeta en arrière et le masque se durcis un peu plus. Comme il haïssait ce masque... Il laissa doucement retomber ses bras, il était le seul à blâmer, pas elle.

« J'avais besoin de Ben. Il était notre rassembleur. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup, comme Jondy et moi. Il nous racontait plein de choses. Il nous permettait de nous évader au moins mentalement de cet endroit. Je crois qu'il a été la plus grande erreur de Lydecker. C'est lui qui nous a permis de croire. Croire qu'il y avait autre chose. Croire que Manticore n'était pas l'univers. Un des hommes de la maintenance nous avait donné une image un jour, celle de la Vierge Marie, en nous disant qu'elle nous protégerait. Ben à été celui qui nous y à fait croire. »

« Comment? » Osa questionner presque indistinctement Logan comme elle s'était encore tu depuis de longues minutes.

« Il a inventé son histoire. Celle de la Dame en Bleu. Il a créé un univers qu'il était le seul à pouvoir créer. Jours après jours il nous parlait d'Elle. Et des Âmes Vides. Nous avions même commencé à la prier, je crois ou, du moins, à l'implorer de nous sauver. Tout est devenu rapidement uniquement centré sur Elle. Tout ce que nous devions faire c'était de lui offrir des cadeaux, des offrandes comme disait Ben. Nos dents. »

Logan se raidit à ces mots. Il avait lu les rapports d'autopsie des cadavres avec le code bar gravé sur la nuque. Il compris que ce Max était en train de lui expliquer. Il compris pourquoi elle lui expliquait aussi.

« C'est beaucoup plus tard que j'ai réussit à faire le lien entre Ben et Lydecker. Cela ne fait que quelques années que j'ai commencé à soupçonner qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien. Et ce n'est que cette semaine que j'en ai eu la certitude. Ben avait fait une sorte d'autel pour la Dame en Bleu. Sur le toit de notre baraquement. Nous y montions la nuit, pour les offrandes. »

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux de Max alors qu'elle repensa à ces évènements, et elle se pencha à nouveau vers Logan, cette fois dans l'intention de mettre l'emphase sur ses prochaines révélations.

« Nous étions en prison Logan, surveillés 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. _Comment_ auraient-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de ce que nous faisions? Nous ne savions rien du monde extérieur, les conversations entre les gardes, les médecins, le personnel étaient strictement défendues. Ceux qui enfreignaient cette règle devenaient les proies que Manticore avait besoin pour les entraînements. _Comment _Ben aurait-il pu imaginer cette histoire d'Âmes Vides si on ne lui avait pas soufflé? Cela faisait parti de leurs plans. C'était leur arme secrète. Nous rendre complètement malade de peur au sujet des Âmes Vides. Et c'est Ben qui nous renseignait sur eux, qui nous racontait comment elles pouvaient nous entraîner dans les sous-sols et nous dévorer lentement pendant l'éternité. »

À travers l'histoire décousue que Max lui décrivait, Logan se faisait lentement une idée de ce que pouvait représenter un sauveur – la Dame en Bleu – et les monstres – les Âmes Vides – pour les enfants qu'ils étaient à l'époque. Pour ces enfants qui n'avaient de connaissances que ce que l'on voulait bien leurs apprendre.

« Ben m'a parlé encore des Âmes Vides. Et je me suis souvenu tout à coup que lorsque nous avons rattrapé cet homme dans les bois ce jour là, c'est Ben qui s'est écrié 'C'est une Âme Vide'. Nous étions terrorisés. Et c'était ce qu'ils voulaient que nous soyons. Pendant des mois et des mois après ce jour là, nous avons dû entendre à chaque jour qu'il valait mieux être un soldat en vie, qu'une proie morte. Et quoi de mieux pour nous convaincre d'une maxime que le fait qu'elle nous soit répétée par l'un des nôtres. C'était le rôle de Ben à Manticore. Ils l'ont détruit Logan, ils ont saboté son cerveau pour nous atteindre. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, il venait rendre visite à sa Dame en Bleu, il lui avait apporté les dents. Il est resté dans ce monde imaginaire, il n'a pas su s'affranchir, il n'a pas pu. »

Max ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé. Elle ne parlerait plus. Elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle ne voulait pas continuer. Elle allait seulement se reposer quelques minutes, puis elle suivrait son instinct de toujours, elle prendrait la fuite. Dans quelques minutes…

Lorsqu'elle s'assouplis presque qu'aussitôt, Logan n'osa pas la réveiller. Il savait qu'elle partirait, il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Il n'allait pas hâter son départ. Les yeux fixés sur le doux visage enfin dépourvu de son masque de soldat, il scruta intensément les traits qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais plus.

Le jour se levait lorsqu'elle s'agita nerveusement dans son sommeil, aux prises avec un cauchemar qu'il ne put nier avoir lui-même provoqué. Une fois de plus il tenta de l'apaiser en s'approchant doucement. Et lorsqu'elle s'agrippa à lui en se rendormant profondément, ce fut à son tour de sombrer. Ce sont ses larmes, irrépressibles, incontrôlables, qui longèrent ses joues alors qu'il la souleva encore pour la déposer sur ses genoux.


	8. Dialogue Partie 3

**A/N:** Okay, ce chapitre est seulement utile pour permettre à Max de souffler un peu. Aussi peut-être pour ajouter un peu de difficulté - comme s'il n'y en pas déjà assez - dans leur relation, je sens le besoin de stopper Logan un peu. Je n'ai pas voulu être trop claire, mais si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle - ce qui provoque la réaction de Bling- vous n'avez qu'à me le mentionner et je vais essayer de glisser une explication plus complète dans un prochain chapitre (bien que j'espère que je n'en aurait pas besoin, cela ne me plait pas beaucoup, la simple allusion ayant été déjà très pénible à écrire). Oh! et si c'est trop clair - sait-on jamais...- vous pouvez aussi m'expédier quelques tomates! Je promet que les prochains chapitres n'aborderont plus les parties les moins agréables de la vie de Logan.

Je m'excuse sincèrement d'avoir oublié de modifier le numéro de mon chapitre précédent, erreur d'inatention qui m'enrage, mais qui m'arrive parfois. Dialogue - Partie 2 devait être le chapitre 7.

**A/N-2:** Marion! J'ai 'posté' mais tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de lire toute de suite, hein?

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 8 : Dialogue – partie 3**

_Le jour se levait lorsqu'elle s'agita nerveusement dans son sommeil, aux prises avec un cauchemar qu'il ne put nier avoir lui-même provoqué. Une fois de plus il tenta de l'apaiser en s'approchant doucement. Et lorsqu'elle s'agrippa à lui en se rendormant profondément, ce fut à son tour de sombrer. Ce sont ses larmes, irrépressibles, incontrôlables, qui longèrent ses joues alors qu'il la souleva encore pour la déposer sur ses genoux._

Max et Logan, exténués par ces vagues d'émotions, dormaient maintenant tous les deux. Le profond sommeil qui les avait engloutit ne laissant plus aucune emprise à leurs inhibitions habituelles ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher se s'accrocher l'un à l'autre uniquement par instinct.

L'instinct le plus absolu qui ne pouvait refaire surface que lorsque qu'ils n'étaient plus en mesure de le refouler. Plus d'embarras, plus de doutes, plus d'incertitudes. La présence et l'attention de l'autre étaient aussi vitale que l'air qu'ils respiraient et dans les bras de Morphée, toutes les barrières réelles ou imaginaires s'abaissaient.

C'est ainsi que Bling les surpris alors qu'il entrait calmement chez Logan pour leurs séances hebdomadaire de physiothérapie. S'il fut légèrement décontenance de n'avoir pas au moins provoqué l'éveil de Max par son arrivée, il écarta rapidement l'idée alors qu'il enveloppait les deux silhouettes d'un regard plus pointu. Les traînés de larmes séchées présentes sur leurs visages lui indiqua que la nuit avait été difficile. Mais cela non plus ne retint guère son attention, ils étaient tous deux ensembles, le reste importait finalement que très peu. Ce qui lui fit perdre le lent sourire qui avait étiré ses lèvres depuis qu'il les avait découverts, c'était l'état de Logan, parfaitement visible malgré la présence de Max sur ses genoux.

Bling grimaça alors tristement, sachant que Logan n'aurait d'autre réaction que de s'enfuir au plus profond de sa tanière dès qu'il aurait découvert sa condition. Et bien que Bling pouvait affirmer sans la moindre hésitation que l'incident ne serait non seulement jamais relevé, mais encore moins considéré par Max, il s'obligea tout de même à venir au secourt de son ami et patron.

Espérant pour une fois que Max réagirait selon son habitude et présumant avec raison que Logan finirait par lui en être reconnaissant, il se décida à les tirer de leur torpeur.

« Hey ! Vous deux, ne seriez-vous pas plus confortable dans votre lit ? »

La tonalité moqueuse et l'allusion à un lit commun les réveilla instantanément en sursaut. Quelques émotions se lire aisément sur le visage de Logan, légère inquiétude d'un réveil brutal, remémorations en constatant la présence de Max dans ses bras, lueur de colère lorsqu'il compris que Bling venait des les réveillé et finalement tension évidente alors que Max se redressait subitement, quittant le havre de ses bras. Il nota aussi que depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux le regard de Logan n'avait jamais quitter Max.

Max lui tournant le dos, Bling ne put voir si ces émotions glissaient aussi sur le jeune visage, mais la soudaine raideur dos et des épaules et la précipitation avec laquelle elle se releva – en prenant bien garde de ne pas heurter Logan – et les rapides deux ou trois pas vers l'arrière, nécessaires pour conserver leurs 'distance sécuritaire', furent autant d'actes tout aussi révélateurs pour le thérapeute.

Bling retint son souffle lorsque ses deux amis s'immobilisèrent leurs regards plongés dans celui de l'autre. Il avait conclu de ses dernières observations qu'il avait eu raison de soupçonner que Max s'enfuirait à la seconde qu'elle serait de retour du monde des songes, mais elle ne faisait pas mine de partir. Il sembla à Bling qu'ils tenaient un dialogue muet, uniquement par leurs regards. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir Max, mais lit une prière au fond des yeux de son ami, et il espéra de tout cœur que, pour une fois, cette prière resterait inexaucée.

Finalement Max se détourna alors que Logan ferma les yeux sous la défaite et Bling ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement alors qu'il fixait son attention sur elle.

« Jour Bling. Bye Bling. »

Et elle s'élança vers la porte alors que Logan prononçait son nom dans une dernière tentative pour la retenir. Lorsque la porte de referma – suspicieusement doucement – Logan prit immédiatement feu et Bling se senti transpercé par son regard d'acier.

« Bling! Pourquoi as-tu fais cela? » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix incertaine véhiculant autant de rage que de découragement. Une voix qui lui tirait encore une grimace « _Quand donc Logan aura-t-il enfin droit à une trêve, il n'a pas eu encore assez de malheurs? » _Se dit-il alors qu'il rassemblait ses forces pour asséner à son patient la cruelle réalité.

« Logan, vous devez avoir passé un nombre d'heures considérables Max et toi sur ce divan » commença-t-il précautionneusement, en se gardant bien de baisser les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport » grommela Logan « tu aurais pu avoir la décence de repartir sans un mot. Pourquoi avoir fait exprès de nous réveiller? Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude pourtant. »

Et comme Bling allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer plus clairement, Logan compris l'implication de son commentaire. Il déglutit péniblement et referma les yeux alors que son visage perdait toute couleur. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaire avant qu'il ne puisse parler de nouveau.

« Laisse-moi » Finit-il par souffler d'une voix éteinte.

Bling eu un mouvement de la main, comme s'il avait voulu le soutenir de loin, instinct qu'il avait appris au fil des mois à refouler lorsqu'il était question de Logan, impulsion qui ne devenait que plus tenace au fur et à mesure qu'il côtoyait son ami. Pulsion que Logan devina immédiatement alors qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés et qui le fit lever un main dans la seconde pour, une fois de plus, rejeter toute assistance, toute compassion. Et Bling n'eu d'autre choix que de laisser faire face à la situation tout seul, comme il l'exigeait toujours, incapable d'accepter que même son thérapeute puisse le soutenir dans ce genre d'épreuve.

Bling entendit la porte de la salle de bain de Logan se refermer du fond de la cuisine où il s'était rendu pour mettre en route le percolateur. Le claquement résonna pendant quelques temps dans le grand appartement quasi désert, autre conséquence de devoir se véhiculer en fauteuil roulant. La journée serait longue et Bling se prépara une fois de plus à affronter les démons de Logan. Il allégea l'habituel quantité de café dans le filtre, se disant qu'un peu moins d'excitants permettrait peut-être à Logan de traverser ce nouvel écueil plus posément, un rictus incrédule tordant ses lèvres.

Logan se jeta plus qu'il ne se transféra dans la douche, après avoir rouler ses vêtements en boules et les avoir rejeté férocement le plus loin possible. Les vapeurs du jet qui lui frappait les cuisses lui brûlait presque la poitrine, mais il en avait cure. Conscient qu'il devait présentement se brûler le bas du corps, il s'en moqua totalement, après tout, ne rien sentir _devait_ avoir des avantages. Il resta longtemps immobile sous la douche, puis se résigna à quitter l'abris pour affronter Bling. Non qu'il ne pouvait aisément deviner chacune des paroles que son ami-psychanalyste-thérapeute devait déjà être en train de formuler mentalement en attendant son retour avec cet air pragmatique qui semblait lui coller à la peau dès qu'il en venait à son domaine de compétences. Les épaules de Logan s'affaissèrent à l'idée qu'il devrait _en plus_ supporter la conversation que Bling ne pourrait s'empêcher d'avoir avec lui. Il n'était pas surprennant qu'il ai cette tendance au dénie avec les amis qui gravitaient autour de lui, aucun ne pouvait se retenir de lui asséner leurs commentaires dans le seul but de lui démonter leurs complète acceptation de sa situation.

Comme s'il aucun d'eux ne pouvait réellement comprendre.

Reculer ne servirant finalement qu'à mieux sauter, Logan s'habilla distraitement pour sa séance et s'obligea à ramasser un linge humide avant que quitter son refuge.

Il se fit rouler lentement jusqu'au canapé et s'arrêta devant alors qu'une nouvelle monté de honte et de colère le traversait. Le muscle de sa joue se contracta si fortement qu'une veine apparu sur sa tempe. Il se détourna en un mouvement saccadé et retraversa la cuisine pour retourner à sa chambre. Alors qu'il passa devant la salle d'exercice, Bling apparu dans l'embrasure.

« Nous pouvons commencer si tu es d'accord » L'invita-t-il d'une voix égale.

« Dans un instant, je dois d'abord aller déposer ceci dans ma salle de bain » Répondit Logan sur le même ton.

Leurs respectif timbre de voix démenti par l'échange qui passa par leurs regards.

_« La conciergerie n'est pas dans ta description de tâches » _accusèrent les yeux presque noirs.

_« Tout est ok Logan, tu en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui »_ répondit le regard infiniment patient.

Logan baissa les yeux et continua son chemin en se demandant une fois de plus où il serait rendu aujourd'hui sans Bling. Et sans Max.


	9. Conséquences

**A/N :** Je viens de relire cette histoire depuis le tout début pour la 4ière fois je crois bien, et je suis sidérée par la quantité d'erreurs qui parsemant mon texte. Je promets de faire un effort supplémentaire pour dénicher toutes celles qu'un correcteur automatique ne détecte pas. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses à ce sujet.

**a/n2 **: Plus légèrement, voici le chapitre 9 enfin corrigé, je sais que cette histoire commence à étirer le laps de temps entre les épisodes et j'aimerais pouvoir corriger le tir car Meow doit forcément arriver tôt ou tard ! Mais cela équivaudrait à supprimer quelques chapitres que je trouve encore essentiels, aussi j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas. Quelques belles idées (du moins à mon humble opinion !) restent à venir : un peu de jalousie, d'autres moments forts, d'autres échanges entre Logan et Max, le Dr Carr doit réapparaître aussi (avec toutes les implications de devoir recourir aux services d'un médecin) et Bling continuera (croyez-moi sur parole !) de se creuser les méninges pour rafistoler les choses il se rendra même jusqu'à… enfin, c'est à suivre !

Pour **Brooke** à qui je ne peux répondre autrement: je flotte toujours sur le 'dialogue désespérement parfait' -- **Milles mercis!**

Pour** Marion:** you're still not authorized to read it, remember: (Writing...Writing...) **Thank you**!

Pour **Emma: **je me dépêche! **Merci** de m'y forcer.

Ok, j'arrête... et voici:

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 9 : Conséquences**

Logan resta longtemps dans sa chambre, il n'était pas prêt à affronter Bling de nouveau, une fois de plus sa paralysie venait de le placer dans une situation qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter. Il en était venu à haïr son propre corps de le trahir ainsi et ne voyait pas le jour où il pourrait accepter sa situation.

Il roula des épaules dans le vain espoir de chasser un peu cette tension qui lui créait des nœuds dans les muscles avant de rassembler les miettes de courage qu'il lui restait et de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement. Une fois de plus ce matin là, Logan se demanda s'il pouvait affronter les années à venir dans cette condition. Une fois de plus ce matin là, Logan se dit que non.

Bling terminait de placer les poids et autres accessoires qu'ils auraient besoin pour la séance lorsqu'il entendit le doux roulement du fauteuil passer la cloison amovible. Fort de son expérience des réactions de Logan, il ne se retourna pas pour l'accueillir, il se demanda même comment son ami avait fait pour revenir si vite. Le souvenir se leur dernière séance, alors qu'il avait poussé Logan aussi fort que sa conscience le lui avait permis, l'indigna soudainement. Il se reprocha cette bassesse même si elle avait été motivée par le désir d'aider Logan. Il se fit serment de ne plus jamais oublier toute la rage qui avait encore une fois traversé le regard de son ami, de garder à l'esprit que cette rage était toujours dirigé vers Logan lui-même et qu'il n'avait pas encore passé le cap difficile qu'il allait devoir traverser un jour.

Logan se transféra sur la table d'exercice dans un mot, il n'avait pas été surpris que Bling lui laisse quelques secondes supplémentaires. Même si quelques fois le thérapeute semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le tourmenter – notamment au sujet de Max – il devait reconnaître que son ami avait toujours montré le plus grand respect envers lui. Bling était de l'étoffe de ceux pour qui Logan avait une grande estime, et qu'il soit toujours à ces côtés dans les moments les plus pénibles le rassurait en quelque sorte. _Parce qu'il devait compter sur les autres maintenant pour être rassuré._ Se dit-il amèrement.

Évitant avec soin de le regarder, Bling plaça le fauteuil de Logan à son endroit habituel pour ne pas gêner leurs mouvements et inspirât profondément – mais silencieusement - avant de se retourner pour leur premier contact visuel. Il se força à éloigner toutes les émotions de la matinée et reprendre une attitude détendue et bienveillante. Il croisa d'abord le regard de Logan – maintenant d'un gris éteint – et s'en trouva désolé. Il espéra que la tempête reprendrait le large lentement. Puis ses yeux englobèrent la longue silhouette en entier, et il du étouffer la plainte qui lui monta à la gorge.

« Logan, _bon sang_ ! Mais qu'est-ce cela veut dire ? » Articula-t-il péniblement, le regard fixé sur les jambes de son patient couvertes de cloques et d'une couleur rouge feux. Un instant immobilisé par l'incrédulité, il finit par relever les yeux au moment où Logan baissa les siens.

« Oh ! » Réussit à émettre Logan en voyant ce qui avait presque drainé toutes couleurs sur le visage de Bling. « Je crois que la douche… »

« Tu es probablement brûlé au second degré, Logan. » Le coupa Bling d'un ton maintenant clairement réprobateur. « Dans la douche hein ? À quoi as-tu pensé Logan ? »

L'inquiétude teinta la voix de Bling qui résonnait sèchement à travers la pièce, et Logan ne put faire mieux que de rester immobile à contempler l'état de ses cuisses, n'éprouvant pas la curiosité nécessaire pour jeter un regard à ses jambes.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna Bling devant cette absence de réaction de la part de Logan. « Pourquoi me donner la peine que tu puisses avoir une vie décente si ce n'est que pour voir mes efforts sabotés chaque fois que tu ressens le besoin de te punir ? Tu as fait cela délibérément, n'est-ce pas ? À quoi tu joues Logan ? » Termina-t-il perdant un peu de son flegme alors qu'il de rappela que l'hôpital avait eu de la difficulté à renouveler ses stocks de Biafine et qu'il anticipait les conséquences : septicémie, débâcle urinaire, catabolisme et aggravation du choc hypovolémique qu'avait déjà causé sa paralysie.

Logan rejeta la tête vers l'arrière pour plonger son regard dans celui de Bling dresser devant lui, l'apathie qui s'était abattue sur lui quelques minutes plus tôt l'empêchant de réagir plus énergiquement face à la réaction – disproportionnée selon lui – de Bling.

Bling n'eut pas le cœur à lui décrire tout de suite les conséquences de son état, l'absence qu'il constatait dans les yeux de son ami refoula immédiatement questions et commentaires. Il lui offrit simplement un sourire réconfortant et se détourna pour aller chercher sa propre trousse de premier soin qu'il gardait en permanence chez Logan.

À son retour, Logan leva les sourcils en le voyant en possession d'un de ses draps plats de pur coton. Bling fit un effort pour détendre l'atmosphère en notant l'éclair d'inquiétude qui traversa le regard de Logan provoquée par la découverte de la paire de ciseaux qu'il tenait à la main.

« Et oui mon vieux, ce sera ta punition. J'espère que le marché noir pourra te permettre de remettre la main sur ce genre de literie, je vais avoir besoin de modifier légèrement celui-ci. »

Et n'obtenant aucune réaction de Logan, il lui tendit le grand verre d'eau qu'il avait apporté avec lui, lui faisant signe de le boire et entreprit de découper le drap en lanières, mouvement suivit avec attention par son vis-à-vis.

« Réhydratation. Je vais m'occuper de la septicémie pendant ce temps. Heureusement j'ai un pot entier de Flammazine dans cette trousse, ce ne sera pas de trop avec l'étendu des dégâts. Heu... Logan… Il va te falloir retirer tes vêtements pour que je puisse … »

« Écoute Bling » Commença Logan qui sortait enfin de sa torpeur « ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux m'occuper de cela moi-même »

Le thérapeute considéra l'offre une seconde, essayant de juger s'il pouvait se permettre d'insister. Mais un coup d'œil à Logan lui fit comprendre qu'il ne se soumettrait pas et il put voir pour la première fois depuis son arrivé une légère lueur bleu acier dans les yeux de son ami et patron. Malgré ses doutes quant à la rigueur que Logan appliquerait à se soigner, il fut soulagé de cette preuve que l'humeur de son patient passait de la léthargie à la vivacité. Poussant sa chance, il prit un ton paternaliste pour le mettre en garde.

« Ceci est sérieux Logan, tu dois y prêter doublement attention étant donner que tu ne peux pas ressentir la douleur. C'est cette crème à toutes les 2 heures sans fautes. Et tu devras aussi boire un minimum de trois litres d'eau dans les prochaines huit heures. Je vais appeler pour te faire livrer un autre antiseptique et un produit plus efficace pour les brûlures si je peux en trouver. Tu devras suivre cette routine pour les prochains douze jours. C'est sérieux Logan, les conséquences ne te plairont pas non plus. »

Mais Logan avait déjà compris à la mention des trois litres d'eau et il fixait l'onguent avec un certain dégoût.

« Logan » osa encore Bling « je ne doute pas qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une forme d'autopunition » Il s'arrêta un temps, sans savoir exactement s'il avait besoin de capter toute l'attention de Logan ou s'il avait besoin de s'assurer des mots qu'il allait choisir. Optant pour un compromis il repris légèrement moqueur. « La prochaine fois, défends-toi seulement d'approcher tes ordinateurs pendant une heure ou deux ! »

Et il fut récompensé par le sourire irrépressible qui étira les lèvres de Logan alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe assez rapide pour détourner la tête. Les deux hommes se regardèrent encore une fois pendant quelques secondes, complices, puis les prochaines paroles de Bling prouvèrent hors de tout doute à Logan combien son comportement allait avoir de graves conséquences.

« Pas de physio pour le reste de la semaine. » Déclara Bling.

Logan se transféra dans son fauteuil que Bling venait de rouler à ses côtés et repris la direction de la chambre alors que Bling le suivait avec l'onguent qui, il l'espérait, parviendrait à endiguer l'effet des brûlures lui couvrant le bas du corps. Sachant que Logan ne pouvait voir son visage, il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude, se demandant sérieusement s'il s'agissait _vraiment_ d'automutilation ou de la simple expression de sa colère et son entêtement. Priant pour la seconde explication.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il rangeait la salle d'exercice, Logan vint le rejoindre dûment enduit de la crème médicamenteuse et le laissa lui bander les jambes sans un mot. Une fois dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur des dégâts causée par sa négligence et avait décidé de s'en remettre à Bling sans plus d'objections.

« Cela va aller. » Annonça Bling une fois les bandages terminés, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'ils étaient assez serrés pour ne pas se déplacer, mais suffisamment lâches pour ne pas comprimer la circulation sanguine déjà assez affectée de son ami. « Dans une semaine, il n'y paraîtra presque plus. Tu vas sûrement avoir de la fièvre et devoir rester à proximité d'une salle de bain pour les prochains 72 heures. Logan… » Ajouta-t-il en le regardant sérieusement « Que tu ne ressentes pas la douleur de ceci ne doit pas faire en sorte que tu oublis ces brûlures. Je t'ai inscrit mes instructions et je voudrais que tu les suives à la lettre »

« Je le ferai Bling. Je suis désolé. » Répondit Logan d'un air aussi solennel. Il l'était vraiment, être le sujet de l'inquiétude de son ami ne lui plaisant guère, d'autant plus qu'il en était pleinement responsable.

« J'aimerais qu'on en discute, si tu veux bien »

Logan le questionna du regard avant de se détourner lentement comprenant ce que son ami voulait tirer au clair.

« Ce n'est rien Bling, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Seulement. Et je ne désire pas en _discuter_. »

« Il le faudra bien un jour, Logan. » Rétorqua Bling, mais acceptant de différer cette conversation. « Je vais t'appeler à toutes les deux heures pour m'assurer que la fièvre n'est pas trop élevée »

« Bling, ce n'est pas… »

« Oui c'est nécessaire Logan, et je le ferai. Un rapide : 'Je vais bien' sera suffisant pour éviter que je me déplace jusqu'ici. Je ne cèderai pas là-dessus. » Coupa brusquement Bling.

Logan soupira mais s'en remit à la décision de son ami, de toute façon Bling se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Et comme aucune objection ne lui parvenait de Logan, il se retourna la main sur la poignée pour le dernier commentaire qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer à haute voix.

« Je ne veux pas voir Max sur tes genoux avant douze jours ! »

Logan, estomaqué, fixa longtemps la porte qui s'était refermée sur son ami avant de se faire doucement rouler vers son bureau. Il s'installa devant l'ordinateur sans même prendre la peine de l'allumer se contentant de le fixer sans le voir, puis avec un soupir il déclencha ses freins et retourna à sa principale activité des derniers jours.

Devant l'immense baie vitrée, une fois de plus il repartit la ronde des pensées qu'il ne pouvait écarter de son esprit.

_**À SUIVRE….**_


	10. Refuge

**A/N : **Celui-ci est si court que je n'ait pu m'empêcher de le mettre à jour tout de suite!

Le prochain est définitivement beaucoup plus long.

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 10 : Refuge**

Max se tançait vertement sur le chemin du retour, décidément l'idée de confronter Logan _ou plutôt son alter ego_ n'avait fourni aucunes réelles réponses. Elle se retrouvait même avec plus de questions qu'à l'origine sans parler de ce mal étrange qui refusait de disparaître. Quelques temps après leur fuite de Manticore, elle s'était rendu compte que cette évasion lui avait apporté le bien le plus précieux qui soit : l'autonomie. Elle avait pris les rênes de sa vie en main avec l'intention bien arrêtée de ne plus jamais laisser personne mettre la main dessus. Et bien qu'alors elle ait surtout envisagé que Manticore pourrait éventuellement la capturer pour la ré-enfermer et l'obliger à se plier à leurs ordres, elle avait ensuite découvert que ce monde qui l'entourait était aussi peupler de personnes tentant de brimer la liberté d'autrui. Heureusement, l'entraînement ardu et sa génétique trafiquée lui avaient permis de croiser le chemin de ces gens sans trop en souffrir.

Alors qu'elle multipliait les détours pour se rendre à son appartement, elle se rappela l'homme qui l'avait accueillis chez lui quelques temps après leur évasion. Il avait été le premier à lui faire comprendre que Manticore n'avait pas le monopole du commandement. Et bien que sa victime ait été cette grande 'sœur' dont elle avait hérité, elle n'avait retenu ses instincts que dans le but de demeurer dans l'ombre. Mais tous les autres qui avaient tenté de la commander ou de l'obliger à agir contre sa volonté n'avaient eu aucun recours face à sa détermination.

Un pâle sourire fit jour un instant à la pensé de Normal, seul exception à cette règle de liberté, mais encore, il était probablement le seul à croire qu'il pouvait détenir la moindre forme de contrôle sur elle. Et il était somme toutes amusant de le lui laisser croire.

Arrêtée dans sa course à travers les rues encombrées par les travailleurs se rendant à l'ouvrage par un feu de circulation, elle posa un pied par terre pour tenir sa moto en équilibre et profita de ces quelques secondes pour faire le point. Même si s'amuser au dépend de son patron faisait parti d'un des rares plaisirs de son existence, affronter celui-ci ce matin et sans compter Original Cindy qui devait avoir noté son absence de cette nuit, lui sembla une tâche insurmontable dans son état actuel. En fait, elle n'avait envie que de se terrer à l'abri de tout et tous pour panser ses blessures. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être sentie aussi mal depuis très longtemps. En fait, une seule occasion lui revient en mémoire, mais elle repoussa le souvenir dans son recoin rageusement. Et voilà maintenant que sa mémoire lui ramenait de vieux stigmates !

Alors que la circulation reprenait, elle essaya de déterminer si cette réminiscence qui venait de l'agresser avait été libérée par le fait qu'elle apprenait lentement à éprouver ces toutes nouvelles émotions ou par l'excellent travail que Logan avait effectué pour percer ses défenses. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle devrait apprendre à reconstruire ces barrières mentales. Il n'était pas question de reculer maintenant et redevenir cette espèce de robot qu'elle avait toujours cru être. Humaine on lui avait démontré, humaine elle resterait.

Il n'était pas plus question de s'éloigner de Logan pour se protéger.

Forcément, elle allait devoir reconstruire ces foutues défenses. La question restait à savoir comment et surtout combien de temps pareille opération pourrait nécessiter. Comme elle put enfin quitter les rues encombrées en empruntant des voies secondaires et enfin rouler à une allure en accord avec son état d'esprit, l'idée que la turbulente atmosphère de Jam Pony – striée des _Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_ de Normal et des questionnements d'OC – ne pouvait définitivement faire office de lieux de ressourcement, elle fini par se résoudre à se réfugier dans le seul endroit où elle pourrait réfléchir efficacement à la situation.


	11. La Clé

**A/N : **N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si je vais trop vite! Je suis cruellement en manque de traduction à faire et je m'amuse comme une folle à vous bombarder!

Nous voici maintenant enfin rendu au grand tournant que dois prendre cette histoire!

Merci encore de vos commentaires qui m'encourage vraiment, vous avez la preuve que cela fonctionne!

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 11 : LA CLÉ**

Lorsque Max pénétra dans la petite église la voix moqueuse, qui avait pris malin plaisir à la tourmenter lors de ces précédentes visites, semblait maintenant hors de service. À moins que son cerveau en ébullition n'ait pas eu le temps de la discerner, elle ne saurait dire. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est que rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de venir chercher ici le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. C'est sans aucune hésitation qu'elle s'assit lentement au centre d'une des dernières rangées en fermant les yeux pour laisser la tranquillité des lieux chasser le stress qui raidissait ses épaules.

La totale absence de bruit lui appris que l'endroit était désert et, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été vraiment ennuyée par les faibles chuchotement usuels, le complet silence la ravie. Les quelques badauds qui flânaient habituellement aux alentours arriveraient bien assez tôt, pour l'instant l'atmosphère exempte de leurs murmures familiers lui sembla considérablement allégée.

Elle se reprocha une fois de plus d'avoir tant espéré de cette visite à Logan. Qu'il ait prévu son arrivée et, encore pire, qu'il s'y était préparé lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. La sécheresse de sa voix et la sévérité de son jugement l'avait ébranlée à un point tel que les CO de Manticore l'auraient probablement enfermée pendant des mois dans leur unité psy pour découvrir la brèche ayant permis cette intrusion et l'anéantir. Un frisson la parcouru alors que cette image traversa ses pensées. Les récents évènements avait fait remonter à la surface les souvenirs de ses premières années qu'elle s'était forcées d'enfoncer profondément dans sa mémoire.

Max ressentait une colère diffuse qui semblait augmenter de jours en jours depuis peu. À ce stade-ci elle avait encore assez d'emprise sur elle-même pour se rendre compte que Logan n'était pas le seul à avoir suscité cette rage.

Ses récentes démêlées avec Lydecker, auquel elle avait pu échapper aussi longtemps auparavant, avaient exacerbées la crainte qui s'était un peu étiolée au fils des années. Mais par huit fois dans les six derniers mois elle avait eu à l'affronter. Deux fois plus que les dix années précédentes.

Lorsqu'elle avait été à la recherche de Sophie, retenue en otage par les hommes de Sunrisa, attirer Lydecker sur les lieux avait été une décision stratégique qui lui permettrait de passer complètement inaperçue. Mais suivre le plan qu'elle avait élaboré et sentir la présence de son Antéchrist d'aussi près avait faillis causer sa perte. Seule la volonté de ramener la fillette à sa mère lui avait permis de ne pas flancher lorsqu'il l'avait interpellé. Son cœur manqua encore un battement à ce seul souvenir. Elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien et elle avait senti cet incontrôlable tremblement dans les genoux alors qu'elle s'attendait à tout moment qu'il ordonne à ses hommes de l'arrêter. Il lui avait même fallu dix bonnes secondes pour comprendre qu'il lui demandait simplement d'installer l'enfant dans son SUV. Se détourner pour poursuivre son chemin, de ce pas lent et mesuré du soldat en devoir, avait été l'épreuve la plus difficile à laquelle elle avait du se restreindre alors que chaque cellule de son corps lui criait de s'enfuir au pas de charge.

Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se rendre sur Sedro Island pour rencontrer Hannah, le seul son de la voix de Lydecker à travers les radios mobiles de ses hommes sur le pont avait réussit à la figée sur place. Sans parler de la terreur qui l'avait envahi lorsque Original Cindy lui avait appris qu'il était une fois de plus à sa recherche à la prison de Langford. Le savoir si près alors qu'elle venait de traverser une aussi longue crise lui avait presque arraché un cri.

La seule fois où elle avait pu faire face à la présence de Lydecker avec un peu plus d'aplomb, c'est lorsqu'elle avait entendu les véhicules arrêter brusquement sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Zack. La présence de son frère et CO lui avait permis de conserver son sang froid. Bien sur leur fuite s'était déroulée à la perfection, les deux soldats agissant de concert comme un seul homme. Mais Max était aujourd'hui encore atterrée d'avoir lu dans le regard de son grand frère la même panique qu'elle ressentait aux abords de Lydecker. Que celui qui avait initié leur première évasion avec autant de détermination et sans hésitations puisse éprouver cet effroi au point de ne pouvoir le dissimuler l'avait ébranlée !

C'était à ce moment là que Max avait commencé à se douter que son désir de retrouver les membres de sa famille ne réussisse pas à combler ses attentes. À la place de la réunion joyeuse et définitive dont elle avait rêvé, chaque moment en présence de son frère et ses sœurs ne lui avait apporté que souffrances. Elle avait horriblement souffert alors qu'ils avaient du abandonner Brie et Tinga au mains de Lydecker et la courte, violente et dramatique rencontre avec Ben avait durement entaillée son système de défense. Et maintenant Logan qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écraser un peu plus ses défenses, apparemment sans aucun égard de ce qu'il pourrait bien rester d'elle après tout cela.

Hantée par Lydecker, écartée des autres membres encore libres et vivants de sa famille par Zack, aux prises avec des crises de plus en plus violentes et fréquentes, attaquée par des soldats zombie, devenue sensible au bien être de ses amis, Max n'avait plus assez de forces maintenant pour affronter _pour une_ _troisième fois_ la perte de son meilleur ami.

Le toussotement du Père Destrey la tira de ses réflexions avec un léger sursaut. Max retint vivement le réflexe de sa main qui se dirigeait déjà vers la gorge du jeune prêtre et ouvrit les yeux pour le saluer. Son sourire de bienvenu se transforma en léger rictus moqueur comme elle nota que Johnathan se tenait à distance, anticipant probablement cette attaque.

« Excellente stratégie, Mon Père » nargua-t-elle en riant doucement. Mais le rire cessa lorsqu'elle vit le visage de l'homme s'assombrir immédiatement.

Max avait quitté le penthouse sur les chapeaux de roues et n'avait pas pris la peine de s'arrêter en chemin, aussi elle ne pouvait savoir que les traces de la nuit dernière couvraient encore son visage. Johnathan Destrey lui, aux premières loges, venait de noter les cernes noirs sous les yeux et les traces de larmes séchées parcourant les joues plus pâles qu'à son souvenir. Il s'était rapidement familiarisé avec l'expression habituellement songeuse et même sombre de Max, mais la vue de ses signes trahissant une peine intense le fit grimacer.

Max jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, cherchant à localiser la menace qui pouvait déformer ainsi l'allure naturellement engageante du prêtre, mais ne voyant rien susceptible d'expliquer le regard fixé sur elle, elle fronça les sourcils en s'exclamant :

« Quoi ? »

Jonathan se glissa doucement vers elle et leva une main vers son visage, notant que Max écarquilla les yeux devant son geste, il suspendis son mouvement et attendit qu'elle se décrispe un peu pour poser la main sur sa joue.

« Une dure nuit ? » S'inquiéta-t-il doucement alors que Max, comprenant l'allusion, pencha la tête pour dissimuler son visage au regard amicalement scrutateur.

« On pourrait dire »

« Tu veux en parler ? » S'enquit le jeune prêtre en retirant sa main, s'obligeant à s'écarter légèrement.

Max ne put refreiner un mouvement d'humeur. Parler, pour Johnathan, semblait la clé solutionnant tous les problèmes. Mais encore une fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un lent sourire pour le remercier d'éloigner un peu sa morosité par sa seule présence.

« Père Destrey, expliquez-moi comment vous pouvez soulager ces pauvres gens qui n'ont pas l'usage de la parole ou encore ceux atteint de surdité ? »

Le trait joyeux dans la voix de Max réjouie Johnathan qui s'empressa d'emboîter le pas à cette humeur légère.

« Rien de mystérieux Max, les premiers cours du noviciat son, fort à propos, centrés sur l'écriture et l'apprentissage du langage des signes. »

Il fut récompensé par l'éclat de rire clair qui fusa, amplifié par l'architecture les entourant, bondissant d'un mur à l'autre.

« J'aurais dû me douter. Vous n'êtes que rarement à court de réparties, n'est-ce pas ? Que Dieu me garde des intellectuels ! »

« Max… » Soupira Johnathan en hochant la tête, feignant une attitude sans espoir de parvenir à raisonner un enfant turbulent « Dans ta bouche, cela ressemble à un sacrilège »

Et Max sauta sur ses pieds alors que son énergie naturelle lui commandait un peu d'activité et, avec un dernier sourire moqueur, elle répliqua aussitôt :

« Oh ! Mais c'en est un ! Intellectuel. Quel sacrilège … »

Le Père Destray lui emboîta le pas et la suivit à l'extérieur, jetant un rapide coup d'œil pour signifier du regard à son bedeau qu'il quittait les lieux.

Sur le large perron, la quasi imperceptible pause de Max prit avant de se retourner pour descendre les marches vers sa moto n'échappa pas à Johnathan et lui permit d'insister une fois de plus.

« Pourquoi ne pas marcher quelques minutes dans le parc » offrit-il, surveillant étroitement l'expression de Max pour anticiper son éventuel refus. Heureusement surpris de croiser un regard d'acceptation alors qu'elle prenait la direction proposée.

Fort de cette petite victoire sur la jeune fille, qui lui rappelait les chats sauvages qu'il tentait d'approcher dans son enfance, Johnathan Destrey se garda de prononcer les premiers mots. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur les talons de Max, le souffle court après avoir arpenté les quelques pieds carrés de verdures qui longeaient la grande barricade des limites du secteur, alors qu'il s'efforçait de suivre son allure. Max fini par prendre pitié et offrit à son tour une pause sur l'un des vieux bancs couverts de graffitis mais encore en un seul morceau – surprenant en regard du secteur dans lequel se trouvait la petite église.

Johnathan reprenait lentement son souffle lorsqu'elle ne put retenir plus longtemps la question qui tournait sans relâche dans son esprit. Posant une main sur celle du jeune prête, sans savoir si elle voulait ainsi adoucir un peu le choc que sa question pourrait lui causer ou simplement pouvoir le retenir s'il décidait de se lever et de partir sans un mot.

« Lui pardonneriez-vous ? » Questionna Max en le regardant au fond des yeux.

Le léger sursaut lui révéla qu'il venait de comprendre qu'elle faisait allusion à Ben, et elle ne put qu'admirer le contrôle qu'il affichait alors qu'elle entendait les battements de son cœur se précipiter soudainement. Il cligna des paupières rapidement, comme si cela permettait de conserver son calme ou encore comme s'il avait besoin de temps pour déterminer si elle lui demandait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Puis elle le sentit se détendre alors qu'il retourna sa main pour prendre la sienne.

« Ben repose en paix maintenant » Lui répondit le prête avec un sourire apaisant.

« Vous avez pratiqué combien de temps ? » Ajouta Max en arquant un sourcil, amusée par l'expression légèrement hébétée qui traversa le regard du prêtre à cette nouvelle question.

« Je suis dans les ordres depuis près de 14 ans maintenant… » Tenta-t-il de lui répondre, mais Max le coupa vivement.

« Non, vous avez pratiqué combien de fois avant de pouvoir prononcer son nom sans cette grimace qui l'accompagne habituellement ? »

Johnathan reprit possession de la main qui tenait celle de Max et la porta à son front pour le masser doucement alors qu'il hochait une fois de plus la tête en riant doucement. Saluant d'un coup d'œil l'intuition de Max et avouant ainsi silencieusement qu'il s'était effectivement efforcé de ne plus avoir ce réflexe chaque fois qu'ils parlaient du jeune.

« Max, comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que tu n'étais pas complètement humaine ? Cela me dépasse, crois-tu que ce genre de connaissance profonde au sujet des comportements humain pourrait être donnée à n'importe qui ? »

La douce chaleur qui accompagnait invariablement chacune des réflexions du genre de la part du jeune prête l'envahit, adoucissant ses traits.

« Et s'il était encore vivant ? » Insista Max.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il était totalement conscient de ses actes. Et même si, je crois au pardon, au repentir. Si Ben était toujours avec nous, et qu'il aurait compris son erreur et voudrait mon pardon, je le lui accorderais. »

« Parce que vous êtes prêtre ? » Demanda encore Max en levant les sourcils.

« Non, je ne crois pas, je dirais parce que je suis simplement plus enclin à pardonner qu'à condamner. C'est un trait de personnalité qui va avec le besoin d'aider les gens, de les soutenir, de les sauver même. Et quelquefois les sauver d'eux-mêmes. »

« Et tout ce qu'il aurait eu à faire c'est de s'excuser ? » Voulu se faire préciser Max.

« En fait oui. Et promettre de ne plus recommencer bien sûr ! » Ajouta prestement Johnathan, puis plus il continua plus sérieusement prenant la mesure du jeune minois tendu de Max qui le fixait intensément et gravement « Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, en fait, il n'aurait pas eu à me présenter des excuses, seulement à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait, le regretter et faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. J'aurais compris et il aurait été pardonné sans hésitations. De simples excuses, uniquement motivées à obtenir un pardon n'auraient pu avoir le même effet. C'est son comportement, ses prochaines action qui devaient prouver sa bonne foi, il aurait eu à me démonter la véricité de sa démarche intérieure. Mais une fois qu'il aurait cessé ces atrocités, les excuses auraient ainsi été prononcées sans qu'il ait besoin de les verbaliser. Il est impossible de tenir rigueur à une personne qui agît sous la contrainte ou qui n'est pas pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle fait. J'avais discuté avec lui avant, il m'avait avoué être un soldat et avoir tué des gens. Il avait tenté de me faire comprendre qu'il croyait que la Sainte Vierge l'avait abandonné et qu'il la cherchait désespérément. Je n'avais seulement pas compris à quel point il avait besoin d'aide à ce moment là. En fait, plus tard lorsqu'il m'a défié de l'arrêter, je n'ai pas su réagir correctement, j'aurais dû voir au-delà des apparences et l'aider plutôt que de vouloir le combattre. J'en suis désolé. »

Max ne sentait même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle avait senti Johnathan lui prendre les mains alors qu'il lui répondait, mais elle n'écoutait plus. La clé de toutes les solutions, finalement se trouvait réellement dans les paroles. Et bien que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, pour la première fois depuis des jours Max put enfin sourire sincèrement, une lumière venait de s'allumer au bout de ce long tunnel dans lequel elle était enfermée depuis trop longtemps. Ces larmes, en fait, étaient des larmes de joie.


	12. Révolution

**A/N :** Je dois absolument m'expliquer sur le titre de ce chapitre (peut-être une légère vengeance pour l'avoir chercher si désespérément…)

Révolution : Changement brusque et profond

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 12 : Révolution**

Bling parti, Logan resta longtemps à fixer la ville sans la voir. Il avait déjà trop longtemps différé sa décision et il était temps de s'y résoudre. L'état dans lequel il avait rendu Max était inacceptable et il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Max avait sombrée. Il avait vu dans son regard que sa plus grande frayeur venait de se concrétiser. Elle s'était sentie un monstre. Le monstre que Manticore avait voulu qu'elle soit. Celui qu'elle avait combattu depuis toutes ces années. La gorge de Logan se serra au souvenir du regard hanté. Il l'avait fait souffrir, tellement souffrir, et le pire avait été qu'il n'avait tenté que de se dissimuler lui-même sa propre responsabilité.

Depuis le tout début qu'il exploitait Max pour ses desseins personnels. Il avait été le seul à exiger qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour l'aider à mener à bien ses missions. Il avait même été jusqu'à l'appâter avec la promesse de retrouver ses frères et sœurs alors qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à le faire. C'est Vogelsang qui avait trouvé la trace de Zack, Max qui avait découvert la disparition de Tingua et Zack lui-même qui lui avait fait rencontrer Brie. Du Veilleur, rien, niette, nothing.

Pourtant il l'avait souvent envoyé dans des missions dangereuses, périlleuses au nom du Veilleur. Et si elle avait d'abord refusé d'emblée, il n'avait plus jamais entendu la moindre protestation par la suite, quand bien même il ne lui avait rien offert en retour.

Retrouver Hannah et lui préparer à dîner lui semblait tellement insignifiant comparé à tout ce qu'elle lui avait permis d'effectuer. Il sentit son propre dégoût face à son comportement alors qu'il se rappela que si elle n'avait pas abdiqué alors qu'il lui offrait de retrouver les autres enfants qui s'étaient évadés en 2009 avec elle, il aurait joué la carte de la dénonciation auprès de Manticore. Aujourd'hui il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en arriver là, mais à ce moment là, il avait tellement besoin de s'accrocher au Veilleur, qu'il avait même envisagé le chantage, les menaces.

Posant les mains sur ses roues, il se fit doucement rouler devant derrière, ce qui était devenu sa manière de marcher de long en larges lorsqu'il devait affronter d'intenses réfections.

Lydecker avait tellement su choisir ses mots. Ce sont ces mots qui l'avaient d'abord saisi, bien avant les photos qui n'étaient somme toutes qu'une preuve visuelle. Les mots avaient eu l'impact que l'homme avait voulu avoir, ils l'avaient déstabilisé, ils lui avaient fait perdre confiance et, oui, ils lui avaient fait peur. Mais Logan se demanda si Lydecker avait su qu'il aurait peur de lui-même, et non de Max.

Car il était responsable des agissements de Max.

Avant de le rencontrer, Max travaillait simplement chez Jam Pony, glandait au Crash le soir avec ses collègues et amis et se livrait à quelque rap chez les plus nantis de la population.

Ce n'est qu'avec le Veilleur qu'elle était retournée dans la peau de soldat qu'on lui avait fait endosser de force dès sa naissance. Pour ses missions. Pour lui procurer des informations. Pour lui sauver la vie.

Logan se rappelait clairement la première mission qu'il lui avait demandé d'exécuter pour le compte du Veilleur, c'était ce criminel, Joel Solinski, qui faisait miroiter l'espoir d'un monde meilleur à des pauvres gens avant de les noyer au large en empochant leur argent. Il se rappelait tout aussi clairement la voix froide, mesurée et moqueuse qu'elle avait pris pour lui expliquer comment les trois hommes s'étaient eux-mêmes entre-tués lorsqu'elle s'était emparée de l'argent.

Comme il avait appris depuis que cette voix et cette attitude ne servaient à Max qu'à dissimuler ses émotions. Comme il avait appris depuis que sous cette attitude dure et nonchalante se cachait le seul cœur au monde qui avait été capable de déchaîner ce torrent d'émotions en lui.

Et il avait continué, il l'avait rappelé, il l'avait renvoyé encore et encore sauver le monde à sa place. Il se demanda soudainement si cela n'avait pas été une forme de punition qu'il avait trouvée pour lui faire regretter d'avoir refuser de l'aider lorsqu'il lui avait demandé la première fois. Mais il chassa l'idée aussitôt, jamais il n'avait reproché à Max son infirmité. Il savait dans quoi il s'était embarqué et avait pris cette mission dans le but de faire avancer la situation du Veilleur et résoudre la plus effrayante extorsion jamais mise en chantier qui avait eu comme résultat de causer la mort de centaine d'innocents vétérans. Non. S'il devait faire son propre procès, il pouvait au moins être certain que cela n'avait pas été une vengeance inconsciente.

Cela avait été simplement la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour renier totalement sa paralysie, et comme il ne pouvait y arriver seul, il l'avait obliger à l'aider.

Ou n'avait-il vraiment trouvé que cette pauvre cette excuse pour garder auprès de lui le plus merveilleuse visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu? Peter l'avait mis en garde. Il semblerait qu'il avait vu plus loin que Logan n'ait pu s'avouer, finalement.

Logan se secoua intérieurement. Cela devait se terminer. Il devait mettre un terme à leur relation. Si Max se croyait devenue le monstre qu'elle avait toujours craint d'être réellement, ce n'était que pour lui. Sans lui, elle pourrait retourner à sa vie d'avant, elle pourrait ne s'inquiéter que de s'écarter des projecteurs, elle pourrait disparaître dans les entrailles de la ville en ne laissant plus aucun espoir à Lydecker de mettre la main sur elle.

L'élément déclencheur… avait précisé Lydecker de sa voix sifflante comme un serpent.

Le Veilleur était l'élément déclencheur.

Lui, Logan Cale, protecteur des citoyens, de la veuve, des orphelins, des chiens errants… transformait les chatons perdus en chat sauvage.

La condamnation tomba sans appel : si Max n'avait plus à lui sauver la peau, elle pourrait enfin cesser de se voir comme un monstre.

Et il devrait apprendre à survivre sans elle. L'idée de ce que pourrait devenir son existence appela celle du 9mm qu'il gardait dans son bureau. Peut-être, après tout, aurais-ce été la meilleure solution.

Et alors qu'il pensait à son bureau, le malaise le surpris. Abandonnant l'éternelle ronde de pensées pour un instant, il se questionna sur l'étrange sentiment qui le traversait soudainement. Pendant un instant il ne comprit pas ce qui l'avait fait dévier de sa ligne de pensée et s'efforça de comprendre. Un pied maintenant fermement posé dans la réalité, il sursauta lorsque sa mémoire fini par revenir: son informateur!

Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à sa montre, Logan réalisa qu'il allait manquer le rendez-vous qu'il avait lui-même fixé à l'une de ses sources. L'homme l'ayant contacté pour lui donner des informations au sujet de l'associé de son oncle et avait précisé que la nature de ces informations empêchait tout échange téléphonique ou réseau.

Comme la rencontre était prévue à l'extrémité du secteur, Logan allait devoir faire un miracle pour arriver à temps. Selon ses propres instructions, si d'aventure il ne se présentait pas le premier au lieu de rencontre, ses informateurs devaient non seulement quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible mais, de plus, se retirer en un endroit sécuritaire pour un bon moment sans tenter de le contacter.

Attrapant manteau, clés et portable, Logan referma la porte derrière lui en enclencha le système d'alarme avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre au garage. Pour une fois Logan considéra que l'Impulsion pouvait avoir ses bons cotées, comme l'absence des limitations de vitesses dans les rues du secteur et, qu'avec un peu de chance et de dextérité il pourrait probablement arriver à temps.

Alors qu'il louvoyait à travers la légère circulation à cette heure hors de pointe, jetant de fréquent coup d'œil à sa montre, ce qui l'obligeait à pousser toujours un peu plus loin la manette des gaz, Logan se demandait ce que son contact avait trouvé de si particulier sur l'homme qui avait fait abattre son oncle.

Une fois en bordure du petit parc dans lequel les deux hommes avaient convenu de se rencontrer, Logan se stationna sous le couvert d'un arbre avec un dernier regard à son poignet. Trois minutes plus tard et il aurait manqué le rendez-vous. Mais comme il releva la tête pour jeter un regard aux alentours, il distingua immédiatement la haute silhouette qui avançait rapidement vers sa portière et fit glisser la vitre.

L'homme jetait de fréquent coup d'œil derrière son épaule ce qui inquiéta Logan, aussi il le questionna en retour de ses salutations.

« Tu es suivi? »

« Non » Lui répondit son vis-à-vis promptement, sans étouffer la trace de fierté qu'il ressentait face l'inquiétude de Logan à son égard. « J'ai été plus que prudent, mais je reste sur mes gardes. Merci de t'inquiéter. Remets cela au Veilleur le plus tôt possible, j'ai idée que cela lui sera utile dans le dossier des robots de surveillance. »

Logan s'empara du disque que son informateur lui tendit par la vitre abaissée de sa portière et le remercia d'un sourire distrait.

« Mentionne au Veilleur que je suis toujours disponible s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Précisa encore l'homme puis, avant de continuer son chemin, il se pencha un peu plus vers Logan et ajouta sincèrement : « J'espère que cela n'a pas été un trop dur coup pour toi et ta famille. »

Logan releva subitement la tête alors qu'un sourire embarrassé relevait faiblement le coin de ses lèvres. « Ça va. » Fit-il seulement avec un léger hochement de tête, mal à l'aise de le savoir au courant de son implication dans l'entreprise familiale, honteux que son propre nom soit relié aux évènements ayant entraîné la mort d'innocent. Mais reconnaissant que son informateur lui face ainsi comprendre qu'il ne le tenait pas pour responsable, fort de son acharnement à soutenir leurs héros : Le Veilleur.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un dernier signe de tête et se séparèrent. Logan, poussé par la curiosité, ouvrit son portable pour jeter un coup d'œil au disque qu'on venait de lui remettre. Pestant un peu de n'avoir pas pensé à le faire démarrer auparavant, il parcourut le parc du regard en attendant que son portable soit prêt, un sourire moqueur à l'intention des créateurs des systèmes d'exploitations qui arrivaient toujours à outrepasser la vitesse constamment en évolution des CPU.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il la vît.

Elle traversait le parc de son pas élancé, les cheveux voletant autour de ses épaules. Et bien qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Max. Lorsqu'il réussit à détacher son regard de sa gracieuse démarche, il remarqua enfin silhouette qui l'escortait. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses collègues de Jam Pony, mais plutôt d'un homme d'allure attrayante, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Oubliant le portable, le disque, les informations qui avaient déchaîné sa curiosité, il retient son souffle alors que Max et son compagnon atteignirent l'un des bancs et prirent place côte à côte.

Logan n'avait jamais vraiment questionné Max sur ses amis et encore moins sur ses relations. La seule fois où il s'était permis un commentaire dans ce sens, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans sa vie personnelle. Alors que le jeune homme qui avait répondu à son appel s'était présenté comme son copain, elle avait nié le fait d'un ton sans appel en ajoutant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir jaloux. Il s'était rapidement repris en ajoutant qu'il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas ce genre de relation et elle avait confirmé d'un simple et final 'Yeah'.

Pourtant, aux fils des mois, aux fils de leur partenariat, il lui semblait que les choses avaient légèrement évoluées. Non seulement il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque relation en particulier, mais elle avait même semblée se rapprocher lentement, précautionneusement, craintivement. Et puis il avait rencontré son amie, Cindy, alors qu'il avait été s'enquérir d'elle. Et depuis qu'ils avaient réussit à la sortir de prison, lui procurer sa Tryptophan et même les aider à retrouver leurs logis, elle avait commencé à lui parler de ses amis. Elle était lentement devenue intarissable à leurs sujets, lui racontant les dernières bêtises de chacun, les petits malheurs des autres. Et aussi les endroits qu'ils fréquentaient et les rêves qu'ils caressaient. Petit à petit il avait cerné son univers et découvert que ses amis et lui-même étaient les seules personnes qui meublaient sa vie.

Et bien qu'ils aient échangé ce baiser inoubliable alors qu'elle devait partir vers le Canada avec son frère Zack, parce que ce Lydecker de malheur avait placardé un avis de recherche la concernant sur tous les poteaux de la ville, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle était revenue pour lui sauver la vie, encore une fois, alors qu'il ne devait pas se remettre de sa seconde chirurgie que Logan s'était permit de croire que peut-être, peut-être, il signifiait un peu plus qu'un pauvre handicapé à ses yeux.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la sensation de ses jambes, il s'était enfin autorisé à découvrir si Max pouvait partager ses sentiments. Il ne l'avait jamais découvert. Ses jambes l'avaient trahi une fois de plus et, comme un animal blessé, il s'était enfuit dans sa tanière pour lécher ses plaies, mordant la main de ceux qui tentaient de le réconforter.

Pourtant depuis, il n'avait jamais cessé de laisser Max se rapprocher. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir eu l'idée égoïste de baisser les bras lorsque le Dr Vertex, qui devait l'aider à remarcher, avait été tuée. Autre courtoisie de Lydecker. Cette homme étant devenu son antéchrist à lui aussi, par la bande, s'attaquant à Max. Donc s'attaquant à lui aussi.

La voir aujourd'hui assise sur ce banc avec un autre homme, lui causa un choc, lui donna l'impression qu'il venait de perdre quelque chose qu'il n'ait pas su saisir. Et comme il essayait de retrouver son souffle perdu par la force du sentiment, il la vit se pencher doucement et poser une mains sur celle de son compagnon. Il lit sur le doux visage qu'il connaissait par cœur une expression de douceur et de sollicitude un peu angoissée qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pour lui.

Logan essaya de s'arracher à cette contemplation qui lui tordait les entrailles, mais en vain. Et alors que l'homme enserrait la main de Max dans les siennes sans provoquer ce léger sursaut qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer chaque fois que lui-même la touchait, Logan ressenti ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant : Une atroce morsure. C'était comme si un étau se refermait brusquement sur son cœur, déchirant la peau et les muscles sur son passage. L'attaque avait été si brutale qu'il du s'accrocher au volant de toutes ses forces. Dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent, il ne comprit pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. La douleur persistante l'empêchait d'aligner ses pensées. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous l'immense poids de la culpabilité.

Fermant les yeux pour une seconde, il adressa ses plus sincères excuses à Valérie. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce mal infernal alors qu'elle l'avait allègrement trompé avec ses nombreux amants. Il n'avait pas su alors comment la simple idée que la personne aimée puisse se laisser approcher par un autre pouvait déchaîner ce séisme intérieur. Il avait été le responsable de son alcoolisme, conséquence d'avoir marié un homme ne savait pas ce que qu'était l'amour. S'il avait aimé Valérie, il aurait déjà ressenti cette émotion qui le torturait aujourd'hui. En fait, s'il avait aimé Valérie, il n'aurait jamais du affronter cette émotion puisqu'elle n'aurait pas eu à chercher l'amour dans l'alcool ou dans les bras d'autres hommes.

La jalousie. La jalousie le tourmentait, le déchirait, le brûlait. Et il en ressentait la douleur physiquement, alors que sa gorge était si serrée qu'il avait du mal à respirer, alors que son cœur battait si fort qu'il du porter la main à sa poitrine comme pour le retenir d'en sortir. Il avait cru avoir atteint le summum de la souffrance lorsqu'on lui avait appris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais remarcher, mais cela n'avait été qu'un pâle aperçu de ce qu'il ressentait présentement.

Il réussit enfin à fermer les yeux sous la douleur insoutenable qui montait en lui. L'idée que son comportement de ces derniers jours avaient pu précipiter Max dans les bras d'un autre le submergea. Il revit en un éclair les tentatives qu'elle avait fait pour retrouver leur complicité alors qu'il se débattait avec la signification des photos que Lydecker lui avait fait parvenir. Il revoyait son visage revêtir cette expression neutre et professionnel qu'elle empruntait invariablement à chacun de ses refus. Il revoyait le sourire hésitant et implorant qu'elle lui jetait depuis quelques jours, sourire auquel il s'efforçait de ne pas répondre et qui se chargeait de tristesse et de désolation avant de disparaître sous le masque qu'elle s'était forgé pour lui faire face.

Il sentit ses paupières brûler et se résout à ouvrir les yeux, incapable de ne pas laisser son regard glisser immédiatement vers le banc où se trouvait Max.

Il avait cru souffrir alors qu'il l'avait vu prendre la main de son ami, mais le mal qui le terrassa maintenant qu'il pouvait voir les larmes de joie qui s'échappait des yeux de Max alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient toujours les mains lui arracha une sourde plainte.

Et lorsqu'ils se relevèrent lentement pour reprendre leur chemin, lorsque qu'il put enfin voir l'homme de face, une larme brûlante et chargée de tous les regrets du monde s'échappa de ses yeux. Devant le col blanc qui fermait la chemise de l'homme que Logan aperçu par l'ouverture du manteau lâchement boutonné, Logan se fit serment. Serment de ne jamais laisser rien le séparer de Max. Plus jamais. Ni le Veilleur. Ni Lydecker. Ni Zack. Ni cet homme. Rien.

Et il se fit la promesse de se battre jusqu'au bout, de regagner la confiance de Max, de réparer ses erreurs pour qu'ils puissent affronter l'avenir ensemble, réunit.

Si Max acceptait.


	13. Férocité

**A/N :** Encore une fois merci pour vos fabuleuses reviews! Et merci aussi à mes lecteurs silencieux! Veuillez m'excuser pour les erreurs qui peuvent encore parsemer mes écrits.

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 13 : ****Férocité**

Le premier appel que Bling avait placé chez Logan, sans obtenir de réponse, ne l'avait pas exagérément préoccupé. Mais lorsqu'il avait essayé de le rejoindre sur son cellulaire, sans plus de résultats, il avait senti l'inquiétude l'effleurer. Vérifiant l'heure à sa montre et le temps qu'il avait devant lui avant son prochain rendez-vous, il soupira avec un rien d'irritation. Comme il était encore trop tôt pour que Logan ait pu être frappé par la fièvre, qu'il s'attendait à ce que son ami développe suite à ses brûlures, son entêté de patient devait simplement ignorer ses appels.

Pourtant, nota une petite voix que ne pouvait ignorer Bling, Logan avait semblé d'accord pour répondre à ses appels afin de le rassurer sur son état. Mais malheureusement, le thérapeute ne pouvait dire que ce serait la première fois que son ami aurait acquiescé à l'une de ses demandes seulement pour clore une argumentation.

Comme le temps lui manquait, il réitéra ses appels, d'abord directement au penthouse en laissant un message qu'il espérait lui attirer l'attention de Logan, puis sur son cellulaire, où cette fois-ci il laissa libre cour à son exaspération et raccrocha violemment le combiné. Ramassant le dossier de son prochain patient, il referma la porte un peu trop doucement à son propre avis. Quoi qu'il se passe, et il croyait fermement que seule l'immense obstination de Logan était responsable de son énervement, il ne pouvait rien y faire pendant les prochaines heures.

En longeant le couloir pour se rendre en salle de thérapie, Bling essaya de repousser les pensées concernant Logan le plus loin possible de sa conscience. Si son ami avait la tête trop dure pour accepter son aide, il n'allait pas en priver ceux qui savaient apprécier ses efforts. Il réussit enfin à se libérer l'esprit, mais seulement après s'être promis une discussion plus que sérieuse avec Logan dès qu'il arriverait à mettre la main dessus. _Quel que soit l'état dans lequel il le trouverait !_

Bling entra dans la grande salle où la jeune fille qui l'attendait patiemment l'accueillis avec l'un de ses merveilleux sourires que jamais, _jamais_, il n'aurait pu obtenir de la part de Logan – ce dernier préférant simplement une sombre grimace accompagnée d'un air de martyr.

Lorsque Bling termina sa session, deux heures plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de couper cour à l'aimable babillage de sa patiente pour retourner à son bureau dans les plus brefs délais. Il nota que le sourire de la jeune fille perdit de son éclat et lui expliqua gentiment, mais rapidement, qu'il devait faire face à une urgence. L'adolescente opina de la tête et le laissa partir sur la promesse qu'il lui accorderait plus de temps le lendemain.

Enfin arrivé à son bureau, Bling négligea les quelques messages qui l'attendaient, posés bien en évidence sur son bureau, et s'empara du téléphone pour tenter de rejoindre Logan. Cette fois-ci, comme ses appels demeuraient toujours sans réponses, l'inquiétude l'envahit pour de bon. Sans un regard derrière lui, il quitta prestement les lieux pour se rendre directement chez son patient. Une fois encore, la lenteur de la circulation et la longueur du chemin à parcourir lui sembla infinie.

Sans prendre la peine de se garer à l'intérieur, il abandonna son véhicule devant l'entrée principale des Tours Foggle et se précipita dans la cage d'ascenseur qui venait justement d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Tout en pressant le bouton d'appel pour le dernier étage, Bling se demanda qu'elle serait sa réaction s'il trouvait son ami simplement installé devant ses ordinateurs…

L'ascenseur arrivant à sa destination, Bling entra et su immédiatement que Logan n'était pas chez lui alors que le clignotant du système d'alarme en fonction l'accueillit. Sans se laisser impressionner outre mesure, après tout si Logan avait quitté son appartement c'est qu'il se sentait plutôt bien. Non ? _Non._ Logan ne s'arrêterait sûrement pas à un fort probable état semi-comateux dû à la puissance des médicaments que Bling lui avait fait prendre. Au mieux, il serait peut-être resté calmement chez lui s'il avait été incapable de trouver la force de soulever son trousseau de clés….

Bling secoua la tête avec impatience avant de recomposer de numéro du cellulaire de Logan sur son propre téléphone portable. Bien décidé cette fois à insister jusqu'à ce que Logan daigne lui répondre. Bien décidé à ne laisser quelconques idées que son ami n'était peut-être pas à même de simplement répondre à son téléphone cellulaire lui traverser l'esprit. Bien décidé à garder son calme et à ne pas s'inquiéter sans avoir plus d'informations sur la situation.

Lorsque que Bling entendit la première sonnerie dans son cellulaire et qu'instantanément le cellulaire de Logan, négligemment posé sur la table d'entrée, résonna à travers le penthouse, il sentit ses bonnes résolutions fondrent comme de la neige jetée au feu. Un juron bien appuyer lui échappa alors que son sang décida de faire brusquement demi-tour.

Dans quel pétrin s'était encore fourré Logan, lui qui ne quittait jamais - au grand jamais - sans son cellulaire. Et comment Bling pourrait-il parvenir à deviner dans quel endroit son ami pouvait bien traîner, abruti par les drogues et probablement épuisé par l'effort considérable que devait exiger à son organisme, déjà affaiblis, la régénération de ses cellules brûlées.

Lançant son cellulaire de toutes ses forces sur le canapé devant lequel il se tenait maintenant, Bling eu un rictus déplaisant à la pensé que seul Logan pouvait jouer sur ses nerfs au point qu'il perde ainsi son sang-froid. Tournant son regard à travers l'immense baie vitrée il réalisa pour la première fois combien inefficace pouvait se montrer la contemplation de la ville pour chasser les pensées. Et il se demanda ce que Logan pouvait y trouver de si réconfortant justifiant qu'il passe autant de temps devant cette fenêtre. Loin de le calmer, pouvoir mesurer l'étendue de la ville d'un seul coup d'œil attisait plutôt la flamme qui ronflait dans la poitrine de Bling. Rage ou inquiétude, même le thérapeute ne pouvait le déterminer à ce moment. Sa seule certitude était que le sentiment, quel qu'il soit, le dévorait avec férocité.

Bling se détourna de la fenêtre et se rendit dans le bureau de Logan alors qu'une intuition se frayait doucement un chemin dans son esprit. Une rapide inspection lui tira un mince sourire appréciateur ; l'obsession de Logan allait finir par payer finalement. L'ordinateur portable brillait par son absence. Tirant la chaise de la table de travail devant l'ordinateur, Bling poussa le bouton de démarrage et attendit patiemment que le système d'exploitation effectue toutes les vérifications nécessaires et que la protection spéciale de Logan s'installe efficacement avant d'entrer les nombreux mots de passe lui permettant d'accéder à cet univers virtuel.

La liste des courriels entrant ne lui permit pas de tirer de conclusion sur la destination de Logan, aussi il se contenta d'envoyer un message directement sur le portable de son patron et modifia le délai de vérification pour les messages de retours afin de les recevoir instantanément. Puis jetant un coup d'œil au répondeur pour vérifier le témoin lumineux - n'indiquant qu'un seul message qui devait être celui qu'il avait lui-même laissé plus tôt - il se prépara à l'attente en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise, bras croisés, regard fixé sur l'écran. Rivé, en fait, sur l'écran.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Logan sursauta lorsque son portable émit un bip sonore. Seul les messages en provenance de quelques très rares personnes étant accompagnés de cet avertissement spécifique, l'alerte suffit à le tirer de la transe à laquelle il s'était abandonné depuis que Max et son compagnon avaient quitté le parc. Il y avait une chance sur trois que ce message lui provienne justement de Max, aussi c'est avec une main légèrement tremblante qu'il provoqua l'ouverture du message.

Intrigué, et déçu devait-il convenir, il nota que l'envoi provenait directement de son propre ordinateur. L'ouvrant immédiatement il du s'éloigner un peu afin de déchiffrer les immenses caractères qui envahissaient l'écran.

' OÙ ES - TU ? '

Logan lisait maintenant clairement, saisissant au même moment qu'il se trouvait dans une position délicate. Nul doute au sujet de la personne qui lui envoyait pareil message, qui d'autre que Bling aurait put se permettre d'être à la fois aussi laconique et aussi percutant.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et écartant la possibilité de simplement ignorer l'exigence qu'il lisait parfaitement en ces quelques mots, il cliqua le bouton réponse et s'arrêta brusquement. Comment pourrait-il annoncer froidement à son ami, qui devait maintenant l'attendre en rongeant son frein, qu'il se trouvait banalement près d'un parc à rêvasser au sujet de sa prochaine discussion avec Max.

Par égard pour son ami, il finit par s'obliger à inscrire la réponse qui, il l'espérait vivement, pourrait lui éviter les solides remontrances que Bling devait déjà répéter mentalement en cet instant même.

' Je suis OK. Maison dans moins d'une heure. Flammazine avec moi '

Au moment où le message passait à travers la sécurité pour atteindre le réseau, Logan eu un mouvement soudain pour bloquer le procédé, bien qu'il fût déjà trop tard. Il put pratiquement voir l'expression sceptique de son thérapeute devant cette lamentable tentative. Démarrant le moteur de son Aztek, il se demanda brièvement pendant combien d'années il entendrait parler de ce message alors qu'il se glissait dans la circulation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ce n'est ni le scepticisme, ni l'incrédulité qui apparût sur le visage de Bling lorsqu'il prit connaissance du message de Logan. Un faible courant de soulagement peut-être, mais surtout une détermination sans appel. Il se leva lentement, très lentement, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Logan, dernier endroit où il avait vu le contenant de Flammazine avant de quitter Logan plus tôt ce jour là. Apercevant le bocal de crème que Logan avait promis d'étendre soigneusement sur ses lésions pour prévenir l'infection et hâter la cicatrisation, il s'empara de l'onguent et revint au salon, tout aussi lentement, pour s'asseoir confortablement sur le canapé.

Le mensonge éhonté de son employeur et ami ne le surprenait pas outre mesure. Le mensonge était devenu une seconde nature pour l'homme qui devait vivre dans le secret qu'exigeait Le Veilleur. Lui-même avait souvent du, sinon mentir, du moins omettre certaine parcelle de vérité, lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble ou lorsque certains des contacts tentaient de percer le mystère entourant le travail de Logan.

D'un autre côté, si Logan n'avait pas été en pleine possession de toutes ses facultés, non seulement il n'aurait pu répondre aussi rapidement, mais il n'aurait jamais pu avoir la présence d'esprit d'ajouter cette dernière ligne pour _s'excuser_. Car en fait, c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait bien : une dérisoire tentative pour s'acheter le pardon.

_Bel essai._ Se dit Bling. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que cela fonctionnerait. Jetant un regard à sa montre, il posa doucement le récipient sur la table basse et se replongea dans la contemplation de la ville. Moins d'une heure, pour Logan, signifiant probablement quelques 59 minutes et des poussières, il avait amplement de temps devant lui pour décider de l'accueil qu'il lui réserverait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lorsque Logan poussa la porte de son appartement, il se ménagea quelques minutes supplémentaires en déposant précautionneusement ses clés sur la console de l'entrée et fit un léger détour par son bureau pour déposer son portable. Jetant un coup d'œil à la silhouette de Bling qui se trouvait toujours assis dans le salon, et essayant de prendre la mesure de son humeur sur ses traits, il ne vit pas le pot d'onguent posé sur la table basse. Comme Bling ne faisait aucun mouvements pour l'accueillir – premier très mauvais signe – il se permit un dernier détour pour retirer sa veste et l'accrocher à la patère de l'entrée.

Incapable de trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire, il finit par se résoudre à se rendre dans le salon pour affronter le thérapeute. Cette fois notant la présence de la crème sur la table base, Logan eu le bon goût de rougir légèrement alors que Bling souleva lentement un sourcil sans prononcer un mot.

« Oui, enfin… j'ai peut-être finalement oublié de la prendre avec moi. » Allégua Logan alors que Bling ne semblait pas pressé de mettre un terme au silence pesant qui planait dans la pièce.

« Fais-moi grâce de ces mensonges Logan » articula enfin Bling se retenant de sauter sur ses pieds. Bien que l'avantage psychologique que lui donnerait cette position sur Logan pourrait être utilisée à bon escient, il préféra pour une fois n'user d'aucun de ces subterfuges et conserver un certain équilibre entre eux. Bling refoula aussi son inquiétude qui le tourmentait d'envoyer Logan enfiler une paire de short immédiatement et pouvoir ainsi vérifier l'état de ses brûlures, autre attitude qui ne ferait que placer son patient dans une situation d'infériorité.

Non, Bling avait décidé qu'il était temps de laisser tomber toutes les méthodes soigneusement étudiées pour venir à bout de l'entêtement de Logan. Il avait décidé qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se battre contre son ami et que l'heure était venue pour Logan de prendre ses responsabilités face à sa condition et de cesser d'éviter la réalité de son état.

Logan s'approcha lentement comme Bling ne faisait pas mine de poursuivre. La pensée que son ami ne l'attendait peut-être pas avec le plus long des sermons qu'il n'aurait jamais entendus commençait à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau. Peut-être seulement à cause du soulagement que l'idée lui apportait ou plus sûrement parce qu'il sentait qu'il devait faire amende honorable, Logan se laissa rouler jusqu'à atteindre la table basse et s'arrêta devant Bling en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, Bling. Je suis parti si rapidement que j'ai oublié mon cellulaire. J'avais oublié un rendez-vous important avec un informateur et j'ai risqué de ne pas arrivé à temps. Je ne voulais pas perdre l'homme pendant des semaines, tu sais comment cela fonctionne.» S'expliqua-t-il lentement et, pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta encore : « Je suis vraiment désolé Bling. »

Mais Logan pu constater sur le visage de son thérapeute que son habituelle esquive mi-repentante mi-défensive, pour une fois, ne fonctionnait pas. Quelque chose dans le regard de Bling tendait à lui faire aussi comprendre que cela ne fonctionnerait plus jamais. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, Logan compris qu'il venait d'atteindre un autre de ces paliers auxquels Bling faisait quelquefois référence lorsqu'il réussissait à lui parler de sa paralysie. Son propre regard se teinta d'une légère curiosité largement enrobée d'appréhension.

Bling interpréta correctement le regard de Logan et se pencha lentement pour prendre la Flammazine dans ses mains.

« Ceci, Logan, était la seule façon de te prémunir contre les conséquences de ton état. » Commença Bling en le sondant toujours du regard « Sans ceci, ce n'est pas seulement quelques problèmes désagréables que tu devras affronter dans les prochaines heures, mais surtout une fièvre qui te clouera au lit pour les prochains jours. Tes brûlures ne sont pas superficielles, elles entraînent une dépense énorme pour ton organisme en plus d'augmenter considérablement la température de ton sang. Et bien que dans ton cas, ce soit une bonne chose, il faut que tu saches que dans ce cas-ci, cela ne l'est pas. La température et l'humidité de la surface complète de tes jambes permettent présentement à une multitude de bactéries de se développer à une vitesse bien supérieure à la normal.

Bling fit une pose alors que Logan semblait commencer à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer le plus clairement possible. Et comme un éclair de malaise chassa la curiosité de son regard, le thérapeute su que son ami venait de cerner le problème et il continua sans plus attendre.

« Oui Logan, tu as déjà une circulation sanguine plus difficile, combattre un flot naturel de bactéries est déjà un exploit. Mais il n'y a plus rien de naturelle dans la quantité qui est déjà en train d'envahir ton organisme. Cet onguent aurait pu stopper le problème à la source. Maintenant ce stade est largement dépassé. Je n'ai qu'une seule question : Désires-tu que je te laisse faire face à cette situation tout seul? »

Un vague sourire étira lentement le coin des lèvres de Logan alors que la réplique lui montait à la bouche. Mais la gravité qui s'inscrivait sans fards sur le visage de Bling stoppa la moqueuse réplique au moment même ou le thérapeute ajouta prestement.

« Je serai parfaitement capable de me lever de ce divan, de me diriger vers cette porte, de quitter cette pièce sans le moindre regard derrière moi et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici Logan. J'aurais d'ailleurs probablement dû le faire depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Je ne considère pas que de devoir continuellement veiller sur toi, car tu refuse de faire attention à toi, puisse vraiment être la meilleur chose à faire. »

« Bling, ce n'est pas intentionnel… » argua Logan, mais il fut interrompu dans la seconde.

« Oui Logan, c'est on ne peux plus intentionnel. De la part que quiconque, j'aurais peut-être abdiqué en ce sens. Mais de la part de l'homme qui sait être si attentif aux besoins et aux problèmes de la terre entière, non. La seule chose qui m'ait retenue, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est que je sais que tu agis ainsi envers toi-même parce que tu te laisses entraîner par ta colère et ton dégoût. Mais je ne peux plus laisser les choses aller comme cela. Tu dois te prendre en main, accepter, pardonner et prendre soin de toi. Comme tu arrives à le faire de cette façon si exceptionnel pour tous ceux qui t'entoure. Je ne peux simplement plus te laisser te négliger ainsi. »

Devant le discourt clair et net, Logan senti encore une parcelle de lui refuser de continuer cette conversation. Faire face à toutes les implications de son état n'était pas encore chose facile pour lui. Alors que toute sa volonté avait été affairée à nier ce qu'était maintenant devenu sa vie, se sentir forcer à y faire face lui déplaisait au-delà de toutes descriptions. Mais comme il posait les mains sur ses roues pour s'éloigner, Bling le retint une dernière fois. Et le ton qu'il utilisa ne lui permit pas de croire que cela ne pourrais pas être, vraiment, pour la toute dernière fois.

« Donc » répéta Bling en articulant chaque mot « Désires-tu que je te laisse faire face à cette situation tout seul? »

Logan resta suspendu au regard acéré de Bling quelques minutes sans prononcer un mot. Puis, lentement, il reposa ses mains sur ses cuisses et inclina légèrement la tête en brisant enfin le contact de leurs regard. Toujours poussé par son orgueil, ce fut sa seule façon d'exprimer à son ami qu'il saisissait qu'il aurait besoin de lui. Mais le thérapeute, soulagé de cette victoire dont Logan ne pouvait pas encore apprécier à leurs juste mesures toutes les implications, n'accepta pas cette réponse muette. Il déposa le médicament devant Logan et se releva pour se diriger lentement vers la sortie.

« Bling! » S'écria Logan, réalisant pleinement à quel point son ami était sérieux « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi » Termina-t-il dans un visible effort.

« Moi aussi Logan, moi aussi » fusa la réponse de Bling à travers la pièce alors qu'il se retournait vers son ami un chaleureux sourire remplaçant l'expression fermée qu'il avait empruntée depuis l'arrivée de Logan.

Logan comprit ainsi que son thérapeute allait exiger une meilleur coopération de sa part en ce qui avait trait à prendre soin de lui-même. Il ne s'imagina pas une seule seconde que Bling avait trouvé cette façon d'exprimer son propre soulagement de ne pas avoir été acculé à mettre un terme à leur relation. Connaître, et surtout côtoyer Logan, demeurait l'événement le plus extraordinaire de sa vie. Il tenait à l'estime et à l'amitié de Logan comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Bling gesticula en direction de la salle d'entraînement pour faire comprendre à Logan qu'il était plus que temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur ses jambes. Et bien que Bling douta de la permanence de ce nouveau comportement, Logan se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer sans un seul mot de protestation. Alors que Logan arrivait à sa porte, il se retourna soudainement pour un dernier regard vers Bling qui entrait dans la salle d'entraînement. L'absence soudaine du bruit du doux glissement des roues du fauteuil attira le regard de Bling sur ce dernier, et le thérapeute senti son estomac faire un léger bond alors qu'il aperçut le grand sourire accroché aux lèvres de son ami. Logan entra finalement sans sa chambre sans savoir que Bling se promettait silencieusement de faire tout ce qui était humainement possible pour aider et protéger son ami. Y compris lui ramener Max dans les plus brefs délais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ces brûlures examinées et soignées avec attention, sa température relevée et consignée, quelques pilules supplémentaires dans son organisme et dûment informé des suites probables de son état, Logan, suivit d'un Bling à l'expression rassurée bien qu'encore soucieuse, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du café.

Bling sorti les tasses pour les déposer sur le comptoir et, retrouvant leurs complicité habituelle, les deux hommes se mirent à fureter de droite à gauche pour mettre en route un léger en-cas.

« Alors, cet informateur, il voulait te parler de quoi exactement? » Questionna subitement Bling en jetant un coup d'œil vers Logan pour le voir, à sa grande surprise, se colorer instantanément.

« Oh, oui. J'avais oublié. Quelque chose à propos de l'associé de mon oncle. Il m'a remis un CD qui pourrait m'aider à découvrir qui est en possession des plans maintenant. »

« Oublié? » Souligna Bling, notant que Logan se passait rapidement la main sur la nuque – réflexe inconscient tendant à démontrer l'amplitude de son malaise – en évitant soigneusement son regard interrogateur. Ce qui, évidemment, décupla à curiosité de Bling.

« Oui heu. Je… en fait. Euh… » Logan semblait avoir soudainement perdu sa capacité à formuler clairement ses idées ce qui permit à Bling de pointer immédiatement dans la bonne direction :

« Tu as vu Max? Comment cela s'est passé? » Questionna-t-il.

Logan ne put se retenir de soupirer d'agacement. Comment Bling pouvait-il donc toujours lire en lui si aisément alors qu'il n'arrivait que rarement à deviner son ami. Quelques rides supplémentaires apparurent sur son front alors qu'il se rappela que Max aussi avait semblée deviner ses pensées alors que lui-même ne pouvait arriver à les ordonner clairement. Les bras maintenant nonchalamment croisés sur sa poitrine, les jambes légèrement écartées en une position confortable – prise probablement consciemment pour lui démontrer qu'il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il fallait pour obtenir des éclaircissement – Bling dardait sur lui son regard inquisiteur.

« En fait, je devais rencontrer mon informateur tout près du secteur 2. Le temps de me remettre le disque en question et mon contact est reparti aussitôt. Je serai revenu ici bien avant si je n'avais pas vu Max, oui. »

« Et? » Insista Bling alors que Logan s'était tut sur ces dernier mots « Comment était-elle? »

« Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé. »

« Et pourquoi donc? » Insista encore Bling, sachant qu'avec Logan s'était la seule façon de faire.

« J'étais dans la voiture. Elle… Elle n'était pas toute seule, et sur le moment j'ai comme pensé que je ferais mieux de ne pas me faire remarquer. »

Logan se détourna pour aller verser le café et Bling le suivit pour s'emparer des deux tasses du liquide chaud et odorant. Abandonnant les sandwichs sur le comptoir, Logan se roula dans le salon pour s'installer sur le divan alors que Bling posait les tasses sur la table basse et prenait place dans le fauteuil devant lui. Portant sa tasse à ses lèvres il souffla doucement la surface du liquide avant de prendre un gorgée. Inutile maintenant de presser Logan, ce déplacement dans le salon, plutôt que vers son bureau, annonçait clairement que Logan était disposé à parler de sa rencontre avec Max. Bling s'efforçait de ne pas regarder vers les panneaux coulissants de la pièce contenant les ordinateurs de Logan, intrigué que son ami ne se soit pas mit immédiatement à la tâche de découvrir le contenu du fameux disque qu'on venait de lui remettre.

« Ces photos que Lydecker a laissées à mon attention. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser vraiment. J'ai été un peu… froid avec Max depuis, parce que je ne parvenais pas à passer par-dessus. J'ai fini par comprendre ce qui me gênait autant. » Logan commença avant de prendre son propre café.

« J'ai fini par y arriver. Je me souviens des paroles que Lydecker avait préparées à mon attention. Vraiment bien préparé. Il a essayer de me faire comprendre que Max avait été créée pour cela. Pour tuer des gens. Pour faire la guerre. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a vraiment atteint. C'est seulement lorsqu'il a ajouter que ses soldats avaient besoin d'un élément déclencheur que j'ai vraiment été accroché. Il avait tord en insistant sur le fait que ces enfants aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient, en mentionnant qu'ils le faisaient avec plaisir et froidement. Mais il avait raison de dire que cela leur prenait une bonne motivation »

Logan s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée de café et Bling attendit patiemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Logan avait parlé en fixant son regard sur sa tasse depuis le début, il releva alors la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux de son ami. Bling su ce que Logan avait à dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Ses yeux étaient rempli de cette expression de culpabilité que Bling n'avait vu teintée d'une telle intensité qu'une seule fois auparavant: le jour où Logan lui avait confié qu'il avait causé la mort de Sophie et de sa mère alors qu'il ne savait pas encore que Max s'était personnellement chargée du sauvetage de l'enfant et de mettre Sonrisa hors d'état de nuire.

« Elle se force à redevenir ce soldat sans émotions uniquement pour moi, Bling, pour tout ce que Le Veilleur ne peut plus faire lui-même depuis ce jour où je me suis retrouvé dans ce maudit fauteuil. » Logan se surpris une fois de plus à commander à ses jambes de donner un coup de pied au fauteuil détesté, et il fut une fois de plus déçu de la complète absence de réponse. Combien de fois par jours avait-il encore le réflexe de solliciter ses membres inférieurs et de n'y obtenir que cette totale absence de réactions. Il se demanda si le jour vendrait où la réalité de sa paralysie serait assez ancrée en lui pour tuer dans l'œuf tous ces réflexes irréfléchis. Il se demanda si un jour son cerveau cesserait de lui rappeler par ce genre de réaction qu'il n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait un jour été.

Bling suivit le regard de Logan du fauteuil à ses jambes et comprit le chemin que venait de prendre les pensées de Logan. Il avait aussi surpris la légère contraction de ses abdominaux qui trahirent l'intention de son ami de pousser le fauteuil du pied. Mis à part un léger pincement de lèvres, il ne se permit aucune réactions. Il était encore trop tôt pour avoir avec son ami cette discussion sur la finalité de son état, sur la nécessité de l'accepter. Car Logan ne pourrait jamais accepter son état de lui-même. Pour ce faire il devrait d'abord cesser de se considérer comme une moitié d'homme, et pour qu'il cesse enfin de se voir ainsi, il allait avoir besoin de Max.

« Je ne crois pas que Max ne s'est plainte d'aucune façon. » Relança Bling pour détourner Logan de sa contemplation.

« Oh oui elle s'est plainte, et de nombreuses fois, la première fois que je lui ai parler du Veilleur, elle m'a pratiquement ris au visage. C'était un refus clair et nette. Si elle est revenue sur ses positions ce n'est que parce que j'ai osé me servir des informations que j'avais en possession concernant Zack. Et encore, ce n'était pas ma dernière arme pour la forcer à travailler pour moi. »

« Je me rappelle lorsqu'elle est revenu de la première mission que tu lui avais confiée. Elle ne m'a pas paru outrement mal à l'aise. Je dirais même qu'elle m'a semblé plutôt fier d'elle! » Contra Bling.

« Oui, alors que tu étais avec nous, mais à la seconde où tu as passé la porte, elle m'a clairement signifié que la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait effectué le travail c'était pour que je poursuive mes recherches pour trouver son frère. Et lorsque j'ai dû lui dire que je n'avais rien trouvé de plus, elle est reparti sur les chapeau de roues en me spécifiant de ne la contacter que lorsque je serai à même de remplir ma part de notre entente. »

« Ce que tu as fais en lui donnant l'adresse de la femme qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir de Manticore »

« Pour la jeter directement dans les bras de Lydecker, qu'elle brillante idée! » Ajouta sarcastiquement Logan, déniant par le fait qu'il avait réellement accompli sa part du marché et passant sous silence avoir détourné les communications de Lydecker pour l'empêcher de capturer Max.

« Mais elle est tout de même revenue de son plein gré »

« Pas vraiment, je l'ai appelé sur son pager pour qu'elle revienne. Et encore une fois cela ne lui a apporté que des problèmes. Si elle n'avait pas du passer la nuit ici elle aurait eu amplement le temps d'expliquer son comportement à ses amies, qui n'auraient pas décidé de jeter sa Tryptophane et elle n'aurait pas été emprisonnée»

« Logan, vous l'avez sorti de là. Tu as même réussit à effacer toutes traces de son passage. Je crois que tu peux dire qu'elle te devait une fière chandelle! »

« Mais cela à permis à Lydecker de savoir qu'elle était ici. Et après cela, cela n'a jamais arrêté. »

« Pourtant ce n'est pas les missions du Veilleurs qui lui ont apporté le plus de problèmes. Le Veilleur n'est pas responsable des Reds quand même. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes, aurais-tu oublié que c'est Anselmo qui l'a vendu au Reds? Que c'est moi, encore une fois, qui lui as demandé de le protéger? Je suis responsable de tout ce que Lydecker à pu lui faire subir depuis qu'elle me connaît. Non, définitivement, je ne suis pas ce qui lui est arrivé de mieux dans cette vie qu'elle avait réussit à se bâtir avant que je survienne dans le portrait.»

« Personnellement je pense que vous êtes aussi important l'un pour l'autre, tout simplement, avec chacune de vos situations personnelles. Et, encore une fois, je n'ai jamais entendu Max se plaindre. Et même que sa décision de revenir immédiatement lorsqu'elle a su pour ton opération m'a donné l'impression qu'elle n'attendais qu'une excuse pour laisser tomber son frère. »

« Encore un point, si Max n'était pas revenue, Zack n'aurait jamais eu à se livrer à Lydecker »

« J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu tentes de te convaincre de quelque chose Logan, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Si mon compte est bon, vous passer exactement la moitié de votre temps à venir au secours l'un de l'autre. Si tu me disais le fond de ta pensée? » Bling commençait un peu à perdre patience, bien qu'il soit familier avec se sentiment de culpabilité que Logan portait sur ses épaules à propos de tout et tous, il sentait pourtant que Logan ne s'était pas arrêté à cela.

« Mais c'est un fait, Bling, je suis responsable que Max doive recourir à ses pouvoirs pour me sortir de situations critiques ou encore s'extirper elle-même de ce genre de situations causées par son implication dans mon travail. Et je suis même venu à la conclusion qu'elle pourrait enfin vivre un vie paisible, comme elle en a toujours rêver, si je me tiens désormais à l'écart. Mais! » Poursuivit Logan alors que Bling ouvrait déjà la bouche pour l'interrompre « Mais.. J'en suis simplement incapable. Pas après l'avoir vu aujourd'hui. »

Bling referma la bouche avec un léger hoquet. Il arrivait près du but. Il sentait que cette longue explication avait été plus une espèce d'ultime analyse à laquelle s'était livré Logan qu'autre chose. Savoir que son ami avait écarté l'idée d'éviter touts futurs contacts avec Max lui suffisait, mais il savait aussi que Logan avait besoin de se livrer, et comme Logan ne se livrait que rarement, Bling savait aussi qu'il ne devait surtout pas l'interrompre en ce moment.

« Elle était dans ce parc devant moi, elle marchait avec un homme que je n'avais jamais vu encore. Aucun de ses amis ou collègues. Quand ils ont pris place sur l'un des bancs, j'avoue que j'ai vaguement pensé aller les rejoindre. Je ne sais plus si je voulais vraiment m'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux pour Max, ou pour moi. Mais avant que je parvienne à une décision, les choses ont évoluées si rapidement et, surtout si étrangement, que je ne pouvais simplement plus aller les rejoindre. »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est à ce moment que tu as reçu mon e-mail? » S'inquiéta Bling un peu moqueusement.

« Non. Non… Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient parti à ce moment. » Lui répondit Logan, puis il piqua un fard en comprenant qu'il venait d'avouer ainsi être resté longtemps là-bas, perdu dans ses pensées. Et il se retira encore à l'abris à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Bling sirotait toujours son café, il n'avait pas besoin que Logan continu de toute façon. Il n'était pas curieux des évènements en tant que tel, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était l'incidence de ces évènements sur la décision de Logan. Quelque soit ce qui s'était passé dans ce parc entre Max et son compagnon, il se félicita que Logan en ait été témoin étant donné que cela lui avait permis de réviser son opinion. Bling ne s'attendant pas à ce que Logan poursuivre, il faillit avaler son café de travers lorsque sa voix lui parvient presque inaudiblement.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Max aussi heureuse. Jamais. Heureuse a en pleurer » Souffla Logan.

Ce furent ces dernières paroles. Ce qui avait suivit ne pouvait être partager avec personne.

Si Logan n'avait pas vu l'homme de face lorsqu'ils étaient partis, il aurait probablement déjà quitter la ville sans laisser d'adresse. Il avait comprit à quel point il se leurrait en croyant pouvoir se détacher de Max aussi aisément. Mais malgré tout, il avait été prêt à disparaître immédiatement pour lui permettre d'être aussi heureuse indéfiniment. Puis il avait constaté que l'homme qui l'accompagnait portait un col clérical. C'est à ce moment, alors qu'il avait enfin pu respirer à nouveau, qu'il avait su qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour recréer cette relation qu'il avait déjà partagée avec Max. Et que cette fois il se garderait de lui fournir la moindre occasion de devoir affronter quelque danger que ce soit.

Bling lui offrit alors le divertissement qu'il avait besoin pour mettre un terme à cette conversation que Logan ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il pourrait regretter une fois libéré de cet état semi-léthargique due aux médicaments qu'il avait pris.

« Et donc, en ce qui concerne le disque, tu n'as pas encore jeté un coup d'œil si je comprends bien »

Logan se redressa comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de fouet. Son regard s'éclaira immédiatement alors qu'il tourna la tête vers son bureau dans lequel il avait déposé son portable. Se transférant aussitôt sur son fauteuil, sa précipitation lui attirant un rictus moqueur de la part de Bling, il partit immédiatement démarrer ses ordinateurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, ayant visionné le disque plusieurs fois et effectué quelques recherches sur le net – sans oublier de renouveler les traitements sur ses blessures _bien sûr_ – les deux hommes se figèrent devant le site que Logan venait d'ouvrir sans le coin supérieur de son écran.

Ils purent lire au même moment la dernière affectation de la femme qui semblait avoir acheté les puces de contrôle servant à convertir les robots de surveillance en robots meurtriers. Directement à droite de la photo officielle se trouvait le nom et l'affectation de la femme au cheveux décolorés.

_Elizabeth Renfro : Directrice projet : Manticore._

Bling maudit le sort de s'acharner une fois de plus sur ses amis.

Logan maudit son oncle d'avoir laissé son appât du gain créer une machine qui, avec la récente photo-robot que Lydecker avait déjà en sa possession, représentait maintenant un réel danger pour Max.

D'un seul mouvement, les deux amis se détournèrent prestement pour prendre le téléphone sur la table de travail. Tous deux ayant eux le même réflexe de contacter Max.

Logan, qui avait bloqué une roue de sa main pour se retourner aussi rapidement laissa Bling prendre le combiné alors qu'il devait lutter contre une soudaine nausée provoquée par le léger étourdissement que ce mouvement brusque avait entraîné.

Lorsque Bling reposa le combiné, il jeta un regard inquiet à son ami. La couleur cendre de son teint, mais surtout le gris translucide de ses yeux, lui confirmèrent que Logan commençait à ressentir les effets de ses brûlures.

« Désolé Logan » expliqua Bling en se postant derrière lui et, pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital lors de sa première chirurgie, posant les mains sur le dossier du fauteuil pour le pousser lentement « C'est terminé pour toi. Je vais prendre la relève. Pour toi c'est repos, seulement repos. »

« Bling! » Protesta férocement Logan, tentant de stopper ses roues avec ses mains « Non! Pas lorsque Max est en danger »

Mais Bling ne se laissa pas détourner du droit chemin, sachant que malgré ses protestations Logan n'aurait même plus la force de parler d'ici moins d'une heure.

« Je vais t'apporter ton portable dans ta chambre si tu y tiens, mais je te veux dans ton lit dans les prochaines secondes »

Logan, qui se sentait maintenant à bout de souffle sans aucune raisons, se laissa aider à s'installer sur son lit après un rapide détour par la salle de bain. Et comme Bling se détourna pour lui rapporter le portable promis, il s'agrippa à son bras, drainant son attention sur lui.

« Promets-moi » implora Logan « promets-moi de la trouver et de la ramener ici »

Bling le regarda longuement, lisant la détresse sur le visage maintenant en sueur de Logan, sentant sa propre respiration lui demander plus d'efforts qu'à l'habitude.

« Je le ferai Logan. J'y arriverai. Coûte que coûte » Répondit-il fermement, sans réussir à faire disparaître l'inquiétude dans le regard de son ami.


	14. Sévices

**A/N :** Je sais, et j'en suis désolée, C'est à partir d'ici que vous allez me détester. Mais N'oubliez pas : mon histoire n'est qu'une courte ( ?) prériode de temps entre deux épisodes de la série.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos merveilleux commentaires, ce sont eux qui m'oblige à rester devant mon ordinateur pour compléter mes chapitres et les poster.

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 14 : Sévices**

Le Père Destrey posa la main sur l'épaule de son bedeau. Il remercia le ciel que le brave homme soit demeuré à son service toutes ces années, même si la paie ne payait pas mine et que les moyens de l'église ne lui permette pas de le récompenser à sa juste valeur.

« Je vais faire un tour vers le cimetière » Annonça-t-il doucement, comme presque chaque soir alors que l'homme était présent pour surveiller les lieux en son absence.

« Mon Père, soyez prudent, les jeunes délinquants tournent encore autour depuis qu'ils ont découvert nos maigres victuailles pour la cantine. » S'inquiéta le vieil homme.

« Je serai prudent, je n'irai pas loin. J'ai seulement besoin de prendre l'air quelques minutes. » Le rassura le jeune prêtre avant de longer l'allée pour atteindre la porte dissimulée dans une alcôve qui donnait directement sur le côté Nord de l'église.

La journée avait été longue, les citoyens ayant toujours autant de difficultés à s'approvisionner décemment pour nourrir leur famille ou pour se nourrir eux-mêmes. Le concept de famille semblait devenir de plus en plus obsolète ces dernières années. Et il s'en trouvait navré. Rares étaient les parents qui parvenaient encore à subvenir aux besoins de leurs enfants, ce qui provoquait une recrudescence de jeunes gangs révoltés qui n'hésitaient pas à piller et dévaster ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leurs passages.

Les drogues aussi s'étaient multipliées depuis 2009. Il ne pouvait même pas reprocher à ces enfants de préférer cet univers artificiel à la réalité quotidienne. Si certain semblaient trouver leurs comptes dans cette ville depuis l'Impulsion, plusieurs ne parvenaient toujours pas à immerger des troubles entraînés, surtout à la classe ouvrière.

Depuis quelques semaines, un nouveau gang avait en effet établis leurs territoires aux alentour de son église. Délogeant ceux que le prête avait lentement apprivoisés aux prix de mois et de mois de tentatives. Mais cette nouvelle bande avait tôt fait de disséminé leurs adversaires avant de s'emparer de la place. Recommencer le travail ardu consistant à gagner la confiance de jeunes en détresse, violents et révoltés lui apparaissait quelquefois au-dessus de ses forces. Aussi il avait besoin de s'éloigner des constantes demandes des pauvres âmes qui fréquentaient son église pour se ressourcer dans la nuit et le silence. Enfin, s'il ne pouvait trouver le silence, au moins il pouvait trouver la nuit. La proximité sur secteur 3 et de la police de secteur rendait le silence de plus en plus difficile à obtenir.

Le cimetière restait sa meilleure option. Bien que la plupart des gens hésitaient à se rendre en ce genre de lieu, surtout la nuit, Johnathan n'avait qu'une seule appréhension : Le nouveau gang qui semait la terreur dans le voisinage semblait aussi peu impressionné par le cimetière que lui-même. C'est avec précaution qu'il poussa la barrière pour y entrer, retenant sa respiration pour surprendre le moindre bruit trahissant une présence inopinée.

Seul le bruit du vent chatouillant paresseusement les feuilles des arbres lui parvient, et c'est avec un léger soupir de gratitude qu'il se rendit compte que tenter d'engager une conversation avec de jeunes délinquants agressifs ne serait pas nécessaire ce soir là.

Ces quelques instants en solitaire lui étaient essentiels après de longues journées comme celle-ci. Mais si habituellement il repassait les évènements de la journée en essayant de trouver des solutions pour aider les gens qui venaient le consulter, ce soir il laissa ses pensées être monopolisées par la visite de Max le matin même. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, il avait été saisi qu'inquiétude lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté alors qu'elle semblait pourtant avoir été libérée d'un lourd fardeaux.

Depuis quelques jours il avait appris tant de chose sur la jeune fille et sur son frère. Il se félicita encore une fois d'avoir su réfréner son sentiment de panique la première fois qu'elle était revenue le voir. Il avait combattu les images qui hantaient ses nuits alors qu'elles ressurgissaient à la vue de Max. Aucune prière n'avait pu chasser de ses rêves nocturnes la brutalité sauvage du jeune Ben, aucun somnifères n'avaient pu contrer le souvenir de la lutte entre les deux jeunes gens à laquelle il avait assisté. Les étranges paroles que Ben et Max avaient échangées alors qu'elle le tenait maintenant contre elle lui avait indiqué que le réconfort qu'elle tentait de lui apporter n'était pas dirigé vers les blessures physiques qu'elle lui avait causées.

Il avait réussit à conserver un semblant de calme, pas assez pour qu'elle ne discerne pas la peur qui s'emparait de lui, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle se contente de reculer de quelques pas tout en restant sur les lieux. L'hésitant sourire implorant, bien que teinté d'un filet de moquerie adressée à sa tentative pour lui cacher sa peut, avait su lui ouvrir le chemin du cœur du jeune prête.

Johnathan savait qu'il ne regretterait jamais de lui avoir permis de s'expliquer. Même si la conversation avait été difficile et qu'il avait dû meubler de son imagination et son esprit de déduction les grands silences qui parsemaient constamment les explications sommaires de Max, il avait fini par ce faire une idée assez exacte de ce qu'avait pu être l'enfance de ces deux jeunes adultes. Et ses conclusions l'avaient naturellement porté à inclure les deux jeunes gens dans ses prières quotidiennes.

La connaissance ayant toujours été mère de la compréhension, et la compréhension rendant toutes choses possible, le jeune prêtre avait réussit à créer ce lien intangible entre elle et lui. Ce lien qui lui permettait de mener à bien la mission qu'il avait endossée ; celle d'aider et de supporter tous ceux qui venaient à lui.

Il savait qu'il devait amener Max à se pardonner elle-même le meurtre de son frère. Mais il savait aussi qu'avant de parvenir à ce but ultime, il devrait convaincre Max de pardonner le comportement de Ben et cesser de s'en tenir pour responsable. Un petit rire lui échappa au souvenir qu'elle lui avait avoué ne pas croire qu'elle pouvait être humaine. Secouant la tête pour lui-même, il se demanda qui pourrait se proclamer plus humain que cette jeune femme qui semblait prendre toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

Le chemin avait été long et pénible, mais ce matin même ils avaient franchi un énorme pas alors que Max l'avait enfin questionné sur Ben et qu'il avait pu lui expliquer qu'il ne la tenait pas pour responsable et avait déjà pardonné à son frère.

Il se rappela l'expression presque exaltée qu'il avait surpris sur le visage habituellement sombre et pensif. Sur le moment, il s'était senti heureux d'avoir su lui expliquer qu'il ne tenait pas rigueur à Ben, ni même à elle-même. Sa pénible expérience d'avoir été malmené et traqué par le jeune homme lui causait parfois encore quelques cauchemars, mais il avait été franc lorsqu'il avait déclaré à Max qu'il comprenait et avait déjà pardonné.

Mais depuis son départ, il s'était mis à douter que la jeune femme puisse être si démonstrativement soulagée qu'il ait simplement pardonné. Une intuition le tourmentait depuis quelques heures à l'idée que, peut-être, les explications qu'il lui avait fournies pourraient avoir été interprétées différemment de ce qu'elles étaient.

Il s'était surpris à se répéter soigneusement les mots qu'il avait prononcés à quelque reprise pendant la journée. Il cherchait quelque chose, sans pouvoir le trouver et sans même savoir quoi exactement. Mais plus la journée tirait à sa fin, plus il était convaincu qu'il avait laissé échapper quelque chose d'important.

L'envolée frénétique d'un groupe d'oiseaux décidant brusquement de s'installer dans un autre arbre le tira de ses réflexions. Il inspira profondément pour profiter de ses dernières minutes dans le cimetière et se surpris à adresser une courte prière pour la protection de Max et lui permettre de trouver ce qui tracassait au sujet du comportement de la jeune fille.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il priait ainsi spontanément pour un signe, pour une aide quelconque, mais c'était bien avant, lorsqu'il croyait encore qu'il pouvait en obtenir. Depuis des années déjà qu'il n'avait pas eu ce réflexe et cette réalisation le stoppa sur son chemin, saisi par son propre comportement.

Les quelques minutes qu'il passa ainsi debout dans l'allée sans faire un pas furent ce qui lui permis d'entendre le bruit étouffé lui parvenant du fond du cimetière. Quelques secondes plus tard, s'il avait poursuivit son chemin, il aurait déjà atteint l'entrée et fermé la porte dernière lui et ne l'aurait jamais entendu.

Bien que légèrement craintif devant ce signe d'intrusion, le jeune prêtre se retourna sans hésitation pour en chercher l'origine. C'est aussi cette promptitude à commencer ses recherches qui lui permis de localiser le bruit avant qu'il ne s'éteigne dans la nuit.

Et lorsqu'il découvrit le corps étendu sur le sol dernière l'une des pierres tombales, recroquevillé sur lui-même et affreusement immobile, Johnathan Destrey réalisa qu'il venait justement de recevoir l'un de ces signes qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie.

Vérifiant rapidement les pulsations cardiaques, il remercia le ciel de sentir le pouls, faible et erratique, mais toujours présent. La vue de l'immense tâche rouge sur le sol alors qu'il se releva doucement avec le léger fardeau dans ses bras, le fit courir sur le chemin du retour, devinant que chaque seconde maintenant comptait.

Max se vidait lentement de son sang.

**_TBC... soon. I swear._**


	15. Miracle

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 15 : Miracle**

Bling venait une fois de plus de surprendre Logan affalé sur son bureau devant ses écrans qui jetaient une lueur bleutée sur sa silhouette.

Trois fois dans les dernières huit heures il s'était laissé convaincre de le laisser seul malgré sa condition pour refaire les trajets entre Jam Pony, l'appartement de Max et le Crash. Bien qu'ayant promit de ne pas quitter son lit, à chacun de ses retours Bling le trouvait dans son bureau.

Cette fois-ci il n'eut même pas la possibilité de le réprimander, visiblement épuisé et finalement vaincu par la fièvre, Logan donnait tous les signes de celui qui avait lutté trop longtemps contre un sommeil récupérateur. Les soubresauts qui le traversaient prouvaient sans l'ombre d'un doute que, bien qu'enfin endormi, il ne tirait aucun bénéfice de ce repos.

Bling le conduisit dans sa chambre et le réinstalla une fois de plus dans son lit sans même que Logan ne revienne à lui. Inquiet, encore , des conséquences du comportement de Logan, Bling jongla avec l'idée d'éloigner le fauteuil roulant pour prévenir toutes autres tentatives son ami, mais retirer à Logan cet essentiel support aurait probablement des conséquences plus néfastes encore que son épuisement.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à la recherche de Max, ils avaient contacté Normal – qui évidemment s'était plaint de ne pas savoir non plus où se trouvait son employée, profitant de l'occasion pour menacer une fois de plus de la virer sans préavis. Mais Logan avait coupé court à ces doléances en quelques mots bien sentit et réussit à obtenir le concours de tous les coursiers pour balayer la ville à la recherche de Max.

Ses appels dans les hôpitaux et, à l'insu de Logan, dans les morgues, n'ayant donné aucun résultat, Bling avait tenté ensuite de s'informer directement à Matt Sung dans un dernier recourt. Mais partout, toujours, aucun résultats. Max était et demeurait tout simplement introuvable.

Originale Cindy, qui était restée longuement silencieuse au bout du fil en apprenant la nouvelle, avait promis de les contacter dès qu'elle 'mettrait enfin la main sur cette coloc'. Bling, malgré la tension qui régnait dans le penthouse, n'avait pu réprimer un faible sourire au ton de voix joliment prometteur que la jeune femme avait employé. Mais se sourire disparu aussitôt qu'il pris conscience de l'inquiétude qui faisait doucement trembler la voix d'OC. Et il n'avait pas osé répéter à Logan que Max n'était pas passé à leur logement depuis plusieurs jours.

Se postant devant les écrans de Logan, Bling se rendit compte que celui-ci avait tout de même réussit à se tenir éveillé assez longtemps pour installer des programmes de vérification ponctuelle dans les fichiers des centres de détentions de la ville est de tous les commissariats. Qu'il ait réussit à programmer et installer c'est recherches le stupéfiât. Une somme de travail considérable que, dans un état pareil, seul Logan avait pu exécuter. Craignant tout de même que, l'esprit embué par les médicaments, Logan ait négligé de couvrir ses arrières, Bling fit une rapide vérification pour s'assurer que ces recherches ne pourraient être interceptées et qu'aucun système de surveillance ne pourrait remonter leurs pistes jusqu'au penthouse.

Ses doutes rassurés, Bling se croisa les bras sur la poitrine en révisant les démarches déjà entreprises pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Mais ils avaient couvert toutes les possibilités à l'heure actuelle et plus l'heure tournait, plus Bling commençait à douter que Manticore puisse être responsable de la soudaine disparition de Max.

La photo de l'actuelle directrice du projet et la vidéo que lui avait remise l'informateur de Logan, captant la transaction entre la femme et l'associé du défunt oncle de Logan pour les puces des robot-surveilleurs, ne cessaient de tourner dans l'esprit de Bling.

Si Max avait été la cible de l'un de ces engins, Bling savait que jamais ils ne retrouveraient la moindre trace de son corps. L'idée que Logan ne sache jamais ce qui était arrivé à Max le traversa.

_Mon dieu, n'importe quoi, mais pas cela._

La sonnerie du téléphone posé devant lui sur le bureau le fit sursauter. Il s'empara du combiné et répondit aussitôt.

« Oui, j'écoute ? »

« Vous avez laissez ce numéro sur une pagette. » S'annonça une voix masculine que Bling entendait pour la première fois.

Les mots choisis avec soin pour ne laisser filtrer aucune information rendirent Bling aussi prudent que son interlocuteur qui ne confirma, ni infirma.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Un court silence suivit et Bling eut soudainement peur que l'inconnu ne raccroche sans autres cérémonies. Mais la réponse, toujours aussi pesée, se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard,

« Père Destrey »

Avant que Bling ne puisse faire le moindre lien entre cette réponse et Max, la voix de Logan résonna dans le combiné. Réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie du téléphone, il avait pris l'appareil de sa table de chevet.

« Ici Logan » S'écria-t-il dans un souffle, à peine capable de pousser sa voix suffisamment pour être entendu « Où est Max ? » Bling l'entendit prendre une inspiration comme s'il avait de la difficulté à respirer et ajouter en un murmure « Elle va bien ? »

Le silence qui accueilli sa dernière question ne nécessitait pas de réponse plus articulée, avant même que leur mystérieux interlocuteur ne prononce les premiers mots, Bling et Logan savaient que Max était en danger.

« Je suis en route présentement, si vous pouvez m'indiquer le chemin… » Finirent-ils par entendre et, avant que Bling ne puisse avertir Logan de se méfier et offrir d'aller à la rencontre de l'homme, il entendit Logan donner l'adresse du penthouse à l'inconnu avant de comprendre, au soudain bruit étouffé dans l'appareil que le combiné de Logan venait de lui glisser d'entre les mains.

« Je vous attendrai » Ajouta alors Bling « Dois-je appeler un médecin ? »

« Si vous avez quelqu'un de confiance. » Se fit-il répondre, confirmant ses soupçons et comprenant aussi que cet homme connaissant _vraiment_ Max. Ce qui ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.

Bling raccrocha et se rendit aussitôt dans la chambre de Logan pour prendre l'appareil de celui-ci et couper la communication afin de pouvoir rejoindre le Dr Carr. Les yeux fixés sur Logan, prostré sur son lit et luttant pour combattre la torpeur qui menaçait de lui faire perdre conscience, Bling espéra qu'aucune urgence ne retenait le médecin à l'hôpital. Il savait que le personnel médical était réduit à cette heure et souhaita que le Dr Carr ne soit pas de garde ce soir là.

Logan, qui avait perdu la notion du temps depuis déjà longtemps, cru que les longues minutes nécessaires à la réception pour localiser le médecin s'étiraient en heures. Seule la pensé de l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouver Max le tenait conscient. Que le prêtre se soit abstenu de répondre à sa dernière question ne laissait place à aucun doute sur la gravité de l'état de Max.

Il finit par fermer les yeux alors que l'idée d'avoir un prêtre à porté de main pourrait s'avérer nécessaire. La funèbre pensée ayant raison de ses dernières forces, il se sentit perdre pied dans la réalité et plonger dans les ténèbres. Avant de perdre complètement ses moyens, il réussit à tirer vers lui la couverture pour dégager l'autre moitié du lit, sachant que Bling comprendrait l'allusion.

Bling raccrocha sur la promesse de Sam de quitter immédiatement pour venir les rejoindre et répondit à la prière silencieuse de Logan.

« Oui, je vais te l'amener »

Mais il sut que Logan n'était déjà plus avec lui alors son visage restait crispé même dans les limbes de son sommeil carotique.

Tenté d'injecter un relaxant, que Logan avait reçu en prescription, pour lui permettre au moins de tirer bénéfice de ce repos, Bling décida finalement d'attendre les quelques minutes supplémentaires qui lui permettrait d'avoir l'avis du médecin avant de procéder. La présence de Sam bientôt à ses côtés le soulageait hors de toutes descriptions.

Quittant la chambre de Logan rapidement, Bling tourna son esprit vers les prochaines tâches à effectuer.

Prioritairement, contacter quelques hommes de confiances pour sécuriser le périmètre des Tours Foggle, si jamais ils devaient faire face à un piège, autant être préparé. Bling trouvait que 'Père Destrey' était un choix plutôt étrange, et le fait que Logan ait, sans hésiter, donné ses coordonnées n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître le vague sentiment de menace entourant ce coup de fil. Une fois que ces contacts l'avaient assuré de leur diligence et qu'ils prenaient en main le périmètre, Bling s'attaqua à préparer le maigre matériel médical dont il disposait dans la salle d'exercice, endroit où il serait plus commode pour le médecin d'examiner et soigner Max. Et alors que l'idée l'effleura, il retourna dans la chambre de Logan pour fouiller la salle de bain à la recherche du médicament que Max devrait prendre en cas de crise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un étrange ballet d'automobiles et de fourgonnette louvoyait dans les rues du secteur 9. Pour leur plus grand étonnement, les policiers en charge du point de vérification à l'entré du secteur se firent répondre la même excuse par les propriétaires des trois derniers véhicules qui venaient de franchir leur poste de contrôle.

Le Dr Carr avait traversé le garage de l'hôpital au pas de charge, une mallette médical à la main, pour atteindre son véhicule. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'arrière pour s'assurer que son stock de première urgence était toujours sur la banquette, il fonça vers la sortie et s'engagea sur la route sur les chapeaux de roue.

En provenance du secteur 5, les deux voitures banalisées que Matt Sung avait réquisitionnées à un collègue de ce secteur, se suivaient à courte distance pour atteindre les Tours Foggles alors que leurs conducteurs respectifs jetaient de fréquent coup d'œil aux rues transversales, cherchant à localiser le moindre véhicule suspect. Les deux hommes prenant la requête le plus sérieusement du monde, avisés que leur point de destination se trouvait la résidence de Logan Cale. Chacun d'eux connaissant le lien direct qui unissait le riche journaliste à leur héros personnel : Le Veilleur.

Mais le premier véhicule qui franchit la grande porte du stationnement intérieur de l'immeuble du penthouse fut une vieille fourgonnette délabrée ayant connu des jours meilleurs, mais dont la mécanique avait été visiblement conservée en excellant état permettant à son conducteur de remonter l'artère y menant à une vitesse surprenante et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur presque aussi rapidement sans que le véhicule ne dérape.

Coupant le moteur, le père Destrey pressa le bouton de rappel du dernier numéro de son cellulaire. Il fut répondu à la première sonnerie.

« Je suis en bas » Annonça-t-il avant même que Bling ne puisse placer un mot. « J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Bling ne savait qu'elle décision prendre. Il avait déjà figuré que Max ne serait pas en état de se déplacer, sinon elle aurait elle-même répondu au padge de Logan. Mais malgré l'urgence de la situation il ne pouvait se permettre d'aller rejoindre l'inconnu et, encore moins, de le laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement alors que ses gardes du corps n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Inspirant pour exiger un délai, il fut interrompu par le bruit de plusieurs véhicules arrivant à toutes vitesses dans le stationnement. La caméra de surveillance qu'il avait détournée sur l'un des écrans de Logan lui permit d'identifier les occupants de ces voitures et c'est avec soulagement qu'il répondit engin à son interlocuteur.

« Je descends. Ces hommes sont avec nous. »

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir l'inconnu ouvrir la porte coulissante de sa camionnette et eu un aperçu de la silhouette de Max sur le plancher, enfouie dans une couverture imprégnée de sang.

Sans perdre une seconde à s'attarder devant le triste tableau, il retourna dans la chambre de Logan et saisi le fauteuil roulant sans plus une pensée pour la réaction de Logan s'il s'éveillait avec sa chaise hors d'atteinte. Quel que soit le choc que Logan pourrait ressentir en réalisant ce fait Bling savait que, pour Max, Logan était prêt à accepter n'importe quel sacrifice, y compris celui d'être séquestré dans sa propre chambre.

Ayant bloqué la cage d'ascenseur au niveau du penthouse quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'eut pas à attendre pour pouvoir y entrer. Libérant le bouton d'arrêt, il pressa fermement celui du rez-de-chaussée. Impatient d'enfin pouvoir prendre toute la mesure de l'état de Max, il sentait pourtant que ces quelques minutes supplémentaires pour atteindre la sortie lui permettraient de chasser ses inquiétudes pour pouvoir affronter la situation avec sang froid. Ses nombreuses années dans le domaine médical, et même dans l'armée, lui avaient fait développer cette capacité à se détacher du patient afin de pouvoir le traiter efficacement. S'il s'était habitué à éprouver plus de difficultés, lorsqu'il avait ainsi à ignorer ses inquiétudes, pour Logan, il ne fut pas surpris de constater maintenant que cela ne lui était pas plus aisé en regard de Max.

Lorsque les portes finirent par glisser lentement, il pressa une nouvelle fois le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et poussa le fauteuil devant lui en direction de la fourgonnette.

Il salua d'un simple hochement de tête les hommes qui entouraient maintenant l'homme qui se faisait appeler 'Père Destrey'. Bling nota la présence de son col blanc en une milli-seconde alors que son regard plongeait dans la camionnette, pour ne plus s'y détourner, et qu'il donnait ses recommandations.

« Fouillez-le. » Jeta Bling à la ronde, sans un regard d'excuse vers le prêtre. Il serait temps plus tard de remédier à cette brusquerie. Pour l'instant la sécurité de Logan et de Max devait passer en premier. Avançant une main pour tâter le pouls de Max, il suivit du coin de l'œil les hommes fouiller le jeune prêtre qui se prêta à l'exercice sans protestation, le regard aussi tourné vers Max.

Bling souleva lentement à couverture puis la veste de cuir de Max. Une fois la veste écartée, il s'apprêtait à soulever aussi le mince chandail rouge que Max portait sous son vêtement, mais sa main de figea au-dessus de la frêle silhouette de Max. Le T-Shirt qu'elle portait était blanc. Pas rouge. L'implication d'une telle quantité de sang faillit lui faire perdre son flegme. Heureusement, au même moment, l'arrivée d'un autre véhicule détourna son attention.

Un bref coup d'œil lui apprit que Sam Carr venait d'arriver et qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers lui. S'écartant aussitôt, Bling le laissa prendre sa place auprès de Max.

Sam réprima une grimace à la vue de la jeune fille étendue sur le plancher de la fourgonnette. Le bain de sang qui l'entourait capta son attention immédiate, il eut le même geste que Bling pour s'assurer que Max avait encore une pulsation cardiaque. Puis il souleva le dernier vêtement imbibé de sang pour chercher la blessure. Ne trouvant rien sur l'abdomen de la jeune fille, alors qu'il s'attendait pourtant à y trouver la lésion, il rabattit lentement le chandail alors que son expérience guidait ses yeux au second endroit susceptible de provoquer un tel écoulement de sang sans parvenir à y croire.

Fissure de la carotide.

_Comment pouvait-il être possible que cette enfant soit encore en vie ?_

Pressant fortement ses deux mains sur le coup de Max, le docteur monta à l'intérieur du véhicule et fit signe à Bling de rapprocher le fauteuil.

« On bouge » Jeta-t-il sèchement « Pas de précautions, aucune seconde à perdre » Ajouta-t-il alors que Bling essayait de soulever Max le plus doucement possible. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Bling traîna Max sur le plancher de la fourgonnette pour l'installer sur la chaise alors que Sam suivait le mouvement sans desserrer son étreinte sur la gorge de Max. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il refusa de penser aux conséquences d'une telle pression sur la trachée de la jeune fille. Il devait arrêter l'hémorragie coûte que coûte.

« Apportez-moi le matériel dans ma voiture » Cria encore Sam Carr aux hommes les entourant en scrutant Max du regard. S'il avait été parieur, il aurait probablement placé tout l'argent qu'il n'aurait jamais contre la jeune fille. Mais comme il était médecin, il se promit intérieurement que, puisqu'elle avait fait en sorte d'arriver jusqu'ici encore en vie, il parviendrait à faire le miracle qu'on attendait de lui pour qu'elle le demeure.

Une fois arrivé au dernier étage, suivit par le prête, Bling installa Max sur la table d'exercice qu'il avait déjà préparée alors que les hommes disposaient le matériel chirurgical du Dr Carr sur une table à proximité.

« Je vais avoir besoin de _sang_, Bling. » C'était plus une interrogation qu'une réelle demande et le jeune médecin ne pouvait être plus clair alors qu'ils étaient entourés d'hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Bling, évidemment, comprit l'inquiétude du docteur et son visage s'assombri encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Malgré qu'il ait refusé, quelques jours plus tôt, de discuter avec médecin au sujet Max, l'urgence de la situation rendait toutes informations impossibles à dissimuler.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Sam. À moins que vous pensiez que quiconque ici puisse lui en fournir. Sinon nous n'avons pas mieux. »

« Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque sans savoir Bling » Répondit Sam irrité.

« Je ne sais pas non plus, Sam. Je vous le dirais sinon. »

« Le soluté alors. » Trancha le médecin.

Les deux hommes échangèrent encore un regard puis le docteur se détourna pour préparer le matériel dont il allait avoir besoin après avoir placé Max sous perfusion. D'un signe de tête, il demanda au père Destrey de presser fermement le sac de liquide pour en hâter l'écoulement. Puis, nerveusement, Sam déposa les instruments à porté de main. Il n'avait jamais dû affronter une pareille situation. La gorge de Max avait été tranchée à l'aide d'une arme blanche. Suturer une plaie était une pratique courante, mais recoudre une carotide n'était habituellement pas nécessaire étant donné que la nature de cette blessure n'allouait généralement que quelques minutes de survit.

Sam se fia à son instinct et, écartant les mains de Bling, s'affaira à insérer le mince tube qui ferait office de parois temporaires pour la carotide primitive gauche de Max. Travailler dans ce déluge de sang n'étant pas chose aisé et il sentait son front se couvrir de sueur. Ce genre d'intervention aurait dû se produire dans un block opératoire, avec les instruments, les techniciens, les infirmières et – surtout - une équipe de chirurgiens. Si Sam ne se trompait pas, une fois la tubulure installée, il pourrait alors recoudre l'artère en s'assurant que le tube reste en place le temps qu'il de désagrège de lui-même. Seul, limité aux faibles ressources de son matériel d'urgence, Sam ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le prêtre qui se tenait devant lui.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'aide » Prononça-t-il sérieusement.

Ni Bling, ni Johnathan ne firent un mouvement en direction du médecin. Tous deux comprenant parfaitement que l'aide dont parlait Sam n'exigeait aucune action physique. Le jeune prêtre se contenta de continuer à fixer le chirurgien dans un mot. Il avait déjà commencé à prier. Depuis des heures maintenant.

Et il du continuer encore près de deux heures avant que le Dr Carr ne relève la tête pour adresser aux deux hommes un sourire épuisé.

« Si elle parvient à compenser pour la perte de sang, elle va y arriver. » Souffla-t-il en se gardant d'ajouter que, selon ses calculs, il ne devait pas rester plus d'un demi-litre de sang dans les veines de Max. Le regard fixé sur le visage de la jeune fille, il se demanda ce que cela pourrait signifier. Que Max se rétablisse. Avec à peine un demi-litre de sang.

Relevant les yeux vers Bling, il surprit le regard du thérapeute posé sur lui. Si Max survivait, des explications devraient être fournies.

Bling baissa les yeux et sursauta.

Appuyé contre le panneau coulissant, à même le sol et le regard fiévreux, Logan fixait Max intensément.

« Sam ? »

Le docteur se retourna à l'appel de son nom et du baisser les yeux pour voir Logan à ses pieds. Le jeune homme ne le regarda même pas, n'avait même pas la forcer de poser la question, mais Sam n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre et lui répondit, la voix rauque et remplis de culpabilité face à ses lacunes pour soigner Max :

« Il nous faut un miracle Logan. Je suis désolé. »

Sans un mot, Bling essuya le sang sur le fauteuil de Logan et le plaça à côté de son ami en enclenchant les freins. Sachant que Logan n'aurait pas la force d'y prendre place, il le souleva et l'y installa lui-même, sans même s'attiré un regard de la part de Logan. L'exhaustion de son ami plus qu'évidente, Bling essaya de ne pas penser à la façon dont Logan avait parcouru le chemin entre sa chambre et la salle d'exercice. Il déclencha les freins et roula le fauteuil près de la table sur laquelle Max était allongée.

Logan souleva lentement une de ses mains et la posa sur la joue de Max pour la caresser doucement. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put faire avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent à nouveau.

_À suivre..._


	16. Circonstances

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 16 : CIRCONSTANCES**

Plus tard dans la nuit, Bling remercia les hommes appelés en renfort et les regarda quitter le penthouse en refermant la porte derrière eux. L'un d'eux avait pris soin de la fourgonnette du Père Destrey alors que l'autre avait tenu Matt Sun informé des derniers développements tout en surveillant les alentours à l'affût du moindre signe de menace qui ne s'était heureusement jamais présenté.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu quitter avant d'obtenir la promesse que Bling les tiendrait au courant de l'évolution de la situation. Que ce soit pour Logan ou pour 'la fille'. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissaient 'la fille', mais tous deux avaient compris l'importance de la jeune femme pour Logan. Ce qui rendait 'la fille' maintenant aussi importante à leurs yeux que Logan lui-même. Bling comprenait ce sentiment, de même que le Dr Carr.

Pour le Père Destrey, s'était seulement l'inverse. À son arrivé, tout s'était déroulé si rapidement qu'il ne s'était même pas demandé lequel d'entre eux pouvait être Logan. En fait, il avait pensé que Bling était l'homme en question. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait surpris le mouvement furtif de l'homme qui se traînait sur le sol dans le couloir qu'il avait instantanément deviné qu'il venait de rencontrer l'_Ami_, _le_ Logan.

Le peu d'information qu'il avait pu soutirer à Max concernant Logan ne lui aurait jamais permit d'arriver à cette conclusion. Il avait été très clair depuis le tout début que Max ne lui apprendrait rien au sujet de cet homme. Lorsqu'elle osait demander conseil pour une situation plus précise, cela avait toujours été au sujet d'un 'ami'. Mais son regard l'avait trahit. Les yeux de Max semblaient traversés par une myriade d'émotions, qui les faisaient briller même dans le noir, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de son _Ami_. Son visage aussi. Visage qui perdait seulement à ces moments la rigidité, toujours un peu présente, du soldat. Et sa voix, sa voix peut-être plus que ses yeux encore. L'intonation que prenait sa voix, la douceur et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait avaient permit au jeune prêtre de faire le lien entre l'homme qu'elle appelait Logan, dont elle ne parlait presque jamais, et l'_Ami _dont elle parlait à peine peu plus souvent.

Pourtant constater que l'homme devait se déplacer en fauteuil roulant aurait du semer le doute dans l'esprit du prêtre. Max n'avait jamais mentionné ce fait. Plus encore, chaque fois qu'elle avait laissé échapper quelques brides d'informations à son sujet, c'était pour encenser son courage, sa générosité, sa détermination, sa force. Son charisme aussi, avait-elle involontairement laissé échappé une fois avant de rougir subitement et de tourner les talons pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Mais le doute ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Et s'il avait été semé, lorsque l'homme, visiblement exténué, avait posé la main contre la joue de Max, le pur réflexe du corps anéanti de Max l'aurait chassé aussitôt.

Comme Bling et le docteur, Johnathan avait vu les traits de Max, toujours crispés bien qu'elle soit inconsciente, se détendre alors qu'un faible soupir gonflait la poitrine de la jeune femme. Tous trois avaient eu le même sourire un peu tremblant devant ce signe inconscient. Le corps de Max s'était alors abandonné, libéré, détendu, enfin en sécurité.

C'est à ce moment que, pour le jeune prêtre, Logan était devenu aussi important que Max.

Bling, mieux que quiconque, avait su que Max et Logan ne devraient pas être séparés. Et c'est un bien étrange cortège qui les avait lentement reconduit dans la chambre de Logan en s'assurant de ne pas briser ce contact entre eux pendant le trajet.

Alors que les deux gardes du corps avaient quitté la chambre dès qu'ils avaient été installés sous les couvertures, le père Destrey n'avait pu les quitter du regard alors que le docteur examinait maintenant Logan et que Bling déshabillait doucement Max.

Même une fois que Bling avait quitté la chambre, ramenant la table d'exercice dans l'autre pièce, et que le médecin s'était éloigné vers la salle de bain, le prêtre était demeuré devant le grand lit, priant encore pour leur sauvegarde. Longtemps. Sans avoir connaissance que Sam passait dernière lui pour quitter la pièce à son tour. Il restait là, les bras ballants, suppliant son dieu de permettre à ces deux _amis_ de continuer leur chemin encore un peu plus longtemps.

Il allait fermer les yeux pour se concentrer d'avantage lorsqu'un mouvement capta son attention. Il suivit ce mouvement du regard, presque tenté d'aller lui-même le compléter alors qu'il lui semblait pitoyablement lent et laborieux.

Lorsque les deux mains se rejoignirent enfin sous les couvertures, le prêtre quitta la chambre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il était attendu. Comme la salle d'exercice était maintenant plongée dans le noir et que le salon ne donnait aucun signe de présence humaine, le jeune prêtre se glissa dans la cuisine à la recherche du médecin et de l'homme basané.

Dès qu'il arriva dans le cercle de lumière, il fut accueillis par deux regards inquisiteurs, insistants, pénétrants…et une tasse de café frais.

Remerciant Bling d'un léger hochement de tête, il pris une rapide gorgée avant de s'asseoir près du comptoir. La première question fusa immédiatement. Claire, net, précise.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je n'en sais malheureusement rien » Répondit le prêtre les épaules affaissées « Je l'ai trouvé comme cela, c'est le bruit de sa pagette qui m'a permit de la localiser. »

« Où ? »

« Dans le cimetière de mon église. »

Bling appréciât les réponses courtes et directes du prêtre.

« Où est cette église ? »

« À la lisière du secteur 2 »

Bling situa mentalement l'emplacement et se souvenant d'avoir déjà vu l'église en question alors qu'il attendait pour traverser le point de contrôle, il se releva d'un bond et quitta la cuisine.

Johnathan se tourna alors vers le docteur, s'efforçant de combattre l'envie de l'interroger sur l'état de Max. Mais Sam pu lire la question dans le regard posé sur lui et n'avait rien de plus à offrir qu'un signe de tête d'impuissance.

L'écho d'un clavier malmené par impatience les attira dans le bureau de Logan pour suivre les démarches de Bling. Celui-ci, concentré sur l'écran devant lui ne pris même pas la peine de les informer sur ce qu'il cherchait, bien qu'il soit conscient de leur présence dernière lui. Tapant furieusement sur le clavier, il essayait de contourner les protections du système de surveillance du réseau des points de vérifications pour mettre la main sur les enregistrements des caméras de sécurités. Avec un peu de chance, les enregistrements de la journée ne seraient pas encore archivés et se trouveraient toujours sur les disques durs de l'ordinateur principal.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait 23:35 H, il voulait prendre une copie des enregistrements avant que les procédures d'archivages ne les effacent. Encore aujourd'hui, la plupart des systèmes informatiques roulaient ces procédures dès la première heure.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se radossa sur la chaise alors que la dernière copie se terminait. Il avait été chanceux d'avoir pu utilisé un des programmes que Logan avait déjà conçu pour pénétrer le réseau de la police, sinon il aurait été quitte pour solliciter une fois de plus l'aide de Matt Sung, sachant que le policier risquait à chaque fois de s'attirer des ennuis.

Alors qu'il réussit à faire afficher l'image satellite de l'église et du cimetière, il n'eut pas à questionner le prêtre, celui-ci lui pointait déjà la stèle derrière laquelle il avait trouvé Max. Le programme de triangulation lui apprit presque aussitôt que les caméras Nord et Est devaient avoir toutes deux une vue de ce point précis selon leurs angles respectifs. Ayant besoin de laisser sortir un peu de la tension qui l'écrasait depuis le matin, Bling se permit un sourire moqueur en se demandant si Logan s'était déjà rendu compte que ces contrôles de surveillance, apparu lors de la proclamation de la loi martiale et qu'il détestait au plus haut point, lui étaient probablement beaucoup plus utiles qu'ils ne l'étaient pour la police.

Bling cliqua sur la première, la nord, et l'image apparue. Utilisant les contrôles de l'utilitaire, Bling accéléra le processus pour se rendre directement dans la soirée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent enfin assister à l'arrivée de Max dans le cimetière. Bling se contenta d'arrêter la lecture rapide sans reculer les quelques images qui avaient déjà passé, manquant les quelques pas que Max avait fait vers l'église, puis vers l'arrière, puis vers l'église…

Mais Johnathan, qui avait quelque fois assisté à cette démonstration d'indécision intérieur, s'attrista aussitôt de constater que Max se tourmentait encore à chacune de ses visites. Il avait cru que le lien qu'il avait établi avait réussit à chasser ce genre de questionnement. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas encore le cas. S'il avait vraiment gagné la confiance de Max, elle n'aurait pas hésitée de la sorte avant d'aller le rejoindre. Et elle aurait ainsi évité son agresseur. De l'avoir trouvé dans son cimetière l'avait déjà culpabilisé à son maximum. Savoir qu'il avait failli à inspirer la confiance de Max repoussait cette limite encore plus loin. Il venait d'avoir la preuve de son entière responsabilité de l'état actuel de Max.

Bling serra les dents lorsqu'il vit apparaître un groupe de jeunes adolescents à l'écran portant des vestes de cuirs ceinturées de foulards identiques dénonçant l'appartenance à un gang de rue. Il compta six garçons et deux jeunes filles, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant l'air d'avoir plus de 16 ou 17 ans. Fronçant les sourcils, suivait intensément l'action du regard, sachant que Max pouvait venir à bout d'une telle menace aisément.

Les jeunes hommes encerclaient Max maintenant, alors que les filles restaient en arrière et semblaient jalousement essayer de détourner l'attention de leurs compagnons maintenant tournée uniquement vers Max. Bling reconnu la position que prenait Max et n'avait pas besoin de son pour comprendre que les jeunes la menaçaient. L'âge et les regards lubriques ne laissant aucun doute de la nature des menaces, pas plus que les airs boudeurs des deux autres filles. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir bondir Max dès le premier signe d'agression de la part des garçons. Il eut de la difficulté à suivre la courte bataille qui s'engagea aussitôt, Max bougeait tellement rapidement dans la pénombre qu'il ne comprit pas comment elle s'était retrouvée soudainement au sol.

Il arrêta la bande et la repassa plus lentement, pour suivre l'action plus facilement. Il suivait maintenant Max décimer ses adversaires un par un, assez efficacement pour ne pas leurs permettre de se relever immédiatement et reprendre l'assaut sans toutefois les blesser gravement. Puis il vit le plus petit des garçon se poster dernière elle alors qu'elle gardait un œil sur le couteau dans les mains de l'autre garçon qui la menaçait de front. Puis, d'un rapide mouvement calculé, celui qui se tenait derrière s'élança pour lui porter le coup de couteau fatale qui provoqua l'effondrement de Max. Bling inspira brusquement, notant la posture de Max alors que le couteau passait par-dessus son épaule pour atteindre son coup. Même au ralenti, il du repasser la bande à quelques reprises pour s'assurer de ce qu'il venait de voir. Au troisième passage il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence : elle s'était laissée faire. Elle avait baissé les bras !

La constatation le secoua et il se recula en se passant la main sur le visage fixant l'image maintenant figée sur l'écran lui prouvant sa présomption, les yeux fixé sur les bras de Max qui venait de se déplier pour se raidir le long de son corps.

_Elle avait baissé sa garde._

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Scrutant l'image encore une fois, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Une main qui se posait sur son épaule le fit presque sursauter et il leva le regard pour affronter celui de Sam, interrogateur.

« Elle ne s'est pas défendue » Expliqua-t-il en un murmure. Et devant l'expression confuse du docteur, il pointa les bras inertes de Max avant de continuer « Elle a baissé les bras, comme si elle venait de décider de les laisser l'avoir. Je ne comprends pas, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ! »

« Pourriez-vous le repasser une fois encore ? » Demanda alors Johnathan, tirant Bling de son inertie.

Bling recula encore la bande et interrogea le père Destrey du regard.

«Juste avant qu'elle ne baisse les bras, regardez son mouvement de tête » précisa le prêtre.

Bling écarquilla un peu les yeux et se retourna vers l'écran, il n'avait pas fait attention à la tête de Max, trop concentré sur ses bras. Maintenant il compris ce qui lui avait échappé. Max avait eu un brusque mouvement vers la droite, comme si son attention avait été capté par quelque chose. Immédiatement, Bling cliqua sur la caméra Est pour essayer de voir ce qui avait distrait Max. Quelques manipulations plus tard Bling arriva à coordonner les deux enregistrement afin qu'ils soient simultanés et recula légèrement pour avoir un aperçu de l'action se déroula à la droite de Max juste avant son léger mouvement de tête.

Ils purent voir l'une des deux jeunes filles soutenir l'un des garçon que Max venait d'envoyer valser au loin. Agenouillée près du jeune homme, elle l'aida à se relever puis elle leva brusquement la tête et cria. Les trois hommes purent lire sur les lèvres de la fille : « Arrêtez »

Bling recula de nouveau la bande et positionna les deux fenêtres l'une à coter de l'autre, puis il redémarra le visionnement pour obtenir des images synchronisées ce qui démontra que Max avait bien été arrêté par le cris de la jeune fille.

Sans savoir pourquoi Bling repassa les séquences alternant le ralenti puis le temps réel. Après quelques exécutions similaires, ses yeux se plissèrent alors que la signification de ce qu'il cherchait trouva son chemin dans son cerveau. Le cri n'avait pas distrait Max.

C'était ce le mot que la fille avait crié. Arrêtez.

Il expliqua sa conclusion aux deux hommes qui l'entourait en leur montrant le nombres de secondes qui s'étaient écoulées entre le cris et la réaction de Max. Trop de temps pour avoir été saisie par un cris soudain, mais assez de temps pour que ce qui avait été crié puisse être assimilé.

Il cherchèrent un peu plus loin sur les bandes pour d'autres réponses à leurs interrogations, mais la suite ne leurs livra pas d'autre indices. Les jeunes délinquants prirent simplement la fuite en constatant que Max saignait abondamment et ne réagissait pas à leurs coups de pieds.

Bling re-séquenca les deux bandes et pris une copie des deux enregistrements simultanés sur un disque vierge. S'assurant de couper avant les cruels et inutiles coups de pieds à la toute fin. Il savait que Logan voudrait voir ces enregistrement. Et Bling avait la désagréable impression que Logan pourrait comprendre pourquoi Max avait abandonné le combat en entendant simplement « Arrêtez »


	17. L’esprit au delà de la matière

**A/N : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Si vous avez le goût de laisser une review, s.v.p. laissez moi savoir aussi ce que vous n'aimez pas, cela m'aiderais grandement.**

**Okay, j'abandonne les titres de chapitre à un seul mot, celui-ci n'aurait pu s'intituler autrement (et croyez-moi, cela fait une semaine que je cherche)**

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 17 : L'esprit au delà de la matière**

Sam Carr rejoignit Bling et Johnathan dans la cuisine, il venait de jeter un coup d'œil aux deux blessés toujours inconscients dans la chambre. Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête à son entrée avec l'habituelle question informulée au fond des yeux. Sam se contenta de hocher doucement la tête : la situation ne montrait aucun signe visible d'amélioration.

« J'aurais encore besoin d'aide pour les séparer » ajouta seulement Sam en retournant sur ses pas.

Le commentaire fit apparaître un faible sourire sur les lèvres de Bling. Depuis quelques heures maintenant, chaque fois que l'un d'eux se rendait dans la chambre pour voir si l'état de l'un ou de l'autre s'améliorait et pour renouveler les traitements de Logan, ils devaient s'atteler ensemble à la délicate tâche de séparer les deux malades.

En fait Bling soupçonnait que cet effort, auquel ils se soumettaient dans l'unique but de les empêcher d'aggraver leurs blessures respectives, ne servait pas à grand chose. Il se doutait que dès la porte refermer, les deux silhouettes se rivaient l'une à l'autre aussitôt.

Il se postait aux côtés de Logan lorsque son regard effleura le visage de Max. Dans la faible lueur de la lampe de chevet il remarqua immédiatement le front moite et luisant. Un bref coup d'œil à Sam lui apprit qu'il était conscient de la dégradation de l'état de la jeune fille.

« Je ne sais pas Bling, j'aurais pensé qu'elle ne pourrait pas descendre plus bas qu'à son arrivé, mais maintenant sa température monte. Bien que ce soit complètement insensé considérant que sa circulation sanguine soit toujours trop faible pour assurer ce transfert d'énergie... »

Bling ne répondit rien, il ne pouvait répondre à la question qu'il percevait dans l'explication du médecin. Apprendre à Sam les origines particulières de Max ne n'avait aucune chance de l'aider pour un meilleur diagnostique. Toutes informations supplémentaires seraient inutiles, aussi il préférait encore se taire.

Une fois qu'ils eurent séparé les deux amis, Johnathan et le Dr Carr retournèrent à la cuisine alors que Bling approcha le fauteuil de Logan et s'y assit quelques minutes. Cela faisait maintenant de long mois qu'il n'avait pas veillé ainsi au chevet de Logan, mais il y avait eu un temps où il passait presque la totalité de ses nuits ainsi, près de la silhouette immobile.

Qui aurait cru qu'il deviendrait aussi proche de l'homme qui avait gît dans le lit de la chambre 218 pendant des semaines ? Bling se rappelait comment Logan lui avait semblé insondable à ce moment. Il avait alors du expliquer à Logan sa nouvelle condition.

L'expérience avait permis à Bling de profiler ses patients rapidement et d'adapter la première 'discussion' en conséquence. Et chaque fois, à plus ou moins longue échéance, il pouvait se compter satisfait du résultat.

Logan avait été le seul à briser le pattern.

Maintenant que Bling connaissait mieux Logan, il savait que son attitude n'avait été qu'à son image. Logan s'était simplement retranché à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il n'avait posé aucune question, n'avait laissé filtré aucune émotion sur son visage et n'avait surtout pas détourné son regard de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Occultant totalement l'homme assit à son chevet qui tentait de choisir ses mots avec soin pour obtenir une réaction. N'importe laquelle.

Bling avait terminé son monologue et avait attendu cette réaction qui n'était jamais venue. Il avait laissé passer de longues minutes avant de proposer de répondre à ses questions, quelles qu'elles soient. Il n'avait été confronté qu'au silence, qu'à immobilité de Logan. Seul sa poitrine se soulevant à intervalles réguliers lui prouvant que Logan était bien en vie. Et le mouvement mesuré l'avait ébahit, habitué qu'il était aux halètements d'incrédulité, de peur ou de rage que soulevait toujours cette première discussion.

Il avait finit par se relever, mentionnant avant de le quitter qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Puis il était revenu s'asseoir sur cette même chaise tous les soirs des semaines suivantes. Logan n'avait jamais bougé, jamais répondu à ses tentatives, jamais détourné le regard des carreaux.

Bling avait presque souhaité que la chambre n'en ait aucune. Fenêtre.

Logan ne semblait pas nécessiter grand chose pour s'enfuir de la réalité. Une simple fenêtre lui permettait de prendre son essor. La première fois que Bling était venu au penthouse, il s'était arrêté devant l'immense baie vitrée, impressionné il l'admettait, pour se demander comment il pourrait lutter contre une pareille issue.

Lorsque les infirmières venaient pour les soins, Logan se laissait tout simplement faire, n'aidant ni ne résistant. Ne prenant la peine de répondre aux questions cliniques que lorsque répétées avec insistance, et d'une voix invariablement psalmodique.

La première fois que Logan avait réagit, sous forme d'une brusque crispation des mâchoires, c'était lorsqu'ils l'avaient soulevé à l'aide de la chaise suspendue. Bling s'était questionné sur cette soudaine réaction croyant, à tort, que Logan ressentait de façon plus prononcée sa paralysie du haut de l'appareil adapté. Il s'était approché de Logan qui s'était enfin adressé à lui en le regardant. Le seul mot qu'il n'avait pu réprimer à ce moment l'avait obligé à s'embourber sur la voie que Bling désirait lui faire emprunter.

« Vertige » avait surgit de la bouche de Logan, la monotonie remplacée par le mordant dans sa voix.

Bling n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'expression Logan, un mélange de colère de devoir lui adresser la parole, de prière pour qu'on cesse de lui infliger cette torture et de fierté bafouée à devoir avouer une crainte irraisonnée en regard de la faible distance le séparant du sol. Le mélange des trois donnait aux traits de Logan une expression furibonde, récalcitrante et renfrognée.

Si cette expression lui revenait aisément à l'esprit aujourd'hui, le regard radicalement abasourdi qui avait accueilli son éclat de rire resterait à jamais gravé dans l'esprit de Bling. Sa réaction spontanée avait réussit à créer un brèche à travers les hautes tours derrières lesquelles Logan s'était retranché.

Et il avait trouvé l'unique moyen de communiquer avec Logan : Ignorer sa paralysie comme Logan le faisait lui-même. À partir de cet instant, Bling s'était gardé d'y faire la moindre allusion et avait enfin pu établir un contact avec son patient.

Nier la réalité. Logan avait été virtuose en la matière. Il l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Et chaque fois que Bling prenait sur lui de ramener la conversation sur son état, il devait se résoudre à affronter cette complète et totale imperturbabilité.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Bling regarda Logan en se demandant si son ami regrettait encore d'avoir laissé échapper cette faible plainte. Ses yeux se rétrécirent un peu à la pensé qu'il pourrait encore aujourd'hui être assis au chevet de Logan dans cet hôpital si se cela n'avait été de la phobie de son ami.

C'est à ce moment que le regard de Bling capta le premier mouvement furtif sous les couvertures. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais il se reproduit presque immédiatement. Fasciné, il en surveilla attentivement l'évolution, posant les coudes sur ses genoux..

Lentement, mais inexorablement, il les regardait se rapprocher doucement. Aussitôt que Max avait remué le bout des doigts, Logan avait été tiré de son sommeil profond et avait répondu instinctivement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'atteignirent le niveau de conscience nécessaire pour sortir de leurs états comateux, pourtant ils bataillaient âprement pour s'agripper l'un à l'autre. Et lorsqu'ils furent enfin littéralement entortillés, deux soupirs inextricables soulevèrent leurs poitrines.

Un sentiment mitigé envahit Bling, embarras d'avoir été témoin de cette extrême intimité – que Bling n'avait pas le moindre doute que chacun d'eux nierait avec véhémence – mêlé à l'émerveillement d'assister ainsi à l'irréfutable preuve de sa propre philosophie : l'esprit au-delà de la matière.

Au premier regard, il put même jurer que la promiscuité de Logan avait déjà agit sur Max. Le visage de la jeune fille semblait avoir repris un semblant de couleur. Puis, après un second regard scrutateur, il examina ensuite attentivement le visage de Logan en se demandant si, réellement, la pression des jambes de Max sur les siennes représentait un risque.

Lorsque Bling quitta enfin la chambre, il se dirigea directement vers Sam Carr, pour lui faire part de sa conclusion.

« Sam » appelât-il d'une voix un peu plus vive qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'alors « je crois qu'il faudrait arrêter de les séparer. Je crois que cela leurs permettrait de vraiment récupérer si on les laissait tranquille. »

Sam et le jeune prêtre échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de relever les yeux vers Bling et celui-ci nota les deux regards diamétralement opposés qui le fixait. Alors que celui du médecin était sceptique et doucement malicieux, celui du père Destrey n'était qu'espoir d'une solution. Bling se tourna résolument vers celui qu'il devait convaincre.

« Sam, nous les séparons à toutes les heures depuis le début de la nuit et, à ce que je vois, ils finissent par reprendre leurs positions à peine quelques minutes avant notre retour. Si nous les laissions tranquille, ils pourraient peut-être enfin vraiment récupérer. »

Sam pencha la tête de côté et examina le thérapeute pendant un instant. Sa propre impuissance à soigner efficacement Max le tourmentant et l'obligeant à réviser incessamment toutes les possibilités de traitement qu'il aurait pu oublier le poussa à considérer cette hypothèse, aberrante mais indiscutablement logique.

« Mais les brûlures de Logan ? » Objecta-t-il néanmoins.

« Elles me paraissent se fortifier plus rapidement que l'état de Max, mais nous pourrions essayer de simplement les déplacer un peu, sans les séparer totalement. Sam, c'est le mieux que nous pouvons faire vu les circonstances. »

Sam détourna le regard à ses derniers mots, il n'était pas totalement convaincu que Bling lui avait donné toutes les informations nécessaires concernant la jeune fille, même s'il portait une confiance totale au thérapeute, et l'entendre mentionner la lacune de leurs information le contrariait. Il ne s'objecta pas davantage.

Il en fut largement récompensé une heure plus tard alors que la température de Max s'était stabilisée et qu'elle s'agita même légèrement alors qu'il l'examinait, premier signe que la jeune fille commençait à reprendre le dessus. Ses pulsations cardiaques encore légèrement au-dessous de la normale mais tout de même un peu plus vigoureuses. Et Sam se doutait qu'une pulsation cardiaque standard ne pouvait peut-être pas s'appliquer à Max.

Et l'état de Logan n'exigeant que repos et temps, Sam ne crut pas nécessaire de lui injecter une nouvelle dose du tranquillisant sous lequel il l'avait tenu toute la nuit pour éviter qu'il ne combatte le sommeil, Bling lui ayant fait part de l'entêtement de Logan à lutter pour rester éveillé. Le pire étant passé et les tranquillisants causant aussi le ralentissement du processus de guérison, il décida que la surveillance de Bling devrait suffire pour le garder allongé.

Sam savait qu'il aurait à faire face aux reproches de Logan lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il avait été drogué, mais il avait passé outre et décidé qu'il préférait affronter la colère de Logan plutôt que de le laisser se négliger d'avantage.

Il quitta la chambre sur un dernier regard et s'empressa de rejoindre les hommes qui l'attendaient dans la cuisine.

« Ils sont sur la bonne voie » Leur confirma-t-il aussitôt « Je te les laisse, Bling. Je dois entrer en chirurgie dans moins de trois heures et je dois m'y préparer. »

« Une heure ou deux de sommeil seraient nécessaires, Sam. Si tu veux profiter de la chambre d'invité c'est libre à toi. » Lui offrit Bling.

« Non, je vais faire avec, de toute façon je n'ai qu'une seule opération ce matin, je pourrais me libérer aussitôt après. Tiens moi au courant de leur état, je passerai vers la fin de l'après midi pour mon matériel, à moins que tu aie besoin de moi avant. Je vous quitte messieurs. » Termina-t-il avec un dernier regard à chacun avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sans prendre la peine de rassembler son matériel.

Le médecin avait à peine passé la porte que Bling se retourna vers le prêtre et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le bureau de Logan.

Plus tôt, un seul regard de Bling avait apprit à Johnathan qu'il devait réserver questions et commentaires au sujet de Max pour lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Lorsque Sam Carr l'avait questionné sur sa relation avec Max, il avait mentionné la difficulté qu'elle avait à affronter la mort de son frère. Sa légère hésitation à choisir cette appellation n'avait pas échappé à Bling et il avait brusquement levé les yeux vers lui sans prononcer un mot. Le jeune prêtre n'avait pas eu besoin de plus amples explications pour comprendre que Max ne devait pas être un sujet de conversation hors de limites précises. Et que ces limites n'incluaient pas le médecin.

Johnathan avait aussi, par le fait même, compris que Bling accepterait qu'il reste jusqu'au départ du médecin. Et le dernier regard de Sam à son endroit l'avait forcé à détourner les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à leurrer le médecin, ce dernier savait parfaitement que les deux hommes attendaient son départ pour discuter de Max.

Alors que Bling lui pointa une chaise, il s'assit et se prépara à affronter le feu roulant de questions qui brûlaient le thérapeute depuis des heures.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée pourquoi Max s'est laissée faire ainsi ? »

« Peut-être, mais je n'ai aucunes certitudes. Nous avons parlé hier matin d'un sujet assez délicat et je crois qu'elle pourrait avoir interprété mes paroles de cette façon. »

« Il faut que je sache tout ce que vous savez à son sujet » Ordonna Bling en le fixant gravement, il ne pouvait de permettre de divulguer plus d'informations sur Max que son interlocuteur n'en savait. Il fut pourtant surpris de la réponse du prêtre.

« Je dois en dire autant » rétorqua Johnathan aussitôt.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, sans se quitter du regard. Le jeune prêtre tentant de deviner si Bling était vraiment quelqu'un de confiance alors que ce dernier prenait la mesure de ses dernières paroles. C'est Bling qui, avec respect, brisa le court silence.

« J'en sais assez pour apprécier votre discrétion. Donc vous savez que Ben est le … frère de Max ? » Bling avait volontairement hésité sur le mot 'frère' comme le prêtre l'avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit. Sans livrer d'informations, il voulait s'assurer que le prêtre comprendrait la démarche.

Mais la première réaction du Père Destrey l'intrigua. Il baissa les yeux et pesa longuement le pour et le contre avant de lui répondre.

« Je sais que Ben _était _son frère » finit-il par répondre lentement.

_Mon dieu !_ S'exclama Bling intérieurement. Logan n'avait pu en avoir la certitude absolue comme Max ne l'avait pas informé de ce qui c'était passé. Il se désola pour Max.

Il réalisa aussi que le jeune prêtre pourrait s'avérer une source de renseignement considérable. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner plus avant, il reprit son souffle brusquement alors que son vis à vis lui confirma sans doutes possibles l'étendu de la confiance que Max avait placé en lui.

« Il a préféré cette solution plutôt que d'affronter Lydecker » Venait de lancer prudemment Johnathan, sachant que ce nom n'attirerait de réaction que s'il trouvait signification pour Bling. Et la courte inspiration étonnée répondit à sa question.

« Donald Lydecker » Confirma Bling.

Et le jeune prêtre opina tristement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus, à l'un comme à l'autre, pour abandonner toutes défiances et pouvoir discuter ouvertement.

« Max vous a raconté ? » Interrogea Bling.

« J'étais là-bas. » Déclara Johnathan.

Bling siffla entre ses dents en comprenant que le prêtre avait été l'une des victimes du jeune soldat.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander des détails, un sourd bruit mat leur parvint de la chambre et ils se relevèrent d'un même mouvement pour s'y précipiter.

À Suivre… 


	18. Détresse

**A/N : **Je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard dans mes ajouts de chapitres, je vais tenter de me reprendre dès que possible, comme mes vacances arrivent à grand pas, ce n'est pas une vaine promesse… promis !

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 18 : Détresse**

Le léger examen auquel s'était livré le Docteur Carr avait réussit à tirer Max de sa léthargie. Elle eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que _quelqu'un_ la manipulait précautionneusement qu'elle était seule de nouveau. Mis à part le souffle régulier qui caressait l'une de ses oreilles, aucun autre bruit ne trahissait la présence des hommes dans l'autre pièce.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle put constater avant que la douleur la foudroie. Une douleur toute aussi soudaine qu'aiguë et qui éclipsait toutes les autres qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de ressentir. Loin d'être sa blessure à la gorge, dont elle n'avait aucune idée pour le moment, la traînée de feu qui courait à travers chacun de ses membres en laissant derrière elle une sensation similaire à des milliers d'aiguilles s'attaquant à la moindre parcelle de chair lui était sinistrement familière.

Une crise approchait.

La lame de souffrance entraînant toujours la même réaction incontrôlable, elle se mit à tressaillir sans pouvoir se contrôler. Les convulsions involontaires lui semblant plus fortes et plus intenses qu'à l'habitude, elle se roula péniblement sur le côté une seule idée cohérente à l'esprit : Tryptophane. Étouffant un gémissement, elle serra les dents et posa les pieds sur le sol une main sur la table de chevet pour se soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait se lever, elle devait marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain et prendre ses pilules. Là. Maintenant.

D'un pas chancelant, les paupières pressées l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de juguler le mal, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, sachant que la salle de bain se trouvait à peine quelques pas plus loin.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

Alors qu'elle se mordait cruellement l'intérieur des joues pour se forcer à ignorer les hurlements de protestation de chacun de ses muscles, elle réussit enfin à faire ses premiers pas. Ses mouvements erratiques lui faisant perdre le sens de l'orientation, elle sentit une soudaine montée d'adrénaline alors qu'elle commençait à penser qu'elle serait incapable d'atteindre sa destination. Le choc du neurotransmetteur augmenta encore la puissance des secousses qui la traversait, en lui donnant toutefois la force d'accélérer le pas. Comme elle se motivait à la pensée que bientôt elle pourrait ouvrir le cabinet et saisir la bouteille qui endormirait la douleur, elle se heurta de plein fouet à un obstacle imprévu qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol.

Ses muscles éreintés par la crise et les récents évènements dont elle n'avait toujours pas conscience, elle fut incapable de retenir sa tête de heurter le sol avec toute la puissance de l'énergie cinétique décuplée par son propre poids. L'impact la réduit efficacement à l'impuissance alors que ses tremblements convulsifs cessèrent momentanément pour se perdrent aussi dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

Quelques secondes plus tard Bling se précipita à ses côtés pour la soulever doucement, sans comprendre ce qui l'avait menée devant l'armoire de Logan. La porte de la chambre étant trop éloignée pour avoir été son objectif et celle de la salle de bain carrément sur le mur opposé. À l'aide de Johnathan il la déposa de nouveau sur le lit et vérifia la solidité de ses points de suture sous le bandage encerclant sa gorge. Heureusement la suture avait tenu bon mais il s'inquiéta du choc que Max s'était infligé à la tête lors de sa chute. L'hypothèse de devoir ajouter aux blessures de Max un traumatisme crânien, même léger, fit froncer les sourcils du thérapeute alors qu'il invectivait le sort de s'acharner sur sa proie, et lui-même de ne pas être resté au chevet des convalescents.

En accord avec la précédente intuition de Bling, ils avaient déposé Max le plus près possible de Logan.

Ce fut leur seule erreur.

Lorsque les convulsions de Max reprirent, elles avaient gagné en intensité et Bling, qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain pour rafraîchir la serviette qu'il utilisait pour baigner le restant de fièvre de Logan, ne revint pas assez rapidement pour éviter l'incident.

Les mouvements involontaires de Max heurtèrent Logan à quelques reprises avant que le jeune prêtre, n'ayant jamais assisté à l'une de ses crises, n'ait la présence d'esprit de les séparer. S'assoyant au bord du lit près de la silhouette tressaillante, il posa doucement la main sur la joue de Max lui murmurant des mots sans suite alors que les spasmes involontaires de Max le heurtait sporadiquement. Les secousses n'étaient pas vraiment douloureuses, simplement impossible à ignorer.

Et elles n'avaient pas non plus échappé à Logan.

Étourdi et affaibli par les restes de drogue circulant encore dans ses veines, Logan ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers les murmures qu'il entendait. Son cerveau finit par interpréter l'image qui dansait devant lui : un homme était penché au-dessus de Max qui était agitée de soubresauts. Sa myopie entourant de halos brumeux les reliefs de ce qu'il voyait, il plissa les yeux pour clarifier le signal envoyé à son cerveau. Sa réaction, lorsqu'il réussit enfin à préciser sa vision et en interpréter correctement la signification, fut aussi fulgurante qu'incoercible.

À cette seconde précise, Johnathan, se questionnant sur l'étrange et insistante impulsion qui venait de le happer, détacha ses yeux de Max pour lever les yeux vers Logan avec perplexité. Dès l'instant où son regard plongea dans celui de Logan, il compris la nature exacte de son pressentiment : L'instinct. À l'état brut. Primal. Instinct qui écarta sa main de Max avant même que la pensée traverse son esprit.

Le reflux d'adrénaline ne se faisait même pas encore sentir que la silhouette de Bling apparu au pied du lit et que Logan avait déjà posé sa propre main sur la joue ainsi libérée de Max. Bling s'empara aussitôt d'une seringue sur la table de chevet et écarta rapidement le jeune prêtre pour la glissa entre les lèvres de Max.

« Elle n'est pas en état d'avaler ses pilules Logan, nous avons dissout quelques capsules dans cette seringue, ce sera plus facile de lui faire prendre son médicament. » Expliqua-t-il succinctement à Logan alors qu'il tentait d'immobiliser Max et la forcer à avaler le liquide.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et au prix de la perte de précieuses gouttes du médicament, Bling réussit à lui administrer plus de la moitié du contenu. Relevant alors les yeux sur Logan, il grimaça en décelant l'inquiétude qui crispait ses traits.

« Elle va mieux Logan » le rassura-t-il « elle vient même de se lever, nous l'avons trouvé par terre. »

Alors que les paroles de Bling se frayaient un chemin dans l'esprit toujours embrouillé de Logan, il écarta doucement la couverture qui recouvrait Max et laissa sa main glisser de sa joue pour palper les membres de la jeune fille un par un, tentant de mesurer l'ampleur de ses blessures. Le bandage qui entourait la gorge de Max lui fit relever les yeux vers son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Sam est parti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Elle va s'en sortir ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Les questions venaient l'une à la suite de l'autre sans interruptions, c'est la main que Bling leva qui l'interrompit.

« Elle allait mieux Logan, mais elle vient de faire une chute et je crains un traumatisme cérébral en plus de sa blessure. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre encore pour l'instant. Elle a été attaquée par une bande de jeunes voyous, et c'est un coup de couteau qui lui a tranché la gorge. »

Le teint cendreux de Logan blêmit encore plus alors qu'il soulevait doucement le bandage, l'emplacement de la cicatrise toujours aussi enflée et se teintant d'une multitude de dégradés d'un jaune violacé lui arracha une plainte.

« Max… Mon dieu, Max ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

« Ce genre de blessure n'aurait pas pardonné au commun des mortels, merci à Manticore… »

« Bling ! » S'écria Logan pour l'interrompre alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au Père Destrey encore dans la pièce.

« C'est okay Logan, Johnathan connaît les détails. C'est lui qui l'a trouvé et nous a rappelés, rappelles-toi. »

« Vous êtes au courant ? » Logan questionna le prêtre d'une voix incrédule en lui accordant maintenant toute son attention. Et comme l'homme se contentait de hocher lentement la tête en soutenant son regard, Logan pu lire la défiance dans les yeux de l'homme. Penchant la tête de côté comme pour mieux se concentrer, il plissa les yeux, surpris par l'expression de son vis à vis.

Bling, qui avait été témoin de l'expression meurtrière qu'avait du affronter le prêtre lorsque Logan s'était éveillé en le surprenant auprès de Max, comprenait l'attitude circonspecte de Johnathan. Et même si Logan semblait maintenant avoir recouvrer son contrôle habituel, Bling lui-même ne parvenait pas à oublier la rage froide qui avait obscurci le regard de son ami quelques minutes plus tôt. Sachant que Logan aurait besoin de repos dans quelques instants, il se dirigea rapidement de l'autre côté du lit pour saisir le portable et le déposer sur le lit.

« Nous avons la vidéo, Logan. Celle des caméras de sécurités de la frontière du secteur qui englobent aussi le cimetière. »

Logan détourna son regard de Johnathan pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran avant de se retourner encore vers Max.

« Vous l'avez trouvé dans un cimetière… »

Logan senti sa voix se briser, il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ce qu'il apprenait depuis qu'il s'était enfin réveillé. Sa mémoire se jouait de lui encore trop aisément à son goût et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas laissé échapper d'importantes informations. Il se rappelait avoir cherché Max depuis la veille, suite à la nouvelle menace des puces pouvant permettre à Renfro de s'attaquer à Max, puis du coup de fil du prêtre leur annonçant que Max était en danger et même son arrivée alors que Sam s'occupait de ses blessures. Mais Bling semblait avoir plus d'informations et il s'impatientait d'attendre que le portable soit prêt à livrer les découvertes de son ami.

« Elle va s'en sortir ? » Questionna-t-il une fois de plus, cherchant à obtenir une réponse plus encourageante et définitivement positive.

« Du temps, Logan, elle ne devrait avoir besoin que de temps. » Le rassura encore une fois Bling, désolé de ne pouvoir lui offrir aucune certitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ? » Une main toujours posée doucement dans les cheveux de Max, Logan venait de se retourner brusquement pour fixer Bling. Le ton de sa voix ne véhiculant plus ni peur ni faiblesse, il était devenu le ton usuel de son alter ego lorsqu'il exigeait des réponses à ses questions.

« Elle a été attaquée par une bande de jeunes qui viennent revendiquer le territoire de l'extrémité du secteur où se trouve l'église du Père Destrey. La caméra nous à apprise que Max a été attaqué alors qu'elle s'y trouvait, il y a eu une courte lutte puis, selon les images, l'un des garçons lui a tranché la gorge par derrière. » Résuma Bling sans élaborations, peu désireux d'expliquer à Logan ses conclusions avant qu'il ne visionne lui-même les bandes.

« Comment ? Comment ont-il pu réussir à l'approcher ? Elle était déjà blessée ? Ou une crise peut-être ? »

Les questions de Logan fusaient encore alors que Bling termina enfin la configuration du portable et était fin prêt à démarrer les lectures simultanées.

« Regardes, c'est tout ce que nous avons pour l'instant. » L'enjoignit Bling doucement.

Lorsque la bande commença et que Logan vit apparaître Max marchant lentement, il esquissa un geste comme pour tendre la main vers elle avant de se retourner encore vers la silhouette allongée près de lui. La voir ainsi, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, alerte et intacte lui serra la poitrine. À cet instant il se rappela avoir lui-même déjà dit que les pires catastrophes pouvaient se produire en un très court laps de temps. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir remonter le temps aujourd'hui. La faible pression de la main de Bling sur son bras ramena son attention sur les images qui se déroulaient sur l'écran.

Bling, le déroulement des évènements gravé à l'esprit, fixa son attention sur le visage de Logan, lisant sur ses traits ses réactions alors que le drame se jouait sur l'écran.

Le faible froncement de sourcils qui accueillis l'étrange comportement de Max alors qu'elle hésitait à se diriger vers la porte et se retournait fréquemment pour revenir sur ses pas dans une direction comme dans l'autre, dénonçait la perplexité de Logan ;

Le rétrécissement soudain de ses paupières alors que la jeune fille tournait soudainement la tête et que son corps se tendait pour affronter la menace des voix qui l'interpellaient, démontrait l'inquiétude qui s'emparait aussi de Logan alors qu'il savait déjà ce qui devait se produire ;

Le rictus courbant ses lèvres alors que Max tentait de se soustraire aux avances des jeunes garçons, prouvait encore une fois que Max était bien chasse gardée pour Logan ;

L'expression mi-choquée, mi-émerveillé alors que Max engageait le combat avec ses assaillants usant de toute l'étendue de son habileté, dévoilait cette fierté que Logan avait toujours éprouvé envers Max.

Puis Bling ressenti un véritable coup au cœur alors que le visage de Logan perdit soudainement toute apparence de couleur, tout son corps se crispant subitement, et qu'il ferma les yeux avec un cri étranglé une souffrance déchirante altérant ses traits. Et, bien que Bling ait guetté ce genre de réaction, il fut sidéré par la véhémence de la réponse de Logan.

Logan savait pourquoi Max avait baissé les bras. Il savait pourquoi le cri de l'autre jeune fille avait désamorcé le soldat. Et, selon toute évidence, il s'en croyait le responsable. Aucune autre hypothèse ne pourrait avoir suscité pareille réaction de désespoir.

Bling arrêta le défilement en boucle qu'il avait programmé pour permettre à Logan de revoir les images à sa guise. Un seul visionnement avait été nécessaire et il ne voulait pas torturer son ami plus longuement. Puis il pausa une main sur l'épaule de Logan, qui était indubitablement anéanti, en un geste de compassion. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire, quel que soit ce qu'il était visiblement en train de se reprocher amèrement, Bling ne pouvait faire autrement que penser qu'il y avait circonstances atténuantes et tenter de le réconforter.

Mais Logan ne fit que se raidir davantage, si cela était chose possible, et leva brusquement une main aux doigts écartés dans ce geste clair et précis de rejet total que Bling avait déjà affronté à quelques reprises. Son ami avait déjà eu ce geste instantané et sans appel alors qu'il avait du l'aidé à se rasseoir dans son fauteuil après l'avoir trouvé agrippé à son bureau, ses jambes refusant de le supporter.

Bling reconnu le geste sans appel et leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant assistance pour faire face à ce nouveau déploiement de pertinacité acharnée, mais il savait déjà que toute tentative d'intrusion, y compris celle motivée par la seule volonté d'allégé le lourd fardeau écrasant maintenant les épaules de Logan, ne serait que mortifiante et indésirée.

Sur un dernier regard à son ami, et ravalant l'amertume de devoir laisser une fois de plus Logan lutter seul contre ses démons, Bling fit un signe de la main au père Destrey, l'invitant à quitter la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il se retourna une dernière fois pour voir Logan se pencher vers Max et pu saisir les mots tremblants qu'il lui adressa d'une voix languissante juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu cela, Max. Jamais… jamais… »

Et toute la détresse du monde jaillissait de ce dernier mot que Logan répétait encore et encore alors que les sanglots l'étouffaient.

À Suivre… 


	19. Les portes de l'enfer

**A/N: **Non, non, je ne suis pas morte. Je n'était pas non plus en vacances et je n'avais pas non plus oublié. C'est seulement ce fichu challenge en anglais qui m'a empêché de poursuivre mes chapites. Mais en voici un tout petit pour me faire pardonner.

Merci encore beaucoup de vos commentaires, et excusez-moi pour le retard. Août devrait me permettre de terminer cette histoire je le souhaite de tout coeur.

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 19 : Les portes de l'enfer**

Les portes de l'enfer s'étaient ouvertes devant Logan à la seconde où il avait saisi le mot hurlé par la jeune fille en détresse. Si commun, tellement évident, absolument propice à la situation. Comment aurait-elle pu crier quoi que ce soit d'autre alors que ce mot s'imposait d'office :

« Arrêtez »

Luttant pour chaque bouffée d'air, Logan ferma les yeux alors que le cri se répercutait dans son esprit s'amplifiant à l'infini et exhumant le souvenir de sa propre expression. Il avait utilisé le même terme pour abattre les défenses de Max.

'_Et Ben ? Tu l'as seulement 'arrêté' aussi ?' _

Comment avait-il pu ? De quel droit s'était-il lui-même élevé au rang de juge et jury ? Que pouvait-il bien se permettre de juger, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais complètement réussit à percer le mystère qu'était Max. Probablement trop concentré à tenter de lui cacher ses propres émotions pour noter ou déchiffrer les siennes…

La seule certitude qui le frappait maintenant avec l'énergie du désespoir était que Max gisait sur son lit si gravement atteinte qu'il ne savait pas si elle ne se réveillerait jamais.

L'avoir à ces côtés dans ce déplorable état était le résultat direct de son absurde entêtement. Le dénouement de la sinistre attaque qu'il avait mené contre Max alors qu'il était à la recherche de la _vérité_, alors qu'il s'était inventé que ce _savoir_ les rapprocherait, alors qu'il avait refusé d'entendre les signaux d'alarmes qui avaient résonnés en lui.

Égoïste et prétentieux, tellement imbu de lui-même, se croyant maître d'une moralité qui semblait faire défaut aux temps où il vivait désormais. Mais comment savoir ce qui pouvait être le bien ou le mal pour quelqu'un dans la situation de Max, avait-il été créé, lui, de toute pièce par un gouvernement pour utilisation future ?

Les accusations qu'il se lançait à lui-même le heurtaient de plein fouet aussi impitoyables qu'irréfutables.

Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il s'était arrogé le droit de faire à Max n'était rien d'autre que de la plus hideuse des trahisons.

Oui, il l'avait trahi.

Il avait trahi la confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui, il avait trahi la seule personne au monde qu'il s'était juré de protéger envers et contre tous. Il avait seulement négligé de la protéger contre lui-même…

Parce qu'il avait toujours su à quel point le moindre de ses commentaires affectait Max. Il avait pris conscience de son influence sur Max au moment même où il avait appris le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la libération de Sophie et dans l'anéantissement de Sonrisa. Parce qu'il avait su, même avant, qu'il était à sa porter de se jouer d'elle.

Ce soir où il avait fouillé son appartement et où il l'attendit ensuite chez lui en lui préparant à dîner en toute sérénité, sachant qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle vienne le rejoindre pour exiger des explications. Ce soir là, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il savait ce qu'elle était et qu'elle avait brusquement cédé et lui avait confirmé ses soupçons. Ce soir là, elle l'avait bouleversé mais l'homme fier et présomptueux qu'il était à ce moment lui avait permis d'écarter tout sentiment et de poursuivre son but en essayant de la convaincre de se joindre à lui pour sauver les démunis. Il n'avait pas réalisé à ce moment que ces explications sur son enfance, sur leur fuite et les années d'exode solitaire qui avaient suivit, elle les lui avait raconté de cette voix neutre et détachée qui n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire du sentiment de vide intérieur et d'usurpation qu'elle portait en elle depuis toujours. Ce sentiment de ne pas avoir de réelle existence, de ne pas mériter une place en ce monde, d'avoir extorqué illégitimement cette chance de survie dont elle se contentait depuis toujours.

Il n'avait pas été long à se rendre compte que Max s'accrochait à se semblant de vie, qu'elle s'agrippait férocement à ce qui l'entourait, cherchant une raison à son existence et tentant de donner un sens à sa vie. Elle l'avait indiscutablement prouvé en se portant à son secourt alors qu'elle savait que quitter les ombres dans lesquelles elle se dissimulait depuis si longtemps ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur elle. L'attention d'un homme qui s'était évertué à la pourchasser toutes ces longues années pour lui arracher cette liberté précaire et fragile qu'elle protégeait au prix d'une vigilance constante.

Logan savait que Max avait bafoué les règles les plus élémentaires lui ayant permis d'échapper à Manticore jusqu'à ce jour et ce dans le seul but de ne plus être ce soldat déserteur dont l'existence ne servait plus à rien qu'elle s'imaginait être devenue. Elle avait fait cela à cause lui, parce qu'il avait été le premier à lui faire sentir la honte de ne se sentir concernée que par elle-même, il lui avait fait découvert la culpabilité de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs hors du commun pour venir en aide aux gens qui l'entouraient.

Il avait su choisir ses mots avec soin et jouer habilement de ses sentiments, confiant de la faire lentement basculer dans son piège.

Et il avait gagné.

Depuis, il n'avait cessé de se heurter aux conséquences de ses actes sur la liberté de Max. Lydecker était ressurgit de son passé plus rapidement qu'un éclair alors qu'elle avait dû communiquer avec Vogelsang pour obtenir l'adresse du numéro téléphonique de l'endroit où la petite Sophie était retenue en otage. Depuis lors, l'ombre funeste de Manticore n'avait cessé de planer au-dessus de Max. Et Logan avait même poussé le destin en lui accordant l'excuse que cherchait Max pour contribuer à son œuvre lorsqu'elle était revenue à lui après sa chirurgie, lui baladant sous le nez le dossier de son frère Zack. Il avait bien compris que Max s'était présentée ce jour là espérant pouvoir prendre place auprès de lui dans sa lutte contre la malhonnêteté, la fraude et la fourberie saturant Seattle depuis l'impulsion, croyant que Le Veilleur pourrait combler ce vide à l'intérieur qui la hantait. Il avait été incapable de la repousser, de la laisser reprendre le chemin de l'ombre lui aurait permis d'échapper à Lydecker, si désespéré qu'il était à ce moment de retrouver un sens à sa propre vie qui venait tout juste de plonger dans les ténèbres.

Non seulement heureux de pouvoir se prétendre d'une quelconque utilité depuis qu'il était rivé à son fauteuil roulant, sans parler de la constante présence de Max à ses côtés depuis, Logan n'avait cessé depuis ce jour de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements à la recherche de ce qu'il appelait la _vérité._ La vérité sur les émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir. La vérité sur Manticore et sur ses frères et sœurs. La vérité sur les raisons qui l'avait conduite auprès de lui, sur son passé, sur ses crises.

En pleine connaissance de cause et sachant pertinemment que le jugement qu'il poserait sur ses actes l'atteindrait de plein fouet, il avait lancé cette accusation fatale, encore une fois pour obtenir cette _vérité_, si importante à ses yeux.

Et il avait maintenant la preuve, devant lui, de tout le mal que cette quête avait causé : Max gisait sur son lit, inerte, meurtrie, _poignardée_ !

Il était responsable de cette blessure à son coup, plus encore que le jeune voyou qui l'avait charcutée. Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait dit, avait obligé Max à baisser les bras et se laisser atteindre.

Max avait volontairement abandonné le combat à la seconde où l'autre jeune fille avait crié, il ne s'agissait pas d'une coïncidence, c'était impossible et Logan le savait, le sentait, au plus profond de lui.

Et elle était maintenant entre la vie et la mort, maintenue en vie par sa seule exceptionnelle constitution, luttant contre une blessure qui aurait anéanti en quelques minutes seulement le plus robuste des humains.

Ce n'était pas ses remords, ni sa honte, pas plus que ce profond sentiment de culpabilité qui étouffait Logan. C'était cette insoutenable douleur qui s'était emparée de lui et le déchirait de part en part, comme s'il était maintenu au centre d'un étau se refermant sur lui pour le broyer.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait le soustraire à cette torture car cet esprit vengeur qui tournait inexorablement la manivelle de cet étau, c'était le sien.

Un âcre goût de bile monta à sa gorge en laissant une traînée de feu derrière lui. Logan aurait voulu hurler, mais sa gorge opprimée lui permettait à peine de respirer. Les larmes qu'il ne pouvait réprimer et qui embrouillaient la vue ne lui procuraient pas la plus infime parcelle de soulagement.

Il s'empêcha de poser la main sur Max, il se défendit de s'approcher d'elle, il s'interdit de chercher réconfort dans le moindre effleurement et se condamna à subir son calvaire sans s'accorder la moindre possibilité d'y échapper.

Elle était si pâle et son souffle léger était si ardu, elle s'était écroulée au bout de quelques pas… Max, la machine de guerre, l'invincible, le soldat indestructible ! Voilà ce dont il avait réussi à se persuader, de dont il avait eu _besoin_ de se persuader. Il avait aussi fait semblant de croire que son endurance émotionnelle irait de pair avec ses étonnantes capacités physiques. Il s'était leurré lui-même.

Pour mieux l'abattre…

Il retint son souffle alors que Max gémit doucement dans son sommeil, ouvrant les yeux largement pour guetter le moindre indice pouvant lui indiquer qu'elle allait enfin s'éveiller. Une fine pellicule de sueur s'étendit sur son font alors qu'il se pencha lentement vers Max en se mordant les lèvres d'inquiétude. Elle semblait si pâle et si frêle, la couleur cendreuse de son visage tranchant profondément contre le tissu sombre de la taie d'oreiller. Lorsqu'il remarqua la moiteur visible de sa peau, Logan ressentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Max ne transpirait _jamais._

S'il avait cru perdre la tête la première fois qu'il avait jeté un regard aux photos que Lydecker lui avait fait parvenir, sombrant sous le déluge de pensées délirantes qu'il avait ressentit, ce n'était rien à côté des craintes hystériques qui s'immisçaient maintenant dans son esprit.

Si la blessure s'avérait finalement trop profonde pour que Max puisse s'en remettre ? Si elle avait perdu trop de sang ? Si sa chute avait causé des dommages qu'ils ne pouvaient voir ? Si même la haute technologie de Manticore ne parvenait pas à compenser pour cette blessure ? Si Sam n'avait pas réussit à arrêter l'hémorragie ? Si le peu de sang avait fait descendre son niveau de sérotonine trop bas ? Est-ce que Bling lui avait vraiment confirmé qu'elle allait s'en sortir ?

Et si… Et si _jamais_ elle ne s'en sortait pas ?

Une onde de choc foudroya Logan sur cette dernière pensée, écrasant sur son passage les derniers lambeaux de raison qui avaient permis à Logan de s'agripper désespérément et d'éviter de sombrer dans l'ouverture béante devant lui.

Il s'effondra.

_À Suivre…_


	20. Les affres de Max

**A/N: **Autant pour les belles promesses de mise à jour de chapitre à la chaîne pendant les vacances... Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont encore le courage d'attendre ces mises à jour de plus en plus hératiques! Et un merci tout particulier à ceux qui m'envoi de si gentils commentaires!

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 20 : Les affres de Max**

Bling gardait le regard fixé sur la minuscule aiguille des secondes qui marquait le temp. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre sur l'ordre muet de Logan, il ne pouvait en détourner le regard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'accordait aucune attention au Père Destrey qui se levait ponctuellement pour leur verser du café. Le liquide brûlant coulant dans sa gorge le laissait indifférent alors qu'il réfléchissait à toutes les implications que prendraient bientôt le visionnement des enregistrements de surveillance dans l'esprit de Logan et cherchait déjà les mots qui forcerait Logan à cesser de se s'auto-flageller.

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé.

Le raclement de gorge discret du prêtre le fit soudainement se retourner vers lui pour l'examiner attentivement.

L'heure était venue d'apprendre ce que le Père Destrey savait au sujet de Max.

Mais avant que Bling ne puisse prononcer la première de ses questions, un faible bruissement familier sur le plancher du passage menant à la cuisine attira son attention.

Logan.

Un Logan que Bling avait rarement affronté, mais dont il avait une connaissance plus exacerbée encore que celle qu'il avait pour son ami.

Un Logan aux yeux vitreux, au front plissé, aux mâchoires si fermement serrées qu'un muscle tressautait nerveusement à ses tempes. Un Logan malmenant brusquement les roues de son fauteuil. Un Logan à l'expression si amèrement austère qu'on l'aurait cru revêtant un masque.

Un Logan qui s'était réfugié profondément derrière son alter ego.

Le Veilleur venait d'entrer dans la cuisine faiblement éclairée, à l'expression flamboyante de sévérité et d'impassibilité contrôlée.

Sous laquelle Bling discernait, au combien aisément, que nécessité de _Protection_….

Bling n'eut aucune chance de prévenir le jeune prêtre qui tournait le dos à Logan et qui n'était pas assez familier avec ce bruissement de roues sur le plancher pour y prêter attention.

Lorsque Logan, de cette voix cassante et sans appel qu'il réservait habituellement aux hommes qu'il traquait, agressa virtuellement le prêtre de ses questions, ce dernier sursauta si violemment qu'il se retrouva debout alors que le haut tabouret sur lequel il était assis, déséquilibré par son brusque mouvement, tomba sur les genoux de Logan immobilisé juste derrière lui.

« Que savez-vous sur Max ? Qu'allait-elle faire à votre église ? Pourquoi était-elle dans ce cimetière ? Répondez ! » Interrogeait Logan en repoussant d'un geste agacé le tabouret et dardant toute la puissance de son regard inquisiteur sur Johnathan. Le jeune prêtre, toujours ébranlé de leur récente et involontaire altercation dans la chambre, sembla se figer comme une proie maintenue captive sous le regard perçant d'un prédateur.

Bling se leva pour se poster entre les deux hommes, bien que Logan ne lui ait pas laissé grand place pour s'immiscer entre eux. Une fois devant lui, devant baisser les yeux pour le regarder, Bling senti un léger frisson le parcourir subrepticement et se demanda vaguement comment Logan, toujours confiné dans ce fauteuil, arrivait à rendre cette impression dangereusement menaçante alors qu'il devait rejeter la tête vers l'arrière le dévisager. Se reprenant rapidement, Bling s'efforça de parler aussi calmement que possible.

« Logan » commença-t-il doucement « je sais que tu as de nombreuses questions, mais pourrait-on retourner dans la chambre pour cet entretien ? »

La mince ligne de la bouche de Logan s'incurva en un rictus déplaisant devant ce qui lui semblait être l'expression de cette inquiétude ne quittant jamais Bling à son sujet.

« Je crois que j'ai assez dormi pour me permettre une petite sortie, Bling. » Rétorqua-t-il sèchement, le tranchant de sa voix trahissant qu'il avait déjà compris avoir été maintenu sous sédatifs.

« Je m'inquiète pour Max. » Expliqua Bling, refusant de se laisser impressionner et espérant que la mention de la jeune fille le ferait plier. Il fut récompensé par l'immédiate inclinaison de la tête de Logan suivit d'un froncement de sourcils interrogateur.

« Nous nous sommes évertués à vous maintenir à l'écart l'un de l'autre une bonne partie de la nuit, pour réaliser plus tard que Max semblait se remettre plus rapidement lorsque tu étais près d'elle. » Répondit Bling à la muette question, surpris que la faible trace d'émotion qu'il avait vue sur les traits de Logan disparaisse soudainement à ces mots et que son visage se durcisse à nouveau.

« La dernière chose dont Max ait besoin présentement, c'est de ma présence. » Décréta Logan d'une voix dure.

Bling comprit alors que Logan avait décidé qu'il devait endosser l'entière responsabilité de l'état de Max et, connaissant l'entêtement infrangible dont son ami savait faire preuve ainsi que la futilité de tenter de le raisonner dans ces moments, abandonna son ton apaisant pour s'engager sur la seule voie qui lui permettrait de se faire comprendre : l'attaque.

« Il faudrait peut-être cesser de ne penser qu'à toi pour un moment, juste le temps dont nous avons besoin pour réparer… les erreurs commises. » Articula Bling froidement, n'hésitant qu'au tout dernier moment à spécifier que Logan avait été celui commettant les erreurs. Mais son omission ne passa pas inaperçu et il le nota immédiatement à la lueur sidérée qui traversa le regard de Logan. Profitant du bref moment où il resta sans voix, Bling poursuivit aussitôt.

« Je te demande de bien vouloir retourner auprès de Max, il semble qu'elle ne puisse arriver à vraiment récupérer que lorsque tu es près d'elle. Lorsque les premiers signes de rétablissement apparaîtront, nous aviserons, mais d'ici là… » Soulevant une main vers le passage menant à la chambre, Bling se tut sans détourner le regard de Logan jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par reculer lentement pour se retourner vers le couloir.

Logan poussa méthodiquement sur ses roues alors qu'il se demandait qu'elle était la part de vérité dans les dernières affirmations de Bling. Max était inconsciente, pas seulement assouplie, comment pourrait-elle se rendre compte de sa présence ? Lui-même ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était étendue auprès de lui avant son réveil… Mais, quelquefois, Logan savait faire preuve de discernement et son besoin de réponses était trop important pour perdre temps et énergie à contrer Bling, aussi s'il fallait en passer par-là pour enfin pouvoir discuter avec le prêtre, c'était, somme toute, bien peu cher payer. L'idée que Bling le forçait à retourner au seul endroit où il désirait vraiment être l'effleura, mais il l'a repoussa vivement.

Juste avant de tourner la poignée de la chambre, cependant, il s'immobilisa. Il venait de se rendre compte que les deux hommes le suivaient et de comprendre que, si la discussion devait se poursuivre dans la chambre, le prêtre devait alors lui aussi y entrer. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Loin de là. Il se tournait vers Bling pour tenter une dernière opposition lorsqu'il se figea.

Max l'appelait.

Il pouvait l'entendre maintenant à travers la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui un peu plus tôt, déterminé à ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette chambre tant que Max y était puisqu'il s'était destitué le droit de l'approcher.

Mais, pour l'énième fois depuis des jours, les résolutions de Logan vacillèrent, fauchées encore et toujours par la plus infime et inconsciente protestation émanant de Max. Il tourna la poignée sans autres réticences et s'avança vers le lit en ayant du mal à en croire ses yeux. Max semblait le chercher de la main, sous les draps, alors qu'elle avait encore les yeux fermés. La fine pellicule de sueur qu'il avait remarquée sur son front avant son départ maintenant transformée en fines rigoles de sueur.

Bling se saisit de la serviette humide sur la table de chevet pour la poser sur le front brûlant de Max tout en posant un regard lourd de reproches inarticulés sur Logan.

Logan cessa de nier l'évidence et se transféra immédiatement sur le lit, s'étendant précautionneusement et glissant la main sous les draps pour doucement rejoindre celle de Max. Lorsqu'elle s'apaisa au moment où il l'effleura, Logan se sentit fondre à l'intérieur et la sensation le fit frémir. Les quelques minutes nécessaires à ce que le souffle de Max reprenne un rythme plus régulier et qu'elle cesse complètement de s'agiter se passèrent dans un silence total.

Puis Logan faillit sursauter lorsque le père Destrey, ayant pris place sur le fauteuil au pied du lit, commença lentement son histoire, sans plus attendre.

« La première fois que j'ai rencontré Max, elle venait de passer les dernières 24 heures assise au fond de mon église. Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qui l'avait attirée à l'intérieur, mais s'est plutôt interrogée à savoir si certaines choses pouvaient être impardonnables. Cette question est l'habituelle entrée en matière que j'entends de gens à la recherche d'absolution et j'ai cru que, comme tous les autres, elle était là pour cette raison. J'ai essayé de la faire parler, mais elle m'a remercié d'un air moqueur me signifiant mon inutilité. Je sais par expérience qu'on ne peut forcer les aveux et qu'il vaut mieux attendre que de s'imposer. Je la quittais lorsque Ben est arrivé. » Un léger frémissement le parcouru à la mention du nom du jeune soldat, réaction qui échappa à Logan mais que Bling nota, tristement, sachant que le prêtre avait eu maille à partir avec Ben.

« Ils ont d'abord échangé quelques mots, puis se sont disputés et j'ai vu… » Johnathan hésita sur le mot, _voir_ étant assez peu représentatif du fait que les deux jeunes gens avaient pratiquement disparu sous ses yeux à ce moment « … enfin, Ben s'est enfui, je crois, et Max l'a… suivit. »

Logan regarda alors en direction du prêtre du coin de l'œil et fronçant les sourcils, quelque chose dans sa voix et son hésitation lui prouvant que les deux jeunes soldats avaient laissé un inconnu les surprendre alors qu'ils se déplaçaient, comme seuls ils pouvaient le faire, ne laissant qu'une vague traînée d'ombre derrière eux.

« Ce soir là, Ben est revenu, il est entré dans le confessionnal pour me rencontrer. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il voulait se confesser. Il m'a avoué avoir tué et semblait en être troublé. Il m'a même mentionné qu'il croyait en la Vierge Marie, mais qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été abandonné par elle. Je lui ai répondu qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais personne et que j'avais entièrement confiance en sa protection. »

La voix de Johnathan s'éteignit. Il avait maintenant pardonné au jeune homme et ne voulait pas relater les tristes évènements qui avaient suivit, par respect pour son âme et par compassion à l'égard de Max. Logan leva enfin les yeux vers lui, mais la pâleur du visage et la mince ligne des lèvres scellées du prêtre lui apprenant qu'il n'épiloguerait pas, il se tourna vers Bling pour chercher confirmation à ses soupçons.

« Johnathan a été la dernière victime de Ben. » Confirma Bling, marchant vers le jeune prêtre et lui demandant, utilisant involontairement le terme qui fît tressaillir Logan. « C'est Max qui l'a arrêté ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Johnathan. « Elle nous a trouvés dans la forêt où il venait tout juste de se décider… de cesser de … enfin, Max est arrivée au bon moment. Ils ont engagé le combat et Max m'a crié de m'enfuir. J'ai lâchement détallé. Cela m'a pris quelques temps avant de retrouver mes esprits et de revenir sur mes pas. Trop de temps. Lorsque je suis revenu auprès d'eux, ils étaient déjà tous deux au sol, Ben était blessé et Max le tenait dans ses bras. Puis ils ont entendu quelque chose, un bruit, et Ben l'a supplié de ne pas les laisser le reprendre. Disant qu'ils allaient le remettre aux Sans Âmes. »

Le nom fit grimacer Logan alors que la voix du prêtre se chargeait d'intensité, revivant le même désespoir qu'il avait ressenti en suivant l'échange entre les deux jeunes gens à ce moment là.

« Ben s'est mis à parler d'un endroit où personne ne recevait d'ordres, où personne ne se faisait brutaliser et d'où personne ne… ne disparaissait … »

Cette brève mais cinglante description de ce qu'avait été Manticore pour Max et sa famille résonna faiblement dans la chambre, faisant frissonner Bling.

« Ce… ce qui… se passa alors, » finit par se décider à résumer le prêtre « m'a fait comprendre que je devais réagir lorsque j'ai moi aussi pu entendre l'approche des hommes. Max était encore assise près de Ben et semblait ne plus les entendre... Je me suis avancé et lorsqu'elle m'a aperçut, nous nous sommes enfuis ensemble. Elle m'a reconduit jusqu'à mon église pour, après s'être assurée que je n'étais pas blessé, disparaître aussitôt. Je ne pensais plus jamais la revoir, et je dois avouer qu'à cet instant, je l'espérais de toutes mes forces. »

« Une réaction tout à fait normale. » Concéda Bling avec un hochement de tête.

« Mais elle est revenue, plus tard ce même soir. » Ajouta Johnathan, incapable de ne pas fixer Logan à ces mots alors qu'il avait parlé les yeux rivés sur ses genoux depuis le début.

Logan n'eut pas besoin que le prêtre poursuive, l'accusation qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard qui soutenait le sien étant plus éloquente que des mots. Insensible au regard accusateur, dûment protégé par cette partie de lui à la recherche de vérité, il put soutenir le regard du prêtre alors qu'il analysait les explications qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Pour vous expliquer… » Bling tenta de le faire continuer comme le silence s'étirait entre les deux hommes.

Mais le jeune prêtre clôtura résolument la discussion, refusant de fournir plus de détails.

« Entre autre. »

Logan baissa la tête vers Max, resserrant l'étreinte de sa main sur la sienne et, inspirant brusquement, il commença à questionner Johnathan, soulevant une à une les incohérences de ses explications.

« Max savait qu'elle vous trouverait dans la forêt ? Elle connaissait les plans de Ben ? Je ne peux pas y croire. Elle n'entendait plus les hommes de Lydecker les chercher ? Impossible. Et vous dites qu'elle aurait abandonné Ben aux mains de Lydecker pour s'enfuir ? Vous mentez scandaleusement ! Que cachez-vous, père Destrey, que ne dites-vous pas ? »

L'air se chargea d'électricité alors que le visage du prêtre s'assombrit et que Logan leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant à percer le mystère qui entourait les dires du jeune homme.

Pendant quelques secondes, Johnathan se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas simplement s'en tenir à ce bref et incomplet résumé, mais la pression de la main de Bling sur son épaule lui fit jeter un regard au thérapeute et il put lire dans les yeux de l'homme que ces détails devaient être révélés.

« Lorsque Ben m'a… amené hors du confessionnal, il m'a conduit au sommet du Space Needle. C'est là que Max nous a d'abord trouvé. Elle m'a expliqué plus tard que Ben cherchait toujours les endroits les plus hauts pour communiquer avec la Dame en Bleu et qu'en voyant la haute tour, elle avait compris qu'il m'avait amené là-bas. Elle était revenue à l'église pour me parler et avait appris que Ben m'avait… emmené. »

Ni Logan ni Bling ne le questionnèrent sur ce choix de mots, comprenant que Ben avait dû rudoyer le jeune prêtre pour le traîner hors de son église. Logan ne put que saluer la circonspection dont faisait preuve Johnathan. Avoir été brutalisé et pourchassé par un X5, après avoir été témoin de sa force et sa rapidité avait dû être une épreuve. Pourtant le prêtre conservait une réserve respectueuse envers Ben, s'attirant la considération de Logan. Pendant une seconde il s'imagina à la place de cet homme et se demanda s'il aurait pu réagir avec autant de commisération. Il en doutait.

« Max est arrivée et elle a convaincu Ben de me libérer. Il m'avait enfermé dans une pièce du fond. Je les entendais parler avant qu'ils ne viennent me délivrer. Max a ouvert la porte et j'ai pu voir qu'elle lui avait attaché les mains. Ensuite tout s'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas pu l'avertir, Ben l'a poussé dans la pièce et m'a tiré de là avant de refermer la porte sur Max. Puis il s'est libéré de ses liens et m'a dévisagé alors que Max me criait de m'enfuir en tapant sur la porte, ajoutant sa propre exhortation à celles de Max. C'était ce qu'il voulait, bien sûr, que je m'échappe. Cela faisait parti intégrante de ses plans. Il avait besoin de me pourchasser. Max m'a expliqué… après…»

Johnathan se rappela sa course éperdue pour quitter l'endroit, les escaliers branlantes parsemées de trous, l'angoisse d'être rattrapé et la certitude que le jeune soldat n'hésiterait pas à mettre ses menaces en exécution. Ben avait été très clair à ce sujet, la Vierge Marie serait son seul salut. Ce qui l'empêcha de détailler cette partie de son histoire, comme il avait passé outre la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ben alors qu'il lui tatouait le code bar sur la nuque, c'est qu'il avait perdu la foi ce soir là. Il avait douté que la Mère du Christ puisse le sauver. Il avait ressentit une totale panique et avait couru jusqu'à épuisement avant d'être secouru - in extremis - par Max.

Il se demandait encore aujourd'hui s'il devait la présence de Max à ses côtés à une quelconque force spirituelle.

« Max n'aurait jamais abandonné Ben aux mains de Manticore. » Le relança Logan alors que son silence s'éternisait, s'attirant un regard pointu de la part de Bling.

Johnathan, cette fois, comprit l'un des commentaire que Max lui avait fait concernant cet ami qui savait être si intransigeant à ses heures. Elle avait mentionné ce qualificatif alors qu'elle lui avait confié des brides de cette nuit l'ayant tant bouleversé. Il n'avait pas eu tous les détails, loin de là, mais l'éclair de souffrance qui avait traversé les grands yeux bruns avant qu'elle ne se détourne lui avait fait entrevoir une parcelle de vérité sous le voile de sa discrétion.

« Non. Il l'en a d'ailleurs supplié. Mais vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin que je donne tous les détails n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez déjà ce qui s'est passé. »

La rebuffade du prêtre ne laissait place à aucune discussion, mais une dernière question demeurait pour Logan et il ne put s'empêcher de la poser, légèrement moins inquisiteur cependant.

« Vous avez dit qu'elle n'entendait plus les soldats qui arrivaient… »

L'expression d'abord incrédule de Johnathan se fondit rapidement en une colère sourde. Pendant un long moment il se contenta de fixer Logan sans répondre. Était-ce vraiment lui, l'homme que Max considérait au-delà de tous ? Un doute naissant dans son esprit, le prête se questionnait fébrilement. Que Logan demandait-il ? Comment Max, après avoir tué son frère, avait pu perdre notion du temps et du danger ? Qu'elle avait été l'attitude de Max suite à ce… cet… à ce qu'elle avait été suppliée de faire ? Johnathan se demandait ce que Logan voulait réellement lui faire dire.

« Que cherchez-vous ? Que n'avez-vous pas encore compris ? » Jeta-t-il rageusement. « N'avez-vous pas été celui ayant appris à Max qu'elle devait se conformer aux choix que les autres faisaient ? »

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient maintenant sans pouvoir dissimuler leurs ressentiments. Johnathan se demandant s'il irait au bout de cette explication alors qu'il notait l'ombre interrogative assombrissant le regard de son vis-à-vis. Emporté par un sentiment proche de la colère, sentiment qui avait grandi en lui depuis ses premières rencontres avec Max et qui ne s'était qu'enflé davantage face à la réaction de Logan depuis la dernière heure, il laissa sourdement tomber :

« Lorsqu'ils ont remis Brin à Lydecker, lorsque Max s'est interrogée sur cette décision, n'avez-vous pas été cet _ami_ lui ayant affirmé qu'ils avaient chacun le droit de choisir par eux-mêmes leur destiné ? Ben avait fait son choix. Comment pensez-vous que Max pouvait lui refuser cette ultime liberté ? »

Chacun des mots du jeune prêtre transperçait Logan comme une lame de feu. Ce soir là il lui avait dit qu'après avoir tirer Brin des griffes du Major Sanders, elle et Zack n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de se plier à la décision de la jeune fille. Si leur sœur tenait à la vie au point de retourner à Manticore, ils n'avaient aucun droit de contester son choix.

Confronté une fois de plus à l'impact de chacune de ses paroles sur Max, Logan inspira fortement tentant de réfréner sa rage pour tout ce que Manticore avait pu faire à Max.. Que des hommes, des femmes, qui que ce soit puisse avoir réussit à mener Ben à souhaiter mourir, avoir réussit à pousser Max à mettre fin aux jours de son propre frère lui donnait la nausée.

Et il avait été celui qui avait incité Max à respecter la volonté d'autrui.

« Elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre, l'approche des hommes. Elle venait de tuer son frère, elle en sanglotait, assise auprès de lui et fixant ses propres mains. Ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait dû faire, est devenu le sujet de chacune de nos discussions. Encore aujourd'hui elle ne se pardonne pas, encore aujourd'hui elle porte ce fardeau sur elle, en elle ! Ni moi, ni aucune croyance, ni aucun Dieu aussi clément et indulgent soit-il ne pourra jamais lui apporter réconfort. La seule personne qui aurait pu alléger son tourment…»

« Assez ! » S'exclama doucement Bling, coupant la parole au Père Destrey en resserrant l'étreinte de sa main, toujours posée sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Il était probablement le seul à savoir et comprendre toutes les horreurs pouvant découler d'une agence telle que Manticore. Ce que Johnathan ne pouvait comprendre, ce que Logan lui même pouvait si difficilement accepter et ce que Max devait affronter jours après jours, nul autre que Manticore n'en portait la responsabilité.

« Non, laisse, Bling. Cet homme à raison. C'est vers moi qu'elle est revenue ce soir là. C'est ici qu'elle s'est réfugiée. Et plutôt que de la comprendre et d'être là pour elle, j'ai laissé Lydecker se dresser entre nous. »

Johnathan soutint son regard longuement, comprenant à mi-mot que Logan avait dors et déjà pris ses décisions. Johnathan baissa la tête en soupirant de découragement alors que le commentaire de Logan, plus tôt dans la cuisine, à l'effet qu'il était la dernière personne dont Max avait besoin à ses côté lui revenait à l'esprit.

_Seigneur, faites que cet homme trouve le courage de faire face_, pria-t-il silencieusement avant de se redresser et d'affronter le regard chargé d'émotions refoulées qui le fixait sans le voir.

« Elle est terrorisée. » Souffla Johnathan en plongeant son regard dans celui de Logan pour l'empêcher de se détourner, de couper ce lien dont il avait besoin pour le faire revenir sur sa décision. « Ben lui a dit qu'elle était un loup déguisé en mouton, qu'elle combattait ses instincts chaque minute de chaque jour, pour que personne ne comprenne ce qu'elle est vraiment. Un soldat, un chasseur… un _prédateur_…. »

« Max n'est pas comme cela. » Trancha Logan vivement, semblant reprendre vie sous ces accusations énumérées, une a une, lentement.

« Je le sais, » Confirma le jeune prêtre, « et vous le savez aussi. Mais pas Max. Pas elle. La seule protestation qu'elle est parvenue à murmurer lorsqu'il lui demandait si elle se réveillait au son de son propre cœur résonnant à ses oreilles, avec le goût du sang dans sa bouche, a été un faible 'Tais-toi'. Elle était terrorisée à ce moment, elle est encore terrorisée aujourd'hui et elle le sera pour le restant de ses jours. »

« Mais cela n'a pas de sens ! » Protesta Logan en jetant un regard perplexe sur Max, « Comment peut-elle croire qu'elle est comme lui ? »

« Ce n'est pas la question, » contra Johnathan, « ce qu'il faut c'est lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est plus cette machine à tuer transgénique qu'ils ont tenté de faire d'elle ! »

L'expression assomma Logan, lui qui l'utilisait quelquefois en une douce taquinerie à l'égard de Max. Pendant une seconde, la réalisation de l'impact de chacun de ses mots refit surface dans son esprit, mais se heurta heureusement à la barrière protectrice qu'il avait élevée autour de lui.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » s'opposa-t-il calmement, « Max est trop forte pour se laisser influencer par quiconque, même son propre frère. »

« Nous pouvons tous combattre les autres, jusqu'au bout si nécessaire, mais notre plus grand ennemi restera toujours tapis au fond de nous même. Notre propre jugement. C'est là que réside le problème. À quelque par, au plus profond de Max, les propos de Ben ont été assez près de la vérité pour qu'elle n'ait pu les récuser. »

Bling et Logan échangèrent un regard inquiet, aucun ne pouvait rejeter l'affirmation de Johnathan et l'inquiétude pour l'état physique de Max passa alors au second plan, cédant la place à une nouvelle appréhension : l'attitude nonchalante de Max cachait beaucoup plus qu'une vague insécurité d'adolescence qui tardait à disparaître.

Logan ne put s'empêcher de soulever la main de Max pour la presser contre sa poitrine, réitérant silencieusement son serment de la protéger envers et contre tous. Contre elle-même aussi désormais.

À Suivre… 


	21. L'éveil

**A/N : **Désolée, désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps. Je procède à la réécriture de mes chapitres maintenant, parce la version originale me semble décousue et expéditive. Selon moi c'est beaucoup mieux, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Croyez-moi, j'ai bien hâte de terminer cette histoire, les idées s'accumulent pour de prochaines que je me restreins de commencer immédiatement !

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 21 : L'éveil**

Un faible écho de voix se frayant lentement un chemin à travers l'épais brouillard dans lequel Max baignait toujours parvint enfin à la tirer de sa léthargie. Elle en percevait le doux ronronnement depuis quelques minutes maintenant, sans toutefois pouvoir suivre la conversation.

L'instinct lui dicta de demeurer totalement immobile tant qu'elle ne pourrait déterminer si elle se trouvait en terrain ennemi.

Un tout autre instinct, développé cependant trop récemment pour qu'elle puisse lui accorder pleine confiance, lui soufflait qu'elle ne pouvait être, au contraire, plus en sécurité qu'en cet endroit précis.

Max médita un moment sur cet étrange sentiment tout en s'efforçant de balayer la brume qui l'empêchait de sonder efficacement son environnement immédiat. La crainte de s'éveiller entre les quatre murs de Manticore ne l'ayant jamais complètement abandonné, ainsi que la peur que ces dernières années n'aient été qu'un rêve…

Chassant avec difficulté le voile nébuleux enveloppant son esprit, Max focalisa son attention sur les sons qui lui parvenaient, au-delà des chuchotements qui l'avait éveillée. Ne détectant aucun de ces bruits, funestement familiers, pouvant appartenir au seul univers qu'elle avait connu enfant, Max se concentra alors sur les murmures qui l'entouraient, parvenant finalement à distinguer les voix plus clairement et ainsi déchiffrer les mots prononcés.

«_ …plus profond de Max, les propos de Ben ont été assez près de la vérité pour qu'elle n'ait pu les récuser._ »

Max s'empêcha de froncer les sourcils alors que cette voix lui semblait vaguement familière et, affairée à fouiller sa mémoire pour mettre un visage sur cette voix, elle ne s'arrêta pas immédiatement à la signification des mots qui se répétaient en écho dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'elle sentit sa main quitter le couvert des draps pour être pressée doucement contre une chaude poitrine, elle faillit bondir et ce fut encore ce tout nouvel instinct, précédant ses réflexes, qui lui permit de rester immobile.

Puis craintes et peurs disparurent en fumée alors que Max accueillait le, maintenant familier, petit bond que se permettait son cœur à chaque nouveau contact avec Logan. Elle sentit ensuite les battements de celui de Logan contre sa main et sa propre pulsation se régla automatiquement au même rythme.

Lentement, se permettant enfin de porter attention à la douleur qui semblait émaner de chaque partie de son corps, Max ouvrit les yeux et retint son souffle en plongeant dans le regard couleur d'eaux orageuses qui la fixait attentivement. Elle tenta un sourire tremblant alors que la douleur reprenant aussitôt sa place, très loin derrière les sensations qui montaient en elle en se noyant dans le bleu gris qui l'enveloppait et qu'elle réalisa d'où lui venait ce nouvel instinct. La présence de Logan à ses côtés, elle l'avait déjà noté, avait cette étrange capacité de la sécuriser, quelle que soit sa situation.

Les questions, les explications et les inévitables réponses viendraient plus tard. Son étrange vie reprendrait aussi son cours, dans un moment, un trop court instant… Mais, pour quelques secondes, Max se permit de simplement se perdre dans les yeux de Logan, sans un mot pour savourer le précieux moment.

Elle se surprit à espérer pareil accueil à chacun de ses réveils et l'idée l'effraya autant qu'elle l'attirait, si ce n'est plus.

Lorsqu'elle prit enfin conscience de l'inquiétude au fond des yeux de Logan, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ait pu articuler un mot.

« N'essais surtout pas de parler. » Lui demanda-t-il doucement, ajoutant immédiatement devant l'interrogation qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage levé vers lui « tu es blessée à la gorge et tu ne dois pas essayer de parler. »

À ces mots, une multitude de sensations fondirent sur Max lui provoquant un léger vertige par la cruauté de leurs intensité. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir le bandage autour de son coup, la douleur qui pulsait dans sa gorge et de la crispation habituelle de tous ses muscles protestant contre une toute récente crise. Son corps entier lui faisait comprendre que les dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes. Mais c'est la signification des derniers mots du père Destrey, auquel elle venait de rattacher à la voix qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, qui lui arracha un gémissement et Max regretta amèrement que Manticore n'ait pas jugé utile de mieux les armer contre le remord.

Elle ferma les yeux, incapable dorénavant de soutenir le regard de Logan alors que ses souvenirs faisaient lentement surface des profondeurs du labyrinthe qu'était devenu sa mémoire et que la culpabilité d'avoir oublié, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la mort de Ben se réveillait au passage des images précises de ses mains entourant la nuque de son frère.

Alerté par la plainte de Max, Logan se pencha vers elle, jetant un appel muet à Bling en lui indiquant le verre d'eau posé sur l'une des tables de chevet.

« Essais de boire un peu d'eau, » lui suggéra Logan, inquiet « nous y avons versé un peu de miel pour t'aider à l'avaler. »

Bling les informa qu'il allait contacter le Dr Carr et quitta la pièce en prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte derrière lui, visiblement pour inciter Johnathan à le suivre. Mais le jeune prêtre ne répondit pas à l'invitation déguisée et se contenta de se lever lentement pour contourner le lit et ainsi s'approcher de Max sans devoir passer auprès de Logan. Il attendit que Max ait réussit à avaler quelques gorgées d'eau, avant de s'éclaircir la voix doucement, s'attirant un coup d'œil irrité de la part de Logan auquel il répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

« C'est bon de te voir de retour. » Déclara-t-il doucement alors qu'elle repoussait la main de Logan lui tenant le verre d'eau sucrée.

« Il serait préférable qu'elle ne parle pas avant que nous ayons des nouvelles de Sam. » Énonça froidement Logan en le regardant fixement alors que Max allongeait une main vers le jeune prêtre, touchée de l'inquiétude qu'elle lisait sur le visage penché vers elle.

L'intonation sèche et cassante, si différente de celle qu'il avait utilisée quelques secondes plus tôt, intrigua Max qui leva alors les yeux vers Logan puis le fixa un instant d'un regard indéchiffrable. Presque avec gratitude, elle repoussa les souvenirs amers pour essayer de comprendre ce qui poussait Logan à s'adresser ainsi au prêtre et comme la seule explication lui semblant possible était qu'il tenait Johnathan pour responsable de sa blessure, elle se força à articuler une faible protestation.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, » réussit-elle à dire d'une voix rauque et desséchée en laissant retomber sa main sur les draps « je crois que j'ai été attaquée…»

Logan hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il connaissait les détails et répondit simplement :

« Essaie d'éviter de parler, Max. Quelques minutes seulement, le temps que Bling nous informe des directives de Sam. C'est une blessure profonde et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang alors tant que Sam ne t'examinera pas nous ne pouvons pas savoir exactement dans quel état est ta gorge. »

Max ferma brièvement les yeux en signe d'assentiment, essayant de récoller les vestige de sa mémoire chancelante, puis jeta un regard vers Johnathan alors qu'elle revoyait le cimetière dans son esprit. Elle fut un peu étonnée de sentir Logan presser plus fortement sa main contre sa poitrine mais manqua le regard coléreux qu'il lançât au prêtre.

Johnathan interpréta correctement l'expression de Max et s'assit lentement sur le lit, avançant une main pour lui retirer la serviette humide et repousser une mèche de cheveux plaquée sur son front avant de lui répondre, ignorant superbement le regard sombre qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

« Je t'ai trouvé dans le cimetière. C'est ton télé avertisseur qui m'a alerté. Ils t'avaient laissé là… »

Johnathan s'interrompit, incapable de poursuivre. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée, baignant dans son sang, il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour laisser libre cour à ses émotions. L'urgence de devoir lui venir en aide, sa course folle dans les rues, ses interminables prières adressées à un Dieu qui lui semblait plus utopique que jamais pendant l'intervention du docteur et la sourde inquiétude qui n'avait cessé de le ronger jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre finalement les yeux ; tout cela l'avait gardé de s'arrêter sur l'événement lui-même. Il avait bien eu ce sursaut en visionnant les enregistrements, mais la nécessité de trouver une explication à la conduite de Max lui avait permis de garder la tête froide.

Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Il avait consacré sa vie à venir en aide, à devenir un support inébranlable pour les âmes torturées ou abandonnées. Il avait depuis longtemps comprit que le jugement de l'homme pour l'homme n'avait pas sa place sur terre; personne ne possédant une connaissance assez approfondie de l'autre pour se permettre de juger de ses actes.

Pourtant, cette nuit, il était prêt à renier l'essence même de sa vie, du chemin dans lequel il s'était engagé. Il était prêt à foncer à la recherche de ces jeunes délinquants qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de juger pour avoir agressé Max.

Et il ne trouvait aucune raison de s'empêcher d'appliquer lui-même le châtiment mérité.

Son existence entière avait pris un tournant définitif depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ben. Le menant inexorablement sur des chemins sombres et inconnus. Une toute nouvelle lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Une lueur que Max put discerner et reconnaître. Une lueur dénonçant une âpreté nouvelle et, surtout, une désillusion totale.

Lentement, elle libéra sa main de l'étreinte de Logan pour la poser sur celle du jeune prête qui tremblait sur son propre front.

« Nous n'en valons pas la peine. » Murmura-t-elle faiblement, mortifiée de constater la sévère remise en question qui faisait rage en Johnathan. Bien qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre cette foi aveugle qu'il avait démontré dès leur première rencontre, elle avait compris, aux fils des jours, que Ben d'abord, puis elle-même, avaient gravement ébranlé les certitudes sur lesquelles il s'appuyait depuis longtemps. Savoir qu'elle était responsable du tourment que vivait cet homme, qui avait été la seule bouée à laquelle elle avait pu s'accrocher ces derniers jours, l'affligeait.

Peut-être que le seul endroit où elle et ses semblables ne risquaient pas de détruire des vies était bien au sein de Manticore ? Une fois de plus, Max se demanda si elle ne devait pas, après tout, se livrer à Lydecker. Puis elle repoussa l'idée aigrement se remémorant la seule et unique raison qui poussait Manticore à entraîner ses soldats.

Peut-être n'y avait-il aucun endroit pour eux, après tout, puisqu'ils n'étaient que le fruit d'une monumentale erreur humaine…

Max ne savait comment réparer le mal causé. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement à l'aise avec toute la complexité des émotions aussi elle ne sut trouver les mots qui auraient pu réconforter ou apaiser Johnathan, elle ne put que lui offrir un sourire désolé.

« Vous valez toutes les peines du monde, Max. Mais aucun de vous n'est responsable de ceci. » Lui répondit Johnathan, en lui retournant le sourire chagriné et comprenant instinctivement qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Logan, qui s'était crispé au moment où Max avait libéré sa main, se raidit davantage en les observant sans un mot. Il assistait, impuissant, à une démonstration extraordinaire de compréhension mutuelle entre Max et le prête, une compréhension qu'il n'avait jamais atteinte avec Max. Il comprenait aussi que, bien plus qu'avec les simples mots qu'ils échangeaient, ils communiquaient silencieusement. Et ce sourire qu'ils partageaient à l'instant même, il ne put en interpréter l'immense impuissance, il n'y vit que ce qu'il craignait pas dessus tout.

Bien sûr il avait su, dès que Max l'avait surpris avec les photos de Lydecker, dès qu'elle avait franchit la porte sur un dernier regard chargé de reproches, de honte et de défaite, qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un pour la soutenir alors qu'il l'abandonnait. Et même si cette certitude s'était accrue au fils des jours alors qu'il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles, alors qu'elle avait espacé ses visites, pendant qu'il tentait de sauver ce qu'il lui restait de raison, de refouler ses doutes et de chasser ses propres inquiétudes, il avait pourtant tenté de repousser ce sentiment au plus profond de lui-même, se disant qu'elle se tournerait vers Original Cindy. Et il s'était allègrement accordé tout le temps voulu, confiant que Cindy ne la détournerait pas de lui. Il s'était même permit d'envisager lui-même s'il devait ou non laisser Max lui revenir.

Absolument certain que cette décision lui revenait à lui, et à lui seul. Quel que soit son choix, qu'il se permette ou non de poursuivre cette relation si particulière qu'ils partageaient. Il avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre, envisageant même de l'éloigner – pour sa propre sécurité, bien sûr ! - s'il le fallait…

Mais il avait sous les yeux la preuve que Logan Cale ne détenait aucun pouvoir sur l'avenir de leur relation, comme il en avait déjà eu confirmation d'ailleurs, en la voyant sourire à travers ses larmes quelques jours plus tôt. Mais cette fois, il ne parvient pas à en nier l'évidence.

Max n'avait pas attendu son bon plaisir, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre en qui elle faisait suffisamment confiance pour s'ouvrir et se confier.

Cet ennemi sommeillant au fond de chacun, que Johnathan avait si bien sut décrire, se dressa alors en Logan, se moquant sarcastiquement.

Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que Max, qui avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie en solitaire, aurait aussi désespérément besoin de lui qu'il avait besoin d'elle ? Qu'elle ne pourrait que s'accrocher encore à lui une fois en pleine possession de ses moyens ? Que ce lien, qu'ils avaient si lentement tissé entre eux et qu'il avait déchiré sans scrupule, serait à nouveau intact et aussi solide qu'alors ?

Un rictus crispa les lèvres de Logan alors que la seule vérité qu'il fuyait depuis des semaines et qu'il avait tenté de noyer en cherchant les réponses à de fausses questions le rattrapa douloureusement : Max n'avait pas besoin de lui. C'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle.

_Et je l'ai repoussé…_

C'est une coquille vide qui se redressa et se transféra dans le fauteuil sans un mot et évitant de regarder Max. C'est un homme aux prises avec un ennemi invincible et sournois qui quitta la chambre, envahit par un sentiment de perte incommensurable, les épaules courbées et le visage défait, sans voir le brusque affaissement de la poitrine de Max alors que les grands yeux chocolat se chargeaient d'une douloureuse compréhension face à ce qu'elle croyait être un nouvel acte de rejet.

Johnathan sut lire dans le souffle soudain haletant, dans les larmes retenues qui faisaient maintenant briller le regard de Max et dans la crispation de sa main, abandonnée par Logan, reposant tristement sur le lit. Se penchant un peu plus vers Max qui regardait la porte se refermer sur Logan, il passa doucement sa main devant le jeune visage abattu.

« Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup. » Prononça-t-il lentement et clairement, fort de ses nouvelles certitudes que lui avait fournies le comportement de Logan ses dernières heures, revoyant clairement dans son esprit les nombreux regards que Logan lui avait jeté chaque fois qu'il s'était un peu trop rapprocher de Max. Si la première réaction de l'homme, plutôt sauvage, lorsqu'il l'avait vu auprès d'elle avait pu être imputée à son état, les suivantes avaient été aussi instinctives alors qu'il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même !

Un vieux réflexe de toujours monta aux lèvres de Max avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir, un réflexe de protection qui, aujourd'hui plus vivement que jamais, franchit ses lèvres.

« Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation. »

Et, alors que cette déclaration attirait immanquablement un simple regard moqueur ou un commentaire sarcastique de ses amis lorsque offert en contrepartie, Max écarquilla les yeux, incrédules, à la question que cette phrase toute faite souleva chez son ami.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? »

_Pourquoi ?_ Se répéta Max, hébétée, fixant toujours la porte. _Comment cela, pourquoi ?_ Mais comment Johnathan ne pouvait-il ne pas comprendre de lui-même pourquoi ? Ne lui avait-elle rien dissimulé de ce qu'elle était, n'avait-il pas vu de ses propres yeux ce que ceux comme elle pouvaient faire, ce qu'ils avaient été créés pour _être_ ?

Pendant un instant, elle resta sans voix alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de retenir le rire mordant qui lui monta aux lèvres. Que pouvait-elle répondre à une pareille question ? Qu'elle se comptait immensément heureuse que Logan ne s'enfuisse pas dès son approche ? Elle ne pouvait même plus s'appuyer sur cela maintenant qu'il avait eu, grâce aux bons soins de Donald Lydecker, un échantillon percutant de ses capacités, de sa raison d'être et d'exister. Détournant la tête de la porte close, elle se tourna vers Johnathan en se demandant si sa condition de prêtre, le protégeant contre toute relation du genre, pouvait expliquer qu'il ne comprenait pas les réticences qui devaient affluer chez Logan. Le silence s'éternisa alors que Max ne savait toujours pas comment répondre à cette étrange question.

Dans le couloir, Logan, qui n'avait pu se résoudre à rejoindre Bling immédiatement, retenait son souffle sous la surprise. Le démenti de Max l'avait à peine secoué, habitué qu'il était lui-même à prononcer ces mots en réponses aux nombreuses taquineries de son ami, mais la question du père Destrey lui coupa le souffle et il sentit ses mains se crisper sur ses roues alors qu'une sourde angoisse lui noua l'estomac et lui serra la gorge.

Qu'allait répondre Max ?

_Voulait-il le savoir ?_

Était-il prêt à l'entendre répondre qu'il n'était somme toutes qu'un simple ami, utile pour meubler des soirées et des nuits solitaires ? Qu'il avait le certain avantage de lui fournir de bons repas en échange de quelques services rendus ? Le choix de réponses était immense. Il essuya les minuscules gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front en se demandant si elle évoquerait leur différence d'âge et de milieu. Peut-être parlerait-elle d'apitoiement face à ce que Bruno Anselmo avait fait de sa vie, de ce qu'il lui restait de vie ? Il se sentait maintenant nauséeux, sa profonde inspiration était entrecoupée par la boule qui s'était logée au fond de sa gorge. Et si elle lui répondait simplement la vérité ? Voulait-il l'entendre de sa bouche, alors qu'elle avait toujours soigneusement évité le sujet, alors qu'_il_ avait toujours soigneusement évité ce sujet ?

_Lui dirait-elle qu'elle ne saurait que faire d'une moitié homme ? _

Un tremblement incontrôlable pris naissance dans ses mains pour s'étendre à l'ensemble de son corps. Attendant le verdict qui tomberait des lèvres de Max, il fixa ses pieds qui tressautaient imperceptiblement sur les appuis pieds de son fauteuil sans que son cerveau n'enregistre l'étrange phénomène, espérant de toute son âme que la voix de Max ne puisse porter au-delà de la porte, priant pour ne pas être aussi affecté par sa réponse qu'il présentait déjà qu'il le serait, se préparant à entendre le ton légèrement incrédule avec lequel elle énonçerait l'évidence à voix haute.

Mais il savait déjà que, quelle que soit l'épaisseur des hauts murs qu'il avait su dresser entre lui et le reste du monde, et ce bien avant l'avènement de ce triste fauteuil, il n'avait jamais été plus vulnérable qu'en ce moment précis. Il s'accrocha fébrilement à l'idée qu'il saurait faire abstraction des prochains mots que prononcerait Max dans le but de conserver intact son propre sentiment envers elle et avoir ainsi la possibilité d'encore sentir ses journées s'éclairer subitement à l'annonce ou, plus vraisemblablement, à la surprise de l'une de ses visites.

Le silence s'éternisant, toutefois, il sentait sa résolution de ne pas être mortellement blessé faiblir de seconde en seconde et ferma les yeux, incapable de se résoudre à ne pas tendre l'oreille.

C'est en se disant que l'ignorance serait préférable que la réponse tant attendue et hautement redoutée lui parvint enfin.

« Mais… » Avoua Max dans un sanglot involontaire qui amplifia le murmure de sa voix « vous savez bien ce que je suis ! »

C'était une capitulation, un aveu comme Max ne se serait jamais permise de confesser dans des circonstances normales. C'était aussi le fondement de sa décision, prise de longues années auparavant, de ne jamais révéler à quiconque ce qu'elle était. Une admission que seul son état présent l'empêcha de taire.

Logan suffoqua. Littéralement. Le souffle coupé par la stupéfaction il laissa échapper une faible interjection en écarquillant les yeux. La boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge sembla se désintégrer sous l'euphorie qui le saisit à peine quelques fractions de seconde avant de se reformer, plus douloureusement encore, alors qu'il prenait la mesure de toute l'abjection envers elle-même qu'enveloppait chacun des mots de Max. Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareil maelström d'émotions contradictoires ; le soulagement et l'exultation de ne pas entendre les mots tant redoutés se confrontant avec le l'indignation et le déchirement en comprennant que Max ne se trouvait pas digne de lui. Il ne pouvait souffrir le mépris que Max exprimait, mépris qu'il s'attendait à voir diriger contre lui, mais qu'elle ne ressentait que pour elle-même. Il fut honteux de cette allégresse qu'il éprouvait et se révoltait lui-même de cette joie incontrôlable, alors que la voix de Max transportait honte et dépréciation. Serrant les mains sur ses roues pour faire demi-tour immédiatement, n'ayant d'autres idées en tête que d'ouvrir cette porte à la volée et de crier haut et fort à quel point elle pouvait avoir tord, il s'arrêta brusquement en croissant le regard de Bling qui se tenait à l'entrée du corridor.

Bling le fixait si étrangement que Logan sut qu'il avait tout entendu et qu'il n'avait pas seulement été témoin de sa réaction mais qu'il avait même parfaitement saisi les émotions qui venaient de le traverser. Les dernières traces d'enchantement qu'il pouvait encore sentir s'ébattre en lui à la pensé de ce que pourrait signifier une pareille conversation avec Max s'évanouirent brusquement alors qu'il nota l'expression réprobatrice de son thérapeute.

« Elle n'a jamais cru que cela pouvait être toi… » Gronda Bling dans un filet de voix, aussi furieux que Logan ait dû l'entendre pour le croire enfin que choqué lui-même par le filet dégoûté dans la voix de Max.

C'est dans les yeux de Bling que Logan lu qu'il s'était si complètement centré sur lui-même qu'il avait fait totalement abstraction des angoisses de Max. Une tristesse infinie l'envahit alors qu'une faible voix à l'intérieur de lui recommença sa litanie habituelle ; _Ne valait-il pas mieux, pour Max, qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré ?_

Ceci aussi, Bling put le lire aisément dans son attitude hésitante. Et il se retint pour ne pas pousser lui-même Logan dans la chambre, sachant que Logan, et encore moins Max, ne pouvaient être brusqués dans leurs conditions respectives. Mais avoir été témoins de tous ces mois passés, de chacun de leurs pas l'un vers l'autre se résultant invariablement par une retraite instantanée, des regards en coins, des commentaires invariablement évasifs et de cette tension qui ne les quittait jamais lorsqu'ils étaient l'un en présence de l'autre le poussa à encourager Logan d'un léger signe de tête incitatif alors qu'il l'exhorta silencieusement à pousser la porte. L'inertie de Logan, dont le visage n'était qu'un masque opaque d'indécision, l'obligea à se montrer plus brutal.

« Mais peut-être préfères-tu qu'elle se croit un monstre et ne pas lui avouer cette perception de toi-même que tu t'entête à présumer ? »

Jamais Bling n'avait confronté Logan aussi radicalement, abandonnant la règle non écrite de ne jamais discuter aussi ostensiblement de sa paralysie. Pourtant Logan ne s'offusqua pas, à son plus grand étonnement. Le fauteuil n'ayant, somme toutes, plus autant d'importance pour lui sachant dorénavant qu'il n'était pas l'entrave qu'il s'était imaginée entre Max et lui, constata Bling avec un soupir de soulagement. C'était presque une délivrance pour le thérapeute de voir que Logan pourrait peut-être enfin remporter cette bataille qu'il menait depuis que sa vie avait chaviré. Il savait d'expérience que, si Max et Logan pouvaient laisser tomber les masques, l'avenir ne ressemblerait en rien à ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusqu'à présent.

Mais pour ce faire, il restait cette étape primordiale à franchir, donc il indiqua la porte toujours fermée du menton en ajoutant simplement :

« C'est maintenant ou jamais… »

Quitter le couvert protecteur des non-dits qui le protégeait de toutes sortes de façons demandait beaucoup à Logan, mais il ne pouvait non plus accepter de sauvegarder sa fierté au prix de toute la honte qu'il avait entendue dans la voix de Max, aussi le choix fut d'une extrême simplicité ; Il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte lentement.

Ce fragile espoir, qu'il avait scrupuleusement enfoui au plus profond de lui-même lorsque ses jambes étaient retournées à cet état lymphatique, se gonfla de nouveau dans sa poitrine et l'enflamma.

Un nouveau jour se levait. Un jour qui serait consacré à la découverte de la seule vérité lui important maintenant.

_Et si… ?_

À Suivre… 


	22. Aurore

**A/N: **Malheureusement discourir à propos des insécurités de Max et Logan est parvenu à soulever les miennes. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois immensément satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais les semaines que je viens de passer à tourner ce texte dans tous les sens ne l'ont pas rendu meilleur et je ne crois plus que, quelque soient le nombre de tentative que je pourrais encore essayer, je parviendrai à en faire quelque chose de vraiment bien. J'en suis triste pourtant, puisque c'est un chapitre tournant dans l'histoire et qu'il aurait dû refléter l'exacte mesure de ce qui va suivre. Mais je comprend aussi que je parle trop, donc je m'efface. Je ne voulais en fait que m'excuser.

Je vous le laisse donc dans ce que je considère être sa meilleure forme.

**Aurore:** _**Premiers moments de ce qui se dessine et qui va s'affirmer, qui promet une suite... **_

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 22 : Aurore**

Absolument imperceptible pour Johnathan, le léger chuchotement des gons de la porte qui s'ouvrait fit cependant bondir Max, qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même pour échapper au regard apitoyé que sa déclaration avait provoquée chez son ami et, par le fait même, s'était coupée du monde l'entourant ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il avait pris place sur le lit et lui serrait doucement une épaule en guise de réconfort.

Immédiatement elle se repassa mentalement le départ de Logan, que son esprit avait machinalement enregistré, et se retint de gémir en réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'éloigner dans le couloir après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

_Il l'avait entendu… _

Et il revenait.

Existait-il la moindre petite chance qu'il n'ait pas compris l'exacte teneur de ses propos ? Non, évidemment, les mots n'avaient aucun secret pour Logan.

_Et il revenait… Pourquoi… ?_

_Compassion…_

Le mot même la fit frémir alors qu'un feu cuisant montait à ses joues. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à s'épancher de la sorte? Elle avait déjà toutes les peines du monde à accepter la sollicitude de Logan lorsqu'elle devait affronter l'une de ses crises, comment pourrait-elle faire face à sa pitié? Si Max avait déjà souhaité voir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour disparaître de la surface de la terre, ses prières d'alors n'avaient aucune commune mesure avec celles qu'elle récitait en ce moment.

Milles et une pensée l'effleurèrent à la fois dans un brouillard indistinct. Parmi ces esquisses revenait, sous plusieurs formulations différentes, la certitude que toute conversation avec Logan à ce sujet marquerait définitivement une finalité.

Elle allait perdre son meilleur ami…

Le renfoncement du matelas causé par la présence de Johnathan assit sur le lit s'amenuisant lui apprit que Johnathan la quittait. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, préférant faire face à l'humiliante explication qui devrait suivre sans témoins supplémentaires.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Se raidissant intérieurement, elle attendit patiemment que Logan lui souffle de sa voix compréhensive le 'Je suis désolé' qu'elle savait devoir affronter.

_Ce n'est rien, je suis fatiguée. Ce n'est rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit cela. Ce n'est rien, un moment d'égarement…_ se répéta-t-elle mentalement, espérant pouvoir une fois de plus invoquer un soudain excès d'émotions.

Logan restait silencieux.

_Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien_, continua Max souhaitant que sa voix ne la trahisse pas…

Le silence persistant, Max se prit à espérer que Logan se détournerait sans un mot et la laisserait seule avec elle-même, aussi prompt qu'elle pouvait l'être à fuir pareilles situations.

Mais Logan ne bougea pas d'un iota, semant le glas de ce maigre espoir. Son silence et son immobilité permirent cependant à Max de se calmer et lui accorda suffisamment de temps pour se décider à balayer négligemment l'incident du revers de la main. Après tout, cela avait déjà fonctionné une fois pour expliquer ce baiser lorsque Zack avait voulu l'amener au Canada. Lentement, elle se convainquit que Logan choisirait aussi cette solution.

La technique était simple : se concentrer sur sa respiration, faire le vide dans son esprit en ébullition et surtout, _surtout_, ignorer cet espoir languissant qui s'accrochait avec l'énergie du désespoir. C'était pour le mieux. Il n'était absolument pas possible que Logan puisse un jour voir autre chose en elle que cette 'machine à tuer génétiquement modifiée' comme il le répétait si souvent. Peut-être pour ne pas lui permettre de l'oublier… _Respirer_. Et faire le vide. Calme. Impassible. Préparée. _Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien… Respirer…_

Logan pouvait les voir aussi clairement que s'ils étaient réels. Les immenses blocs de béton armés qui se mouvaient autour de Max… Il les voyait se regrouper et s'empiler les uns sur les autres alors que les traits du visage de Max se détendaient et que ses paupières se décrispaient au rythme de sa respiration profonde et contrôlée. Il les avait déjà sentis à quelques reprises, mais il ne les avait distingués aussi nettement. L'impression était si intense qu'il crut qu'il pourrait les toucher du bout des doigts en tendant la main.

Dans un instant elle allait ouvrir les yeux et lever vers lui ce profond regard insondable qui semblait toujours se moquer légèrement, avec ce petit sourire en coin courbant effrontément ses lèvres. Max le saluerait avec flegme et lui adresserait cet innocent 'Hey toi?'. Peut-être ajouterait-elle une toute petite mention au sujet de ce qu'elle venait de dire à Johnathan - bien qu'il en doutait fortement - mais dans le seul et unique but d'en atténuer l'importance.

Comment et quand Logan avait acquis une telle perspicacité envers Max, il ne saurait dire. Qu'il puisse si aisément reconnaître en Max cette faculté innée de se rendre inaccessible en feignant indifférence et détachement lui vienne d'une longue expérience personnelle à adopter lui-même cette attitude ne n'effleura qu'un court moment…

Logan ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait exactement, ni comment, mais l'écho du désespoir qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de Max l'exhortait à lui à ne pas rester silencieux plus longtemps. Un seul coup d'œil au visage impassible de Max lui confirma qu'elle était déjà à milles lieux, retranchée le plus loin possible.

Oserait-il lui avouer?

Les mots se formèrent déjà sur ses lèvres lorsqu'un doute lui fit abruptement refermer la bouche.

Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec lui! Si Max pourrait faire face à ses incertitudes et surtout s'en libérer définitivement, s'il parvenait à lui démontrer qu'elle avait tort, elle ne se tournerait évidemment pas vers lui. Combien de nombreux jeunes hommes pouvaient graviter autour de Max en attendant qu'elle les remarques. Jeunes, robustes et… entier.

Saurait-il réprimer cette partie de lui qui ne désirait que lui avouer qu'elle était la personne la plus incroyablement merveilleuse qui n'avait jamais croisé son chemin? La tentation était si forte, il lui semblait que tout ce qui venait de se passer ces dernières semaines le poussait inexorablement à s'engager sur cet incertain chemin.

Non… Attendre…

Plus tard, aux fils des jours, en discutant paisiblement autour d'une partie d'échec ou d'un dîner, il pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte de ce qu'elle était. Plus tard, il pourrait lentement la convaincre que rien en elle ne méritait ce jugement si sévère. Plus tard, lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt à en discuter sans avoir l'impression qu'il laisserait fatalement échapper trop de lui-même il pourrait lui avouer tout ce qu'il voyait en elle, tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui et forcément pour les autres. Plus tard…

C'était pour le mieux.

Eut-il été plus attentif, Logan aurait pu voir son propre système de défense s'ériger en hâte, mais il n'en eut pas le temps : tout s'écroula autour de lui lorsque le regard gentillement frondeur de Max croisa le sien. Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle avait bien choisi de faire comme si de rien était, elle allait encore une fois se dérober. Ils retourneraient donc à l'intérieur des limites sécurisantes de cette relation ambiguë que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le courage de transgresser.

_Parfait, _se dit-il, ignorant superbement le sentiment de révolte qui faisait rage en lui.

« J'aurais répondu la même chose. » S'entendit-il soufflé malgré lui, avant de se mordre les lèvres, incapable de croire qu'il avait réellement prononcé ces mots alors qu'ils résonnaient encore dans le silence de la chambre.

« Ce… n'est r… » Commença automatiquement Max dès le premier mot avant de s'arrêter, interdite.

_Il aurait répondu la même chose._

Piétinant sauvagement les derniers fragments de ce maigre espoir qui luttait encore pour survivre dans ses tripes, s'époumonant à lui crier que Logan s'objecterait à sa déclaration, qu'il trouverait les mots pour l'apaiser, qu'il lui ferait peut-être même comprendre que, pour lui, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, Max s'agrippa aux draps sous le coup de la douleur qui la transperça. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle rendit alors son dernier souffle comme une frêle lueur soufflée par une bourrasque impitoyable. Sous le choc, elle inspira douloureusement puis… cessa simplement de respirer.

_Quatre minutes._ Et la douleur disparaîtrait comme par enchantement. _Quatre minutes…_ Et elle ne ressentirait plus rien. _Quatre minutes…_ Et elle n'aurait plus rien à oublier… _Quatre minutes… _

Et elle ne sentirait plus les morsures de la honte lui grugeant les chairs…. _Quatre minutes…._

Logan ne comprit pas la réaction de Max, elle venait de se refermer comme une huître sans même terminer sa phrase. Malgré son instinct lui criant de quitter la pièce sur-le-champ afin de ne pas aggraver les choses, il ne put détacher son regard de la silhouette maintenant mortellement immobile, incapable de comprendre l'étrange comportement. Puis un soupçon le traversa et il se reprocha mentalement l'ambiguïté de ses mots. Et bien qu'il ressentait plus fortement encore ce vertigineux sentiment de se tenir à l'extrême bord d'une falaise avec l'impression qu'il se précipiterait immanquablement dans le vide au moindre faux-pas, il se força à préciser :

« Je parlais de moi, bien sûr… »

Il y eut comme un flottement, comme si tout se figeait soudainement, le temps que ses mots se fraient un passage. Puis un déclique résonna comme une minuscule décharge dans la tête de Max lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur destination, elle hoqueta laissant l'air emplir ses poumons qu'elle avait volontairement bloqués.

Il _se_ croyait….?!

C'est à ce moment que Max comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais été la cause de cette réticence qu'elle avait toujours sentie chez Logan depuis leur seconde rencontre, mais elle ne put même pas apprécier la douce émotion qui lui fit tourner la tête, sachant seulement que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cet instant. Paradoxalement toute la souffrance qui avait explosée en elle lui laissant croire qu'elle ne pourrait en supporté plus se gonfla soudainement et s'enfla avec démesure pour l'étrangler.

_Logan._

Cette simple phrase, bien plus des mots, contenait toute l'amertume d'un homme ayant à affronter un avenir aussi cruel qu'inéluctable. D'un homme qui ne croyait plus en lui. Un homme abattu qui n'avait pas hésité à s'exposer pour qu'elle puisse se libérer de ses doutes.

_Comment pouvait-il penser ainsi? _

« Lo…gan…» Se força à articuler Max à travers sa gorge serrée dans un étau, ouvrant largement les yeux pour plonger directement dans ceux de Logan, assombris, sans éclat et pâle reflet de ce qu'ils avaient toujours été. Couleur d'eaux stagnantes, privées d'une source fraîche porteuse de vie.

« Je suis désolé. »

L'ironie d'entendre les mots tant redoutés alors qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas à elle, mais plutôt à lui-même, l'assomma. Plus que jamais elle regrettait cet instant de faiblesse qui lui avait fait répondre ainsi à Johnathan et avait précipité Logan dans cet état destructeur. Elle voyait maintenant clairement ce que Bruno Anselmo avait réussit à faire de lui et, si la procession ininterrompue d'émotions contradictoires qu'elle n'avait cessées de subir depuis trop de temps déjà ne l'avait pas laissée aussi épuisée, elle aurait brûlée d'une haine encore plus féroce pour l'homme qui avait un jour dit 'Ce n'était pas personnel. Le boulot, vous savez…'.

Inconsciemment, elle le réalisait à cet instant, elle n'avait jamais osé discuter franchement avec Logan de ce sujet. Inconsciemment elle avait toujours su qu'il masquait habilement une blessure beaucoup plus profonde que celle visible aux yeux de tous.

Et il venait de lui ouvrir la porte de ses démons dans l'unique but de lui permettre de chasser les siens.

Qui était-elle pour mériter cela ? Pouvait-il la considérer si importante pour faire fît de cet orgueil incommensurable qui ne semblait avoir de limites ?

Il lui apparut soudain que rien ne pouvait complètement détruire l'espoir.

Anéantissant la douleur, la honte et le désespoir sur son passage, cette espérance qu'elle avait cru sentir mourir se dressa du plus profond de son être pour rugir de triomphe à chaque détour de son esprit. Max cligna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes qui les noya sous l'intensité de l'émotion et quelques-unes glissèrent doucement sur ses joues alors qu'elle tendait une main vers Logan, le sentant sursauter lorsqu'elle crispa les doigts sur les siens.

Logan suivit le chemin que traça une larme jusqu'aux lèvres pleines avec chagrin, n'ayant réussit qu'à provoquer peine et désolation chez Max _encore_… Que cette peine soit motivée par son triste sort, cette fois, l'accabla un peu plus. Il avait toujours su qu'il devrait un jour affronter le regard de Max indiciblement chargé de cette sympathie chagrine. Pourtant cette connaissance ne fut d'aucune utilité pour adoucir l'aigreur qu'il ressentait ce jour maintenant arriver.

Lorsqu'un sourire tremblant et incrédule détendit les lèvres Max, au mépris de ses larmes, Logan pu jurer n'avoir jamais rien vu de plus adorable et, sans pouvoir se retenir, il tendit la main comme pour attraper cet instant sublime. Il sursauta une nouvelle fois légèrement lorsque Max courba la tête vers sa main pour y déposer d'elle-même une joue humide. Il frissonnant furieusement lorsqu'elle roula doucement contre sa paume, le caressant de la joue. Son cœur battit éperdument alors qu'il essayait désespérément de ne pas voir dans ce geste une signification trop profonde. Mais lorsqu'il releva lentement les yeux pour chercher confirmation dans le brun scintillant qui l'accueillit avec chaleur, il sut que le doute n'avait plus sa place. Seul un besoin viscéral le poussa à chercher confirmation avant de se souvenir que Max ne devait pas parler.

« Max…? »

Le regard brun se liquéfia avec tendresse et il posa un doigt sur les lèvres frémissantes avant que Max ne puisse répondre à son appel puisque son magnifique regard avait déjà offert la réponse inespérée.

Il avait compris.

Comme Max avait déjà compris quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ils s'étaient compris.

_Finalement…_

Qui avait besoin de mots? Ils avaient trop souvent tendance à utiliser les mots comme une arme inconsciente leur servant d'avantage à se dissimuler qu'à se comprendre mutuellement. Les émotions qu'ils ressentaient se devaient de conserver ce voile de pudeur effarouchée qui leurs permettaient de rêver en toute confiance sans voir se dessiner l'ombre menaçante de leurs incertitudes respectives.

Rêves qui renversaient les barrières de l'illusoire maintenant, qui posaient pieds dans la réalité, qui s'emparaient avec ardeur de l'instant présent, se nourrissant dans les yeux le l'autre.

Tant qu'ils pourraient continuer à se fixer droit dans les yeux, partageant silencieusement toutes ces promesses qu'ils n'osaient prononcer à haute voix; tant qu'ils trouveraient la force de s'affronter sans barrières en laissant leurs sentiments s'exprimer limpidement par leurs seuls regards; tant qu'ils se noyeraient jusqu'à atteindre leurs âmes sans baisser les yeux, ils sauraient ne plus enfouir cet espoir dans un sombre recoin et l'ignorer rationnellement.

Un courant intense se tissa entre eux, la promesse que, cette fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentirait ce besoin de détourner le regard, de briser l'instant d'un mot d'esprit ou de se réfugier sous le couvert de leur carapace. Tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté, ensemble ou séparément depuis leur première rencontre n'avait eu d'autre but que de leur permettre enfin de se réunir. Face à face, sans plus aucun de ces faux-fuyants.

Transparents. Libérés… _Acceptés_.

Puis Logan, maître des mots, trouva les mots les plus merveilleux que Max n'avait jamais entendu, ouvrant la porte sur un avenir merveilleux qu'ils pourraient tous deux partager ensemble. Il souffla doucement et simplement:

« Nous apprendrons à parler. »

À Suivre… 


	23. Balbutiement

**_Balbutiement _: **_Débuts, premières manifestations encore timides, souvent maladroites_

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 23 : Balbutiement**

De longues minutes s'égrenèrent alors que cet échange silencieux par l'entremise de leurs seuls regards se poursuivait avec cette toute nouvelle intensité. Logan se délectait du sourire émerveillé avec lequel Max avait accueilli ses derniers mots. De cette main qu'il avait posée contre sa joue, il se saisit d'une mèche des ses cheveux pour la faire lentement rouler entre ses doigts, s'émerveillant de pouvoir enfin la toucher à sa guise sans craindre que le geste soit déplacé ou rejeté. Les trop brefs moments pendant lesquels il s'était permis de tendre la main vers elle ainsi avaient été ces instants pénibles où elle devait faire face à une nouvelle crise. Et une voix en lui le rappelait toujours à l'ordre, exigeant qu'il ne profite pas de la faiblesse de Max pour assouvir de bas instincts et lui rappelant cruellement qu'elle souffrait péniblement.

Mais ce matin, tout était tellement différent qu'il devait maintenant se retenir violemment pour ne pas simplement enfouir cette main derrière la nuque de Max et la soulever jusqu'à ses lèvres qui se mouraient d'envie de sentir les siennes, qui se mouraient d'explorer ces courbes si douces et soyeuses qu'il avait déjà connu. Une seule fois.

Logan ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à enfouir le souvenir de leur baiser si profondément dans sa mémoire pour ne pas avoir été tenté de renouveler cette délicieuse expérience à chaque nouvelle rencontre avec Max. L'homme qu'il avait été naguère n'aurait pu se comporter de façon aussi frigide connaissant le déchaînement d'émotions qu'un seul baiser pouvait soulever. Si Logan ne pouvait nier que la présence de son fauteuil avait une certaine responsabilité, il se rendait aussi compte que Max, paraissant avoir regretter la caresse, avait été l'élément principal de sa retenue. Son regard s'embua à l'idée de cet immense respect, teinté de tendresse, qu'elle avait su faire naître en lui.

Max multipliait soigneusement les images de ce tout nouveau Logan dans son esprit. Un Logan qui s'était ouvert, qui laissait son âme se refléter au plus profond de son regard qui ne se détournait plus. Elle ne pouvait prononcer un mot, non pas à cause du long doigt qui lui fermait toujours les lèvres, mais parce que la sensation de ce vide sans fond qui l'avait toujours habitée se comblant progressivement lui donnait l'impression que les faibles rayons du soleil levant s'infiltraient en elle, diffusant leur chaleur dans tout son corps. Le sentiment l'étourdissait, lui gonfla la poitrine et la bouleversa.

Elle se raidit soudainement à l'idée, toujours présente, qu'elle aurait un jour à quitter cet endroit, peut-être même ne plus jamais y revenir, devant s'enfuir face aux recherches de plus en plus envahissantes de Lydecker ou, pire encore, ayant été capturé par son ennemi de toujours. Max se demanda alors si ce bouillonnement ardant qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui saurait être maté par Manticore.

_Jamais !_

Les yeux de Logan se transformant en lacs ondoyant la tirèrent du sentier douloureux dans lequel ses pensées l'entraînaient et elle posa à son tour une main délicate sur le visage qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits depuis de si longues semaines, concentrant tout son attention sur lui. Une expression chagrine assombrit ses traits devant l'immense étendue de leurs craintes respectives qu'ils auraient à franchir, pas à pas. Les yeux suppliant, Max pria pour que Logan lui confie ce qui venait de le toucher à ce point.

Mais Logan n'était pas tout à fait prêt à se livrer dans fard, même sous la douce torture de la supplication qu'il lisait clairement dans le regard levé vers lui. Sans toutefois se refermer comme il l'aurait aussitôt fait à peine quelques heures plus tôt, il détourna quand même le regard une fraction de seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil à la place qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt aux côtés de Max, espérant qu'elle se laisserait habillement distraire par cette discrète allusion.

Max fut traversée par un pincement douloureux et euphorique à la fois. Déchirement de constater que cette nouvelle confiance qu'ils partageaient maintenant s'était instaurée sur des bases encore bien fragiles et exaltation en réalisant qu'il voulait tout de même la rejoindre dans le grand lit alors qu'il aurait plutôt choisi de se retirer si elle avait été témoin de son émotion en d'autres temps. Le mélange inextricable des deux sentiments, à l'extrême opposé l'un de l'autre, ne lui permit de répondre à la demande silencieuse de Logan que d'un mince sourire tremblant qu'elle s'empressa de seconder d'une caresse sur la joue qui s'était crispées sous ses doigts comme Logan croyait qu'il ne reflétait qu'hésitation.

Transgressant l'ordre de ménager sa gorge, Max entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser s'échapper un faible « oui » qui roula jusqu'à Logan, transportant avec lui un peu de cette chaleur qui avait envahi Max. Le mouvement de ses lèvres et le souffle chaud qui lui caressa l'index enflamma le rayonnement de feu qui venait de lui être transmit et souleva en lui un foudroyant frisson qui le laissa pantelant alors que le pâle duvet couvrant son corps se dressait frénétiquement en une fervente réponse.

Logan réalisa que cet attrait qu'il avait pour Max ne se limitait pas au simple domaine émotif et une vague esquisse de ce que pourrait lui réserver l'avenir se dessina timidement dans ce coin bien négligé de son esprit depuis l'accident. Un vieux réflexe de toujours, que Logan avait cru perdu à jamais, refit surface instantanément sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Un coin de ses lèvres se releva de lui-même, sa tête se rejeta vers l'arrière alors que ses paupières, alourdies par les images que lui projetait son cerveau, se fermèrent à demi et que l'expression de son visage devint intensément spéculative.

Max renfonça dans le souple matelas en affrontant toute la puissance de séduction dont Logan savait faire preuve. Cette sensualité tentatrice mise à nu sur ses traits la projeta subitement en ce temps lointain où elle avait déjà put en avoir un faible aperçut : devant le grand miroir vers lequel il l'avait dirigé pour découvrir son secret.

Elle avait succombée, ce jour là, aux paroles veloutées qu'il lui avait servies.

Elle suffoqua aujourd'hui, inconsciente de sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait sur un soupir égaré, de sa peau se hérissant et de ses joues rosies.

Confusion, embarras et malaise éclatèrent dans la pièce soudain surchauffée alors qu'ils rompaient prestement le contact de leurs regards avec pudeur. Tout d'eux aussi impuissants l'un que l'autre à reprendre contenance suite au choc de cette révélation et s'agitant un peu gauchement avec la fausse impression que leur moindre mouvement était scrupuleusement suivit par l'autre. Dans un ballet parfaitement ordonné, Logan posa les mains sur les freins de son fauteuil, incertain de la conduite à adopter, au moment où Max tirait doucement sur la couverture pour dégager le côté du lit que Logan avait convoité.

Max l'entendit prendre une inspiration stupéfaite et suspendit son geste spontané.

Le temps se figea.

Le geste de Max, lent et hésitant, avait séduit et ébranlé Logan à la fois, figeant son agitation. Il avait pourtant cru que sa réaction incontrôlée aurait embarrassé Max, mais elle lui offrait une preuve indiscutable qu'il s'était mépris. Logan luttait pour combattre la tempête d'émotions qu'avait déchaîné en lui la plus délicieuse invitation qu'il n'avait jamais reçue.

L'expiration saccadée de Logan parvient à Max quelques secondes avant qu'il ne déclenche ses freins et elle sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il poussa ses roues vers l'arrière.

C'était la seule chose pouvant maintenant les séparer, la seule chose que Logan n'était pas prêt à affronter, la seule chose menaçant les fragiles promesses qu'ils s'étaient échangées sans mots.

Max se mordit les lèvres en regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir su se contrôler, d'avoir laisser transparaître cet élan de passion irrépressible.

Elle avait été l'unique responsable de ce nouveau mouvement de recul.

Lorsque Logan fit tourner son fauteuil elle ferma les yeux, crispant les paupières l'une contre l'autre, luttant âprement pour ne pas se précipiter vers Logan et cherchant une parole d'apaisement qui pourrait le retenir avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il représentait infiniment plus que cela pour elle et qu'elle étoufferait ce brasier dont il venait d'être témoin aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Puis le matelas se creusa soudainement sous le poids de Logan.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement, élargis et incrédules. Logan s'adossait lentement à la tête du lit et tirait doucement la couverture qu'elle tenait encore, suspendue dans les airs.

« Tu n'es pas parti… » Articula-elle encore, incapable de se taire.

Logan encercla le visage levé vers lui de ses deux mains et se pencha vers elle.

« Chut… » Souffla-t-il doucement, fronçant les sourcils en un muet rappel qu'elle ne devait pas parler, avant de promettre « Plus jamais. »

Quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte les fit tous deux grimacer, et lorsque leur visiteur réitéra sa demande, avec un peu plus de détermination, Logan eut besoin du léger haussement de sourcils de Max pour se décider enfin à la relâcher, se redresser contre la tête de lit et répondre à l'appel.

« Entre Bling. » Ordonna Logan lentement en levant les yeux vers la porte, s'efforçant d'effacer toute trace d'ennui de sa voix. Il ne réalisa à quel point il avait failli à cette tâche que lorsque son ami se contenta de passer la tête par l'entrebâille de la porte.

« Entre. » Lui répéta Logan moins sèchement et son froncement de sourcils se lissa de lui-même alors qu'il baissa les yeux vers Max à nouveau.

Leur ami garda un visage impassible en voyant les deux silhouettes allongées l'une près de l'autre, mais le sourire montant jusqu'à ses yeux alors qu'ils firent visiblement un effort pour tourner la tête vers lui trahit une douce taquinerie qui ne leur échappa pas et les fit tous deux se colorer délicatement. Bling se hâta cependant d'ouvrir la bouche pour éviter qu'un malaise ne s'installe. S'il n'hésitait pas à appliquer une certaine pression sur Logan, ou même Max, lorsqu'il le sentait nécessaire, il s'était toujours refusé au moindre commentaire lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. La fragile et complexe relation de ses deux amis avait toujours soulevé en lui ce profond respect qui imposait de lui-même certaines limites.

« Sam Carr vient de retourner mon appel, il sera ici vers la fin de l'avant-midi pour t'examiner Max. » Annonça-t-il un ton sous la normale, flairant avec son habituelle aisance l'atmosphère feutrée puis, avec un coup d'œil timoré à Logan il poursuivit « Il voudrait aussi te voir Logan, pour s'assurer… que tout est en ordre. »

Réagissant immédiatement de ce même vieux signe d'agacement qu'il ne s'était jamais efforcé de retenir chaque fois qu'on voulait examiner de plus près son état, Logan n'impressionna nullement son thérapeute. Ce qui le fit plisser les yeux fut plutôt cette nouvelle hésitation dans l'attitude de son patient lorsque l'inquiétude crispa un peu un visage de Max. Attentif, il se garda d'insister, examinant plutôt la scène qui se déroulait maintenant devant lui. La main que Logan avait relevée en guise de protestation s'abaissa lentement pour lisser les plis apparus sur le front de Max. Une prière anxieuse pouvait se lire dans le sombre regard chocolat et sembla avoir gain de cause là où supplications, menaces ou même intransigeance de sa propre part avaient rarement été victorieux. Bling arrondit un instant les yeux lorsque Logan céda avec grâce en opinant sobrement de la tête à son attention.

« La suggestion du Dr Carr est que vous preniez de quelques heures supplémentaires de sommeil en l'attendant, il viendra directement ici à sa sortie de l'hôpital. » Termina Bling en amorçant déjà un premier pas vers l'arrière pour se retirer.

Un soupçon le fit suspendre sa retraite cependant. Les deux malades semblant l'avoir déjà éliminé de leurs pensées sans lui avoir offert le moindre signe d'acquiescement pour la suggestion du médecin.

« Repos total. » Se permit d'insister Bling d'un ton grave et sentencieux, cette fois exigeant confirmation.

Les deux regards volant vers lui en un parfait duo lui fit se mordre cruellement l'intérieur des joues pour éviter d'éclater de rire devant leur expression qui offrait un charmant mélange d'ébahissement, de courroux et d'embarras.

Bling referma la porte avec la certitude que son message avait été très clairement compris. Avec un hochement de tête amusé, il se dit que, parfois, certaines limites se devaient d'être un peu bousculées…

Max eu un sourire un peu chagrin à son départ précipité, s'étant attendue à un peu plus que ces quelques nouvelles de la part de Bling. Logan hocha la tête d'un air faussement désespéré en devinant ses pensées.

« Dors un peu, tu oublieras ton estomac. »

Max grimaça faussement vexée en se basculant sur le côté pour lui faire face sans devoir se contorsionner et creusa son oreiller pour qu'il ne presse pas son bandage. La nouvelle position sembla alléger la pression sur sa blessure et elle soupira d'aise. Notant que Logan s'agitait un peu, cherchant une position plus confortable à son tour, elle lui fit signe de s'allonger mais Logan hocha la tête, désinvolte, en signe de refus. À l'encontre de Max, il ne pouvait simplement se laisser glisser entre les draps pour s'étendre à ses côtés. Il se rebella à l'idée qu'elle assiste à la gymnastique à laquelle il devrait se livrer pour y parvenir en serrant les poings.

Max surprit le mouvement du coin de l'œil et interpréta le signe correctement. Feignant un bâillement, elle ferma ostensiblement les yeux pour ne les ouvrir de nouveau que lorsque Logan eut terminé de se faufiler sous la couverture. Lorsque qu'il eut repris son souffle après l'effort qu'il avait fourni, elle lui glissa un coup d'œil entre ses cils pour trouver son visage maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il, l'air malheureux et embarrassé.

Max leva les yeux au ciel et singea le hochement de tête désespéré qu'il lui avait adressé quelques minutes plus tôt en comprenant qu'elle aurait aimé que Bling leur offre quelque chose à manger.

Logan s'étonna que cette tendre dérision chasse son malaise plus rapidement qu'il n'était apparu. Peut-être… Peut-être que, pour Max, le plus grand drame de son existence n'était réellement pas d'une grande importance. _Peut-être_ …

Devant son expression songeuse, Max prit l'excuse idéale de son interdiction de parole pour se pencher vers lui et le pousser espièglement du bout du nez. Logan se dérida tout à fait, toute trace de gêne disparaissant comme pas enchantement et il du se retenir de l'attirer à lui avec force, en égard à ses blessures, se contentant de poser une main sur la taille de Max en signe de reddition.

Une fois de plus, leurs regards s'accrochèrent…

_Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, Logan. Pas pour moi. Pas avec moi,_ Crièrent les prunelles couleur noyer. Logan entendit le cri, mais fut incapable de lui répondre autrement que d'un regard mesuré. Une étincelle s'alluma alors dans ces prunelles qui le retenait captif et Logan y discerna la même intention déterminée bien qu'insolente qu'il avait déjà eut à affronter le jour où il avait avoué sa hantise des hauteurs. _Et bien, nous allons devoir nous attaquer à ce problème…_ l'avait défié Max ce jour-là.

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Logan en une très douce menace. Une brève vibration le parcourue ; angoisse et anticipation. Il ne pouvait dire lequel prédominait sur l'autre. Le chemin serait définitivement long et parsemé d'embûches. Logan était toutefois convaincu que, s'ils parvenaient à le franchir, la récompense serait au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer… et que ce fait lui-même rendrait la route encore plus redoutable. Puisant un peu de courage dans les yeux qui le fixait, il répondit, presque malgré lui, par une faible pression de la main sur la taille de Max et le regard s'adoucis, compréhensif, satisfait de la mise au point silencieuse.

Puis Logan put assister aux premiers signes de lassitude que Max donna involontairement. Le clignement plus fréquent de ses paupières, alors qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, les paupières un peu plus lourdes qui lui donnait un air langoureux et même quelques sursauts involontaires comme elle semblait tirer brusquement d'un état semi-léthargique. Max luttait contre la torpeur qui s'emparait d'elle lentement, inquiète de fermer les yeux pour se réveiller plus tard et comprendre qu'elle avait rêvé. Logan le devinait instinctivement.

« Dors Max, je reste avec toi. »

_Promis ?_ Supplièrent les yeux à demi-fermés déjà.

« Promis. » Confirma Logan.

Et avant que Max ne succombe complètement, leurs mains se trouvèrent et s'unirent.

Logan fut incapable de fermer l'œil. Max, elle, n'avait rien promis...

_À Suivre…_


	24. Faux pas

**Faux pas : **Pas qui entraîne un déséquilibre, qui fait trébucher

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 24 : Faux pas**

Sam Carr poussa la porte de la chambre sans bruit et fronça les sourcils en y trouvant Logan éveillé.

« Tu n'as pas dormi. » Remarqua sèchement le médecin en notant les cernes sombres qui envahissaient les joues pâles. « Pourtant, selon Bling, tu n'as pas quitté la chambre un instant depuis que je lui ai parlé... ? »

« C'est Max qui doit reprendre des forces. » Répliqua Logan.

« Toi aussi Logan, toi aussi. » Insista Sam catégoriquement. « Comment va-t-elle ? » Poursuivit-il sans écouter les protestations de Logan.

« Elle dort depuis quelques heures maintenant, elle a parlé un peu ce matin, malgré ton interdiction. Elle ne s'est pas plainte de douleur, par contre elle avait faim. »

La mine sérieuse de Sam s'éclaira à cette nouvelle, mais Logan ne le laissa pas s'illusionner longtemps.

« Elle a toujours faim. » Ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

« Cela reste une bonne nouvelle Logan. Laissons-la se reposer encore, c'est le mieux qu'elle peut faire. Voyons comment se portent tes brûlures alors... »

Logan grimaça, mais ne put se soustraire à la requête du spécialiste étant donné qu'il avait d'ores et déjà accepté un peu plus tôt. Il jeta un regard à Max, hésitant tout à coup, il avait promis de rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à son réveil. Étudiant le visage assoupli quelques secondes, il s'assura qu'elle ne donnait aucun signe d'éveil avant de décider d'accéder à la demande du médecin. Un bref regard vers la salle de bain le convainquit qu'il ne serait de toute façon qu'à quelques pas si elle ouvrait les yeux. Il se redressa laborieusement pour ne pas réveiller Max et Sam affecta de vérifier le contenu de sa trousse permettant ainsi à Logan de regagner son fauteuil sans se sentir observer.

« Je reviens dans un instant. » Annonça Logan en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. « Tu veux bien rester avec Max entre-temps ? » S'assura-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Sam hocha la tête sans répondre et jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde avant de déposer sa trousse sur le fauteuil au pied du lit. Désœuvré, il fit quelques pas vers le lit pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil au bandage qui semblait avoir tenu bon sur la gorge de Max. Il nota que, déjà, elle avait repris un peu de couleur et son expression soucieuse s'atténua encore un peu. Il tendit une main pour soulever la couverture qui cachant partiellement le pansement, à la recherche de toute trace de souillure pouvant indiquer une hémorragie.

Il ne se souviendrait jamais avec exactitude des secondes suivantes…

Max fut tirée de ses rêves décousus par une main s'approchant délibérément vers elle et des messages, ancrés de longue date, se multiplièrent dans son esprit, _Danger ; Ennemi ; Défense ;_ en exigeant une réponse immédiate. Elle attrapa le poignet, maintenant juste sous son menton, et se redressa d'un coup de rein, ignorant l'influx nerveux lui signalant la douleur aiguë que provoqua ce mouvement. D'une brutale secousse, elle déséquilibra son agresseur et s'appuya de tout son poids contre la silhouette pour en accélérer la chute sur le lit. Glissant un avant-bras contre la gorge de son assaillant pour le maintenir étendu, elle prit note du gargouillement incompréhensible mais n'y porta guère d'attention. Elle assujettit sa prise en plaquant un genou sur l'autre bras pour le coincer fermement contre le matelas.

_Sujet maîtriser. _

Lorsqu'elle sentit les muscles du bras écrasé par son genou se raidir pour la déloger, elle bascula simplement un peu plus vers l'avant pour augmenter la pression de son avant bras sur le gossier avec la ferme intention de lui couper la respiration ainsi que toutes envies de récidiver.

Le corps de son agresseur s'alanguit aussitôt sous elle en un message limpide.

_Capitulation. _

Max allégea la pression en réponse, à l'affût une éventuelle reprise des hostilités, mais son attaquant resta tout aussi immobile qu'elle.

Identification. 

Elle se souleva un peu pour lui couler un regard afin de procéder à cette ultime étape et se redressa avec horreur en croisant le regard effaré levé sur elle.

Sam Carr resterait à jamais convaincu que seule sa répugnance à se libérer de l'emprise de Max par la force lui avait valu de se sortir de cette situation délicate… il ne saurait jamais, par contre, à quel point il avait raison.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Croassa Max faiblement en s'écartant d'un bond pour le libérer avant de se pencher de nouveau pour l'aider à se redresser, stoppée net dans son mouvement par le recul involontaire du médecin.

« Ce n'est rien, Max. Je… Laisses-moi simplement me relever. »

Piteuse, Max s'agenouilla à bonne distance sur le lit.

« Je suis… »

« Ne parles pas, Max. » La coupa le docteur aussitôt. « Il n'y a pas de mal, crois-moi. Tu devais être au beau milieu d'un rêve plutôt étrange, il fallait s'y attendre. C'était impardonnable de ma part de ne pas avoir attendu que tu sois bien éveillée. Mon erreur, pardonnes-moi. »

Les excuses de Sam décuplèrent la gêne qu'éprouvait déjà Max, alors que le médecin poursuivait ses explications exhaustives.

« J'ai du t'administrer une très forte dose de tranquillisants cette nuit, après ta chirurgie, pour que tu puisses dormir sans être incommodée par la douleur. De telles quantités doivent être traitées avec précaution, elles ont tendances à relaxer le corps tout en exacerbant les fonctions cérébrales. Il est reconnu que les patients sont souvent victime de cauchemars ou de rêves étranges en ces circonstances. Les réveils sont toujours un peu plus… agités dans ces cas. »

Max hocha la tête gravement en signe de compréhension, inquiète de sentir une menace imprécise dans ces propos d'apparence anodine. Une voix insistante lui soufflait qu'elle devait porter une attention particulière à ce que le médecin lui racontait. Elle releva les yeux vers le visage, surprise de voir un grand sourire flotter sur son visage.

« Et bien, » Continua Sam Carr avec une pointe de malice « voilà une démonstration très convaincante que mes craintes à ton sujet n'étaient pas fondées. Tu sembles t'être remise de cet… accident avec une surprenante rapidité. Il est tout à fait normal que tes perceptions soient un peu désorganisées présentement, soit sans crainte, malheureusement tu te sentiras ainsi pendant quelques heures encore, voguant un peu entre illusions et réalité. »

Max digéra la nouvelle allusion au fonctionnement instable de son cerveau, la douce moquerie au sujet de la réception qu'elle lui avait réservé obnubilée par un second signal d'alarme qui se déchaîna devant la redondance de l'information.

_Quoi ?_ S'interrogea Max, fouillant inlassablement les paroles du docteur pour y dénicher un indice quelconque, ne pouvant ignorer les mises en gardes forcenées.

« Max, tu m'entends ? Tu es victime des effets secondaires d'un médicament puissant, concentres-toi sur l'instant présent, se sera plus facile. » S'inquiéta Sam comme Max ne réagissait pas à ses commentaires.

Max ne pouvait lui répondre, les paroles de Sam Carr s'ingéniant à se forcer un passage vers cet endroit tenu sous haute protection dans son esprit.

Drogues, fonctions cérébrales exacerbées, illusions… 

Manticore avait été intarissable à ce sujet.

_Hallucinations, distorsion de la réalité, perceptions faussées, jugement erroné…_

Max balaya alors rapidement la chambre d'un regard anxieux avant de se laisser glisser contre l'oreiller devant elle et de ramener les genoux vers sa poitrine pour les enserrer entre ses bras.

Sam Carr se désola de ce repli distant, devinant qu'elle venait de réaliser ce qui s'était produit à son réveil.

« Max, ce n'est vraiment rien. » Insista-t-il lourdement.

Logan revint dans la chambre à ce moment et s'avança vers eux, stupéfait de trouver Max dans cette position étrange. Sam se lança dans de nouvelles explications devant son expression anxieuse.

« Max s'est réveillée alors que je tentais de vérifier son pansement d'un peu trop prêt, » Commença-t-il en prenant soin que son ton n'exprime qu'amusement, tant pour Logan qui semblait nerveux que dans l'intention de prouver à Max qu'il ne lui en gardait aucune rancune. « il y a bien eut un court interlude, mais tout va bien. Très bien même. Je dois l'examiner de plus près, mais je suis très confiant. »

Logan, distrait pas le soulagement qu'il ressentait, ne prit pas la peine de questionner le Dr Carr sur cet étrange préambule, beaucoup plus intéressé par la nouvelle de Max se remettant vraiment.

« Elle a parlé ? Elle peut parler ? » S'informa-t-il.

« Oui, elle a parlé, mais je ne peux donner aucun feu vert tant que je n'ai pas terminé un examen complet. » Répondit Sam, prudent.

« J'aimerais que tu le fasses tout de suite, Sam, s'il te plait. » Le pria Logan.

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil entendu et sortit quelques instruments de sa trousse en l'avisant sérieusement.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, n'est ce pas Logan ? »

« Mais oui. » Répliqua Logan sincèrement sans même tourner la tête vers son médecin. L'attitude de Max commençant sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Lorsque Sam l'incita tranquillement à s'allonger pour qu'il puisse vérifier l'état de sa blessure, il tenta de croiser le regard de Max, mais elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. En l'examinant à travers ses paupières plissées, il finit par remarquer un imperceptible mouvement troublé qui, d'une certaine façon, le soulagea.

Reculant vers la porte, il annonça à mi-voix qu'il allait rejoindre Bling avant de s'aventurer dans le couloir pour quitter la pièce.

Logan se reprocha ne de pas avoir compris plus tôt. Il était pourtant le premier à détester que Max assiste à ces séances humiliantes d'examen minutieux dont savaient se montrer particulièrement friands médecin et thérapeute. Sans aucun doute, l'attitude réservée de Max n'était due qu'à sa présence dans la pièce alors que Sam s'apprêtait à l'ausculter.

Bling l'accueillit avec une tasse de café brûlant dans laquelle il s'empressa de tremper les lèvres, indifférent à la brûlure que lui causa le liquide en glissant dans sa gorge. S'efforçant de dissimuler sa fatigue, il questionna son ami.

« Aurais-tu passé la nuit dans cette cuisine ? »

« Presque. » Répondit Bling calmement. « Mais je me suis obligé à prendre quelques heures de sommeil sur ton canapé. Moi. »

L'allusion était trop flagrante pour que Logan ne puisse l'ignorer, aussi il secoua la tête avec lassitude avant de répondre.

« Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dormir. »

« Il faudra bien que tu t'y résignes Logan, tu as une mine épouvantable. »

« Bling, » Fit Logan un peu sèchement, sa patience restée derrière lui quelque part au milieu de la journée précédente « je crois que je le sais. »

Si Logan n'avait pas été vidé à ce point, il aurait souris à l'expression un peu hautaine d'afficha Bling à sa réplique. En de meilleur temps, il aurait même pu être assez fier de lui pour avoir tiré de la patience légendaire de son ami une telle réaction. Mais il se contenta de siroter une autre longue gorgée de son breuvage préféré, trop épuisé pour entreprendre l'une de leurs joutes familières.

« Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? » Questionna Bling pour se reprendre.

« Sam l'examine à l'instant. » Lui indiqua Logan, une trace d'inquiétude colorant ses mots.

«Elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux ce matin, Logan… » L'encouragea Bling. « Tout devrait bien aller. »

« Je l'espère aussi. » Clos Logan une fois de plus.

Bling sourcilla. Son patient était habituellement à prendre avec des pincettes, mais ce matin ce trait de caractère sautait définitivement aux yeux. Avisé, il se plongea dans l'étude de sa propre tasse de café.

Logan tourna quelques minutes en rond dans la cuisine avant de reprendre le chemin de la chambre en de courtes poussées énergiques, suivit du regard de Bling qui s'étonnait que son ami soit resté ne serait-ce que ces quelques minutes avec lui. Dans le couloir, Logan ne pouvait écarter la pensée qu'un examen ne pouvait prendre tant de temps si Max se remettait vraiment…

Il poussa la porte pour entendre Sam donner ses dernières recommandations à Max.

« Repos complet. Pour les 72 douze prochaines heures. Je passerai avant la dernière heure pour un nouvel examen. » Sam se tourna vers Logan. « Tout va pour le mieux, Max se remet doucement. Elle peut parler, mais raisonnablement, surtout pas d'abus. Dormir serait la meilleur des options en fait. »

« Merci. » Répondit Logan avec soulagement, se penchant un peu de côté pour apercevoir Max que la silhouette du médecin lui dissimulait.

« Diète liquide. » Continua Sam en faisant obligeamment un pas de côté face aux gesticulations de Logan. « Rien de chaud, à peine tiède. Inutile de provoquer une irritation supplémentaire »

Logan osa un sourire un peu moqueur à l'adresse de Max en entendant ces dernières spécifications, espérant qu'elle lui répondrait d'une grimace de son cru. Max déçut bien plus que cette attente en fixant le plafond dans daigner reconnaître sa présence.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Quelque chose était arrivé.

« Appelez-moi à la moindre inquiétude. »

La phrase habituelle qu'utilisait toujours Sam pour prendre congé ne reçue pas le classique remerciement auquel il s'attendait. Logan recula prestement pour lui barrer le chemin alors qu'il avançait déjà vers la porte.

« Il pourrait y avoir des complications ? » Répéta-t-il vivement.

« Non, Logan. Non, pas si vous suivez mes recommandations à la lettre. J'ai laissé une prescription de calmants si la douleur devient incommodante, sans plus. »

Ses doutes apaisés, Logan libéra le passage pour que Sam puisse quitter la pièce et se dirigea immédiatement auprès du lit.

« Hey… ça va ? » Demanda-t-il doucement hésitant, devant l'apparente froideur de Max, à tendre la main vers elle. Hésitant même à s'approcher de trop près, l'impression qu'elle préférait qu'il garde une certaine distance lui collant désagréablement à la peau.

Max ferma les yeux un court instant, inspirant un peu plus lourdement. Ainsi moment était venu d'affronter Logan.

« Ça va. » Finit-elle par répondre en se forçant à lever les yeux vers lui.

Erreur.

L'inquiétude, et un certain malaise se lisait distinctement sur le visage qui lui faisait face et Max referma les yeux aussitôt.

Logan avait cet air incertain, quasi craintif qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vu altérer ses traits. Max se demanda subitement si, à travers les rêves fantasques qu'elle avait faits toute la nuit, elle n'aurait pas réussit à se laisser deviner par Logan. Sam Carr lui avait mentionné qu'il avait passé tout ce temps avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas ne s'être rendu compte de rien dans ce cas. Pas Logan. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait, tout étant confondu dans sa mémoire, tout ce qu'elle savait s'était qu'il lui était impossible de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle doutait en fait d'en retrouver le courage un jour.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à comprendre que tout ce qu'elle avait cru si réel ce matin, que cette complicité extraordinaire avec Logan n'avait été que le fruit de la médication que le Dr Carr lui avait prescrit, elle avait d'abord refusé de le croire. Tout avait été si compliqué, si précaire, si difficile. Jamais, dans ses rêves, elle n'avait ressenti cette frayeur diffuse étayer leur propos, leurs gestes. Jamais non plus elle n'avait accordé la moindre importance à ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait, se qu'elle serait toujours.

Non, dans ses rêves habituels, ils se prenaient par la main et s'avouaient simplement leurs sentiments avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour échangeant promesses et serments.

Cette nuit avait été si rocambolesque, passant d'une émotion à l'autre en un défilé incessant, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu croire que tout n'avait été qu'un ignoble truchement de son esprit.

L'insistance de Sam à lui répéter les effets secondaires probable de ses drogues avait gravement ébranlé ce mince fétu auquel elle s'accrochait.

Puis les dernières paroles que Logan avait prononcées lui étaient revenues et elle avait parcouru la chambre du regard à la recherche de la preuve dont elle avait besoin pour chasser ses doutes, mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvée...

Les propos de Sam s'avérant donc justes…

Logan avait senti une main glaciale se refermer sur lui lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Il ne pouvait comprendre que Max ne voulait plus le voir. Plus rien de ce qui avait paru exister quelques heures plus tôt ne semblait subsister. Il n'avait même pas le courage de s'avancer vers elle. Ce fameux rejet auquel il s'était toujours attendu, et dans le cœur duquel il avait puisé la force de taire ses sentiments, celui-là même dont il avait osé se croire définitivement libéré, venait de surgir devant lui, plus mordant que jamais.

Il aurait pu s'en trouver blessé, humilié voir même anéanti. Mais la sensation de brûlure qui l'envahi, la torture qu'il éprouvait à voir son pire cauchemar lui être si insensiblement lancé à la figure le fouetta sauvagement.

« Aurais-tu soudainement réalisé que je ne suis pas digne de la merveilleuse machine à tuer génétiquement modifiée ? »

Le ton était aussi mordant que la blessure, choisit avec soin pour blesser aussi cruellement qu'il se sentait blessé. Avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche, il avait fait demi-tour et il termina cette pure et simple agression dans le cadre de la porte exerçant une dernière poussée énergique sur ses roues pour quitter la chambre et regagner la sécurité de sa tanière. Une fois devant l'écran noir de son ordinateur sans vie, il s'écroula et enfoui la tête dans ses bras repliés sur le bureau. La honte d'avoir attaqué Max d'une telle façon le secouant aussi sauvagement que ce tardif et imprévisible rejet avait pu le faire.

Max s'était littéralement tordue sous l'implacable sarcasme, le souffle coupé par le ton cinglant, ses paupières s'étaient gonflées de larmes qu'elle essayait toujours de contenir, ignorant que Logan était déjà parti, refusant qu'il soit témoin du supplice qu'il lui faisait endurer. Ses efforts pour rester de marbre se traduirent par un sourd grondement s'élevant du plus profond de sa gorge et la blessant. Cette souffrance s'ajoutant à celles qu'elle ressentait déjà brisa la barrière de sa volonté et les larmes s'enfuirent sur ses joues, les toutes premières aussitôt suivies par un torrent inépuisable.

Elle avait cru ne plus avoir de larmes. Elle avait cru que Ben ainsi que la réaction de Logan après ces évènements lui avaient déjà arraché les dernières. Aberration de sa part bien sûr, comment ses larmes ne pourraient jamais s'épuiser puisqu'elles étaient engendrées par Logan ? _Mais pourquoi ?_ _Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi ?_ Il y avait eu tant de malveillance délibérée dans sa voix, dans le choix de ses mots. Pourquoi revenir sur sa condition ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ne puisse plus dissimuler le dégoût qu'il éprouvait depuis peu ? Il avait donc terminé d'analyser et soupeser tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur elle depuis que Lydecker lui avait remis ces monstrueux clichés, et ne pouvait plus souffrir qu'elle – la machine à tuer, l'infâme créature de Manticore – soit à ses côtés…

Cette horrifiante constatation, survenant à la suite de ces trop merveilleuses émotions que son propre esprit lui avait fait vivre en un ignoble canular, la déchirait et la seule pensée que la soudaine décision de Logan à mettre les choses si parfaitement au clair avait probablement été motivée par ce qu'elle avait pu dire dans son semi-délire alors que son cerveau drogué la trahissait, la torturait…

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner ainsi ? Comment avait-elle put _se_ berner ainsi ?

Que Logan lui ait asséné cette vérité immuable sans cette fois en atténuer la signification profonde d'un ton doucement railleur prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute que, pour lui, cette fois, elle avait été beaucoup trop loin.

Son message était sans équivoque. Il n'avait rien à faire des sentiments que pouvait lui porter un produit de Manticore.

Autant le délivrer de sa présence dans ces conditions, le plus tôt étant le mieux. Pour elle.

Max se redressa.

_Partir._

Loin, si assez loin pouvait exister, elle pourrait peut-être ne plus avoir cette impression de s'abîmer au cœur même du désespoir.

Repoussant les couvertures, elle posa les pieds sur le sol et se leva de ce lit maudit qui avait été son Eden artificiel pour quelques heures.

_Plus jamais._

Elle ne voulait plus jamais mettre les pieds dans cette chambre de torture, où elle était passée sans transition de la béatitude à la damnation…

Dans le couloir, l'écho des voix de Bling et du docteur la fit se plaque contre le mur, elle ne pouvait affronter ces gens. Ils avaient été tellement plus que de simples connaissances. Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour elle, l'avait soigné. Mais ils appartenaient au monde de Logan. Ils lui démontreraient bientôt, eux aussi, les limites de leur indulgence. Max longea le couloir sans bruit, se concentrant à atteindre la sortie sans attirer l'attention.

Elle n'avait aucune envie des les entendre aussi lui confirmer qu'ils n'étaient '_pas digne de la machine'…_

Pas digne ? 

'_Aurais-tu soudainement réalisé que je ne suis pas digne de la merveilleuse machine à tuer génétiquement modifiée ?'_

La question lui revint, intégralement, sans cette emphase qu'elle avait accordé à '_la machiner à tuer_', en une simple suite de mots que le cerveau humain apprenait à traduire en faits ou sentiments dès sa plus tendre enfance.

Max s'immobilisa, une immense interrogation en lieu et place de son esprit. Puis elle leva des yeux vides fouillant l'espace autour d'elle sans le voir réellement, alors qu'elle examinait plutôt l'intérieur même de sa raison. Une forme accrocha pourtant son attention et la ramena au temp présent.

Logan. Dans son bureau.

'… _que je ne suis pas digne de la merveilleuse machine à tuer génétiquement modifiée ?'_

Max lança un appel muet à la grande porte rouge qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde atteindre pour s'évader.

Ses pieds refusèrent d'acquiescer à la demande de ce vieil instinct de toujours.

_Fuir. Disparaître._

Continuait de lui signaler ce même instinct un peu moins clairement, un peu moins absolu…

_Courage… Confiance…. _

Inexplicablement, ces nouveaux termes totalement incongrus montèrent hardiment d'elle ne savait où.

'… _que je ne suis pas digne… '_

Espoir.

Elle ne pourrait de toute façon avoir plus mal qu'elle n'avait déjà…

Espoir.

Cela commença par un transfert de poids hésitant, qui devint un premier pas, puis un suivant et un autre encore. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Et elle ne le fit pas. Pas avant de se retrouver dans la pièce devant elle. Pas avant de se retrouver juste à côté de Logan. Pas avant de pouvoir lever une main pour la déposer timidement, délicatement, tenant plus d'un vague effleurement incertain et craintif sur l'épaule de Logan que d'une volonté d'attirer son attention.

_Courage. _

Logan ne se redressa même pas. Il se crispa, cependant, et secoua l'épaule d'un geste las et ennuyé.

« Laisses-moi » Fit-il d'une voix rauque et traînante.

Le miracle revint sous sa forme usuelle.

« Logan… »

Entraînant la toujours même réponse immédiate, spontanée…

Logan tourna vivement la tête vers elle, surprit au-delà des mots et aussi défiant qu'elle lui apparut, mais incapable de résister à la prière que contenait son nom chaque fois que murmurer ainsi par Max.

« Max ! Tu.. tu ne devrais pas être ici. » Premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Inquiétude, déjà, _encore_, même après son départ, sa colère.

« Logan… » Tenta Max, repoussant sans merci l'envie de s'abandonner à cette sollicitude pourtant prodigieusement bienvenue « Logan… pourquoi ? »

La défiance prit le pas sur la surprise, le regard ombrageux se dissimula instantanément sous les paupières, une main amorça un mouvement de démenti.

_Confiance._ Revint hanter l'esprit de Max.

Elle s'empara de la main avant qu'il ne puisse compléter son geste de rebuffade.

« Logan, non… » Supplia Max en priant qu'elle ait raison de se battre. Une bataille plus difficile que toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà mené.

Logan ouvrit les yeux pour examiner sa main prise au piège dans celle de Max. Il scruta cette dernière, tremblante mais décidée à ne pas le laisser se libérer de son emprise. Douce mais ferme.

Tremblante.

_Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi la main de Max tremblait-elle ainsi… Pourquoi Max était venue à lui... Comment associer sa présence à ses côtés avec le rejet qu'elle lui avait si clairement signifié ?

Le tremblement s'intensifia avec le silence.

Tremblante ? Une crise ? 

L'inquiétude déferla sur Logan une demi seconde avant qu'il ne lève les yeux.

Mais seule la main tremblait. Pas Max.

Pourquoi ? 

Son front se plissa. Il hésita.

Défiance.

Mais il devait comprendre, il voulait comprendre. Aussi il se força à lever les yeux jusqu'à son visage.

Il put tout voir en même temps. La peur qui faisait trembler ses lèvres comme sa main. L'attente craintive qu'il lisait clairement dans ses yeux. La tension affichée sans fards sur le visage pâle et fatigué.

Pourquoi ? Pouvait-il… ?… avait-il… aurait-il pu…? 

Doutes…Incertitudes… Espoir… Rejet… … Espoir…

Logan avala sa salive avec peine. Les yeux de Max lui criaient quelque chose qu'il ne savait plus… qu'il ne voulait plus se risquer à déchiffrer. Mais il sentait quelque chose en lui le déchirer pour s'évader de la prison dans laquelle il l'avait enfermé. Lentement, plus lentement qu'il n'avait jamais agit, Logan referma les doigts sur la main de Max. Comme il aurait voulu avoir le courage de croire…

« Que s'est-il passé Max ? » Osa-t-il cependant relancer la balle dans son camp « Pourquoi ne …? » Ce qu'il avait essayé de teinter d'une banale neutralité glissa subrepticement en une question anxieuse et il se tut avant de se laisser aller à lui demander pourquoi elle avait refusé de le regarder, pourquoi elle avait ignoré sa présence. Autant de questions qui le tourmentait et auxquelles il ne désirait plus obtenir de réponses.

Max du se retenir de ne pas lui arracher sa main, se retrouvant maintenant la captive. La question la rejeta au plein centre du tourbillon de ces émotions, lorsqu'elle avait accepté ses rêves pour ce qu'ils étaient réellement… des rêves. Logan s'était donc rendu compte de quelque chose. Et il voulait maintenant une explication. Elle se reprocha amèrement de ne pas avoir passé son chemin. Peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre finalement, revenir plus tard, un autre jour… prête à affronter tout cela… réparée…

Mais pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant. Pas si vite. _Juste un peu de temps…_

Elle tira sur sa main.

Encore.

Plus fort.

Mais elle ne vint pas ; Logan la retenait maintenant de toutes ses forces. Incapable de la laisser partir, incapable de la laisser se détourner. Quelque chose dans le visage de Max l'exhortait à ne pas la laisser partir. Quelque chose qui trouvait un formidable écho en lui. Mais il avait déjà compris qu'il en demandait trop, il avait déjà compris qu'elle ne pouvait répondre, qu'elle ne voudrait répondre… Alors il libéra ce qui le déchirait depuis de longues minutes, il se laissa gagner par cette toute petite et faible voix qui lui promettait mers et mondes, et il se décida à faire le premier pas, refusant de penser à la souffrance qui pourrait venir avec. Avait-il seulement le choix ?

Pouvait-il avoir plus mal qu'il n'avait déjà ?

« Après ce matin… » Commença-t-il en à peine un murmure, en laissant tomber les masques, effrayé mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de poursuivre « que tu ne veuilles plus de moi…. »

Il n'eut pas la chance de terminer ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Max tomba à ses pieds.

« Max ! » C'était un cri de stupeur angoissée, étouffé par ses poumons comprimés par la roue de son fauteuil comme il se penchait vers elle. « Max ! » Il lui attrapa les épaules, essayant de la soulever et n'y parvenant que grâce à la montée d'adrénaline courant le long de son épine dorsale. Il la traîna sur ses genoux, la serrant contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle se laissait faire, passivement, crispée.

« Max, parles-moi. » Exigea Logan dans un souffle, inquiet de cette démonstration de faiblesse inhabituelle chez Max.

Max ne savait plus que penser. Elle avait été tellement convaincue… et maintenant il lui parlait de ce matin. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire ainsi. Et maintenant il la tenait contre lui, maintenant sa voix était de nouveau chargée d'inquiétude, comme avant, comme toujours.

« Max, réponds-moi… » Répéta Logan en la repoussant doucement voir son visage.

Max ferma les yeux précipitamment, ne se faisant aucune confiance pour affronter son regard une nouvelle fois, angoissée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait encore être affectée par les médicaments du docteur Carr, seule explication qu'elle pouvait donner à tous ces paradoxes.

« Ce n'est rien… les drogues…»

« Non, Max. Non. Ne dis pas que ce n'est rien. C'est beaucoup plus que rien, je le sais. Je le sens, tu comprends? Expliques-moi, parles-moi…Max… »

Mais Max ne répondait pas. Elle ne répondrait plus. Elle espérait que son silence lui permettrait de rester ainsi, dans ses bras, simplement. Parler risquait de tout briser, encore une fois…

« Max… » Insista Logan, lui soulevant le menton d'une main tranquille, sa voix se voulant une prière à laquelle elle ne pourrait résister, « Max… s'il te plait » une plaidoirie à laquelle elle ne pourrait tourner le dos, « nous devons réussir à parler »

Seigneur ! 

Les mots trouvèrent un écho dans l'esprit de Max, un écho auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Un écho qui fit ressurgir des vagues d'émotions pour lesquelles elle n'avait plus de forces, pour lesquelles elle n'avait plus de courage. Mais elle avait perdu depuis longtemps le contrôle de ce qui se passait en elle et elle ne put contrôler la réaction que réveilla cet écho.

Et si c'était vrai ? 

Max souleva lentement les paupières, incapable de résister à la tentation de vérifier si cet écho pouvait provenir de quelque chose de plus magique qu'un délire rempli d'illusions.

Ils étaient si près. Plein d'inquiétude et d'une certaine supplique. Assombrit aussi, indécis, comme si Logan aussi craignait de soulever le voile.

Mais ils étaient là, promettant qu'il attendrait indéfiniment si nécessaire. Une promesse qu'elle y avait déjà lu, qui l'implorait de trouver la force de croire… que peut-être…

« Ce matin… » Répondit enfin Max « je croyais… je pensais que c'était… » elle détourna le regard, ne sachant comment poursuivre.

Logan soupira de soulagement, Max acceptait de parler, elle acceptait, même si elle ne le regardait plus. Il put comprendre, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il comprenait tout de même. Désirant lui offrir tout ce qu'il pouvait, il termina pour elle, doucement, amicalement, essayant de laisser toute l'immensitée de sa compréhension transparaître dans sa voix.

« Tu regrettes Max ? Tu peux me le dire. C'est normal, cela arrive. Je n'aurais pas du te harceler alors que tu n'étais pas remise complètement. »

Il continua de parler, choisissant ses mots avec soin, oublieux du serrement qui grandissait en lui et voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'il ne lui en voudrait jamais. Il la fixait intensément en égrenant ses mots indulgents et bienveillants lentement, se répétant parfois, bafouillant aussi un peu, mais sincère, totalement, absolument sincère, espérant pouvoir conserver précieusement une toute petite parcelle de cette confiance qu'ils s'étaient accordés.

Jusqu'à ce que Max ouvre les yeux de nouveau et ne le réduise au silence d'un seul regard abasourdi.

« Regretter quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix déconcertante que Logan n'arrivait pas à cerner, à mi-chemin entre supplication et sommation.

Il ne sut que répondre. Pouvait-elle avoir oublier ? Pouvait-elle n'avoir aucun souvenir du matin même ? Son chuchotement à propos de drogues à l'instant, était-ce ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre ?

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce matin ? » La questionna-t-il, moins impératif cette fois, presque soulagé d'être de retour dans ce rôle qu'il avait tenu si longtemps, cette habitude de la rassurer, de l'écouter, la supporter sans exercer de pression.

« Je… ne suis pas certaine. » Soupira Max, saisissant l'occasion.

Logan cligna des yeux, un peu surpris de voir se confirmer une hypothèse à laquelle il n'avait pas songé plus tôt. Un peu incrédule aussi, peut-être, mais il ne voulut pas s'attarder sur cette dernière pensée.

« Max, comment te sens-tu. Réellement ? »

Max fit un rapide examen de conscience avant de répondre, curieusement apaisée, aspirant maintenant à comprendre plus qu'à fuir. Après tout, elle se trouvait dans ses bras, sur ses genoux… la tiendrai-il contre lui de cette façon s'il ne pouvait accepter ce qu'elle était ?

« Ça va. » Constata-elle à haute voix, autant pour lui que pour elle-même. Le scepticisme de Logan évident, elle ajouta sérieusement « Vraiment. »

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » Se lança alors Logan une nouvelle fois.

« Et toi ? »

Le ton était désarmant, et il eut cet effet sur Logan. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il notait cette tendance à toujours rechercher son approbation, mais ce fut la première fois que l'attention le touchait à ce point.

« Oui Max, j'aimerais. » Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre « j'ai ressenti que tu préférais que je te laisse seule tout à l'heure. »

Max inspira lentement, s'efforçant de calmer le brusque frisson qui venait de la traverser, se rendant compte que Logan ne pouvait le manquer vu leur proximité.

« Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Dis-moi… »

« Je… Le Dr Carr m'a expliqué les effets que ses médicaments ont pu avoir sur moi. »

« Quels effets, Max ? » La pressa Logan.

« Confusion, altération de la réalité… » Répondit bravement Max, se réfugiant dans les définitions de Manticore et sous son attitude de soldat, mal à l'aise de nouveau.

Logan était assommé. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses mains sur la taille de Max une fraction de seconde avant de s'ordonner de la relâcher. Altération de la réalité ? Elle pensait qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer…? Cela signifiait… cela signifiait quoi au juste ?

« Max, ce matin nous avons peu parlé, mais ce qui s'est passé… J'ai aussi l'impression que s'était irréel. Max… aurais-tu… disons, aurais-tu regretté que cela n'aie été qu'un rêve ? »

Max ne savait toujours pas avec précision de ce qu'ils étaient en train de discuter. Tout ce qu'elle se doutait s'était que cette anxiété qui l'empêchait de lui répondre était due à ce sentiment, ne cessant de se gonfler, qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre aucune maladresse qui pourrait éloigner Logan à jamais. Et…. qu'elle ne pouvait mentir. Pas à cette question. Pas à Logan. Pas à ce sujet, plus maintenant.

« Oui… »

Ce fut au tour de Logan d'inspirer profondément et la nervosité de Max grimpa d'un cran. Déjà il s'était raidit lorsqu'elle avait ramené Manticore entre eux, une brève seconde seulement, mais une seconde impossible à ne pas remarquer. Elle avait senti ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair, sans qu'il ne la blesse bien sûr, mais assez profondément pour comprendre qu'il avait été choqué. D'une minute à l'autre il allait lui expliquer aimablement qu'elle ne devait espérer en vain. Déjà elle se préparait à donner le change courageusement, espérant pouvoir au moins conserver ce lien avec Logan, même s'il resterait toujours confiné à cette espèce de relation équivoque et compliquée.

« Et pourquoi crois-tu que ce n'était pas réel ? » Fut la question qui lui parvint, renversant ses idées préconçues. La surprise de Max fut telle qu'elle ne put retenir la justification qui fusa aussitôt et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas lire l'incompréhension envahir le visage de Logan qui ne pourrait en aucun cas comprendre sa réponse puisqu'elle n'avait vraisemblablement que rêver ses derniers mots avant de s'endormir.

« Tu avais promis ! »

Elle manqua le merveilleux sourire qui le transfigura un moment avant qu'il ne se reproche amèrement d'avoir failli à cette promesse de ne pas la quitter pendant son sommeil. Mais elle put sentir les muscles de ses bras se contracter subitement alors qu'il l'attirait à nouveau tout contre lui, l'emprisonnant merveilleusement étroitement, et elle l'entendit, elle entendit chacun des mots sublimes qu'il murmura tout contre son oreille.

« Max, je suis désolé d'être parti, tellement désolé... »

Logan avait compris. La pulsation de Max s'enfiévra de nouveau alors qu'un frisson l'ébranla et que chacune des cellules de son corps se dressait avec attention. Bien plus que de reconnaître avoir brisé sa promesse, Logan lui confirma ainsi l'avoir réellement faite.

Ce n'était donc pas qu'un rêve… 

Max rendit enfin son étreinte à Logan qui ne pouvait rien d'autre que la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, brisé lui aussi par ces émotions si intenses qu'elles le laissaient engourdi. Il se reprochait d'avoir provoqué cette première épreuve, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts, pas assez confiant, encore incrédules.

Puis tout disparu alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient. Plus rien ne subsistant de ces déchirements qu'ils s'étaient imposés, une fois de plus.

Il ne restait que deux être fragiles, mais forts aussi, rempli d'espoir baignant dans une mer de doutes, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, luttant pour que cet espoir puisse survivre.

Un second pas avait été franchi, avec son lot d'incertitudes, de défiance, de souffrances et d'insécurité. Ils avaient brièvement perdu la trace de cette lumière tout au bout de leur chemin, lumière qu'ils désiraient tout d'eux atteindre à tout prix. Mais elle était maintenant de retour, plus flamboyante encore et ils la contemplaient, profitant de cet instant de répit avant de reprendre le long voyage, profitant de cette nouvelle accalmie servant à les préparer pour la prochaine épreuve qui devrait suivre, fatalement. Leur permettant de reprendre leur forces.

Ensemble.

_**À suivre…**_


	25. Samba

**A/N : ****Pour Ilai, merci beaucoup.**

**La Perfidie de Lydecker**

**Chapitre 25 : Samba **

Logan senti Max s'appuyer un peu plus lourdement contre lui et le soulagement d'avoir affronté et surmonté une nouvelle tempête fit rapidement place à l'inquiétude que cette nouvelle épreuve ait drainé les quelques forces que Max avait réussit à recouvrer dans la nuit. Resserrant son étreinte sur la mince silhouette roulée sur ses genoux, il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il allait la raccompagner à sa chambre. Au doux frottement de la joue de Max contre son épaule, alors qu'elle hochait la tête sans s'objecter, son estomac se serra douloureusement au constat qu'elle était épuisée au point de se laisser transporter.

Il commençait seulement à croire que Max pouvait ressentir cette même incertitude et cette même crainte diffuse qui l'habitait. Sa présence sur ses genoux, démontrant que Max n'avait accordé aucune pensée aux conséquences déplaisantes qui pourraient résulter d'une pression sur ses propres blessures, prouvait d'une certaine manière qu'elle n'avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'avait jamais connu Max autrement que totalement en contrôle et il devinait instinctivement que, quel que soit son état de faiblesse, suite à son affrontement avec le jeune gang de rue, il ne pouvait être seul en cause pour expliquer qu'elle ne se soit pas préoccupée d'abord et avant tout de son propre bien être.

Quiconque aurait pu lire ses pensées à ce moment l'aurait cru momentanément privé de tout bon sens, mais Logan ne pouvait empêcher le petit tressaillement de joie pure de danser au creux de son estomac. Que pouvait signifier une légère aggravation de ses brûlures face à la preuve irréfutable que Max n'avait pu songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre que de se retrouver dans ses bras ?

Déclenchant ses freins et incapable de retenir un sourire lumineux, bien que teinté d'inquiétude pour Max, Logan manœuvra adroitement pour quitter la pièce et s'engager dans le couloir vers la chambre. Son sourire se figea pourtant en croisant le regard sévère de Sam qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la cuisine.

Sam Carr ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Non seulement il croyait fermement que les deux individus présentement sous ses yeux étaient confortablement et _sagement_ étendu sur un lit afin de _récupérer_ et ainsi favoriser leur _guérison_, mais il faisait face au sourire le plus lumineux, insouciant et le plus _irréfléchi_ qu'il ne lui avait jamais été donné de voir sur les lèvres de Logan. La courte inspiration de Bling, lorsque ce dernier aperçut à son tour le tableau qui les attendait dans le couloir, le sorti de son immobilité ahurie. La colère et l'appréhension se lisant clairement sur ses traits, il inspira à son tour longuement dans le dessin certain de faire connaître exactement son avis sur le comportement des plus imprudent qu'il constatait de ses propres yeux.

Logan le censura d'un seul coup d'œil acéré, étouffant le commentaire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et se remit en mouvement puisqu'il s'était brièvement arrêté en apercevant le médecin. Une fois Max à nouveau installée et préférablement assouplie, il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour laisser à Sam une chance de s'exprimer. Logan se doutait bien aussi qu'il ne pourrait éviter un nouvel épisode avec le docteur qui insisterait pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et l'examiner une fois de plus.

Bling et Sam le suivirent du regard alors qu'il passait la porte de la chambre et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec le même air consterné.

« Tu crois qu'il va venir me voir de lui-même ? » Questionna le Dr Carr de façon rhétorique.

« J'en serais surpris. » Répondit Bling à la fausse question.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitations, nécessaires surtout pour rassembler une parcelle de ce courage essentiel pour affronter ce patient plus qu'insubordonné, tous deux allongèrent le pas vers la chambre avec en réprimant un soupir. Soigner Logan était une tâche qu'ils partageaient avec la même volonté farouche, devant constamment surmonter ce particulier côté rebelle de Logan lorsqu'il était question de son bien-être. Tâche qu'ils accomplissaient tous deux avec les mêmes résultats aussi capricieux que leur patient…

Dans la chambre, Max se glissa entre les couvertures alors que Logan, finalement un peu tracassé, baissa le regard sur ses genoux comme tentant de déterminer l'étendu des dégâts à travers le mince tissu de son pantalon. Max fixa son regard sur Logan à travers ses paupières à demi-fermées. Elle guettait son expression maintenant rembrunie, se demandant s'il viendrait la rejoindre, se demandant ce qui le troublait, ne pouvant taire la vicieuse petite voix qui montait une fois de plus aux barricades pour lui annoncer que quelque chose, encore, n'allait pas. Ses grands yeux bruns s'assombrissant en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas la hardiesse de simplement le questionner sur le chemin que venaient de prendre ses pensées, retenue par ce pressentiment qu'elle était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, concernée.

Logan releva son regard équivoque de ses cuisses lorsqu'il sentit celui, appréhensif, de Max posé sur lui et le doux sourire fut de retour comme il comprenait pourquoi elle le scrutait de la sorte. Se penchant un peu vers l'avant, il posa une main sur les draps pour les lisser autour d'elle en répondant à la question muette.

« Je ne vais pas nulle part. »

Récompensé par le soulagement envahissant les yeux de Max, il oublia instantanément ses quelques inquiétudes lorsqu'elle tira sur la couverture en ce même geste timide et audacieux à la fois qui l'atteignit aussi intensément que la première fois. Elle lui proposait de venir la rejoindre et l'impression que son cœur fondait en une lave qui l'irradiait de l'intérieur et se glissait langoureusement dans chaque recoin de son être, le rendit totalement inapte à refuser cette invitation. Il se dirigea de l'autre côté du grand lit sans que leurs regards ne se quittent une seconde, étincelants d'émotions partagées, et il posait les mains sur ses freins lorsqu'une ombre dans l'encadrement de la poste attira son regard.

« Logan, » S'interposa Sam Carr inflexiblement « je crois que nous devrions d'abord nous voir avant que tu ne puisses t'installer. » Un sursaut de délicatesse tardive l'obligeant à ajouter après une pause : « S'il te plait. »

Les sourcils de Max se rejoignirent en entendant le ton sans appel et se haussèrent de stupéfaction alors que Logan hocha à son tour la tête sans fournir la moindre objection et lui indiquait rapidement – et très clairement - qu'il n'en aurait que pour un instant et qu'il serait bientôt de retour, appuyant son explication d'un regard rassurant et déterminé, désireux de ne pas laisser se reproduire aucun autre malentendu, avant de retraverser la chambre pour suivre le jeune médecin. Pendant un instant elle se questionna sur cette soudaine volonté de la part de Sam de réexaminer Logan puis la réalité la rattrapa et elle gémit douloureusement en se revoyant pesant de tout son poids sur les jambes de Logan.

« Logan ! » Cria-t-elle en se redressant subitement.

Logan tourna la tête alors qu'il atteignait la porte et plongea le regard dans les yeux morfondus le suppliant désespérément de lui pardonner sa négligence. Il se demanda si cette merveilleuse sensation de sentir son intérieur s'égrener en poussière pour voltiger librement en lui alors que leurs regards se croissaient cesserait un jour.

Il devinait que non. Il savait que cette magie ne pourrait disparaître.

Un incandescent sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de Logan, qui se plissèrent légèrement au tout dernier moment d'un éclair d'espièglerie polissonne assurant à la fois qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner, qu'aucun mal ne pourrait l'empêcher de revenir et que toutes ses pensées ne seraient tournées que vers Max pendant les quelques minutes qu'il devait s'éloigner. Avec un hochement de tête vers la porte expliquant que le plus tôt il partait, le plus tôt il serait de retour, il attendit, attentif et patient, que l'angoisse de Max s'apaise doucement avant de se résigner à quitter la pièce.

Bling s'avança aussitôt vers le lit pour obliger Max à se rallonger.

« Ça va aller, Max. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Lui offrit-il doucement.

« Je n'ai pas pensé, mon dieu, je n'y ai pas pensé. » Lui souffla Max les yeux fixant toujours l'ouverture de la porte, inquiets et impatients, son corps entier hurlant son désir de se lever et de courir rejoindre les deux hommes pour assister à l'examen et pouvoir se rendre compte de l'étendu des dommages de ses propres yeux.

« Ce n'est rien. » Répéta Bling, lisant aisément le message lui sautant au visage. « Sam est là, tout est pour le mieux. »

Mais les remords qui venaient de s'emparer de Max ne se laissèrent pas aussi facilement abusés et Bling, cherchant un moyen de détourner l'attention de Max, joua sa carte maîtresse.

« Que dirais-tu d'un léger encas, pendant que Sam s'occupe de ce détail ? »

Elle ne lui répondit même pas. Du plus loin de ses souvenirs, la seule mention de nourriture avait toujours eu le pouvoir magique d'illuminer le regard de Max. Mais aujourd'hui cette réaction espérée ne se montrait pas.

« Je ne suis probablement pas à sa hauteur, » Reprit Bling pour attirer son attention, « mais je suis tout de même capable de préparer quelque chose de mangeable ! »

Le trait d'humour volontairement affecté, laissant entendre qu'il était blessé par son manque d'enthousiasme et le fait qu'elle ne semble pas faire confiance à ses talents de cuisinier, n'eut absolument aucun effet, si minime soit-il. Le regard de Max ne vacilla même pas, aucun signe qu'elle appréciait au moins le sarcasme.

Comprenant que la partie était perdue d'avance, Bling se contenta de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de nouveau à sa place près de la porte et d'attendre patiemment que la vie, suspendue en l'absence de Logan, revienne dans les prunelles chocolat. _Quand même heureux qu'elle continue tout de même de respirer_, se permit-il de se moquer intérieurement.

Il l'observa pendant ces longues minutes, essayant de se rappeler la première fois qu'il l'avait vu en compagnie de son ami. Elle était apparue, nonchalamment appuyée contre la cloison alors qu'il s'évertuait à faire comprendre à Logan que la patience était mère de tout résultat durable. Il ne s'était demandé que de longues heures plus tard comment elle était entrée dans le penthouse, beaucoup plus intrigué alors par la tension soudaine qui s'était engouffré dans la pièce comme il annonçait à Logan qu'il avait une visiteuse. Il se rappela que Logan avait aussitôt cessé de réclamer ces exercices supplémentaires et qu'il avait étrangement baissé le regard devant son commentaire impliquant que Max pourrait le convaincre de se comporter plus raisonnablement.

Il les avait quittés immédiatement, pressé de se retrouver dans sa voiture pour revoir la scène tranquillement et en avait immédiatement tiré les conclusions évidentes. Chaque nouvelle rencontre avec la jeune fille n'avait fait que le conforter dans ses certitudes par la suite. Le point culminant ayant été cette façon qu'elle avait eue de l'interroger au sujet de l'ex-femme de Logan. Non seulement Max ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé autrement que pour un vague salut lors de ses précédentes visites mais, alors qu'il avait soigneusement gardé son regard détourné, il avait surtout senti celui de la jeune femme le scruter avec attention chaque fois qu'il s'était évertuer à mettre l'emphase sur le fait que Valérie était très bien roulée. L'inquisition à laquelle elle s'était adonnée, le ton hautement dégagé et l'attitude encore plus nonchalante qu'à l'habitude… Tout avait contribué à confirmer ses observations et l'avait conduit à aller retrouver Max quelques temps plus tard pour lui indiquer qu'elle se devait, étant donné son ingérence dans le misérable plan de Valérie, d'aller faire amende honorable vis-à-vis de Logan.

Bien au chaud dans sa voiture, ce soir-là, il s'était demandé comment deux êtres, apparemment censés, en avaient pu arriver à la conclusion que la meilleure activité au programme pouvait être une longue marche sous une pluie fine et mordante qui les avait laissés transi à leur retour.

Puis il avait assisté à cette langoureuse et sinueuse samba alors qu'ils faisaient, chacun tour à tour, quelques pas vers l'autre – qui, invariablement, reculait prestement – avant de s'éloigner aussi prestement si leurs avances étaient soudainement acceptées et si l'autre cessait de fuir un moment pour s'enhardir. Témoin à ses heures de cette savante danse, interprétée par tout autre que les deux l'exécutant comme celle de la séduction, il avait vaguement l'impression aujourd'hui que le lourd rideau commençait sa descente sur la scène. Et il était curieux de savoir comment le dernier acte se déroulerait. Seraient-ils enfin réunit définitivement ou, sur un dernier sursaut d'incertitudes, s'éloigneraient-ils pour continuer de se pourchasser de loin?

Quelquefois l'envie de les attraper vivement et de les enfermer soigneusement dans le plus petit racoin jusqu'à ce que la lumière les atteigne le surprenait dans un détour, mais il avait compris depuis longtemps que leurs caractères distinctifs se rebelleraient d'autant plus s'il cédait à cette impulsion. Mieux valait laisser agir le temps, les sentiments et… l'attraction naturelle…

Le retour de Logan, immédiatement capturé par le regard suspendu à cette seule éventualité, ramena, tel que prévu, une petite flamme vivante dans le regard de Max.

« Tout va bien. » Annonça immédiatement Logan dès qu'il apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte avant de se diriger immédiatement près du lit pour prendre la main que Max lui tendait. « Tout va bien » Répéta-t-il alors que le doute couvrait toujours le visage de Max.

C'est la confirmation du Dr Carr qui permit à Max de chasser définitivement ses doutes, ce dernier, suivant Logan de près, confirma qu'à son grand étonnement Logan semblait maintenant définitivement tiré d'affaire.

Le silence aurait pu s'éterniser pendant que les deux se contentaient de se tenir la main sans un mot si une pensée bien précise n'avait pas rampée du fond de l'esprit de Max pour prendre toute place offerte à sa portée…

« Bling dit que je pourrais manger…. » Tenta Max timidement, ayant précieusement conservé l'offre du thérapeute pour usage future.

Avec un rire étouffé accueillant cet indéniable signe que Max aussi était sur la bonne voie, Bling se leva d'un bond pour se rendre dans la cuisine d'un pas alerte. Comment avait-il pu douter une seconde que sa tentative ne porterait pas fruit, une fois écarté l'inquiétude qui rongeait Max? Oh, il avait douté, vraiment douté, ce qui rendait son rire plus que soulagé.

Bonnes nouvelles. Très bonnes nouvelles. Il se frotta mentalement les mains l'une contre l'autre en chemin.

Sam, de son côté, ne put dissimuler son étonnement devant de pareils résultats et Logan échangea un rapide regard avec Max. Comment parviendraient-ils à esquiver les questions que Sam serait en droit de poser ? Logan haussa légèrement les épaules en signe d'incompréhension face aux questionnements muets du médecin mais celui-ci soupira lourdement en réponse.

« J'aimerais comprendre. Déjà qu'une blessure pareille aurait du être fatale, que Max se porte si bien est sidérant! »

« Sam, c'est assez compliqué… » Laissa tomber Logan, peu désireux d'impliquer une personne supplémentaire. Déjà que le prêtre soit au courant de tant de détails le laissait plus que mal à l'aise. « Je suis désolé, mais tout ce qui se rapporte à Max doit demeurer dans l'ombre. »

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais te laisser agir ainsi, pour son propre bien, Logan! » Se dépêcha de préciser le médecin. « S'il devait y avoir des complications, il vaudrait mieux que je sache à quoi m'en tenir. »

Sam Carr réalisa son erreur lorsque Logan se raidit à ces mots.

« Tu anticipes des complications? »

« Non. Non. Vraiment aucune, vraiment. Je parle de l'avenir Logan, si tu dois me rappeler pour soigner Max à nouveau, j'aimerais bien être préparé la prochaine fois. Crois-moi, c'est dans son seul intérêt. »

Logan soupesa l'homme d'un regard pénétrant, tentant de discerner la part de vérité dans ses propos. Sam lui rendant son regard dans fléchir lui permit de se détendre à nouveau et d'écarter la menace d'éventuelles complications. Il ne lui mentait pas. Puis Logan s'arrêta à sa requête. Mettre Sam au courant au sujet de Max signifiait aussi mettre le docteur en danger. Par contre, l'argument du médecin était de taille et il avait instinctivement su sur quelles ficelles tirer pour obtenir l'attention de Logan. Déjà, avec les seules crises que Max devait traverser en intervalles de plus en plus rapprochées depuis qu'elle avait cet implant dans la nuque, le soutient d'un spécialiste pourrait s'avérer des plus avantageux. Si, par ailleurs, elle se retrouvait à nouveau blessée aussi gravement, l'importance de ce soutient deviendrait indéniablement vital. Cette nuit le prouvait amplement.

Max regardait Logan avec curiosité. Elle pouvait presque suivre le cheminement de ses pensées sur son visage sérieux et ses lèvres malmenées entre ses dents. Inclinant la tête de côté, elle se demanda à quel moment Logan se souviendrait soudainement qu'elle était exactement et précisément dans cette même pièce et parfaitement en condition de répondre elle-même à la curiosité du médecin. Pendant un instant elle envisagea de serrer les doigts dans l'étreinte de ceux de Logan, puis elle surmonta la tentation, soudainement désireuse de connaître sa décision. Accepter de laisser Sam Carr connaître son passé et sa véritable nature entraînerait certainement le jeune médecin dans un avenir chargé d'ombres de Manticore, Logan ne pouvait risquer ainsi la vie de son ami sur la seule présomption qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de son expertise. D'un autre côté, la seule constatation que Logan pouvait seulement _considérer_ accéder à la demande du Dr Carr lui offrait une preuve supplémentaire que ce qu'elle était vraiment ne le répugnait pas comme elle l'avait cru ces derniers temps.

Lorsque Logan inspira doucement, il apparut clairement qu'il avait pris sa décision et Max compris immédiatement qu'il ne ferait attention à aucune de ses objections alors qu'il plongeait son regard déterminer dans le puits profond de ses grands yeux bruns, les lèvres dessinant une fine ligne résolue.

« Sam, il n'en va pas seulement de la santé de Max malheureusement. Certaines informations à son sujet risquent de te placer dans une situation extrêmement dangereuse advenant que certaines personnes apprennent que tu connais ces détails. » Il fit une pose le temps de surprendre tout signe d'incertitudes dans le regard du chirurgien, mais celui-ci continua simplement de le fixer sans un mot.

Max se détendit légèrement, lisant facilement dans le discourt de Logan que Sam Carr avait perdu la partie et que Logan essayait simplement de lui expliquer les raisons de sa décision pour que le médecin sache qu'elle n'était motivée par aucun manque de confiance de sa part. Elle n'aurait pas laissé Logan lui exposer la vérité, étant donné le danger que Lydecker finisse pas savoir que le docteur était impliqué.

Laissant son esprit vagabonder vers d'autres pensées, elle du cligner des yeux à quelques reprises lorsque les prochains mots de Logan résonnèrent, incrédule et complètement prise de court.

« Max est née au sein d'une agence gouvernementale qui avait pour mandat d'entraîner des enfants pour en faire des soldats. Cette agence, Manticore, a aussi procédé à des manipulations génétiques sur eux pour parvenir à ses fins. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle est si résistante à la douleur et possède cette capacité extraordinaire de rétablissement, entre autre. »

Le hoquet stupéfait de Max résonna dans la chambre et lui attira un regard de la part de Logan, regard chargé de cet entêtement si familier qu'il réservait habituellement à Bling et qui lui indiqua clairement que sa décision avait été prise.

« Sam est capable de vivre avec les conséquences, Max. Nous le protègerons, il va sans dire, et il te protègera aussi, beaucoup mieux s'il est au courant de tous les éléments. »

Sam Carr approuva d'une grave inclinaison de la tête en captant le regard mitigé de Max.

« Il serait ridicule de prétendre que je ne suis pas inquiet pour ma propre sécurité, » expliqua-t-il honnêtement, « mais, dans l'expectative que je puisse faire face à toutes éventualités, j'aime mieux tout savoir Max. » Puis il poursuivit, encore plus gravement « J'ai entendu parlé de Manticore. Bien que cela ait été un projet hautement confidentiel, certain d'entre-nous en avons eu vent alors que nous étions encore à la faculté de médecine. Ils avaient approché l'un de nos professeurs qui nous avait, sous mots couverts, mit en garde contre les responsables du projet qui traînaient souvent à l'institution. Il n'avait rien dit de clair, mais suffisamment pour que les plus curieux d'entre-nous cherche à en savoir plus... J'ai toujours cru qu'ils n'avaient pas pu mettre ce projet en exécution. » Ses derniers mots résonnèrent comme une excuse.

Logan l'avait deviné, de trop nombreux coup d'œil soupçonneux de la part de Sam cette dernière nuit, auxquels il n'avait pas porté attention sur le moment, lui avait fait tout de même fait comprendre que le spécialiste avait commencé à additionner correctement les différents paramètres de l'équation.

« Ils l'ont fait, Sam, » confirma-t-il avec un accent métallique dans la voix, « et certains, comme Max, se sont enfuit quelques temps avant l'Impulsion. Et ils vont tout faire pour les retrouver, raison pour laquelle Max doit absolument rester dans l'ombre. »

Le jeune docteur acquiesça comprenant exactement l'importance du secret et montra qu'il était déterminé à le préserver à son tour. Puis il baissa le regard sur le lit et se força à poser la question qui le tourmentait.

« Travailler pour Le Veilleur n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de passer inaperçu ? » Tenta-t-il doucement, s'efforçant de conserver une intonation neutre.

L'effet sur Logan fut immédiat et dévastateur. Un son étranglé monta dans sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le réprimer, ses joues s'embrassèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne devienne livide. Bien qu'il soit lui-même déjà parvenu à la conclusion de ne plus devoir impliquer Max dans ses combats personnels, le goût amer de son propre comportement d'alors lui tira une grimace de souffrance.

Et tout bascula encore une fois, reprenant le chemin tortueux qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin pour eux. Max, alertée dès la mention du Veilleur par Sam, devina en un seul battement de cils l'impact que ce reproche avait sur Logan et son regard se noya de larmes contenues alors qu'elle sentait le recul instinctif de Logan.

Bien sûr, il avait d'abord été conquis par ses facultés hors du commun, absorbé par la tâche – ô ! combien immense - de ramener justice et honneur dans ce monde post-apocalypse, mais au fil des semaines, au fil des jours, elle avait accumulé les preuves que cet intérêt purement utilitaire avait doucement laissé place à des considérations d'ordre plus humaines et certainement plus personnelles. Exception faite de sa toute première mission, à laquelle il l'avait incité en faisant miroiter la possibilité de retrouver ses frères et sœurs en retour, il ne l'avait jamais plus ensuite envoyé en reconnaissance ou toute autre opération sans laisser filtrer une inquiétude grandissante et lui rappeler constamment qu'elle devait faire preuve d'une immense prudence.

Comment pouvait-il croire, un seul instant, qu'elle n'avait pas été prête à se livrer à chacune de ses missions, quel qu'en soit le risque, si cela pouvait lui assurer que lui, Logan, resterait alors à l'écart, loin du danger ? Et oubliait-il aussi facilement que, à chaque ombre de menace pesant sur elle, il n'avait jamais hésité une seconde, lui non plus, à se lancer dans la bataille pour la protéger à son tour ?

_Non_, constata Max en surprenant le mouvement furtif des mains de Logan qui se posaient sur les freins de son fauteuil, ostensiblement commandées par son besoin de se retirer physiquement comme il s'était déjà éloigné mentalement. Il n'allait pas surmonter l'effet dévastateur du commentaire de Sam Carr, il allait simplement s'écarter, sans un mot, sans un regard et s'engouffrer dans l'entrebâille de la porte pour quitter la pièce, persuadé de n'avoir aucun droit de simplement respirer le même air qu'elle inhalait…

Inconscient que Max pouvait suivre le fil de ses pensées aussi facilement, Logan n'avait qu'un seul but en tête ; disparaître. Il ne se risquait même pas à l'affront de lui glisser un dernier regard. Maintenant que Sam avait déclaré haut et fort à quel point il avait pu agir sans aucune considération, il n'allait pas en plus lever les yeux pour lire la même accusation dans ce regard qui avait fondu sous le sien à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne pouvait non plus écarter le reproche d'un mouvement d'épaules, ni Max ni Sam ne pouvaient le blâmer aussi férocement qu'il n'avait cessé de le faire lui-même depuis longtemps déjà. Au moment où il entreprit la lente et torturante route vers la porte, Logan entendit distinctement Max reprendre son souffle et son estomac se tordit douloureusement en réalisant que la faible inspiration ne contenait que colère. _Oui, Max, moi aussi…_ lui adressa-t-il silencieusement avant de passer la porte alors qu'elle ne tentait même pas de le retenir. Oui, lui aussi il était furieux en se rappelant son propre comportement…

Bien sûr il savait qu'un jour cette discussion devrait avoir lieu, comme il savait que rien ne pourrait excuser son attitude impardonnable. Il avait bêtement cru, par contre, que ce temps n'était pas encore arrivé et qu'il aurait, d'ici là, eu amplement temps de faire amende honorable et d'avoir prouvé qu'il ne referait plus les mêmes erreurs. Avec juste un peu plus de temps, peut-être alors que Max aurait été plus indulgente à son égard.

Malheureusement, son ami venait de précipiter les évènements et Logan ne savait que trop qu'il n'avait encore rien fait pour prouver à quel point il regrettait ses agissements. Les derniers jours n'avaient été qu'une longue suite de déceptions pour Max. Déceptions dont il était l'unique responsable. Une dernière poussée sur les roues de son fauteuil et il disparaîtrait de sa vue. N'était-ce pas, finalement, la meilleur chose qu'il puisse faire pour elle?

Logan ne se trompait pas sur le sentiment transparaissant dans la subite inspiration de Max. Elle essayait péniblement de ravaler la colère qui venait d'éclater en elle. La silhouette de Logan baignait littéralement dans un voile rouge et opaque qui n'existait que dans ses prunelles et devait sa présence à la pression de son sang battant ses tempes avec fureur. La rage s'écoulait à un rythme fou dans ses veines sans qu'elle ne puisse rationaliser ou endiguer cette mer bouillonnante ; il fuyait ! Encore ! Au moindre signe, aussi infime soit-il et – à son avis totalement dénué de fondement – Logan se recroquevillait soigneusement à l'intérieur de sa coquille, sans sembler prendre s'arrête une seconde sur le fait que cela pouvait lui faire plus de peine que d'entendre Sam dénoncer une association qu'elle endossait pleinement et volontairement.

Lorsque Max se souvint de la promesse qu'il lui avait murmuré le matin même sa rage se transforma en furie.

« Nous apprendrons à parler… » grommela Max à travers ses mâchoires serrées, sa voix sifflant entre ses dents « … bel exemple ! »

Sam haussa les sourcils devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ; les joues enflammées, le regard jetant des éclairs et la rigidité intransigeante de chaque muscle du corps de celle qui se remettait à peine d'un trauma le sidérait littéralement. Plus aucun signe, si infime soit-il, de faiblesse n'était trahi par la physionomie de Max à cet instant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer son étonnement la haute silhouette de Bling, un plateau surchargé d'une multitude de plats divers, s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« Et voici le repas ! » Annonça-t-il gaiement avant de s'arrêter brusquement lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Max.

« Et bien, tu pourras l'offrir à sa sainteté lorsqu'elle descendra de ses grands chevaux. » Le rabroua Max en rejetant les couvertures d'un grand geste exaspéré et elle se leva précipitamment pour tituber vers la porte d'où Bling s'écarta spontanément bien conseillé par un instinct de préservation perspicace.

« Max !? » Lancèrent le docteur et le thérapeute d'une seule et même voix en lui emboîtant le pas dans le couloir pour s'arrêter en apercevant la silhouette de Logan, devant son ordinateur, les épaules raidies et le regard obstinément fixé sur l'écran noir, ignorant superbement le raffut causé par les trois individus marchant au pas de charge dans le salon.

Aucune réponse à leur appel, enfin… aucune autre que le son très distinctif de la grande porte rouge claquée avec fracas comme Max quittait l'appartement.

Deux paires de yeux inquisiteurs volèrent vers la silhouette de Logan qui se redressa un peu plus dans son fauteuil, carrant les épaules avec opiniâtreté, et ouvrit prestement quelques fenêtres de programmes divers sur son écran. Sans prononcer un mot. Feignant soudainement une absolue concentration sur un travail aussi urgent qu'inexistant!

« Bon sang ! » S'exclama Bling éberlué « Qu'est-ce que cela peux bien signifier, encore ? »

« Qu'ils semblent tous deux assez bien remis, tout compte fait… » Persifla le jeune médecin.

_À suivre…_


End file.
